Little You and I
by Beezing
Summary: A cumplicidade da adolescencia junta duas pessoas distintas em um único e pequeno mundo; Universo Alternativo; Todos Humanos; M para futuros capítulos; Mais sobre a fic no link
1. One and The Same

_- É uma fic bem 'teen', conflitos adolescentes, músicas adolescentes e conflitos adolescentes;_

_- Disclaimer; Tia Steph é dona de tudo, as maluquices e desordens que eu faço com os personagens dela, são todas culpa minha! :D_

* * *

Descobre a mim, descobre a ti  
Nessa idade de descobertas,  
Descobre a nós.  
E me conta do nosso amor  
Do nosso elo particular  
Desse nosso pequeno mundo entre Eu e Você

**Bee**

**..**

.

**Capítulo I – The Perfect Team**

**BPOV**

_Só mais cinco minutos._ Cinco míseros minutos foi tudo o que pedi a ela. Quero dizer, eu nunca fico mais de quinze minutos enrolando na cama para levantar. E minha mãe fez questão de quebrar o código e me acordar com dez minutos antes de o 'soneca' do despertador do meu celular tocar. Não sei se é porque ela está ansiosa para a minha festa em breve, ou que bicho a mordeu pra que me acordasse sem meus cinco últimos preciosos minutos. Encostei a cabeça na parede do box e tateei pra achar o shampoo.

Depois do banho completo coloquei meus jeans tradicionais e desci penteando o cabelo que ainda pingava. Sempre tínhamos o mesmo tipo de conversa pela manhã. Mamãe era dona de um dos poucos salões de Forks e simplesmente ficava louca quando eu não penteava o cabelo ou o mantinha de qualquer jeito, deixando-o secar com o ambiente. Seus milhões de aparelhos a disposição em seu banheiro não me eram muito atrativos pela manhã. Não que eu não gostasse, mas Angela – minha melhor amiga desde que eu era uma junção de genes – tinha mais paciência para fazer algo no emaranhado denominado cabelo quando saíamos que eu.

Não ficávamos pulando de festa em festa, tínhamos alguns amigos em La Push, mas em sua maioria eram homens. Eles me conheciam desde pequena, então nunca nos estranhávamos em relações sexuais ou amorosas. - Ou quase nunca; Angela me lembraria. Mas bem, para falar a verdade, acho que todos de Forks e La Push conheciam a mim e minha família desde criança. A diferença de morar em uma cidade pequena era saber dos mínimos detalhes de cada família. Eu realmente não me importava com isso. Gostava de ir para a escola, ao contrário da maioria, principalmente as quintas quando tinha aula de vôlei.

Não vou dizer que era boa, muito pelo contrário. Mas eu me divertia tentando cortar, pular por cima da rede e acabar com o cansaço físico de algo prazeroso. Angie era alta, então era uma das melhores levantadoras, tinha certeza que se conseguisse ir para alguma escola federada, teria um grande futuro. Minha amiga tinha um pouco de tudo e eu me sentia feliz de poder contar com ela, assim como ela contava comigo. Papai levantou do sofá com a xícara vazia de café, passando para me dar um beijo na cabeça antes de ir até a cozinha e eu o segui vendo já a comida na mesa. Meu bom velhinho era dono da única filial de automóveis da cidade. Depois de morar muitos anos em grandes cidades, realizou seu objetivo de conseguir abrir sua própria filial e com o apoio de sua irmã mais nova, veio se privar dos estresses de um grande e disputado mercado de trabalho na pequena Forks.

Minha tia não era uma visitadora frequente aqui de casa. Seu filho Ethan – meu primo de apenas quatro anos – passava suas tardes aqui enquanto Heide não chegava do trabalho. Sua relação com o marido era árdua. Alec era um pé no saco quando queria e apesar do carinho por Ethan e presença frequente eu ainda preferia sua ausência em nossas vidas. Com todo aquele exagero de viver, eu me sentia intimidada em sua presença. Tudo para Alec era demais; jogava demais, bebia demais, _traía_ demais, investia demais e só olhava para si o tempo inteiro. Meu primo podia ser um pentelho, infelizmente o gene teimoso veio no pacote, mas conseguia ser facilmente distraído e convencido – irônica característica de minha tia.

Nesse momento meu celular vibrou e eu vi o nome de Angela na tela. Terminei rapidamente o leite e acenei para meus pais antes de pegar a mochila do sofá e sair porta afora. O carro de Angie era simples, mas ela conseguiu investir sua pouca mesada em um som legal, então pude escutar a altura do cd que sempre ouvíamos a caminho da escola ecoando antes mesmo de fechar a porta de casa.

- Trouxe? – perguntei entrando no banco do carona.

- Sim, estão dentro da mochila. – Angie respondeu fazendo o carro ganhar velocidade.

Estiquei o corpo para pegar os envelopes. Em Forks não tínhamos gráficas muito boas, então Angela fez questão de me ajudar a fazer os convites pelo photoshop que ela sabia usar.

_Isabella Marie Swan convida você para seus dezesseis anos a serem comemorados no dia 23 de janeiro de 2009._

_Don't miss my Sweet Sixteen._

Angela sibilava a música ainda alta quando estacionamos na vaga usual da escola. Quando ela desligou o carro agradeci pelos convites e saímos encarando o sol mascarado com a chuva sempre presente daquela cidade. Mesmo com a festa chegando, eu não conseguia realmente me animar para esse evento. Eu queria meu carro. _Como eu queria meu carro!_ Esse era meu real objetivo que deixava papai com um sorriso em cada canto do rosto quando me ouvia suspirar pelos cantos com o catálogo de carros novos. Exalei alto já ouvindo o sinal tocar antes de chegarmos a primeira escada.

Nos despedimos rápido antes de eu subir as escadas para o meu andar de três em três degraus. Segurei no corrimão para não desequilibrar no último deles e passei pelo inspetor que já me olhou rindo. Ele estava acostumado.

- Bom dia, John! – passei correndo sem escutar se ele respondeu ou não.

Abri a porta da sala e dei de cara com Sra. Brown já distribuindo alguns papéis. Por um segundo gelei na entrada achando que fosse um teste surpresa, mas os alunos não estavam realmente parecendo assustados, então me preocupei em tentar passar discretamente por trás da figura esguia que lecionava literatura.

- Boa noite, Srta. Swan. – ela sempre jogava essa piadinha quando alguém chegava nem que fossem apenas segundos atrasado.

Não respondi e fiz o caminho para a minha mesa ao lado de Edward Cullen. Ele estudava aqui há tanto tempo quanto eu, mas nunca realmente fizemos grandes amizades. Ele era bem fechado e sempre com a expressão de que queria correr dali no instante que o sinal tocasse. Não o culpava. Seu pai vivia viajando a trabalho e conferências internacionais de biomedicina, e ele só ficava estacado nessa cidade. Nunca o vi se misturar com muitas pessoas, e seu primo, que se formara o ano passado, foi para Harvard deixando-o aqui sem companhia na hora dos intervalos. Não que ele realmente parecesse sentir falta de alguém a seu lado nessas horas, pois nem saber onde ele se enfiava nós sabíamos.

Eu, sinceramente, me sentia intimidada em sua presença. Sua voz era sempre entediada e monocórdia, apesar de eu não ouvi-la com muita frequência. Mas nunca tinha sido mal educado comigo, ou com qualquer pessoa que viesse a falar com ele. Apenas reservado – assim eu gostava de pensar. Sentei na cadeira ao seu lado já vendo nossos nomes escritos por sua letra no trabalho dado pela professora.

- Bom dia. – sussurrei colocando a mochila pendurada na cadeira.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu _naquele_ tom

**EPOV**

- Boa noite Srta. Swan. – a professora tirou minha atenção do papel.

Olhei para a porta e vi Isabella chegando esbaforida para a aula. Ela sentava comigo na aula de literatura e não posso negar que era uma boa dupla nos trabalhos. Seus cabelos estavam mais avoados do que o normal, o rosto corado da possível corrida que fez até a porta, mas não se sentiu envergonhada pela tentativa de insulto da professora, apenas riu – sendo conhecedora da péssima piada direcionada a sua pessoa - e fez seu caminho até nossa mesa. Me ajeitei na merda de cadeira pequena demais para minhas pernas e coloquei o papel na mesa para que ela visse a proposta do trabalho dado por Sra. Brown.

- Bom dia. – ela sussurrou ainda com a respiração pesada meio que se desculpando pelo atraso.

- Bom dia. – respondi.

Minha cabeça estava pesada pelo pouco que dormi. Não era uma pessoa matinal e meu humor não melhorava enquanto não saísse dessa porra de monotonia escolar. Emmett, ainda aproveitando o feriado de final de ano e a ausência de aulas até a segunda semana do mês, aproveitou o tempo livre e veio visitar a família aqui em Forks, me contando todos os detalhes da faculdade que eu me matava para conseguir entrar um dia. A família toda se juntou e ficamos conversando até muito tarde. Eram raras as vezes onde meu pai conseguia um espaço em sua agenda lotada e participava dessas pequenas reuniões. Minha insônia se estendeu até quase três da manhã que foi quando consegui pregar a merda dos olhos, mas tive que acordar as sete para vir pra maldita escola.

A única pessoa que eu me dava bem - quando ele ainda estudava aqui - era Emmett. Mas ele teve a sorte de se formar bem antes de mim. Não que eu me achasse superior a ninguém aqui, todos estávamos no mesma merda de barco, mas a mentalidade de alguns simplesmente me enchia o saco. Então eu preferia manter minha amizade com meu primo a longa distância e com meu treinador de boxe depois de sete horas preso nessa escola.

Enquanto abria meu livro de literatura os cabelos de Isabella bateram gelados em meu rosto. Ela estava prendendo-o em um rabo de cavalo, mesmo com ele ainda um pouco molhado. Isabella não parecia muito _normal_ – por falta de outro adjetivo – estando sempre para lá e para cá nos corredores da escola sentido-se confortável com a familiaridade do local. Mas quem era eu para julgar?

- Ops, desculpa. – e riu abaixando para pegar seu próprio livro.

Não trocávamos muitas palavras além das necessárias em uma sala de aula, mas ela era uma das que eu mais falava, por incrível que pareça. Não sei se por estudarmos há tanto tempo juntos, mas ela sempre me pareceu mais fácil de conviver. Eu sabia que seu aniversário estava chegando, e como todo ano ela fazia alguma comemoração com a família e alguns amigos. O pouco que sabia dela, - apesar de morarmos há anos em Forks, - era que não se misturava com muitas pessoas da escola, e parecia sempre de bem com a vida. Não sei se tinha planos para sair dessa cidadezinha cinza como eu tinha, porque parecia satisfeita em estar aqui.

Depois das duas semanas de férias no final do ano, mantivemos nossas intactas parcerias sem precisarmos falar. Era como funcionávamos desde o primeiro dia de aula.

- Eu sabia que íamos pegar 'Morro dos Ventos Uivantes'. – Isabella comentou abrindo as páginas amareladas de seu exemplar notavelmente antigo. – Todos os alunos pegam no primeiro ano, é tipo uma regra.

- De repente porque as irmãs Brontë¹ estudaram aqui e deixaram o manuscrito pra escola. – ironizei sem pensar. Ela soltou uma risada um pouco alta e ficou me encarando abismada.

- Você é engraçado! – ela atestou como se descobrisse a raiz quadrada de vinte e três.

Eu não era tão impossivelmente sério. Franzi a testa e ela pareceu recuar um pouco. Dei um sorriso pela sua reação e voltei atenção às questões da folha, nos colocando novamente em silêncio durante algum tempo.

- Ah! Isso aqui... – ela falou de repente, pegando um envelope cinza, meio prateado, não sei, e começou a escrever meu nome na parte de trás. – Convite pro meu aniversário. Eu não estou realmente chamando todo mundo da escola, minha mãe vai se encarregar dos convidados, então só estou entregando pra quem eu falo aqui.

Ela disparou a falar enquanto inclinava o papel em minha direção e fazendo gestos olhando para o tampo da mesa de madeira. Nunca a tinha visto falar tanto comigo. O mais surpreendente foi que quando ela terminou, não pareceu nem por um segundo envergonhada, dando um sorriso e virando para frente. Peguei o convite entre os dedos e pensei em como dar uma desculpa. Não por ela, mas sua mãe provavelmente chamaria as famílias da maioria das pessoas dessa escola, e eu não iria suportar ficar isolado vendo algumas mentes pequenas fazerem sucesso no seu aniversário.

- Err... Isabella. – chamei baixo ainda olhando para o convite. – Eu não sei se vou poder ir. Meu primo ainda está na cidade...

- Ele pode ir também. – ela respondeu tranqüila. – Não é aquele que estudou aqui há alguns anos? Quero dizer, eu não vou chamar quase ninguém. Você e Angela...

- Somos os que você mais fala aqui. Você disse. – completei seu raciocínio.

- Isso. E seria legal se você fosse. Duas pessoas que eu realmente falo além da família... e que sejam legais. – ela deu os ombros escrevendo algumas respostas na folha.

- Já acabaram o trabalho? – Sra. Brown nos surpreendeu em nossas costas.

- Estamos terminando. – Isabella respondeu finalizando a última questão agilmente antes de entregar a folha.

- Você não deveria ter feito praticamente a porra toda. – resmunguei me sentindo impotente. Nem percebi o quão rápida ela foi com aquelas questões. Então o sinal bateu.

- Tudo bem, eu já li esse livro algumas milhões de vezes. – ela explicou pegando a mochila enquanto eu arrumava meu material. – E você deveria fazer mais piadas. Você sabe ser engraçado quando quer.

- É, vou tentar. – resmunguei sarcástico, mas não creio que ela tenha escutado.

Antes de pegar o caderno, vi o envelope ainda ali na mesa. Suspirei fundo e o peguei colocando entre as folhas, afinal se eu o deixasse ali, ele provavelmente ainda estaria no mesmo lugar amanhã e Isabella poderia ver. Fechei o casaco, peguei a mochila e segui para a próxima aula.

**BPOV**

.

Eu me sentia desconfortável e abafada. Mesmo com o cabelo já preso em um rabo de cavalo, os olhos curiosos e em expectativa vinham em minha direção com um calor sufocante. Eu devia saber que era por causa do meu aniversário. Nunca tinha feito uma festa tão planejada como esta estava sendo. E as pessoas pareciam saber que os convites seriam entregues hoje. Quando já estava terminando o terceiro tempo de aula, passando pelos corredores e recebendo sorrisos de todas as partes, senti alguém pular nas minhas costas apoiando em meus ombros.

- Sabe? Sabe? Sabe? – Angie apareceu repentinamente na minha frente depois do susto.

- Não, não, não. – respondi vendo-a em uma empolgação anormal.

- Tyler me chamou para sair esse fim de semana! – ela quase não podia se conter dentro do corpo magro e esguio, enquanto andávamos do corredor para a quadra de educação física.

Eu sabia que Angie andava um pouco quieta demais, por isso sua animação me fez sorrir. Ela e Ben _ficavam_ desde o início verão passado, mas brigavam o tempo todo, e semanalmente eu a recebia em casa escutando planos de vingança, ou até mesmo aos prantos pedindo conselhos. Antes das aulas recomeçarem, ela disse ter se cansado e resolveu terminar tudo de uma vez.

- Isso é ótimo! Onde ele vai te levar?

- Então, aí está o problema todo. – nós paramos em frente a entrada da grande quadra, escutando algumas bolas batendo no chão. – Sábado é sua festa, e eu sei que seus pais vão convidar os pais dele, mas fica tudo muito formal, ele pode acabar não querendo ir.

- E você quer que eu chame ele pessoalmente, certo? – presumi.

- Bem, não precisa de tanto. Se você me der o convite, eu entrego a ele. – e juro que nesse momento, ela quase bateu os cílios para mim por trás das lentes do óculos.

- Certo, Angie. – dei os ombros antes de abrir o portão de ferro. – Eu te dou um na saída e você entrega a ele. Vai sobrar convite de qualquer forma.

- Vai ser ótimo! – ela disse me abraçando pelos ombros. – Ben vai ver que eu não vivo por ele.

- Angela Weber! – parei no mesmo instante. – Você não vai ficar com ele só por vingança, vai?

- Não, claro que não! – cerrei os olhos em sua direção. – Um pouco...? – revirei os olhos. – Ah, Bella, por favor! Fique feliz por mim, é só um pouquinho de vingança que não faz mal a ninguém e me deixa feliz. Além de eu ficar com o Tyler, que eu verdadeiramente acho um garoto legal.

- Você quem sabe. – resmunguei. – Vai me abandonar na minha própria festa por um garoto.

- Você nem queria essa festa, Bella! – ela me desmascarou gargalhando. – Além do mais, aposto que James vai também. Todo ano eles vêm.

- James... – revirei os olhos ainda mais. – Ele é abusado, só isso.

- Mas vocês ficaram.

- Em minha defesa, ele me beijou. E só por causa de um maldito jogo da garrafa. – sentia meu corpo esquentando com raiva só de lembrar do garoto.

James era filho de um dos grandes amigos e ex-sócio do meu pai. Sempre que passávamos o verão em sua casa de praia – que eu fazia questão de levar Angie pelo menos um fim de semana para não morrer de tédio – ele tentava alguma coisa comigo. Não sempre, mas pelo menos desde os meus treze ou catorze anos, quando ganhei peitos. Não muito grandes... bem pequenos na verdade. Mas de alguma forma, ele conseguiu reconhecê-los. Então em algum jogo estúpido, ele conseguiu me beijar. Foi estranho, desesperado e eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo.

- Vai trocar de roupa coisa feia! – Jacob brincou chamando nossa atenção. Ele era nosso professor de educação física e sempre nos chamava dessa forma. "coisa feia", "monstro do lago", "simpática" e outros adjetivos bem humorados.

Por ser tão animado sempre e um pouco mais jovem que o resto dos professores, algumas meninas sumiam com metade das roupas de ginástica. Calças viraram shorts e shorts... bem, não existiam realmente. Apesar de sua aliança estar bem colocada no dedo e sua mulher visitar uma vez ou outra na escola, as meninas realmente perdiam um pouco da noção de espaço pessoal. Rimos acenando ao mesmo tempo e corremos para colocar nossos uniformes para a aula.

**EPOV**

- Muito bem, Edward, pode levar o atestado ao professor Jacob. – Sr. Kurt pediu me devolvendo o papel.

Assenti e dei meia volta antes de bater a porta da sala. Graças as minhas aulas de boxe consegui me livrar das aulas de educação física. As primeiras semanas eu simplesmente não apareci, até chamarem minha atenção. O problema era que não gostava realmente de esportes. Apenas de boxe. Então ficava entediado com as brigas que surgiam entre uma competição e outra. O boxe me trazia uma tranquilidade maior. Como não lutava realmente com ninguém além do saco de areia, não tinha que lidar com outro ser humano chorando de dor quando eu lhe desse um nocaute na mandíbula.

Então quando o diretor me pediu um atestado do meu treinador, eu o providenciei o mais rápido possível, pegando o tempo livre no lugar da educação física e emendando no horário do almoço. Pelo menos eram duas horas longe do barulho escolar para descansar em algum canto, ler, ou até mesmo dando uma cochilada em casa, porque era realmente perto, dava para ir a pé, se eu quisesse. Assim como a maioria dos lugares dessa cidade minúscula.

A aula já tinha começado e eu passei pela lateral, tentando não ser atingido por alguma bola infortuna.

- Edward. – Jacob me surpreendeu com uma mão em meu ombro.

- Oi, professor. – me aproximei ajeitando a alça da mochila e estiquei o papel.

- Finalmente, não é, Edward? – Jacob deu um risinho e eu desviei os olhos, vendo a quadra cheia de alunos com uma grane diversidade de jogos acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. – Tudo bem, está dispensado da minha aula.

- Obrigado. – agradeci e balancei a cabeça.

- Mas Edward, tem só um 'porém'... – ele disse torcendo a boca em desculpa – Eu posso te dispensar dos treinos e aulas em si, mas uma vez ou outra você tem que ficar pra pelo menos assistir e eu poder te dar presença, ok?

- Quantas presenças pelo menos? – quis saber.

- Pelo menos duas. – ele explicou alternando os olhos entre eu e os alunos. – Já que só temos quatro aulas por mês, é melhor que apareça pelo menos na metade delas. Mas fica tranqüilo.

- Obrigado, Jacob. – agradeci e retribuí o tapinha nas costas.

- Senta aí, assiste um pouco, eu te libero antes do final da aula pra você ir almoçar.

Assenti e sentei na arquibancada tentando identificar os jogos espalhados pela quadra.

- Ô monstro do lago, olha essa mão! Já disse que não se saca assim! – Jacob riu.

Ele era um bom professor. Tinha um humor mais jovial que o aproximava dos alunos interessados. Apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos e abaixei a cabeça, sentindo ainda pesar da noite mal dormida. Quando levantei e passei os olhos pelo ambiente, notei uma garota sentada um pouco mais afastada também olhando a aula. Tinha cabelos mais claros presos em um rabo de cavalo, parecia baixinha e acompanhava o jogo de futebol dos garotos na quadra em anexo. Percebi que poderia ser a novata que todos falavam na primeira semana. Jessica, se eu não me engano. Ela percebeu que estava sendo observada e me flagrou dando um sorriso pequeno, mas eu apenas desviei.

- Senta, Isabella! Vem! – Jacob pediu rindo. – Stanley entra lá.

Até então não tinha percebido que ele gritava com Isabella. Ela gargalhava enquanto voltava para a arquibancada completamente vermelha de jogar, com marcas de bola no braço.

- Você ainda vai sentir falta de mim no jogo! – ela brincou apontando pro rosto dele, que riu ainda mais.

- Senta aí e toma um ar. – Jacob mandou ainda sacudindo a cabeça, gargalhando ainda mais.

Isabella veio andando olhando para o chão enquanto ajeitava o rabo de cavalo ainda sem me notar. Tentei desviar o olhar, mas assim que fitei a nova garota ainda me encarando, enquanto andava para o meio da quadra, procurei outro foco. Não gostava de ser observado dessa maneira, e aquela garota parecia ser bem estranha.

- Edward! – Isabella me assustou com o rosto confuso. – Você faz essa aula?

- Uh... fazia. – disse vago, mas ela sentou ao meu lado, provavelmente querendo ouvir mais. Suspirei e continuei. – Fui dispensado hoje.

- Por quê? Quer dizer, eu nunca nem tinha te visto por aqui.

- É, eu faltei as duas primeiras aulas, até eles chamarem minha atenção e pedirem um atestado pra eu ser dispensado.

- Ah, sim. – ela compreendeu balançando a cabeça por um segundo. – Mas você conseguiu dispensa como? Por quê?

- Por causa do meu treinador e porque eu não gosto de educação física.

Novamente percebi pela visão periférica que ela balançava a cabeça em compreensão. Mas suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e seus olhos confusos.

- Sabe, isso não faz sentido. Você treina, você gosta de esporte, mas não faz na escola... Se é no mesmo horário que eu, não tem como atrapalhar uma atividade extra.

Nessas horas que eu geralmente sairia do local ou simplesmente não responderia. Mas eu ainda estava no primeiro ano e provavelmente conviveria com Isabella por mais dois anos. A única que eu falaria e me aguentaria como parceiro de trabalhos enquanto eu não fosse para a faculdade. E tinha que confessar que era a única provavelmente aturável e competente. Exalei forte e virei o rosto em sua direção para que ela entendesse de uma vez por todas.

- Eu luto boxe, não preciso de exercícios físicos com outras pessoas na escola. Por isso fui dispensado. Não gosto de jogos com muitas pessoas envolvidas.

- Uow... – ela me olhou surpresa e seu rosto ganhou um tom a mais de vermelho. – Ok.

Ela desviou o rosto e continuou olhando o jogo. Em um dado momento, Isabella voltou para o jogo e eu continuei olhando, vendo que ela realmente não levava jeito para vôlei. Mas parecia gostar e se esforçar tanto, que era confundido com sua habilidade. Quando o tempo acabou eu levantei preguiçosamente da arquibancada e subi o zíper do casaco vendo os alunos se dirigirem aos vestiários.

- Nossa! Olha esse casaco, Edward. Eu estou com calor por você! – Isabella disse quando passou por mim.

- Nunca é calor em Forks. – respondi simplesmente, vendo sua amiga Angela se aproximar também.

- É porque você não estava jogando. – ela rebateu.

- E é preciso se esforçar muito pra jogar mal? – impliquei segurando um sorriso de lado.

- Ouch, Cullen. – Isabella se fingiu de ferida, mas começou a gargalhar no segundo seguinte. – É, eu jogo mal mesmo. Mas eu gosto, então...

- A próxima vez que você estiver no meu time e não me deixar sacar, vai levar um corte na cabeça! – Angela ameaçou quando chegou perto o bastante.

Fiz meu caminho e as deixei discutindo, mas para a minha surpresa, só a gargalhada de Isabella ecoava pela quadra.


	2. Hidden Inside

_- Música do post - http://www(PONTO)youtube(PONTO)com/watch?v=bJSs7W9HSw8 Our Song – Taylor Swift_

_- Disclaimer; Tia Steph é dona de tudo, as maluquices e desordens que eu faço com os personagens dela, são todas culpa minha! :D_

* * *

**Capítulo II – Hidden Inside.**

**BPOV**

Não era a primeira reunião que tínhamos. Angela e minha mãe pareciam parceiras de crime, vendo e revendo todos os mínimos detalhes do _meu_ aniversário enquanto eu ficava apenas sentada na mesa com elas, escutando meu iPod até que pedissem minha opinião – não que valesse de alguma coisa. Assim que cheguei da escola com Angie, ela passou a minha frente e correu murmurando algo como estar atrasada para a reunião com a minha própria mãe. Eu ri e subi direto para o quarto querendo obedecer ao desejo do meu corpo cansado de uma boa soneca, mas fui rebocada segundos depois.

Enquanto eu sibilava a música e balançava a cabeça, Angie estalou o dedo na frente de meus olhos impaciente.

"Topa ou não topa, Bella?"

"Com certeza!"

"Mas você nem sabe do que a gente está falando." ela revirou os olhos e minha mãe bufou.

"O que eu posso dizer? Eu confio em vocês." dei os ombros levantando da mesa querendo esticar as pernas.

Fui para a cozinha enchendo um copo com água completamente exausta. Bocejei alto e as ouvi vindo atrás. Logo um "Não acredito!" ecoou e eu percebi que tinha feito algo errado. Claro, quem mais faria?

"Isabella!" ela exclamou com um convite na mão quando entrou na cozinha.

"É o nome que consta no convite." confirmei.

"Ora, guarde seus sarcasmos." vi Angie segurando o riso com a mão na boca e não aguentei gargalhando, deixando minha mãe ainda mais irritada. "Não acredito que você já entregou convites sem me avisar!"

E quando não paramos de rir ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo esperando que eu acabasse.

"O que? Foi engraçado!" falei em minha defesa e apontei para Angie "Ela também está rindo, olha!"

"Para quem você entregou?" ela manteve a seriedade ignorando os risos que foram cessando aos poucos.

"Como você sabe que eu entreguei a alguém?"

"Na contagem tem dois a menos." Renée revirou os olhos.

"Um foi para Tyler Burt e outro para Edward Cullen." dei os ombros e virei para colocar o copo na pia.

"Porque não esperou que eu entregasse para a família deles, Bella? Agora como vou explicar que os convites foram diretamente direcionados aos filhos e os pais são descartáveis?"

"Alguns são mesmo..." murmurei contra a borda do copo e ela bufou novamente.

"Quer saber? Você vai ligar tanto para Sra. Burt quanto para Sra. Cullen e vai explicar que os convites ainda não foram todos entregues."

"Pra que, mãe? Qual a diferença? É só chegar e falar com os pais deles."

"Por educação e ética, Isabella." ela revirou os olhos dramaticamente. "Vou buscar os números e você diz que vamos até lá entregar mais tarde o resto dos convites."

"Mais tarde?!" minha voz saiu esganiçada quando gritei e ela foi buscar o caderno com os telefones. Eu só queria minha cama...

"Aqui está, você liga para os Cullen que eu ligo para os Burt."

Revirei os olhos entediada e Angie sibilou 'desculpa' com a boca antes de eu discar o número.

"Alô, Sra. Cullen?" perguntei reconhecendo vagamente a voz.

"_Sou eu sim_." pensei em como começar. Não ia falar logo que fiz alguma besteira, não é?

"Aqui é Isabella Swan, filha da Renée..." minha mãe me observava enquanto já terminava a outra ligação.

_"Olá, querida_."

"Como está a senhora?" Renée revirou os olhos e tirou o telefone da minha mão.

Arregalei os olhos e me afastei sem entender. Em menos de um minuto, Renée já tinha resolvido os problemas e tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Esme disse que Edward está saindo de algum treino e vai passar aqui pra pegar o convite." minha mãe anunciou "E nunca mais faça isso, está me ouvindo?"

"O que? Aniversário?" não consegui controlar minha língua e Angie não controlou a gargalhada, nem mesmo Renée quando jogou o caderninho em cima de mim.

Depois de conseguirmos separar uma lista com as pessoas convidadas e os dias e horários que pretendíamos entregar os convites, Renée decidiu subir para tomar banho antes de fazer o jantar deixando apenas eu e Angie na sala esperando por Edward. A chuva caía fraca lá fora enquanto assistíamos televisão, até que Angie deu um pulo ao meu lado.

"Sabe o que eu acho?"

"O que?"

"Que ele não vai estar nem um pouco bem humorado de vir pegar o convite. Ele sempre parece meio com raiva de tudo." dei os ombros. "É sério!"

"Ah, merda." de repente caiu a ficha. Ele não parecia querer ir ao meu aniversário, e mesmo eu tendo convidado seu primo, ele não parecia a vontade. E agora ele provavelmente seria forçado a ir por causa da família. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam em Forks, afinal de contas.

A campainha nos deu um susto, já que as duas estavam perdidas em suas próprias cabeças. Depois de uma breve disputa de par ou ímpar para ver quem atendia a porta, eu perdi e levantei. Prendi a respiração e girei a maçaneta de olhos fechados. Digamos que a idéia não foi muito válida, já que a neblina cobria praticamente o rosto de Edward então eu só podia ver seu corpo encoberto pelo casaco usual.

"Isabella." ele cumprimentou com a voz mais grave que o normal. Confesso ter tido um pouco de medo do seu tom, ainda mais agora com a voz tão mudada. Senti Angie se aproximando da porta quando eu dei alguns passos em sua direção.

"Me desculpa mesmo." já comecei a me redimir antes mesmo de encarar seus olhos duros. "Eu sei que você não ficou muito a vontade de ir, mesmo que eu tenha chamado seu primo. Eu nem imaginava que minha mãe fosse fazer todo esse alarde. E bem, eu estou sendo repetitiva falando que você deveria ir, mas sei que agora você deve me odiar, o que eu não te culpo, porque eu realmente ficaria puta da vida se fizessem isso comigo. Agora sua família sabe e você vai ter que ir forçado, me desculpa."

"Terminou?" ele me olhava com os olhos franzidos. De repente me senti com raiva, afinal eu estava me desculpando, ele poderia ao menos ser simpático. Mas então ele abriu um meio sorriso. Ou eu quis enxergar isso. "Tanto faz, meus pais iam ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito. Não é como se essa merda de cidade fosse grande demais e nós nos conhecêssemos a pouco tempo."

"Então você vai?" estiquei o convite cautelosa.

"Parece que sim, não é?" concordei com a cabeça exalando um pouco aliviada de ele não parecer aborrecido comigo.

Assim que ele terminou de falar e eu vi meu primo correndo em minha direção. Ethan já estava voltando da pré-escola e saiu do transporte escolar com a capa de chuva do Bob Esponja em minha direção. Heide além de ter parte da empresa de meu pai, trabalhava nos bastidores do jornal local de Forks por paixão. Ele ficava animado aqui em casa enquanto eu brincava com ele e apesar da pouca idade entendia a inimizade entre os próprios pais.

"Bewa!" Ethan gritou vindo em minha direção. O pequeno só batia na altura do meu quadril. Sua pronuncia do meu nome ainda era engraçada, mas não fazíamos muita questão de corrigir porque era realmente fofo e um dia toda a infantilidade iria embora.

"Oi, Ethan! Como foi a escola?" abaixei o pegando no colo enquanto ele tentava equilibrar a mochila grande demais em suas costas.

"Eu vou indo pra casa antes que chova de novo." Edward interrompeu me lembrando de sua presença. Ele tinha os olhos fixos em Ethan e um sorriso brincando de se esconder em seus lábios. Ethan se escondeu no vão do meu pescoço e eu sorri de volta para Edward.

"Ok, até amanhã."

E com isso cada um tomou seu rumo. Edward parecia mais... _manso_ depois do boxe, - o que eu agradeci bastante. Angie, que eu tinha me esquecido da presença, tinha a boca entre aberta e os olhos me observavam por cima das lentes.

"Me diz quando Edward Cullen ficou gato!"

"O que?" perguntei confusa e coloquei Ethan no chão, que correu direto para a sala ligando a televisão e jogando a mochila em qualquer canto.

"A voz dele... e ele está alto. Não sei, nunca tinha reparado... é só que, ele cresceu!"

"Bem, todas nós crescemos Angie..." ainda não tinha reação às suas palavras. Quando _ela_ começou a reparar em TODOS os meninos?

"Mas ele cresceu _bastante_... E a voz? Nem Ben tem a voz grossa desse jeito"

"Vai ver é a maturidade, não sei..."

Ela arfou teatralmente e eu senti meu rosto esquentar. Nunca havia realmente olhado para alguém com desejo ou esse tipo de comportamento. Tentei relembrar de nossa conversa, o jeito que Edward falava e como estava vestido. Ele realmente parecia mais maduro do que o restante dos meninos, ou pelo menos mais anti-social e mau humorado. Me peguei relembrando de seu queixo proeminente que já aparentava ser barbeado uma vez ou outra e sua boca, não muito preenchida mas definitivamente masculina...

"Bewa, tem _suclilhos_? To com fome..."

Ethan me trouxe de volta a realidade e sorri de volta a figura pequena com as pernas balançando no sofá.

**EPOV**

_Direita, Cullen! Protege! Esquiva!_ As palavras de Sam ecoavam na minha mente enquanto eu atingia o saco de areia. Aquelas eram as duas únicas horas onde eu não precisava controlar o que eu sentia para lidar com outro ser humano. O _se importar_ passava como um vulto assim como meus pulsos na direção certa no meu alvo. Cada músculo do meu corpo queimava e se contorcia. A sensação prazerosa de ter aquele sacrifício físico cansando era extasiante, me fazendo até mesmo sorrir com a chuva da cidade pequena.

**4 chamadas não atendidas.**

Verifiquei meu celular na saída do vestiário da academia; todas as ligações de casa.

"Oi, mãe." falei quando escutei sua voz do outro lado da linha tentando secar a nuca com a toalha menor.

Depois das perguntas usuais ela me surpreendeu com uma pequena mudança de trajeto antes de ir para casa. Eu não sabia porque o tal do alarde com as merdas dos dezesseis anos. Não era nem um número _exato_ para se comemorar. Você pode votar – grandes merdas. Pode dirigir – pra isso é mais fácil, prático e útil ganhar a porra de um carro e não ter uma festa gigante onde você passa setenta por cento do seu tempo cumprimentando familiares que provavelmente nunca nem viu na vida. Mas não, lá estava eu indo em busca do tal convite de Isabella para minha família. Porque explicar que eu _já tinha_ um não foi o suficiente.

Depois de batalhar e procurar desculpas desnecessárias para me dar em relação ao meu trajeto a sua casa, Isabella finalmente respirou e esperou que eu não brigasse com ela. Como se essa merda de aniversário fosse por algum lado me livrar de uma noite perdida. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, mas estava cansado demais pra rebater alguma coisa. Ela também merecia um pouco do meu respeito já que eu nada fazia além de parecer assustá-la como um esquilo. Quando finalmente ia fazer meu caminho para casa, um pequeno ser humano surgiu por trás de nós antes de se agarrar às pernas de Isabella.

Era só a porra de uma criança, - seu primo, eu sabia – mas não deixou menos que a merda de um sorriso no meu rosto a caminho de casa. Ser filho único tinha suas desvantagens. A cumplicidade que existia entre a maioria das famílias, apesar das brigas comuns e usuais, sempre me deixaram impressionado e torcendo por um irmão. Mesmo sabendo que um desses eu nunca ganharia. A aparência de cientista e a boa jornalista e literária que meus pais ofereciam a essa medíocre e pequena cidade não fazia jus as discussões que eu tinha que presenciar na maioria das vezes.

Ambos casados mais com seus merdas de respectivos trabalhos, invejavam o tempo que passavam mais agarrados com o que planejaram para suas carreiras do que para si mesmos. A comodidade de se casar – após uma entrevista que minha mãe teve que editar sobre meu pai – foi conveniente na época e isso refletia até hoje quando Carlisle tinha que viajar e Esme tinha outra edição marcada do outro lado da cidade. Era um pouco difícil querer se ater a esse pequeno mundinho de merda quando o espelho dentro do lar não me era apelativo. Então quando digo que preferiria já estar em uma faculdade com meu primo, é por realmente não aguentar a monotonia escolar e de casa. E já se eu tivesse um irmão, como Emmett foi para mim por um bom tempo, talvez os dias não ficassem sempre rodando em volta do único assunto de todas as semanas.

Com o passar dos anos e para a minha sanidade, eles tentaram por um tempo impor algumas horas em família. O jantar era sempre servido às sete da noite e o esperado era uma mera compartilhação de resumos diários da vida de cada um. Essa rotina, porém, nem sempre era seguida. E quando eu via minha mãe jogar outro prato de comida fria no lixo, eu sabia que o dia seguinte seria o inferno agonizante de gritos e cobranças. Algumas necessárias, outras nem tanto. Quem tinha que aguentar, era eu.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo que já pingava da chuva fraca que caía na frente dos meus olhos e esfreguei o solado dos sapatos na entrada, antes de girar a chave. A luz fraca da sala mostrava a casa e a falta de barulho dos visitantes, mostrava que já tinham ido. Quando suspirei – cedo demais – de alívio para ter minha noite finalmente em silêncio, ouvi minha mãe ao telefone de seu escritório.

"Não sei, sinceramente, como você consegue ser desse jeito, Carlisle..." Esme exalou cansada e indignada, mas não menos histérica que o normal. Fechei minhas mãos em punhos. "Aproveitar?! Você acha que por levar sua família para o aeroporto e pegar um voo com conexão para _aproveitar_ que já estava aí e ir pra porcaria da sua palestra é aproveitar? Nem respeito por conversar e voltar em casa para se despedir! Não importa se são dois dias ou dois meses! A falta de respeito passou dos limites!"

Não que as desculpas que minha mãe dava para participar de algum evento literário fossem melhores, mas meu pai conseguia extinguir toda a porra de paciência que eu criei por anos para aguentar esse tipo de situação. Seu exagero de praticidade levava aos meus extremos a vontade de socar alguém só para ter o gosto de ouvir o mesmo gemendo de dor. Era incontrolável. Meu corpo tremia, meus dentes rangiam e eu me sentia como um primata. Não sei como eles mantinham esse casamento ainda em pé.

Não ouvi mais nada, sentindo minha cabeça já latejar em exaspero e tomei um banho para tombar na cama. Poucos minutos depois, minha mãe bateu na porta, parecendo alheia a quaisquer sentimentos e perguntou se eu queria um lanche, se desculpando por não ter preparado algo decente por causa de seu dia cheio.

"Não, eu estou bem" falei ainda com o braço cobrindo meus olhos.

"Não vi você entrar em casa" sua voz deixava clara o constrangimento e me fez suspirar antes de fitá-la em minha porta me observando.

"Você estava no telefone, não tinha como ter escutado"

"Está tudo bem, Edward?" Esme atreveu mais um passo para o interior do quarto parecendo preocupada. As vezes ela tinha essas reações. Eu, muitas vezes, me senti culpado por pensar dessa forma. Mas vendo-a estar muito ocupada entre salvar a merda do casamento e manter a porra do emprego que lhe consumia cada vez mais, eu acabei criando esse sarcasmo ácido quando o assunto era Esme.

"Eu estou ótimo depois de ter socado algumas vezes o saco de areia. Meu pai viajou já?" sua postura mudou abruptamente e seus olhos escureceram. Era uma situação ridícula falar de um para o outro quando alguém estava ausente.

"Está no aeroporto, são apenas dois dias, de acordo com ele"

"Tanto faz" sentei direito na cama abrindo a mochila ainda molhada da chuva e fui retirando os objetos de dentro. "Você viaja quando?"

"Amanhã a tarde, por isso eu estava tentando alertar a seu pai, mas ele parece que nunca me ouve"

_Vocês nunca se ouvem, esse é a porra do problema_ – pensei parando o papel prateado em minha mão com uma das laterais um pouco amassada.

"Pode deixar que eu não vou dar nenhuma festinha enquanto vocês estiverem fora. Não é como se eu tivesse alguém pra realmente chamar" disse ácido.

"Eu sei disso, e confio em você pra deixá-lo sozinho... Esse aí é o convite?"

Estiquei o envelope e entreguei a ela. Seu sorriso na face antes de abri-lo foi notável. Nunca foi segredo entre ninguém, que minha mãe queria me dar uma irmã. Desejo dela que, mais uma vez, não iria acontecer. Pelo simples fato de que Carlisle não queria mais filhos. E porque ambos não enxergavam que não davam mais certos juntos. Não odiava meus pais como um adolescente estúpido e rebelde, mas minha paciência era curta. Era duas pessoas distintas que acabaram se juntando, quando apenas um estava em casa tudo parecia tranquilo, até o outro chegar.

"Bella está tão crescida, não é?" ela suspirou.

"Ela é um ano mais nova que eu" notifiquei sem saber o que responder. Eu cresci junto com ela, não era como eu tivesse percebido muita coisa, até porque eu cresci também.

"Você não acha ela bonitinha não?"

"Ah, mãe, sério? Toda semana você pergunta sobre uma menina diferente. Todas elas tem o mesmo destino: casar, ter filhos na mesma cidade e se derem sorte não vai depender do marido para serem sustentadas..."

"Você subestima todas as garotas por aqui. Só digo isso porque ainda não o vi namorando e a mãe de Ben já disse que ele e Angela estão indo e voltando o tempo todo, afinal você já tem dezesseis anos..."

"Eu sei quantos anos eu tenho e eu sei o perfil de cada uma delas e nenhuma me interessa. E de novo; não vou ter essa conversa com você. Sem ofensas"

"Tudo bem. Não vou mais perguntar. Eu sei que mesmo que interessasse você não falaria" ela deu os ombros não parecendo perturbada por ter sido cortada. "Mas Bella eu sei que é inteligente e uma boa menina. Não custa nada dar uma repar.."

"Mãe" rosnei cansado.

"Ok, já parei. Boa noite" ela me olhou enquanto eu me ajeitava na cama para dormir. Não era tarde o suficiente, mas não teria coisa melhor para fazer. E o dia tinha sido longo demais. "Dorme bem, e sonhe com a Bella".

"Ah, por favor!" reclamei enfiando o rosto no travesseiro, mas não deixei de rir quando a escutei gargalhando no corredor. Esme conseguia ser divertida quando não estava irritada ou interessada demais em minha vida amorosa ou sexual.

Antes de fechar os olhos, meu celular vibrou já no escuro do quarto com uma mensagem de Emmett:

**_Sabe como são chamadas as californianas aqui em Harvard? _****_BBB. Pergunta por que!_**

Meu primo sempre teve desses joguinhos de siglas e parecíamos saber quando um ou outro simplesmente precisavam ouvir alguma merda para distrair.

**_Porque?_** Menos de um minuto depois, veio a resposta:

**_Boa, Bonita e Bunduda. (6)_** Dei uma boa gargalhada antes de xingá-lo em resposta por mensagem.

De novo pensei que se eu tivesse um irmão mais novo, em alguns anos ele receberia uma mesma mensagem pra tirá-lo do sufoco de casa e de Forks.

* * *

_A/N: Sabem o que fazer... share some love! 3_


	3. Brand New

_- Desculpem a demora. Eu sei, eu sei._

_- Disclaimer; Tia Steph é dona de tudo, as maluquices e desordens que eu faço com os personagens dela, são todas culpa minha! :D_

* * *

**Capítulo III - Brand New.**

**POV ?**

Eu não tinha como fugir mais. Quase uma semana tinha se passado desde que caminhei pelos corredores da nova escola. Nova escola. Suspirei alto finalmente colocando os pés no chão gelado de madeira do meu quarto. Não era assim tão diferente – eu tentava me convencer. Duas cidades particularmente frias, com tempos constantemente secos e gelados... eu teria que me acostumar, reconstruir. Essa era minha chance de chegar em um novo lugar e não abaixar a cabeça como costumava fazer em Londres. Eu podia ser quem eu quisesse. Podia? Não, definitivamente não.

Convenci minha mãe depois de muito implorar, com direito a lágrimas saudosas, por alguns dias de adaptação em Forks. Minha insegurança sempre me abalou e eu tinha consciência disso. O problema era me olhar no espelho e tentar ser convencida que eu podia ser outra pessoa aqui, de que iria ser diferente. No início da semana fui apresentada as dependências da única escola particular do lugar. Não era de todo ruim, até porque eu realmente nem prestei atenção. Minha preocupação era com quem eu iria conviver e nada do que eu vi, me deu tal chão para prosseguir sem os medos usuais.

Todos pareciam ter um mesmo padrão de beleza pálida, porém saudáveis e as médias de altura e pesos também equilibrados. Isso me afetava. Minha infinidade de casacos três números maior do que o enorme tamanho que eu já usava ajudavam a esconder o que eu não gostava de mostrar. E ainda sim, não era suficiente para me sentir confortável. A mania de perseguição, mesmo que com apenas os olhos pelos corredores do colégio, sempre me deram pesadelos. Os piores pensamentos corriam em minha mente, deixando aquele nó na garganta preso até o final do dia, onde eu podia chegar no confinamento do meu quarto e voltar ao meu mundo paralelo que eu vivia como quisesse, mesmo esse sendo completamente privado.

Agora ao menos pelos próximos dois anos eu teria que me adaptar a uma nova vida. Vesti o jeans, sentindo os botões apertarem contra minha pele e antes de ver meu reflexo puxei a camisa larga por cima da cabeça, colocando os cabelos para fora da gola enquanto buscava com os olhos o casaco mais próximo. Era uma rotina se vestir com pressa.

"Me deseja sorte, Stephan" falei para o único companheiro e verdadeiro todos esses anos.

A casa ficava a bons vinte e cinco minutos da escola, então pelo caminho, através do carro, pude notar todo aquele notar aquele genérico cenário que me lembrava Londres. Não sei porque a escolha de um lugar afastado do centro, onde tudo poderia se chegar com os próprios pés, mas mais uma vez: eu ainda não entendia muitas coisas. A mão instintivamente cobriu parte do meu estômago já encoberto pelo casaco largo, tentando suprir o nervosismo e a ansiedade que já começavam a dar sinal de vida. Minhas unhas curtas buscaram seu caminho por meu pulso da mão oposta, encontrando o elástico de cabelo que nunca saía dali e enquanto brincava com ele entre os dedos tentava me distrair novamente.

"Vai ficar bem?" minha mãe perguntou e eu não fiz mais que assentir a cabeça. Senti seus lábio estalarem em minha têmpora e finalmente saí do carro.

As pontas dos meus dedos gelaram em resposta e eu os apertei assim que coloquei a luva. A recepcionista me reconheceu facilmente e pediu para que eu aguardasse um minuto que ela mesma me levaria a minha primeira aula. Não prestei atenção em suas palavras enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor. Minha preocupação de estar sendo notada era muito maior. Em Londres era tudo grande demais para se ser notada e fora a antiética de moda, ninguém se importava realmente com o próximo, aqui eu já me sentia sufocada com o que poderia passar. Minhas bochechas esquentaram quando ela bateu a porta da aula de história.

"Boa sorte, querida" ela suspirou baixinho antes de me deixar sozinha.

**BPOV**

Eu juro que amo Angie. Ela é minha melhor amiga e crescemos juntas. Não tínhamos como não ser. Todas as coisas que estava fazendo por mim eram maravilhosas. Ainda por cima lidar com minha mãe e seu frenesi nato para festas e organização de eventos especiais. Eu devia muito a Angie. Mas sinceramente, essa estava sendo a hora do dia que eu podia simplesmente me visualizar enrolando uma fita isolante em volta de sua cabeça para que engolisse metade dessas palavras quais ela me dirigia durante o almoço.  
Passei o dedo pelo sensor de volume do iTouch enquanto "Mercy" de Duffy começava. Angie mordeu um pedaço da batata espetada no garfo e seus olhos pareciam ter lembrado de outro detalhe interminável do meu aniversário.

"Ah! E o salão vai ser da sua mãe, claro. Mas já pensou em o que vai colocar na unha? Quer dizer... vai colocar algo neutro ou combinando com a roupa?"

"I love you, but I got to stay true" sibilei a letra em uma tentativa de bloqueá-la.

"Se bem que você colocando uma cor mais neutra, dá pra manter na próxima semana..."

"I keep begging you for mercy..."

"O que você acha de 'renda'? Ou francezinha?"

"Why won't you rele-e-e-e-e-a-se me!"

"Bella, quer fazer o favor de prestar atenção no que eu estou dizendo?" Agora ela estava irritada, o problema é que eu também tinha perdido minha paciência.

"Eu não quero falar disso agora, ok? É meu aniversário e eu estou me importando menos que você!"

"Exatamente, Bella!"

"Angela!" minha voz aumentou e algumas mesas nos olharam. Nós nunca brigávamos ou discutíamos, mas já estava ultrapassando dos meus limites. "Por favor, ok? Esquece isso por pelo menos até o final da aula."

Larguei o refrigerante na mesa e voltei para a sala antes de o sinal bater. Eu não estava mais com paciência para aquilo tudo. Já tinha sonhado com a minha festa. Me sentia imatura saindo daquela forma, mas sabia que Angela entenderia mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tinha que entender.

A sala ainda estava vazia a minha vista quando coloquei o pé na porta, suspirei aliviada e desliguei o som, pensando em descansar um pouco antes da aula. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o sinal bater quando uma menina entrou na sala. Parecia ser nova, tinha o rosto mais juvenil. O formato um pouco arredondado, os olhos com formatos amendoados e a cor azul clara que não fazia justiça aos meus castanhos. Não era inveja, mas todos os olhos claros me deslumbravam. Era um rosto desconhecido, e eu imaginei ser da menina nova que deveria ter entrado por essas semanas.

"Oi?" arrisquei. Seus olhos encontraram os meus bem abertos e eu jurei que até eles tremeram com o contato.

"Essa é a classe de literatura?" seu sotaque forte e o jeito formal me pegaram de surpresa.

"Sim, é sim." ela assentiu já abaixando a cabeça e sentando na cadeira perto da porta.

Eu sabia que era inglesa. Seu sotaque não me deixava escapar, mas mal pude perguntar outra coisa, pois o sinal tocou. Arrumei a mochila ao pé da cadeira e escutei a cadeira de Edward arrastando ao meu lado. Quando olhei em volta a sala já estava praticamente cheia, a menina de fora continuava em seu canto e Edward percebeu meus olhos tentando enxergar através de seu rosto que obstruía minha visão. Sem dizer nada suspirou, mascando o chiclete que eu só havia notado naquele momento e encostou para trás, brincando de equilíbrio com a cadeira.

"Vai cair." avisei instintivamente. Ele apenas virou o rosto para mim e voltou a pousar a cadeira no chão, colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

Ali eu vi um Edward maduro, irritado, porém. Ele piscava devagar como se estivesse com sono e isso me fez notar seus cílios grandes e curvados.

"Já parei, pode parar de me olhar" ele sussurrou ainda olhando para frente. A professora pela primeira vez não tinha entrado dando ordens, estava falando com a menina nova.

"Você conhece ela?" perguntei a ele.

"Quem?" ganhei sua atenção por um instante e apontei com a cabeça para o outro lado da sala.

"Não, quem é?" ele franziu o cenho para mim.

"Não sei. É nova na escola."

"Como eu deveria conhecer então, porra?"

"Ela podia ter tido alguma aula com você." meu sussurro saiu um pouco mais alto pela minha alteração. "Grosso." murmurei.

Edward olhou para mim e riu baixo. Sem mostrar os dentes. Nada fora do usual.

"Desculpa" sussurrou de volta. "Pensei que a novata tivesse chegado semana passada..." ele mencionou com a cabeça para o outro lado da sala. Jessica.

"Jessica? Ela entrou ano passado na escola, Edward." revirei os olhos. Ele deu os ombros.

Alguns minutos depois a professora nos recomendava fazer anotações em estrofes de poesias que ela colocava no quadro. Era como se tivéssemos que adivinhar que época foi aquela e a minha animação foi crescendo ao ponto de eu derrubar todo meu estojo no chão entre eu e Edward.

"Ai, cacete..." bufei. Hoje o dia não estava para mim. Estiquei meu braço entre nosso vão e senti o corpo de Edward se afastar para me dar espaço. Mas nesse momento eu pude sentir – apesar de não muito forte, mas o suficiente para que meu olfato sensível sentisse – o cheiro de cigarro. Inclinei a cabeça para cima e ele me olhava esperando que eu retornasse ao meu lugar.

**EPOV**

"Não sabia que você fumava." Isabella perguntou quando levantou o rosto na altura do meu ombro.

Parei de mascar o chiclete e olhei para seu rosto surpreso. Como se aquela porra realmente interessasse a ela ou a qualquer um. Eu só precisava que ela ficasse com a merda da boca fechada. Meu pai era cheio de implicância com cheiro e as consequências de um pulmão preto. Eu não fumava sempre. Mas quando estava estressado – geralmente depois de um briga deles. Não era hipócrita de falar que a culpa era deles, mas enquanto eu tragava me deixava vagar nas possibilidades de dias sem a discussão deles na minha memória. Eu sabia que eles não se entendiam mais como um casal, e que parte do motivo para continuarem ainda juntos, era eu.

"Agora você sabe." murmurei de volta e virei a cabeça para frente.

Quase pude ouvir os olhos de Isabella rolarem. Ela não tinha culpa dos meus estresses em casa, mas certamente não tinha a ver com o meu hábito de fumar ou não. Alguns minutos se revirando na cadeira e ela tentava ver novamente a menina que sentava no canto da sala. Eu sabia que tinha alguém novo para chegar na escola, mas quem era pedir demais.

Antes de vir para a escola eu tomei café com minha mãe escutando as recomendações e pedidos que eu já cansei de ouvir. Não dizer o quão brava ela pareceu, ou que horas ela iria sair ou voltar. Eu ficava como uma porra de pombo correio com informações seletivas porque os dois não sabiam lidar com os próprios problemas. Peguei uma carteira de Malboro da minha mãe, - mais um motivo para brigarem - sabendo que ela mantinha uma coleção em seu armário e saí para a escola. No total foram apenas três cigarros e logo após eu colocava um chiclete de menta na boca. Mas pelo visto o cheiro não estava muito disfarçado.

Durante o resto da aula eu percebia que Isabella tentava observar a garota nova. Que merda de obsessão era essa? A menina nem falava nada. Me deixei olhar novamente para a coitada e reparei em sua pele muito branca, - apesar do rosto muito rosado – olhos muito claros e cabelos bem lisos. Ela estava encolhida no canto da parede. Era incomum existirem meninas assim por aqui. Por todas já se conhecerem e terem o mesmo modelo de vida, virava um padrão todas serem da mesma forma, e certamente ela se destacaria por fugir desse padrão. E isso poderia ser de uma forma negativa, o que já me esquentava o sangue.

O resto do dia passou arrastado e eu não via a hora de ir para casa. Ou melhor, não via a hora de me trancar no quarto. Porque enfrentar Carlisle ia ser mais uma coisa estressante. Ajeitei a mochila pendurada no ombro e mais um cigarro foi para meus lábios. Hoje o dia seria longo.

"Me desculpa" ouvi uma voz feminina ao longe.

"Tudo bem, Angie. É só não ficar uma maluca obsessiva que nem você estava. Eu não pedi essa festa, vou ter que encarar gente que eu não conheço e gente que eu não queria..."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpa." avistei as duas no estacionamento.

"Pode ter esses ataques com a minha mãe. Só me deixa com a parte de aproveitar e ganhar meu carro que está de bom tamanho." elas compartilharam uma risada, apaguei o cigarro com a sola do tênis.

"Certo, certo."

Quando estavam se afastando saí do canteiro procurando por outro chiclete. Tateei o bolso de trás, frente, casaco, mochila... que merda. Não acredito nisso.

"Mas que merda!" grunhi e ouvi alguém se assustar atrás de mim. Meu olho zapeou rápido pelo local e vi os olhos azuis muito claros arregalados. "Desculpa" murmurei ainda de saco cheio. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e saiu andando.

Ainda preocupado com a merda do cheiro que estava impregnado tentei buscar uma solução antes de encontrar com meu pai. Ele iria querer passar a tarde comigo, como sempre fazia quando estava em casa sozinho. Dei meia volta e corri para o banheiro, trocando a blusa atual por uma nova, mas quando cheguei ao lado de fora novamente, tudo ainda me cheirava a cigarro. Com passos mais largos e apressados cheguei ao portão da escola rapidamente. Isabella ainda estava na esquina e então eu tive uma idéia estúpida.

"Isabella" ela pareceu surpresa em me ver. Porque toda essa porra de gente sempre fazia essa expressão quando eu dirigia a palavra?

"Oi"

Eu não sabia como pedir ou fazer isso. Ia ser uma situação do caralho, mas eu tinha que tentar. Bufei estalando os dedos da mão.

"Você tem como... hmmm... sentir se o cheiro do cigarro ainda está forte?"

Ela me encarou por um longo momento com os cílios abertos e depois sacudiu a cabeça. "Desculpa... oi?!"

"Eu fumei outra merda de cigarro ainda pouco, esqueci que teria que encontrar meu pai na hora do almoço e ele não gosta do cheiro. Meu chiclete acabou..."

"E você quer que eu te... cheire?" ela apertou os olhos me achando insano.

"É, porra." respirei fundo para me controlar. "Você que ficou com nariz sensível na aula quando eu já estava com chiclete."

"Certo." ela coçou o queixo e desviou os olhos se aproximando. Isabella hesitou ao encostar o nariz em meu ombro e então eu não sentia mais o cheiro do cigarro, pois seu perfume – que parecia floral ou alguma coisa similar – estava exalando de seu cabelo.

Abaixei o queixo sentindo minha bochecha escorregar por seu cabelo. Novamente a ponta do seu nariz se mexeu e estava em meu maxilar. Eu não podia ser cretino e falar que não me excitou. Não era para ser assim, mas era tão leve que quase não encostava, mas arrepiava meu corpo. Exalei pela boca e dei um passo para trás tentando não parecer constrangido e seu rosto estava vermelho, da ponta das orelhas até o queixo.

"Acho que não dá pra notar não" ela cuspiu as palavras olhando para o chão.

"Ah. Tudo bem então. Hmm... obrigado."

"Até amanhã, então."

Acenei e dei as costas rumando para casa. Pensei em tomar um banho e aliviar a excitação repentina, talvez ver alguns vídeos, mas meu pai estaria em casa e fazer isso com ele lá seria... errado. Nojento e errado. Minha cabeça estava tão atordoada com os planejamentos de disfarce que não parei para pensar na situação que havia acabado de acontecer. Eu tinha ganhado uma ereção por ter Isabella sentindo meu cheiro. Tentei me focar que não era o fato de ser Isabella, mas que poderia ter sido com qualquer uma. Eu era um adolescente hormonal, afinal de contas.

Olhei para trás uma última vez e ela ainda estava ali parada falando com Angela. Seu corpo petite e com curvas singelas bem acentuadas no jeans apertado me fizeram latejar. Merda.

* * *

_**Entao, o que acharam? :))**_

_**Algum palpite para o POV ?**_

_**Próximo cap vocês vão descobrir! Beeeijos!**_


	4. Too Much

_- Feliz Páscoa, pessoas!! :))_

_- Disclaimer; Tia Steph é dona de tudo, as maluquices e desordens que eu faço com os personagens dela, são todas culpa minha! :D_

* * *

.

**Capítulo 4 – Too Much.**

**BPOV**

Fechei a porta do banheiro do meu quarto deixando minha mãe e minha tia gritarem meu nome para trás. Será possível que nem privacidade para usar o banheiro eu tinha mais? Ainda mais vermelha do jeito que eu devia estar. Quer dizer, que pessoa em sã consciência pede para ser cheirada? Sim, eu tinha entendido seu propósito, mas ainda assim... Nunca tinha me sentido tão sem graça. Não pelo ato em si, mas pela minha reação depois. E depois seus olhos, tão verdes e ao mesmo tempo pareciam tão escuro que eu perdi a linha de pensamento. Abri a torneira e joguei água fria no rosto tentando amenizar o calor súbito.

"Isabella, posso saber o que está acontecendo?"

"Já vai!" gritei do lado de dentro. "Mas que saco..." murmurei cansada da falta de privacidade.

"Eu ouvi!"

"Ótimo!"

"O que houve? Está _naqueles dias_?" revirei os olhos e abri a porta enquanto buscava a toalha de rosto com a mão livre.

"TPM, mãe. E não, não estou."

"Então por que dessa grosseria?"

"Ai, porque você não me deixa ter dois minutos depois que eu chego da escola. Fica falando e falando do aniversário! Meu Deus!"

"Porque já é nesse fim de semana! Você queria o que?!" Sua voz tinha aumentado, não era um bom sinal. Respirei fundo com as mãos apertando minha cintura para me conter.

"Certo. O que é dessa vez?"

"Sua tia está aqui..." ela começou e eu ergui as sobrancelhas. Ela pediu que eu aguardasse terminar de falar. "E trouxe um presente."

"Em troca de...?" minhas palavras saíram antes que eu pudesse calculá-las. Mas não deixavam de ser verdade.

"Deixa de ser horrível, Isabella." minha mãe murmurou advertindo. "Ela está saindo com um homem."

"Continue..." franzi as sobrancelhas e cruzei os braços.

"E eu não achei nada demais ela querer apresentá-lo hoje no jantar e acompanhá-la a festa. Parece que é sério mesmo."

"Achei que fosse algo mais sério." me joguei na cama e descalcei os tênis com os pés antes que minha mãe reclamasse.

"Ele tem um filho." me apoiei nos cotovelos instantaneamente. "Da sua idade até. Eles se mudaram a pouco tempo pra Forks - ainda estão se adaptando..."

"Mal se mudaram e minha tia já está tendo um relacionamento sério com ele?" arregalei os olhos.

"Eles trabalham juntos, só que ele era correspondente do jornal, então só se estabilizou agora." continuei a encará-la. Eu sabia que vinha mais coisa por aí. "Só espero que você esteja compaciência pra não deixá-lo sozinho na escola."

Ela falou tão rápido essas últimas palavras que eu demorei alguns segundos para absorvê-las.

"Mãe..."

"Ele é um garoto legal, Bella. Não comece a julgar antes de conhecê-lo." ela abanou a mão na minha direção e se virou saindo do quarto, me fazendo dar um pulo para seguí-la.

"Você, por acaso, já o conheceu?"

"Não." ela falou descendo as escadas. "Mas ele é amigo de James, e eu confio na família dele."

"Amigo de quem?!" minha voz saiu esganiçada e meus próprios ouvidos não suportaram.

"James, Isabella. Você o conhece, não me faça ficar repetindo!" ela colocou as mãos na cintura e eu vi seu rosto ficando vermelho de irritação. Maldita seja a hereditariedade. "Vai tomar um banho e coloca uma roupa que não seja esfarrapada para o jantar."

Segundos depois eu estava batendo a porta do quarto. Dessa vez com força. Era muita informação para um dia só. E em alguns aspectos pouca informação. Sem pensar duas vezes liguei para Angela.

"Angie!"

"Hmm..." ela grunhiu do outro lado da linha parecendo sonolenta.

"Que horas você vem pro jantar?"

"Não sei, Bella. Por que?"

"Argh! Minha mãe tá um saco, minha tia arrumou namorado novo, ele tem filho e o filho é amigo de James e ele vem pro jantar porque minha tia quer apresentá-los antes da minha festa."

"O QUE?!"

"E pelo visto ele é amigo do James."

Eu raramente perdia a paciência. Mas eu realmente estava no auge das minhas emoções. Foi uma semana conturbada, era apenas lógico que eu ficasse nesse estado antes do meu aniversário.

"Só vem pra cá, ok?"

Ela entendeu meu recado e chegaria aqui em pouco tempo. Ser amigo de James não era nenhuma boa notícia. Todos eles achavam que podiam influenciar e controlar a vida de todos a volta, e claro que existiam pessoas que os seguiam religiosamente. Bem ridículo, mas essa a realidade da adolescencia que tive que passar quando viajei naquele verão. Só de pensar na minha péssima experiência como primeiro beijo, eu sentia meu estômago embrulhar.

Quando tínhamos cerca de treze, catorze anos, ficávamos pensando nos famosos artistas que daríamos nosso primeiro beijo, ou toda aquela frescura das cenas mais românticas do cinema. Eu apesar de rir de algumas dessas baboseiras, pensei que poderia ter feito algo melhor do que trocar saliva em um jogo de garrafa. Ou pelo menos com outra pessoa. Que eu me interessasse, fosse inteligente e não manipulador, um pouco mais alto... como Edward. Eu me peguei pensando nisso mais do que uma vez. Eu senti vontade de beijá-lo, eu sei que sim. Mas poderia ser apenas desejo, certo? Afinal, como saber que você está gostando de alguém?

Eu realmente não queria pensar nisso agora. Era agonizante e eu tinha uma porcaria de um jantar para comparecer. Será que gostar de alguém também mexia com o humor das pessoas? Porque sinceramente, eu era capaz de arrancar a cabeça do próximo que viesse com alguma gracinha.

(…)

"Mãe, quero ir pra casa..." Ethan bocejou no pescoço da minha tia.

Estávamos todos na sala esperando desconfortavelmente os tais convidados não queridos pela minha pessoa e Ethan não era o único com desejo de sair dali.

"Cadê eles afinal de contas, mãe?" sussurrei irritada.

"Estão chegando. Deixe de ser criança, Isabella." ela me advertiu com os olhos.

Mais alguns minutos e minha tia dei um pulo do sofá, acordando Ethan que já tinha seus olhos pesados e foi abrir a porta. Nos dirigimos todos para a mesa e o clima não passava nenhum conforto pra mim. Meu estômago roncou de fome e ao mesmo tempo uma sensação ruim escorregava por minha espinha.

"Bella. Não olha rápido, nem agora... mas acho que seu novo 'primo' não é muito confiável."

"Novo primo? Ahn?"

"Se sua tia levar a sério o relacionamento dela e continuar com o brilho no rosto quando olha para o senhor que acaba de entrar na sala, teremos que viver por um bom tempo com seu novo priminho Jasper Whitlock."

Meu queixo parecia ter descolado do resto do meu rosto e conforme eu fui virando minha atenção para as novas pessoas que entravam a minha porta eu avistei os cachos loiros como da última vez que nos encontramos. Um pouco mais alto e com uma jaqueta jeans escura, Jasper me avistou com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

"Ansiosa para os dezesseis anos, Bells?" ele perguntou encostando na porta.

Que presentão de aniversário, hein tia! Pensei retendo a vontade de esmagar minha testa na parede de mármore.

**EPOV**

Era uma merda tentar parecer "bem" para apenas um deles quando eu ficava sozinho em casa. As perguntas que pareciam ser indiretas já se tornavam repetitivas. Era egoísmo meu pensar que era melhor que se separassem ao invés ficarem nessa porra de hipocrisia dentro de casa? Eu não tinha paciência para pensar nisso, por isso apenas assenti quando meu pai falou em me levar a uma concessionária em Port Angeles para um momento pai-filho.

Minha carteira de motorista já tinha sido tirada há alguns meses e eu já tinha dado algumas voltas no carro do meu pai. Mas graças a merda da sua agenda instável, eu raramente podia dirigir. Minha mãe se recusava a emprestar quando estava em casa comigo, por isso eu não me atrevi a pedir mais uma vez. Não ficava muito longe de onde morávamos, por isso qualquer conversa foi dispensada durante o caminho.

Eu sabia que Carlisle estava querendo me agradar e abafar toda a merda de confusão que andava sendo em casa mais agravante do que o normal. O problema é que eu já não tinha oito anos de idade e não abstrairia toda a dor de cabeça que teria quando Esme descobrisse que não pôde opinar ou participar desse aparente rito de passagem. Não seria eu quem me meteria entre os dois. Essa palhaçada já estava durando tempo demais, e eu tinha outras coisas com que me importar.

"Já pensou em algum modelo, Edward?" O vendedor perguntou depois das requisitadas apresentações. Meu pai sorriu a meu lado com a mesma merda expectativa. Como se eu esperasse esse _grande_ momento da minha vida.

"Não. Na verdade não esperava que fosse ganhar um carro." Carlisle parecia sorrir satisfeito com a 'surpresa' que tinha me feito. Revirei os olhos. "Não é como se Forks precisasse muito de um carro para dar a volta no quarteirão."

"Mas pelo menos você vai poder sair de Forks." minha sobrancelha exigiu uma explicação mais clara. "Agora você vai poder ir para Port Angeles e algumas cidades da península, pelo menos."

"É. Certo." bufei olhando a minha volta todos aqueles carros.

"Não tem pelo menos um modelo que você tenha gostado, ou pensado um dia ter?"

"Pai, porque não me indica alguma coisa? É mais fácil por algum limite e eu escolher dentro dele do que receber um não." sugeri.

"Não, não." Carlisle mostrou as mãos em rendição antes de colocá-las para trás do corpo. "A escolha é sua. Fique a vontade."

"A escolha é minha?" duvidei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Que porra era que ele estava pensando?

Dei algumas voltas e olhei alguns catálogos e as variedades realmente tentadoras. Mas eu não estava realmente interessado em grandes carros, ou grandes quantias de dinheiro sendo gastos em um carro, principalmente tendo em vista que quando eu me mudasse dessa cidade e fosse para uma faculdade, tudo seria diferente, inclusive a marca do carro. Mas queria testar meu pai. Ele não era bonzinho desse jeito. Eu sabia disso. A merda do sorriso não saía da sua face, mas eu o que eu queria eram horas como essa em casa. Não uma vez ao mês ele me arrastar para uma loja qualquer gastando tudo o que pudesse para se sentir melhor com seu lado paternal afetado.

"Esse aqui." deslizei a mão pelo capô de um Aston Martin e levantei o olhar para meu pai.

"**Aston Martin DBS***. É uma boa escolha." o vendedor olhou o catálogo em suas mãos. "Apareceu o mesmo modelo no último filme do James Bond. Bastante cotado."

Meus ouvidos compreenderam a situação, mas meus olhos só puderam observar o pomo de adão do meu pai subir e descer. Ele estava ficando desconfortável, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Eu queria que ele me impedisse, dissesse alguma coisa de exagero. Não era como se não pudéssemos comprar essa merda por causa de dinheiro, mas impor alguns limites por sua parte seria uma boa coisa. Chamaria muita atenção na cidade pequena, era desnecessário e ele sabia disso.

"Gosta dessa cor também?" ele perguntou e eu voltei os olhos para a pintura prata. O carro de Carlisle era prata. Um volvo prata.

"Sim. É a porra da cor menos chamativa depois do preto, não é?" constatei.

"Palavrão desnecessário, Edward." meu pai falou em voz baixa. _Carro desnecessário, visita a concessionária desnecessária, brigas desnecessárias. Um bando de merda é desnecessária, pai_. Eu quis falar, mas reti minha língua dentro da boca.

"Então vai ser esse mesmo, Edward?" novamente o vendedor perguntou depois de olharmos o preço absurdo e os detalhes do motor do carro. Assenti com a cabeça e olhei para meu pai.

"Certo, é melhor fecharmos logo o contrato antes do dia acabar, não é?" Carlisle deu uma risada baixa e sem graça.

O carro chegaria em menos de uma semana e viríamos pegar. Ou melhor, eu tinha certeza que _eu_ viria.

"Minha mãe sabe que você me traria aqui hoje?"

"Não precisa saber." ele respondeu seco. "Eu posso te trazer e levar onde eu quiser. Você também é meu filho."

"Não que essa merda seja uma disputa de pedaço de carne a ser dividido, mas eu só perguntei porque ela não vai acreditar que apareceu um carro – a porra de um Aston Martin – na garagem e provavelmente na vaga dela por pura mágica."

Carlisle exalou pesado, mas não respondeu. A conversa tinha sido encerrada por ali sem maiores esclarecimentos. Quando viramos a esquina vendo que já estava escuro, meu pai pediu que eu buscasse uma pizza para jantarmos na lanchonete do final da rua. Desci no meio fio e fui caminhando pensando se não tinha sido errado em escolher o carro. Mas logo o pensamento foi dissipado quando reconheci a menina nova na fila de espera.

Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e a quantidade de casacos tinha diminuído. Ela permanecia com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da frente e a cabeça baixa ouvindo o que fosse que a mulher a seu lado – provavelmente sua mãe, pela semelhança da cor dos olhos e formato do rosto – falava.

"Uma grande de pepperoni." fiz meu pedido e me coloquei ao lado delas.

Eu não podia simplesmente cumprimentá-las porque não sabia nem a porra do nome da garota envergonhada, mas tinha ao menos a reconhecido e pela olhada de lado e a cor vermelha tomando seu rosto, ela também me reconheceu.

"Eu não posso simplesmente pedir que mandem um piano daquele tamanho e estrutura de Londres para Forks, Alice." a senhora ao seu lado falou.

"Tudo bem, mãe." ela não parecia muito feliz.

"Pense bem, querida. Pelo menos você trouxe o violão. Nós podemos procurar um novo em Port Angeles. O que você acha?" Alice – finalmente a porra do nome – assentiu.

"Aqui, sua pizza de marguerita, Sra. Brandon."

"Obrigada."

Não perdi o olhar de Alice antes de sair da pizzaria, ela rapidamente virou o rosto para o outro lado. Tantas informações em meros segundos e eu tentava de alguma forma gravar todos os detalhes. Isabella havia me perguntado e agora eu tinha as respostas, que amanhã ela teria. Por outro segundo isso me pegou de surpresa. Eu estava guardando informações para passar para Isabella. Meu estômago revirou com a informação. Que merda que tava acontecendo?

Lembrei novamente de seu rosto coberto pela vermelhidão de vergonha e dos olhos castanhos muito mais escuros, e do nariz que arrastou por minha blusa. O nariz delicado e afilado, tão diferente do meu. _Ela_ era tão diferente de mim, e ainda sim não tão diferente. Era inteligente, interessada e não dava a mínima para os babacas da escola, por outro lado, tinha toda a calma e paciência que eu parecia ter esquecido na placenta da minha mãe. Eu sabia que tinha que controlar meu linguajar com as outras pessoas, mas saía sem eu nem sentir. O dia tinha sido cheio e eu precisava me acalmar antes de sair arranjando significados e respostas para tudo. Motivos para as respostas do meu corpo quando em contato com o de Isabella. Era tudo uma grande confusão e eu precisava da porra de um alívio, ou uma aula bem feita de box antes que eu explodisse.

* * *

_**Link para a foto do carro: http : / / tinyurl . com / ydw4q74**_


	5. He Said, She said

_**- Atenção básica!! Essa história vai ter sempre BPOV e EPOV, mas algumas vezes - quando necessário - terão capítulos com o POV da Alice, cujo personagem eu gosto e poderia explorar. Vocês estariam interessados em alguns Outtakes com um pouco mais da história dela? Sim, o personagem dela cresce mais pra frente.**_

_**- Atenção ² - ****http : / / tinyurl . com / 36b3qfx Esse link - sem os espaços, obviamente, entra nesse capítulo, então já que não dá para integrá-lo, é bom só darem uma olhadinha para não ficarem perdidos quando for citado.**  
_

_- Disclaimer; Tia Steph é dona de tudo, as maluquices e desordens que eu faço com os personagens dela, são todas culpa minha! :D_

* * *

.

**Capítulo 5 – He Said, She Said.**

BPOV.

Não. Ele não era chato. Jasper era insuportável. Durante todo o jantar aquela expressão de menino exemplar, sendo educado e respondendo corretamente estavam me deixando no extremo da irritação. Minha cara emburrada foi questionada pelo menos sete vezes por minha mãe e algumas olhadas de meu pai. Aquelas porcarias de olhos claros brilhavam quando ele sorria, o que só me deixava mais irritada. Depois que desistiram de questionar meu comportamento, todos pareceram esquecer do motivo do jantar e resolveram se focar no _pobre menino_ que acabara de se mudar e precisava de ajuda para se encaixar em uma cidade diferente. Eu sinceramente espero que minha mãe não me taxe como guia. Pela primeira vez eu agradeço por ela se focar no meu aniversário, por enquanto.

Quando levantei, sem a mínima vontade e coragem de encarar a escola, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e lavei o rosto evitando me olhar no espelho para não me irritar com meu rosto provavelmente amassado de sono. Antes de abrir a porta do meu quarto respirei fundo sabendo que o encontraria de novo essa manhã. Pelo que eu tinha me permitido escutar, Jasper já estava no último ano e ainda não tinha se matriculado nessa escola. Como tinha perdido a mãe muito novo, foi criado pelo pai e arrastado para esse fim de mundo. Ainda sim, meu fim de mundo que tinha paz até ontem.

Desci as escadas com o máximo de silêncio sabendo que poderia ser surpreendida a qualquer momento. A cozinha estava relativamente escura por causa do mau tempo e eu precisei acender a luz para procurar alguma coisa que estivesse limpa, já que minha mãe insistiu que ninguém a ajudasse que ela limparia assim que acordasse. Afinal de contas, onde estavam as pessoas dessa casa? Peguei um copo qualquer e lavei para tomar pelo menos um copo de leite e colocar algo no estômago com esperança que o mau humor passasse um pouco.

"Bom dia." Jasper entrou na cozinha com cara de sono e parecendo emburrado.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui essa hora da manhã?" minha voz não era histérica nem mau educada, apenas ausente de doçura.

"Olha, eu não preciso lidar com seus draminhas de adolescentes essa hora da manhã, ok? Você está desgostando dessa união tanto quanto eu."

"E você é o que, esperto? Super adulto experiente de oitenta anos com filho e carreira estáveis?"

"Sou mais velho que você..."

"Dois anos, grandes merdas. Mentalidade de criança."

"O que é, Isabella? Não te fiz nada." ele cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e olhou pela primeira vez diretamente para mim.

"Não. Você e o James são uns amores." usei meu sarcasmo revirando os olhos.

"Ficou irritadinha só por causa de um beijo?" agora _ele_ tinha o sorriso cínico na cara.

Eu senti todo meu corpo esquentar com a raiva. Eles eram amigos desde a infância. Aliás, todos nós. Mas não tão próximo a mim para saber que aquele foi meu primeiro beijo. Eu não falei antes e não falaria agora.

"Ai Jasper, vê se me erra."

"Você sabe que ele vem. James pode ser seu par na festa de aniversário, dar o beijo na dança especial..." Sua voz carregada de sarcasmo era o que me deixava a ponto de estourar, mas eu apenas engoli minhas palavras com o leite.

"Terminou de falar merda?" perguntei e ele apenas riu balançando a cabeça e olhando ao redor vendo a bagunça da cozinha.

"Nossos pais saíram mais cedo pra alguma coisa" finalmente me respondeu novamente olhando ao redor. "Falaram pra eu tomar café aqui que você estaria para me receber, mas a porta da frente estava destrancada..."

"Ninguém deixa a porta trancada por aqui, e nós esperamos que alguém bata na porta antes de sair entrando."

"Mas pelo visto não tem como tomar café por aqui..." ele parecia irritado, o que me fez rir.

"O que? Não sabe lavar um copo não?"

"Nem sei onde vou encontrar um copo aqui no meio."

"Se vira, gente grande." ri baixo e saí da cozinha com a alça da mochila no ombro escutando-o resmungar.

**(…)**.

A chuva caía torrencial naquela manhã e eu não estava no humor para nada. Assim sendo, em minhas primeiras aulas eu abaixei a cabeça e consegui tirar pequenos cochilos até o sinal tocar, me fazendo pular da cadeira e correr para o lado de fora da sala. Com toda a irritação que se passou em casa – e as horas que eu ainda teria que enfrentar até a maldita festa – eu tinha esquecido de Edward e do que aconteceu no dia anterior. Por isso quando ele passou no corredor por mim, eu tive a urgência de desviar os olhos e apressar os passos. Mas claro que também esqueci que a próxima aula, eu tinha com ele. E era par dele.

Claro que se ele tinha passado por mim, ele não estaria na sala ainda. Sentei em meu lugar sentindo dificuldade para engolir e até mesmo concentrar em algo que não fosse a presença dele se aproximando. Quer dizer, nós não tínhamos _ficado_ nem nada para essa paranóia começar a me perseguir. Apenas o ajudei. Mas que droga! Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim. Sempre fui a tranquila que não se importava em cair ou com qualquer outra coisa que fosse fazer vergonha às outras pessoas, e agora ele simplesmente me deixa preocupada com tudo a minha volta.

"Idiota." me xinguei e escutei uma garganta ser limpada. Quando olhei para cima, vi Edward apontando para minha mochila que ocupava o lugar dele. Nossos olhos nunca se encontraram e quando ele sentou ao meu lado, meu pescoço esquentou. Mas eu não estava sozinha nessa, ao pegar de vislumbre seu perfil a meu lado, vi os extremo de sua orelha vermelha e seu pomo de adão subir e descer vagarosamente.

Mr. Norman – coordenador da escola – entrou na sala com seu aspecto engraçado e gravata com estampas de banana e alguns papéis na mão. Sempre quando o professor se atrasava ou estava ausente, ele vinha dar avisos, então já podia-se escutar os planos para o tempo livre que provavelmente teríamos.

"Classe, a professora não pôde vir hoje por problemas pessoais..."

E a turma começou com assobios e gritinhos de animação.

"...Porém eu vim para lhes dar uma atividade para ocupar o tempo livre." E então os gemidos de desaprovação. Era engraçado ficar ouvindo as reações e se eu não estivesse perto de Edward, talvez risse junto a turma, mas ele conseguia mexer com as minhas reações normais. "Vou organizar vocês em quatro para responder às perguntas."

"É teste?" alguém perguntou do fundo da sala.

"Não. É uma avaliação pedagógica de ensino. Nada demais, não vai influenciar em seus bimestres."

Mr. Norman começou com os grupos do canto e enquanto esperávamos a tensão de antes crescia. Edward tinha entre os dedos do meio e indicador seu lápis batucando sem parar, mirando um ponto fixo em sua frente e os lábios apertados. Eu estava ficando agoniada. Ele deve ter percebido minha encarada nem um pouco discreta e virou a cabeça para mim encontrando nossos olhos. Aquele verde era absurdo, cristalino. Isso, cristalino era a melhor característica.

"Caralho..." sua voz era lenta enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram. "Tenho muita vontade de ir pra Londres, cara."

"Brighton não fica em Londres." suas palavras foram rápidas e ela parecia não ter tido a intenção de dizê-las, porque novamente corou.

"Po... mas é tudo perto não é? Digo... tudo na União." ele fez alguns movimentos com as mãos mostrando a 'união' e eu não consegui conter a risada. Os lábios de Alice tremiam enquanto ela tentava se conter também. Até mesmo Edward tinha a boca entortada enquanto sacudia a cabeça.

"É, é sim."

"Ok turma." Sr. Norman interrompeu os zumbidos. "Quem for terminando pode ir descendo para o intervalo. Não façam de qualquer jeito."

"O que a professora tem que não veio?" uma voz feminina perguntou.

"Está com uma virose..." e antes que ele pudesse terminar, Alec interrompeu.

"Coitada." seu tom era tão cético e sério, que passou como um sarcasmo e a turma rompeu em gargalhadas. Minha barriga doía e eu procurava apoio para me sustentar. Encontrei a mão de Edward em cima da mesa e apertei tentando recuperar a respiração. "O que que tá todo mundo rindo, cara? Coitada!" novamente o tom desconhecido e mais gargalhadas.

Sr. Norman desistiu e sentou na cadeira lendo algum livro.

**EPOV**.

Quando acordei meu pai já estava na cozinha fazendo café. Ele era o único da casa que realmente cozinhava, então pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não deixei de sentar na mesa para comer direito. Eu tinha visto o desconforto que ele tinha ficado, mas claro que ele não iria falar porra nenhuma. Carlisle precisava sentir que estava sendo bom em alguma coisa, agradando todos a sua volta para não receber reclamações de sua ausência. Ele apenas não entendia a diferença de um pai presente e um que tenta se fazer presente com presentes.

Depois de algumas palavras cruzadas enquanto ele estava distraído com o jornal, eu terminei meu café e levantei da mesa sem falar nada para pegar minha mochila e me dirigir para a aula, mas ele me parou quando acenou com a chave do próprio carro para que eu pegasse e dirigisse. Afirmou que seria para eu me acostumar com a direção que era parecida com a do meu futuro carro. Murmurei um agradecimento e fiz meu caminho em ridiculamente sete minutos.

As aulas passavam e eu não conseguia me concentrar em nenhuma delas. Se eu fosse sincero eu me escutaria e entenderia que estava querendo ver Isabella de novo. Era uma merda pensar dessa forma só porque ela tinha me dado uma ereção por ter respirado perto do meu corpo. Mas ao pensar nisso eu já me sentia justo em minhas calças. Ela era inteligente, bonita, engraçada e apesar de muito diferente de mim, era a que eu poderia passar algum tempo próximo sem querer mandar calar a porra da boca.

Eu só não tinha o que fazer. Nem, sinceramente, sabia se queria. Que eu tinha pensado nela de todas as formas essa manhã no chuveiro, eu pensei. Que ela tinha ganhado minha atenção outra forma, não era mentira. Mas isso não me dava direito de carregá-la para qualquer canto e fazer tudo o que eu queria e isso me dava nervoso no estômago e me deixava com raiva de estar de mãos atadas.

A aula de literatura chegou e eu dei meia volta pensando em não encará-la, mas seu rosto ansioso me olhou no corredor e eu entrei na sala me ajeitando na cadeira. Depois das frases inesperadas de Alec – quem exalava porra de maconha por todos os cantos – fizemos nossos trabalhos discutindo em silêncio. Isabella me olhava de canto de olho e bufava, chegava a ser engraçado, mas eu me segurei e trinquei o maxilar.

Eventualmente o sinal bateu e saímos da aula. Eu sabia que deveria ficar para fingir assistir a aula de Educação Física, mas dessa vez eu fiz meu caminho até Jacob e me despedi falando que compensaria na próxima. Aliviado com a porra da minha dispensa, fiz caminho para a saída encontrando o carro do meu pai. É, eu podia me ver em um carro, apesar de tudo. De um modo geral, o dia tinha ficado mais leve.

Quando estava dando partida no carro avistei Isabella com o capuz na cabeça andando pelo estacionamento em direção a saída. Eu sabia que ela tinha aula agora, mas seus passos largos com as pernas longas apertadas no jeans – engoli seco abrindo a porta do carro – faziam a direção errada. Era puro instinto, mas eu queria saber que porra ela estava fazendo.

"Ei, ei, ei!" tentei chamar sua atenção e apressei os passos, mas ela não me ouvia. "Isabella, porra." grunhi tentando alcançá-la e peguei seu capuz.

"Ai, ai." ela reclamou e eu vi que tinha pego um punhado de cabelo junto. Isabella virou para mim com olhos fulminantes como se eu fosse algum lunático e tirou os fones de ouvido. "Vai me agredir agora?"

"Você não estava me ouvindo." esclareci esperando que ela entendesse. Isabella rolou os olhos e se aproximou - para minha surpresa - fungando minha camisa.

"Não está cheirando a cigarro." ela já ia virar novamente e eu entrei em sua visão.

"Que porra foi essa?"

"Você não queria saber se estava cheirando a cigarro?" seus olhos buscavam resposta, mas ainda estavam irritados.

"Não, não era isso." falei e ela suspirou fundo cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. Ela não tinha muito volume de peitos, mas certamente ficou mais evidente quando ela fez a pose. "Por que esse estresse todo? E onde você estava indo?"

"Você não tem aula não?" ela retrucou, mas sua vergonha a traiu na voz tremida.

"Você sabe que eu não faço Educação Física. Estou indo pra casa."

"Não quero fazer aula. Ia andando para casa que daria tempo suficiente pro final da aula..."

"Mas você não gosta de Educação Física?"

As perguntas derramavam da minha boca. Eu tinha certeza que nunca tinha me importado tanto em saber alguma coisa de alguém, mas pelo menos isso parecia a estar aliviando. Isabella respirou fundo e passou os dedos pela testa.

"Gosto, mas hoje não é um bom dia, amanhã tem a porcaria da festa e todo mundo fica perguntando um monte de coisas que eu não sei responder..." seu rosto tinha suavizado e suas expressões agora eram perturbadas e tristes. "Angela sumiu também, então eu não teria como ir pra casa."

"Quer uma carona?" perguntei sem pensar. Minha voz não tinha tom malicioso e eu agradeci por isso.

"Você tem carro?"

"Estou com o do meu pai hoje."

"Certo." ela pareceu pensativa, mas não tirou os olhos de mim. "Pode ser."

Acenei com a cabeça para que me seguisse e fizemos o caminho para o carro. Destrancando o carro com o alarme cada um sentou em seu respectivo banco em silêncio. Girei a chave na ignição mas quando o rádio mostrava que ainda tínhamos quase duas horas até que a aula terminasse. Desliguei o motor de novo.

"Está com pressa de ir pra casa?" perguntei em um tom baixo, vendo seu rosto virado para a janela e seu cotovelo sustentando o dedo que ela tinha na boca.

"Na verdade, nenhuma."

Encostei a cabeça no banco e suspirei.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei hesitante.

"Essa festa..." ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. "Não queria parecer ingrata, sabe. Mas eu realmente não queria que acontecesse. O que eu pedi de aniversário foi meu carro, e minha mãe pediu que eu concordasse com a festa por poder reunir parte da família e amigos. Mas eu não me sinto confortável, ainda mais minha tia arrumando um cara daqueles e trazendo pra dentro de casa aquele verme que só sabe ser filhinho de papai e me irritar. E a propósito, ele vai entrar na escola, mas é totalmente um babaca, e seria bom se você não se enturmasse com ele."

Sua respiração estava tão escassa que seu pescoço estava vermelho de raiva. Peguei a garrafa de água dentro da minha mochila e estiquei para ela.

"Respira."

"Eu sei." ela deu um gole e respirou. "Desculpa essa falação toda. Mas realmente me irrita essas pessoas na minha casa falando um monte de coisa que não é verdade."

"E o que não é verdade?" perguntei e Isabella virou o rosto tentando achar alguma expressão em meu rosto.

"Porquê tão interessado em saber agora?" ela quis saber e eu dei os ombros. Mais alguns momentos a encarando - e sendo encarado de volta – e minha vontade era de avançar nela. Isabella voltou a atenção para a mochila, retirando um fio do seu iPod e tentou avançar no rádio do carro, mas eu segurei seu pulso.

"O que é isso?" ela olhou para seu próprio pulso envolvido por minha mão e levantou uma sobrancelha voltando a me encarar. Alarguei meus dedos, mas não deixei seu braço.

"O que você faz pra distrair a raiva?"

"Ahn?!" perguntei confuso. "Não sei... vou para a aula de box. Corro." dei alguns exemplos e ela abriu um sorriso pequeno nos lábios preenchidos.

"Eu..." ela plugou os fios e voltou a atenção ao iPod. "Faço isso!"

**He Said, She Said – Ashley Tisdale**.

O volume estava alto e o início da música me assustou. Os vidros estavam fechados e Isabella sentou de lado, um pouco mais de frente para mim e dublava as letras de olhos fechados. De início eu fiquei com raiva. A porra do carro não era dela e a música era insuportável.

"Isabella!" gritei irritado, mas ela pareceu me ignorar. Ela abriu os olhos e continuou cantando e me desafiando. Bufei balançando a cabeça e prestei atenção na letra.

"_One day with you, boy just one day with you, all the things we could do, every day i think of_" *

Ela não parecia perceber o que estava cantando, mas estava me excitando. Ela balançava o rabo de cavalo e continuava a gritar por cima da letra. Não consegui segurar uma risada, e ela vendo que eu tinha cedido, riu também, se jogando de volta no banco. Certamente se fosse meu carro eu teria desligado o som, mas como era do meu pai...

Liguei o carro novamente e sai do estacionamento da escola, sabendo que se alguém nos escutasse por ali, viriam nos perguntar merdas que eu não estava afim de responder. Eu lembrava do caminho para a sua casa, então não interrompi seu pequeno show ao meu lado. Poderia ser irritante, deveria ser até, mas eu me sentia confortável, leve, sem pensar sempre nas merdas dos meus problemas ou foco nas coisas erradas.

Mais duas músicas, que pareciam ser da mesma cantora rolaram e aos poucos fomos nos aproximando de sua casa. Três carros parados em frente a sua casa mostravam o porquê de sua irritação. Mas ela parecia mais calma quando suspirou dando um pequeno sorriso e tirando seu aparelho do rádio.

"Obrigada pela carona." ela escolheu dizer enquanto colocava as coisas na mochila. "Até amanhã então."

"É." respondi baixo. Nenhum de nós queria deixar a bolha que tínhamos criado. Era onde podíamos esquecer o que nos irritava lá fora e as merdas que nos rodeavam. Tínhamos criado alguma coisa que nos deixava confortáveis. "Er..."

"O que?" ela perguntou quando eu não continuei.

"Me dá o número do seu celular." não foi uma pergunta.

"Pra que?" ela não parecia hesitante em fornecer o número, apenas curiosa.

"Somos amigos não somos?" meus olhos procuraram a resposta nos dela.

"Somos." sua voz era baixa e pouco confiante, como se esperasse uma confirmação _minha_.

Não houveram mais perguntas, trocamos os números e nos despedimos em um clima leve. Eu só me sentia assim perto de Emmett, que era meu primo e meu melhor amigo. Sem complicações, apenas sendo nós mesmos sem precisar lidar com responsabilidades que não eram nossas. Porém, agora eu tinha achado outra pessoa, não que fosse substituir e fosse igual. Era diferente, e eu tinha que admitir que gostava disso.


	6. The Birthday Girl

**- *Caham* Sim, eu demorei três vidas pra postar, eu sei disso. Mas eu tenho ficado bem atarefada, como eu já disse pras minhas leitoras na minha comunidade (link no profile). Mas aqui está a festa pra vocês.**

**- Esqueçam o Jacob da saga. O meu é legal e companheiro, e não vai dar em cima da Bella. Eu gosto dele na saga quando ele não está roçando na perna da Bella.**

**- Quem quiser me seguir no twitter: _beeandrade ou beejelly_**

_- Disclaimer; Tia Steph é dona de tudo, as maluquices e desordens que eu faço com os personagens dela, são todas culpa minha! :D_

**_ROUPAS E FOTOS, LINK NO PROFILE!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – The Birthday Girl.**

**Time Of Our Lives – Miley Cyrus.  
**  
Não era apenas o _meu _dia. Minha mãe, e até meu pai estavam extremamente animados logo de manhã. De alguma forma, meu humor estava relaxado e então acabei aproveitando o café da manhã completo antes de ser arrastada para o salão de minha mãe. Angie já estava lá com uma lista de atividades para o dia, o que eu tinha que fazer era apenas obedecer, e assim eu fiz. Unhas sendo manicuradas, - inclusive as de Angela que tomou privilégios por ser minha melhor amiga – cabelo, e toda aquela preparação de 'menininhas'.

Eu podia brincar de Barbie de vez em quando, era só continuar seguindo a lista com meus fones de ouvido no lugar para me distrair.

Na hora do almoço minha mãe estava falando com minha tia pelo telefone enquanto nos dirigia para casa, confabulando sobre o restante dos preparativos. Minhas pernas balançavam junto com minha cabeça, agora cheia de bobs para segurar os futuros cachos, no ritmo da música.

"Escutou, filha?" minha mãe me tirou da concentração.

"O que?"

"Não fica balançando esses cachos porque seu cabelo é pesado e não vai aguentar até a hora de ir pra festa."

Eu podia argumentar que com os cinco quilos de spray fixador eu acharia difícil até de saírem no bob, mas assenti e dei um sorriso.

Avistei a entrada de casa com um número de carros além do normal e meu corpo tensionou só de pensar que poderia ser James e sua família a terem chegado. Mas minhas dúvidas foram esclarecidas quando meu pai chegou perto de nós e me puxou pelo pulso com um sorriso no rosto.

"Vem cá, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa."

"Oi, tudo bem, pai?" eu estava realmente assustada. Mais alguns passos depois e estávamos em frente a um carro que brilhava e cheirava a novo.

"Então...?"

Eu sabia que estaria esperando meu carro chegar por essa semana ou na próxima. Desde os meus catorze anos eu falava em um modelo similar. Mas isso... esse carro era melhor do que o esperado. Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. E era meu!

"É meu?" Minha voz não saiu mais alta que um sussurro incrédulo. Meus olhos pareciam que iam saltar do meu rosto e continuar saltitando como feijões mexicanos.

Minha próxima ação foi a mais óbvia, e eu pulei no colo de meu pai que começou a rir e me abraçou forte. Eu podia escutar minha mãe gritando para tomar cuidado com o cabelo, mas eu não podia me importar menos. Eu literalmente iria careca para o aniversário.

"Fico feliz que gostou, Bella." ele deu um beijo em minha testa. Seus olhos estavam marejados e eu podia me sentir emocionada com aquilo, mas estava frenética demais para ficar chorando.

"Eu nem acredito! Meu Deus! Olha esse carro! É meu! MEU!" olhei em volta e Angie ria para mim, eu sabia que ela estava por trás do segredo junto com minha mãe. "Angie, tem noção do quanto esse carro é PERFEITO?"

"Eu sei!" Nós começamos a pular uma de frente para a outra até nos abraçarmos. Escutei a risada de meus pais e vi que eles estavam feliz por eu estar satisfeita.

"Agora vai pra dentro que você ainda tem que almoçar e temos que ajeitar seu vestido."

O almoço pareceu mais longo do que o normal. Os pais de Angie vieram, assim como minha tia e seus convidados. Por outro lado, meus avós apareceram e eu não podia ficar mais feliz. Jasper que poderia ser um empecilho para a minha felicidade ficou concentrado em seu celular e saindo da mesa assim que terminou de comer. Ainda ficamos conversando e falando dos preparativos e depois eu fui provar pela última vez o vestido.

Depois de tomar um banho com todo cuidado, voltei para o meu quarto olhando para a janela e sorrindo para meu novo carro. Ele tinha que ter um nome...

_Beep. Beep._

Escutei meu celular aptar e tirei os olhos do carro relutantemente para procurar o aparelho. Eu senti a ansiedade borbulhar, minha boca ficar seca e a vontade de gritar dessa vez não ficou presa na garganta. No segundo seguinte eu tapei minha boca e continuei olhando para a tela. Naquele momento eu não podia ser _mais_ adolescente.

**_Espero que não tenham te torturado tanto por ser seu aniversário. Te vejo mais tarde. Parabéns, Edward._**

O dia parecia ter passado corrido, e eu me encontrava feliz, mas tentava de alguma forma abstrair que a atenção seria focada em mim em uma festa que eu conheceria apenas metade das pessoas. Mas com a mensagem de Edward eu senti meu estômago revirar de ansiedade e felicidade. Nem comentar com Angie eu tinha, sobre a carona. Eu ainda não sabia o que estava sentindo por Edward, mas certamente não era apenas amizade. Eu tinha que confessar que ansiava por vê-lo, sempre esperando para saber qual seria seu humor, se tinha nervoso por algum estresse e ter fumado, ou se estava tranquilo com seu humor ácido...

Eu estava realmente perdida.

**EPOV**

Eu tinha acordado com o barulho de algo se chocando contra a parede e vozes irritadas disparadas. Grunhi e tentei voltar a dormir, mas só me deixou rolando na cama até eu desistir e colocar uma roupa confortável para correr. Eu, sinceramente, não gostava de correr, mas preferia fazer qualquer coisa à estar em casa nesses momentos. Com a porra festa mais tarde, os dois estavam em casa, mas como sempre não conseguiam ficar em paz por algumas horas.

"Ei, tá indo aonde, Edward?"

"Dar uma volta." resmunguei antes de bater a porta atrás de mim e colocar os fones de ouvido.

**Fall Out Boy – Dance, Dance.**

Tentei distrair minha cabeça e tentar não me focar no que eu poderia encontrar quando chegasse em casa de novo. Minha mente virou diretamente para a noite passada. Depois de deixar Isabella em casa, cheguei a minha e evitei ficar na sala para esperar minha mãe chegar da convenção. Pelo visto ela chegou bem tarde, pois a merda da discussão começou de manhã.

Acelerando os passos pensei em como seria essa festa hoje e para a minha surpresa, meu estômago parecia sentir a porra de um cubo de gelo ser ingerido. Pior do que essa ansiedade, deveria estar sendo para Isabella. Lidar com a porra dos pais e ainda toda aquela merda de salão e frescuras que eles sempre planejam para aniversários. Só ter que lidar com família já era um mártir. Se eu pudesse tirá-la de lá para ficarmos só conversando, eu faria. Porque eu sabia como parentes podiam ser irritantes.

Então foi aí que eu me toquei. Por que eu me daria o trabalho de tirá-la de lá? O que eu tinha a ver com essa merda toda? Sacudi minha cabeça e minha vista parecia meio turva. Sentia o suor gelado escorrendo em minha nuca e têmpora e meu estômago revirando-se. Merda! Eu não tinha comido nada e estava correndo. Apoiei na parede do lado de uma mercearia que ficava perto de La Push e notei o quanto já tinha corrido. Era para onde eu costumava correr ou fugir quando eu queria um tempo de casa, mas não achei que fosse chegar tão rápido.

"Oh, Edward! Tudo bem aí?" escutei uma voz masculina saindo da mercearia enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego apoiando uma das mãos na coxa, e outra no estômago com o corpo dobrado. "Vem, entra aqui."

Uma mão no meu ombro me instruiu para que eu entrasse, e então eu vi Jacob e sua esposa com olhares preocupados. Apertei os olhos tentando melhorar minha visão embaçada e sacudi a cabeça.

"Jared, arruma uma garrafa de gatorade aqui pro garoto." Jacob disse. Arranquei os fones de ouvido com raiva e sentei no banco perto. Que merda, nem correr eu conseguia mais!

"Obrigado." murmurei quando o tal de Jared voltou com a garrafa.

"Tudo bem aí, Edward?"

Em vez de responder tomei um grande gole e respirei fundo. Quando abri os olhos ele tinha se acomodado na cadeira ao meu oposto e Leah nos olhava curiosa.

"To bem sim, Jacob. Obrigado."

"Você não parece bem." Ele disse com um sorriso. Olhei para ele de novo e de volta para sua esposa, e ela corou.

"Amor, eu vou indo pra casa. A gente se encontra lá." Eles se despediram rapidamente e Jacob continuou me observando.

"Pode ir também, Jacob. Desculpa o imprevisto." Eu ia levantar, quando senti sua mão em meu ombro.

"Senta aí, cara. Relaxa um pouco." Sua voz estava mais firme e eu me segurei para não rolar os olhos.

"Eu só não comi nada antes de vir correr, por isso fiquei com mal estar." expliquei e ele estalou a língua desaprovando.

"Correndo de casa por que?" Jacob questionou.

Eu não gostava de falar de problemas de casa com estranhos. Ou mesmo com conhecidos. E sinceramente não sabia porquê ele tinha proposto isso em primeiro lugar. Mas antes que eu pudesse me parar, as palavras saiam de minha boca.

"Discussão de merda, que eu não queria escutar." tomei mais um gole para segurar um possível vômito de palavras e ele franziu o cenho.

"É, é uma merda mesmo." eu nunca o tinha escutado xingar, mas tinha verdade nas suas palavras que me fizeram acreditar que ele realmente tinha compreendido. "Só não deixa isso te fazer mal, Edward. Se quiser correr, ou sair, se preocupa em estar bem pelo menos fisicamente. Não quero dar uma de professor de Educação Física chato, mas... É meu trabalho."

Seu humor deixou o clima mais leve e eu dei um sorriso em resposta.

"Obrigado."

"Nah, fica tranquilo. E quando quiser conversar..." ele sugeriu. "Vai na festa da monstrinha hoje a noite?"

Apertei os olhos tentando entender. Eu sabia que ele deveria ter sido convidado, assim como noventa por cento da população dessa merda de cidade pequena, mas de alguma forma o apelido me irritou. Limpei a garganta tentando destrincar o maxilar para respondê-lo, mas não tive a chance, pois ele soltou uma gargalhada alta, segurando o estômago.

"Ou você está odiando a idéia de ir, ou você é realmente transparente para não gostar do apelido dela. Eu estava brincando, okay?"

"Um pouco dos dois." murmurei. Seu rosto ficou surpreso por eu ter confessado, mas sinceramente; se eu já estava na merda...

"Sério? Você gosta da Swan?" E naquele momento, não parecia que tínhamos anos de diferença de idade.

"Não. Quer dizer, não sei. Ela é legal, eu acho."

"Nah! Você entendeu o que eu perguntei." ele ainda esperava minha resposta e eu dei os ombros terminando de beber o gatorate. "Cara, investe! Ela é bonitinha..."

Quando ele viu que eu torci a cara por seu comentário, ele riu.

"Eu sei disso."

"Então! Ela é bacana, divertida e apesar de não saber absolutamente nada de esporte, é esforçada, ambiciosa." ele parecia estar se divertindo me 'dando conselhos', ou qualquer merda que fosse que ele pensava que estava fazendo.

"Não sei se ela quer também." desviei meus olhos para a minha mão. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia ser estranho, era confortável ter alguém para conversar sobre coisas assim.

"É aquela velha história: só vai saber se tentar. E hoje é a festinha dela. Pode muito bem chamar ela pra algum canto, dar o presente de aniversário e tentar saber se o... gostar é recíproco."

"Eu nem comprei nada. Isso é ruim?"

"Não. Ruim não é. Mas seria um ponto a mais, certo?"

"É, pode ser." E por um momento eu me peguei pensativo.

Depois de agradecer pelo papo e pelo gatorade, nos despedimos e eu fui para casa com a cabeça mais leve. Depois de um banho rápido eu notei que já estava na hora do almoço e a minha fome estava me incomodando.

(…)

As luzes estavam um pouco baixas e aquele globo refletia toda as merdas de luzes coloridas nos meus olhos. Para não dizer que eu estava nervoso e ansioso, minha raiva era descontada em todas as coisas que eu não estava acostumado. Eu sabia que as aniversariantes chegavam um pouco depois, mas eu via Sra. Swan andando de um lado para o outro com Angela pelo salão e depois Sr. Swan aparecer sacudindo a cabeça.

Acabei não comprando porra nenhuma para dar de aniversário. Hoje. Eu poderia descobrir algo depois que ela gostasse. Não queria dar qualquer merda. Merda por merda, meus pais já estavam dando um 'iDog', ou sei lá como aquele amplificador se chamava. Era para instalar o iPod, ou algo parecido. Minha mãe achou que seria algo legal.

Mas confesso que liguei para Emmett. Eu sabia que ele tinha desistido de vir para Forks novamente, e eu não poderia culpá-lo. Voltar para o inferno gelado era irracional. Porém, ele alegou que só não viria por problemas com a faculdade mesmo e que depois me explicava melhor. Como eu estava com pressa, precisando me arrumar, contei para ele de Isabella e ele ficou animado por poder me ajudar. Não ajudar exatamente... Esfreguei meu rosto novamente e a música de batidas altas foi diminuindo.

A entrada ficou mais iluminada e um carro aberto foi chegando com o som alto. Eu não pude aguentar e comecei a rir antes mesmo de ela sair. Isabella estava dirigindo e parando em frente ao salão com um sorriso que eu achava impossível caber em seu rosto. Os sussurros surpresos e de ultraje – velhos, em sua maioria – começaram a ficar mais alta e o DJ aumentou o volume da música.

"E em vez de limosine, nossa aniversariante da noite resolveu chegar com seu novo carro. Parabéns Isabella, que você tenha um feliz aniversário!"

Todos aplaudiam olhando Isabella sorrir com a língua brincando entre os dentes e carregando os sapatos na mão. Correndo para cima do tapete, ela coloca os saltos e entra na festa. Isabella estava linda, e eu novamente nervoso.

**BPOV**

Eu não estava nem percebendo o tempo passar. Depois de convencer meus pais a cancelarem a limosine – que era totalmente clichê e desnecessário – eu fiz alguma pressão psicológica para dirigir meu próprio carro. O que eu mais queria para essa festa era ter algo do meu jeito, escolhido por mim. E o carro era o que eu mais queria. Depois de prometer não dirigir com os saltos, eu cheguei a festa onde todos me esperavam.

Mas tudo acontecia tão rápido que eu não tinha tempo de processar e aproveitar ao mesmo tempo. Eram elogios, palavras de congratulações e sorrisos e abraços, e eu já nem sabia mais quem eu tinha ou não cumprimentado. Quando avistei Edward perto de sua família e Professor Jacob e sua esposa, foi o único momento em que eu respirei fundo de verdade e absorvi todos os segundos. Era estranho me sentir assim. Talvez fosse pela sobrecarga de ser meu aniversário e todos esses acontecimentos, mas ele estava lindo.

Cumprimentei sua família primeiro, agradecendo pelo presente eles logo ficaram distraídos com o professor, deixando eu e Edward nos encarando sem graça. Espera, ele sem graça? Por que ele estava corado?

"Parabéns." ele murmurou se aproximando, e eu só fiz posar como uma estátua. O abraço foi estranho, como se fôssemos apenas colegas, dando tapinha nas costas um do outro. Mas de qualquer forma, era isso que éramos.

Então eu lembrei da mensagem. A qual eu nem pude responder. Como seria agora? Éramos amigos? Eu comentava da mensagem? Não?

"Obrigada." Claro que minha boca nervosa não podia deixar apenas por isso. "E desculpa não ter respondido a mensagem, eu tive que me arrumar, meus parentes estavam lá. Tudo um caos. Eu realmente queria ter respondido, mas não deu. Eu queria e, de verdade... Mas..."

Eu tinha acabado com o ar dos meus pulmões dizendo tudo de uma vez, mas Edward só fazia me encarar e tentar não rir.

"Acho que eu vou indo, cumprimentar os outros. É... Obrigada. De novo."

Antes que eu me envergonhasse mais, eu saí andando. Mais alguns cumprimentos e agradecimentos, o salão estava cheio com pessoas da escola, familiares, desconhecidos e conhecidos indesejáveis. Eu estava já cansada e não pensei duas vezes em tirar os sapatos e correr para jogar em baixo da mesa de meus avós. Também não passou fora da minha visão que James e Jasper estavam apenas pelos cantos da festa falando baixo. Mas me prometi não deixá-los estragarem nada.

Eu dancei com Angie, escorreguei em uma poça de refrigerante no chão, cumprimentei mais pessoas e minha cabeça não tirava o foco de Edward. Andei até a porta do banheiro pensando em como eu levantaria a saia do vestido para fazer meu xixi.

"Ei, Bella!" Jessica apareceu do meu lado.

"Hey!" dei um sorriso e tentei não parecer muito chocada com seu vestido muito rosa.

"Ai, obrigada por me chamar pra festa! Tá o máximo! E aqueles dois, mais velhos!" Ela apontou para meu querido novo primo e seu companheiro. "Aposto que eles já estão na faculdade. O de cachinhos estava olhando pra mim, sabe? Você conhece ele de onde?"

"Ele é..." eu pensei em explicar a história toda. Mas eu realmente queria fazer xixi, e sinceramente não me importava nesse momento. "Meu primo."

"Ai. Meu. Deus! Não!"

"Errr... É sim. O pai dele e minha tia estão juntos agora."

"Mas tipo assim, você é apegada com ele? Tipo, não se importaria se... se a gente se aproximasse, né?" Ela precisava parar de falar 'tipo' e eu realmente precisava fazer xixi.

"Não. Nem um pouco, vai a luta! A vontade e se der, leva o amigo dele."

Sem dar mais explicações eu entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta. Quando finalmente me aliviei e lavei as mãos, olhei no espelho para meu rosto corado de estar para lá e para cá, mas feliz. É, eu estava feliz.

"Isabella."

Não era uma voz de mulher. Ou de nenhuma das minhas amigas. Mas eu já começava a me perguntar se eu estava imaginando coisas.

"Edward?"

Saí do banheiro e lá estava ele, sem o paletó estalando os dedos das mãos. Ai, Edward...

"Edward?" perguntei quando ele não se mexeu, mas ficou murmurando algo para si.

"Queria saber se você estava bem." ele cuspiu as palavras e logo depois parecia ter se arrependido, pelo jeito que estalou a língua depois.

"Estou. Hmmm... Obrigada." eu dei um sorriso sem saber o que falar mais.

Pela primeira vez eu não tinha o que falar. Era uma situação estranha. Mas eu não queria sair de perto dele de novo.

"Argh! Eu não sei fazer isso." Ele pareceu frustrado.

"O que?" perguntei cautelosa. Ele finalmente levantou o rosto e me encarou.

"O que nós somos?"

"Como assim?" Edward me pegou desprevenida. Era uma simples pergunta, que tinha me colocado mais confusa do que antes.

"Você sabe que nunca fomos tão próximo," eu assenti esperando que ele continuasse. "e agora nós ficamos nervosos um de frente pro outro. E eu... eu não quero... Eu não quero ser só seu amigo. Eu, eu tenho vontades..."

"Vontades?"

"Eu quero saber se eu te beijar, se eu vou querer continuar seu amigo, ou querer continuar te beijando. É isso."

"Você quer?" Se eu não quisesse tanto que ele realmente me beijasse, eu saía correndo pelo salão de festas.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e deixou que as mãos caíssem ao lado do corpo. Edward parecia tão maior, tão mais alto e imensamente mais bonito. Respirei fundo encontrando seu corpo no meio e segurei seu braço quando ele pousou a mão em meu ombro.

Meu colo descoberto arrepiou quando ele tirou o cabelo dos meus ombros, e nossas respirações foram confundidas quando nossas testas se encostaram. Não tinha cheiro de cigarro, como uma vez eu senti. Tinha cheiro de refrigerante, o que me fez sorrir, e de Edward. Sem resistir mais, nossas bocas se fecharam entre si e eu já não ouvia festa acontecendo, não ouvia pessoas falando.

Os lábios dele eram macios e quentes e ao mesmo tempo apertados aos meus. Com cuidado ele moveu, acariciando meu lábio inferior enquanto sua mão segurava minha nuca. Eu não tinha coordenação suficiente para fazer nada. Estava em puro êxtase. Os movimentos foram continuando até eu ter a urgência de sentir o gosto de sua língua...

"E agora, a hora do parabéns. Cadê a nossa aniversariante?"

Como se tivéssemos levado um choque, nos afastamos e pegamos ar sincronizados.

"Eu tenho que..."

"É, eu sei. Vai lá."

Eu não senti os passos até chegar na mesa do bolo, nem muito menos ouvi o que as pessoas estavam falando. Eu só conseguia pensar no beijo que tinha recebido e no quanto eu desejava que ele quisesse de novo.

"_Parabéns pra você_..."

* * *

**Podem me xingar! ;)**

**Mas não esqueçam de deixar review.**


	7. Possibility

.

**A/N: Não vou ficar aqui horas me explicando. Vida real tomou conta, a inspiração foi dar uma volta e quatro meses e um óleo de peroba depois eu estou voltando ao ritmo de escrever. Mil desculpas e obrigada a todos que se importaram, correram atrás e cobraram.**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo betado pela fofa da cella_es – e confiram as histórias dela, o link está no perfil. Somos beta uma da outra e ela merece ser lida.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – A Possibility.**

**BPOV**

Nem lembrava o que eu poderia ter sonhado. Tudo ficava branco em minha mente, e geralmente eu tinha boa memória para sonhos. A única coisa que eu recordava, era de acordar com meus seios doloridos, minha mão entre minhas pernas, me pressionando por cima da calça e uma insatisfação que me fez acordar às nove, em um domingo, dia seguinte ao meu aniversário. Ou assim eu pensava, pois ao olhar o celular com a bateria baixa, já marcavam duas da tarde.

_Como?_

A mistura de vergonha e desespero me despertou e eu dei um pulo da cama. A casa estava silenciosa.

"Mãe?" Escutei barulhos de talher ao fundo quando ela atendeu no segundo toque.

"_Oi, filha, acordou?_"

"Onde vocês estão?"

"_Ué, filha. Não lembra? Tentei te acordar de todas as maneiras pra gente sair pra almoçar com seus avós, mas você quis ficar com sua tia. Ela disse que ia no mercado com Ethan e já estava chegando._"

"Ah..."

Mas algumas clarificações e eu descobri que poderia estar desenvolvendo sonambulismo, porque fui bastante coerente dispensando um almoço de família. Porém, isso me dava pelo menos algum tempo para pensar e organizar os acontecimentos da noite passada.

Quando entrei no chuveiro morno lembrei que logo após o parabéns Edward parecia enfezado discutindo com os pais. Não quis chegar perto por não saber o que falar e para não atrapalhar algo tão íntimo. Isso me preocupou de alguma forma, mas eu não conseguia desvirtuar meus pensamentos por muito tempo sem pensar no beijo – ou quase beijo. Acabamos nem nos despedindo. O que aquilo tudo tinha significado? E por que depois de tanto tempo, só agora fui reparar nele como _algo a mais_? Ele sempre esteve ali. Será que eram os hormônios da idade mesmo? As teorias eram tão ridículas quanto a minha vontade de ligar para Angie para contar tudo... ou ligar para ele.

Enrolei a toalha na cabeça, já colocando uma muda de roupa mais caseira e ouvi os passos apertados e pequenos de Ethan. Às vezes eu me preocupava com ele, pois tinha crescido sempre com muitas crianças para brincar e ele ficava de ping-pong entre a casa do pai e da mãe. Ao lembrar de minha tia, lembrei de seu novo namorado que me fez pensar em Jasper e logo fiquei irritada.

Nossa, eu estava mesmo em todos os lugares, precisava me focar.

Peguei o celular para ligar para Angie e já tinha uma mensagem de texto dizendo para eu não esquecer da estreia de Camp Rock 2, e que eu ligasse mais tarde para saber das novidades.

O número dele estava a poucos nomes a baixo na minha lista.

_Não, eu não devia ligar. Iria falar o quê?_

Uma mensagem de texto seria mais informal? Mas o que digitar, exatamente?

Juro que deveriam fazer manuais para esse tipo de situação. Como algumas meninas conseguiam lidar com tantos namorados, eu nunca iria descobrir. Larguei o telefone como se fosse algum bicho, precisava parar de pensar e me distrair. Desci as escadas e cumprimentei minha tia com um aceno, que tentava arrumar Ethan para ir à casa do pai.

"Bellie?" Escutei minha tia me chamar.

"Hmm" Respondi tomando o suco.

"Eu vou levar o Ethan na casa do pai. É o final de semana dele..." Olhei confusa para seu rosto. Eu já sabia disso e ela sabia que eu sabia. "Ele mandou esse cartão pra você."

Não era diferente dos outros anos. Sempre um cartão de qualquer loja e uma nota de cinco ou dez dólares. Dessa vez ele ainda fez um esforço maior e o cartão vinha com uma daquelas musiquinhas ruins que grudam na cabeça durante dias. Torci o nariz e agradeci.

"Sabe, eu vi você e um amigo seu... ontem."

Ela tinha escolhido o momento que virei de costas para falar e eu agradeci mentalmente que não poderia ver como meu rosto tinha ficado quente de repente.

"Ele é um dos Cullen, não é?" Terminei de beber meu suco e coloquei o copo na pia, apenas assentindo minha cabeça como resposta. "Whitlock sempre achou que você e Jasper teriam algo, julgando pelas personalidades fortes." Escutei sua risada e seus pés se aproximando. "Mas o garoto Cullen é bonitinho."

Olhei pela primeira vez para seu rosto, que tinha um sorriso genuíno. Eu podia agradecer por ela ser nova, e seus olhos tinham a promessa de silêncio. Mesmo assim minhas bochechas não deixaram de ficar vermelhas. Ela piscou e saiu da cozinha. Foi inevitável não relembrar do beijo. Eu queria tanto contar a Angie. Mas tentei ligar três vezes e ela não me atendeu. Mandei uma mensagem de texto, mas ainda não havia tido resposta. Eu precisava me ocupar com alguma coisa para passar o tempo – qualquer coisa.

**EPOV.**

**7:18 a.m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9:27 a.m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10:04 a.m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11:22 a.m**

Uma buzina longe me fez grunhir e desistir de pegar mais alguns minutos de sono. Não lembrava a hora que já tinha deitado na cama depois da merda de discussão que estava acontecendo ontem.

Assim que voltei para a mesa, tentando observar Isabella de longe rodeada por familiares cantando o bendito parabéns, ouvi meus pais discutindo. Um sentimento estranho esquentou a boca do meu estômago e eu já estava cansado demais para aquela merda toda. Eu não queria saber o motivo, nem estragar a festa de aniversário dela. Pedi para que fossemos embora alegando não me sentir bem. Acreditando ou não em minhas palavras, eles decidiram que era realmente o melhor a se fazer.

"_E aí, tá de ressaca?_" Emmett. Babaca.

"Não. Acabei de acordar." Meu humor não estava dos melhores.

"_Como não? Ninguém batizou nada por lá?_"

"Batizar como, Emmett? Não. Não tinha álcool e nem eu fui atrás." A casa estava vazia, eu percebi quando desci as escadas. Ou pelo menos ninguém estava a vista. Me joguei no sofá esperando a resposta do meu primo, ele viu que eu não estava para brincadeiras.

"_Que foi, cara? Deu merda aí em casa de novo?_"

"Sempre dá Emmett. Mas não é isso. Sei lá..."

"_Ué, se não é isso, o que é_?"

"Eu tô cansado dessa porra toda. Nem na festa da Isabella eles conseguiram segurar a pose que tentam manter. Tivemos que sair na hora do parabéns, nem nos despedimos dela... me passei por um idiota."

"_Ei, ei, ei... Tá se martirizando por que? Por que se passou por idiota?_"

Merda. Eu não tinha falado dela para ninguém.

"Eu meio... que..." respirei fundo "Eu fiquei com ela, tá legal?"

"_Whoa! Tá ótimo, Ed! Não pensei que você gostasse de meninas de cidade pequena. Mas a Bellinha é gostosinha, não é?_"

"Você não tem intimidade pra chamar ela de Bellinha, Emmett." Senti meu rosto esquentar. Não por ciúmes, mas por entregar demais qualquer coisa que poderia estar sentindo.

"_Calma aí, companheiro. Relaxa que eu não sou pedófilo não. A menina é bonitinha, mas só tem dezesseis anos. Meu negócio é outro._"

"Argh. Enfim, eu fiquei com ela e nem me despedi. Não sei se ela ficou com raiva, se não gostou. E isso por culpa dos meus pais."

"_Só tem um jeito de descobrir..._"

"Não."

"_Sim._"

"Não."

"_Liga pra ela._"

"Não, Emmett."

"_Vai na casa dela..._"

"Não!"

"_Anda com ela pra algum lugar, explica que teve que sair cedo._"

"E depois o que?" Perguntei impaciente.

"_Quer que eu te ensine a nadar e te dar bóias, Edward? Não é por aí. Você gostou de ficar com ela?_"

"Emmett..."

"_Gostou ou não gostou?_"

"Gostei, claro."

"_Então não tem papo. É ir atrás dela e ficar de novo. Acho até legal você arrumar uma namorada, sabia?_"

"Pra que? Já em dois anos a gente se forma..."

"_Edward, em dois anos o mundo pode acontecer. No momento as coisas estão uma merda em casa. Tem uma menina que você tá afim e ela parece estar afim de você. Aproveita a vida, cara. Ficar se prendendo em casa em estudo e ficando puto quando tem briga, pra descontar no boxe não vai te levar a nada._" Ele explicou. "_Você falou errado, não é já... Ainda tem dois anos pra aproveitar com ela. E se for legal, e vocês estiverem afim, os planos podem ir pra frente._"

"E..."

"_E se não der certo, foi bom enquanto durou. E você vai amar a faculdade._"

"Babaca." Eu ri. Emmett não tinha jeito.

"_Sério, cara. Sai de casa, se não você pira. Vai conhecer a menina direito, fica com ela... Quanto tempo você não fica com ninguém?_"

"Tchau, Emmett. Obrigado pelo conselho."

"_Logo se esquiva das perguntas não é?_" Ele gargalhou e eu desliguei com o humor menos pior. Peguei um casaco com capuz e vesti antes de pensar duas vezes e desistir. Me recusei a pegar a chave do carro e calcei o tênis antes de sair pelas ruas.

Os carros na rua de Isabella me mostravam que seus parentes ainda estavam na casa dela. Quase dei meia volta para casa. _Quase_. Se não fosse sua tia e seu primo saindo e dando de cara comigo.

"Oh, olá Edward!" Ela cumprimentou e Ethan ficou nos observando.

"Umm... Boa tarde..." Eu não iria lembrar o nome dela por nada.

"Heide." Ela sorriu. Seus olhos passaram algo que eu não pude perceber. Será que ela havia me reconhecido? "Veio ver Bella, certo?"

"Isabella, isso." Minhas respostas estavam mecânicas, mas essa mulher estava me intimidando com seu sorriso sei-de-tudo.

"A porta está aberta, pode entrar. Eu estou atrasada, tenho que levá-lo na casa do pai." Heide estalou a língua repreendendo Ethan, que colocou a mão na boca como se tivesse aprontado alguma. Eu sorri para ele e assenti com a cabeça para sua mãe. "Ela está lá em cima no quarto. Pode ir."

"Mas..."

"Não tem ninguém em casa, ainda." Ela piscou. Merda, ela sabia de alguma coisa.

"Hmmm, obrigado?"

"De nada. E mantenha a porta aberta."

Era ridículo, mas meu rosto enrubesceu. Não era como se eu fosse atacar a porra da garota. Só queria passar um tempo com ela, conversar. Mas também não queria dar esse tipo de detalhe à sua tia. Antes que pudesse me explicar, ela já estava prendendo Ethan no banco de trás com o cinto de segurança e eu tinha que fazer a escolha rápido.

Sacudi a cabeça, tentando dispersar o drama em minha mente e abri a porta, engolindo audivelmente. Era ridículo esse nervosismo todo. Isabella não era um bicho de sete cabeças. E o máximo que ela poderia fazer era dizer não. Ou estar chateada comigo. Mas que merda! E se ela estivesse realmente chateada? Só tinha uma maneira de descobrir... Coloquei a voz de Emmett como um mantra em minha cabeça e varri o lugar com os olhos.

Quarto. Lembrei. Ela estava no quarto.

Subi os degraus de dois em dois, sentindo meu sangue circular em minhas orelhas antes de escutar sua voz murmurar alguma coisa, da segunda porta no corredor. Eu jamais esperaria uma imagem daquelas, mas de novo, não apostaria nada contra as reações inusitadas dessa garota.

**He Could Be The One – Miley Cyrus.**

Isabella estava sentada de costas para mim, em uma cadeira com rodinhas, e a perna esticada na cama. Suas ações consistiam em alcançar os dedos dos pés para pintá-los com um esmalte verde. E ela não murmurava nada. Seus fones de ouvido estavam altos até para quem não estava ouvindo a música, e ela cantava junto – não muito bem, digamos de passagem. Mas era uma bela imagem, e engraçada. Como ela.

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental_

Ela balançava a ponta dos dedos, dificultando a própria tarefa. Fiquei admirado a assistindo enquanto voltava no potinho de vidro e direto para o dedo. Quando se esticava, uma parte de sua blusa levantava e sua pele branquinha aparecia por baixo. Suas covinhas ficavam pronunciadas e eu precisava chamar sua atenção de alguma forma antes de ganhar uma ereção.

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_

Escolhi o momento que ela se esticou novamente, para pintar a última unha para puxar sua cadeira fazendo sua perna despencar da cama e desequilibrá-la.

"_He could be the one, he could be the oneeeeee... Ow ow!_" A rodei de frente para mim e segurei nos braços da cadeira para pará-la. "Pooooorr... Oi."

Ri de seu quase palavrão e do jeito que guardou a língua. Mas logo me ajeitei, voltando a ficar em pé e ela sorriu parecendo aliviada.

"Sua tia estava saindo, me deixou entrar." Expliquei em uma porra de velocidade ridiculamente rápida. _Baixa a bola, cara_.

"Ah, sim. Ela foi levar Ethan na..."

"Casa do pai." Concordei com a cabeça, vendo-a de cima. Suas pernas estavam descobertas, e um short que não fazia parte desse grupo de roupas decentes cobria sua calcinha. Engoli seco desviando o olhar. "Eu vim... hmmm pra te chamar pra fazer alguma coisa. Se você quiser, e não estiver ocupada. Eu sei que seus parentes ainda devem estar aí, por causa dos carros lá fora."

"Claro!" Ela piscou fechando o esmalte. "Só tenho que ligar pra avisar a minha mãe, que aparentemente falou com meu eu sonâmbulo e me esqueceu em casa antes de sair pra almoçar com a minha família."

"Certo."

Era uma das poucas vezes que tínhamos um momento estranho. Sempre tínhamos algumas brincadeiras e implicâncias e agora parecia apenas estranho.

Quando ela levantou, eu tive que olhar para todos os lugares menos para a bunda... tão redonda, empinadinha, minhas mãos formigavam. Ela não era cheia de curvas, como um mulherão que aparecia fazendo garganta profunda em outro cara. Mas seus contornos eram bem feitos. Ela percebeu meus olhos em seu corpo e virou o rosto constrangida.

"Eu vou me trocar e ligar para a minha mãe. Você pode esperar aqui no meu quarto mesmo, ou na sala, ou a vontade se quiser pegar algo na cozinha, ou mexer no computador..."

"Eu entendi." Respondi, quando seu fôlego se perdeu entre as palavras.

"Certo. Já volto."

Sentei na cadeira que a pouco ela estava e não resisti ao pegar seu iPod. Aquela merda era pequena, como ela conseguia não perder? Ou de repente minha mão que era grande demais. A lista tinha diversas cantoras _countries_, outras pops, alguns grupos, bem diferente do que eu ouvia. Até um pouco infantil, mas se parecia com ela. A lista era intitulada **BANHO**, e eu guardei o assunto em minha cabeça para não esquecer de perguntar.

Meu estômago roncou, me lembrando que não tinha comido nada antes de sair. Parece que quando eu estava com a cabeça no lugar, meu corpo reagia novamente. E minha cabeça tinha que estar logo aonde. Isabella entrou com o cabelo preso e o celular na mão.

"Hmmm, se importa se eu só tirar o borrado dos dedos?" Seu rosto estava vermelho e me fez sorrir. "É que não dá pra colocar sapato fechado ainda..."

"Tá bom assim. Nem dá pra ver." Franzi a testa olhando para seus pés.

"Dá sim." Ela teimou olhando para os dedos de novo. Sim, dava pra ver. Mas não era como se todos fossem ficar reparando em seus pés.

"A gente só vai pegar algo pra comer, e ir pra outro lugar sem pessoas, não precisa." Levantei entregando o iPod a dona. "Vamos."

"Calma aí!" Ela passou por baixo do meu braço, que tentava bloquear sua passagem. "Nós vamos onde?"

"Não sei." O clima estava ficando mais informal. "Você quer comer em algum lugar específico?"

"A gente podia pegar algum lanche no 'Eclipse'... se você quiser."

"Pode ser sim."

"Você está de carro?"

"Não, eu vim a pé." Ela sorriu de canto e se virou, pegando uma chave de carro. "Não é tão longe, Isabella. Dá pra ir a pé."

"Mas eu _tenho_ um carro, agora. E essa é a perfeita situação pra eu usá-lo."

"Dá pra se caminhar essa cidade toda em um dia, a pé." Revirei os olhos exasperados.

"Edward, por favor." Sua expressão murchou. Que porra de expressão era aquela? Por que os olhos pidões? "Eu já não vou poder sair de Forks de carro. Esperei _tanto_ pra andar nele, e você nem trouxe o seu. Por favor."

"Por que essa preguiça de andar?" Impliquei cedendo, e vendo-a colocar a chave no bolso de trás da calça jeans.

"Eu guardo minha energia pras aulas de vôlei no colégio."

Dessa até eu tive que rir. Mas em troca, recebi um beliscão no braço e alguns argumentos de como ela se divertia independente de ser ruim no esporte. Era estranho vê-la dirigindo, era concentrada e focada em cada movimento que deveria ser feito, e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

"Hmmm, ontem eu não me despedi de você." Eu teria que começar essa conversa cedo ou tarde. Era mais fácil fazer como um band-aid.

"É, percebi que vocês foram embora cedo." Ela não parecia chateada. "Seus pais estão bem? Quer dizer, eles pareciam aborrecidos." Isabella me olhou de relance, mas voltou a olhar para frente quando me viu a encarando.

Grunhi me remexendo no banco e exalei pesado. "É complicado." Não queria passar nosso tempo falando da falta de educação dos meus pais. Aliás deles, era a última coisa sobre qual eu queria falar.

"Tudo bem. Não precisa explicar se não quiser. Só perguntei pois minha mãe comentou quando entregou algumas lembrancinhas..." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Que lembrancinhas?" Perguntei com um sorriso implicante. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e vi seu rosto ficando vermelho. "Fala, Isabella."

"Ah, foi um CD com algumas músicas que ela escolheu do meu iPod." Respondeu parecendo ainda zangada. Esperei que continuasse. "A capa era uma foto minha. Foi tão patético." Ela estacionou o carro.

"Ela pegou da sua lista de **BANHO**?"

Isabella arregalou os olhos e me encarou ainda mais sem graça, mas me acompanhou na gargalhada. Antes que ela fizesse mais alguma coisa, pulei fora do carro. Na hora de pagar os lanches foi outra merda de carnaval. Apesar do clima estar mais leve, ela podia ser teimosa. Mas eu dava meu jeito.

"Quem vai pagar afinal?" A atendente perguntou já cansada da nossa discussão.

"Você já tá dirigindo, deixa que eu pago."

"Eu quis pegar o carro. Você _andou_ até a minha casa."

"Andei porque não sou aleijado. Eu quem te chamei pra sair."

"Meio a meio." Ela pediu por cima do meu ombro enquanto eu tentava bloquear sua passagem com o corpo.

"Não."

"Edward!"

"Falar meu nome não vai fazer eu mudar de idéia."

"Por favor, por favor, por favor" Passei um braço em volta de sua cabeça e tampei sua boca com a minha mão antes de deixar a nota em cima do caixa e carregá-la para fora do estabelecimento.

"Mash que chhhhatu Edulwaaa" Ela foi falando contra a minha mão até chegarmos no carro.

Como eu disse. Eu dei meu jeito.

Não foi para muito longe que eu instrui nosso próximo lugar. Era como um condomínio de casas aberto que dava para uma vista legal de Forks. Não que fosse uma cidade muito bonita e iluminada a noite. Mas um lugar legal que eu gostava de correr quando não treinava boxe. Nós descemos e ficamos encostados na frente do carro comendo o lanche já quase frio.

"Então, vai me explicar a lista de músicas?"

"É só uma lista que eu uso pra quando coloco o iPod no banheiro." Ela deu os ombros. "Você não tem uma?"

"Não. Eu coloco as músicas que gosto no iPod e programo o shuffle. Eu gosto de todas."

"Sim, mas as vezes nós temos aquela vontade de ouvir especificamente um tipo de música. Como as minhas, animadas e tal."

"Não. Nunca nem pensei nisso."

Cada um se ocupou com seu lanche, até que ela quebrou o silêncio dessa vez.

"Eu adoro música. Digo, música no geral. De todos os tipos." Ela falou e eu fiz uma cara. Isabella sorriu. "É verdade! Acho que se um dia eu fico sem escutar música, é capaz de ficar mal humorada."

"Me lembra de andar com o iPod no bolso então."

Eu vi de relance que ela tinha congelado no lugar, mas que um sorriso pintou nos lábios que estavam tão vermelhos. Isabella parecia mais relaxada, e eu também. Eu gostava da sua companhia. E porra, quanto tempo eu não me sentia _leve_, tranquilo? Que pudesse só passar o tempo e falar de tudo, ou nada.

"Sabe, minha tia viu a gente ontem."

Terminei de engolir e bebi meu refrigerante, ignorando meu sangue acelerando e batendo forte no peito.

"Ela falou alguma coisa?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Não." Eu pude escutar o sorriso em sua voz.

Virei meu rosto, encontrando Isabella encarando o que sobrou dos papéis em suas mãos e parei em frente a ela. E se eu nunca tinha ficado nervoso na vida, hoje tinha sido a vez. Apoiei com o pulso o refrigerante no capô do carro e encostei meu rosto em sua testa.

"Você quer de novo?" Passei minha boca no topo de sua cabeça.

"Muito."

Quando nossas bocas se encontraram, eu quis me dar um chute por ter esperado tanto. Era diferente do que tínhamos experimentado no dia anterior; tinha mais vontade e até mais velocidade. Finalmente provei seu gosto e nossas línguas se encontravam em um sincronismo incrível. Ficamos literalmente sem nos mexer, apenas nos concentrando em nos conhecermos com bocas e línguas. Como se tivéssemos sede um pelo outro.

"Agora sim..." Eu sorri, convencido, e ainda sem desgrudar de sua boca e nem conseguir abrir os olhos.

"Hmmm..." Ela pressionou nossos lábios novamente, e sorriu. "Adoro essa música."

"Que música?" Perguntei não tendo reparado em nada. Uma voz longe cantava com acompanhamento de violão.

Fui dar mais um passo para a frente, mas algo bateu no meu pé e eu vi que ela tinha derrubado seu saco com batatas no chão.

"Porra, jogou no chão?" Abaixei para pegar imediatamente.

"Caiu." Ela sussurrou. "Você me distraiu." Olhei para cima, franzindo o cenho por causa da claridade e fiz uma cara. Isabella riu. Eu podia conviver com isso.

"Vou jogar no lixo."

Me afastei e percebi a música ficando um pouco mais clara. A voz era, no entanto, feminina e eu sabia que o cantor era um cara.

_You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection  
We can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat  
Right out my untrimmed chest_

Em uma varandinha, eu pude ver que era a menina nova – Alice. Tinha um violão no colo e o laptop no chão. Era a primeira vez que eu a via sorrir, enquanto cantava. Talvez ela estivesse com saudades de casa. Porque era uma merda ficar em um lugar e não se sentir a vontade.

"Que horas são agora?"

"Quatro e vinte cinco." Respondi quando cheguei mais perto.

"Hmm, minha mãe ligou perguntando onde eu estava."

"Já quer voltar?"

"Acho que dá pra ficar até começar a escurecer. Ela só se preocupa de eu voltar a noite." Ela explicou e eu concordei com a cabeça. Também não queria que ela voltasse sozinha a noite. "Aí eu te levo em casa."

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, Isabella me atacou com os braços em volta do pescoço e cobriu minha boca com a sua. Não era eu quem iria parar.

**APOV**.

"Rog!" Caí na gargalhada quando o vi no fundo fazendo algumas caretas.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não falava com todos eles juntos, que qualquer pequena coisa me fazia sentir explodir em risadas. Resolvemos fazer uma conferência no skype essa semana para conversar de como estavam nossas vidas. Meus dois melhores amigos tocando e cantando do outro lado da tela fazia meu coração disparar de saudades.

Crescemos juntos e tocávamos sempre juntos. Eu sabia que tinha que aceitar a minha realidade do momento, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir aquela dorzinha que continuava a martelar dentro de mim. Uma música se transformava em outra e no final estávamos só risos. Apesar de ser pelo computador, foi um dos melhores dias da minha semana. Quem diria que um domingo poderia ter se tornado divertido?

"Ah, cara. Eu espero que você consiga vir pra casa da sua avó nas férias. Não se passou nem uma semana de aula, e eu já tô sentindo sua falta."

"Também sinto a falta de vocês, David." Sorri triste já sentindo meus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Não chora, Brandon."

David era super protetor com todos seus amigos. Era raro ele confiar em alguém, mas os que ele confiava sempre estavam por perto e ele defendia com unhas e dentes. Era totalmente um contraste de mim; alto demais, até um pouco magro demais, o cabelo vivia desgrenhado e olhos castanhos. Já Rog era o palhaço de nós três. Tinha a língua afiada, soltava veneno para todos os cantos, mas fiel. E gay.

"Rog, como está o boyzinho?"

"Tá. Em casa. Um fresco que não quis vir." Rog rolou os olhos exasperado.

Era difícil eu conseguir fazer amizade com meninas. Não gostava dos gênios e maldades que falavam. Eram sempre todas iguais, fazendo e falando coisas das quais eu não me sentia a vontade. Estar com os garotos era mais tranquilo, eles não se importavam com marcas de roupas, tamanhos, que cabelo usar, o que comer, onde ir, com quem andar. Não tinham julgamentos.

Rog, no entanto, podia se passar pela amiga menina que eu nunca tive. Ele gostava de maquiagem, e me fazia de sua boneca quando estávamos juntos. Eu até gostava, pois em vez de apontar os defeitos que eu podia melhorar, ele apenas melhorava o que eu já tinha.

Sempre fui a mais nova entre eles, ou em qualquer lugar, na verdade. Mas isso nunca nos impediu de passarmos tempo juntos. Quando estávamos nos apresentando em uma mostra na escola, descobrimos nosso passatempo preferido em comum: música. Rog tinha uma voz ridiculamente bonita e David sabia tocar praticamente todos os instrumentos. Eles gostaram da minha voz na apresentação e assim fomos passando mais e mais tempo juntos.

Assim que terminei 'Hey Soul Sister' – que eles insistiram que eu aprendesse - eles começaram a cantar 'Billionaire', e estava lindo. Foi quando eu vi a bateria do laptop terminando que enxerguei de longe Bella e Edward encostados em um carro. Eu não podia negar, eram bonitinhos juntos. E pareciam pessoas legais. Eu estava cansada de ouvir minha mãe dizendo o quanto era importante para mim, que eu conhecesse pessoas, para não ficar trancafiada no quarto o dia todo. Mas não era tão simples assim.

Fiquei ainda algum tempo observando-os rindo, e conversando tão a vontade um com o outro e não pude deixar de sentir aquela cosquinha gelada de ciúmes na boca do estômago. Eu não conseguia me ver com alguém desse jeito. Não do jeito romântico de me abraçar por completo e me levantar para colocar em cima de um capô do carro. Não, não desse jeito.

Achei que decidiram ir quando Bella desceu e começou a entrar no carro, Edward ainda olhou para trás, e eu podia jurar que ele olhou para mim. Sacudi a cabeça e entrei de volta no quarto que não tinha nada a ver comigo.

"Meninos, a bateria tá acabando. Vou colocar pra carregar e outro dia a gente se fala, tá legal?"

"Boooooo!" Rog gritou, e eu sorri balançando a cabeça.

"Só não vou reclamar porque já são dez da noite aqui." David anunciou firme. "Mas não fica mais esse tempo todo sem falar comigo não, ok?"

"Pode deixar. Vou tentar mandar emails ou entrar no Facebook, não sei."

"Isso." Telefone de Rog tocou e ele saiu falando com o boyzinho novo dele.

"Psiu." David sussurrou, vendo que eu estava perdida em pensamentos. "Se anima, conhece gente. Apesar de que eu queria você aqui pra gente bagunçar juntos, não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso. Então é enfrentar o que tem que enfrentar, entendeu?"

"Eu sei. Eu sei."

"Vou desligar agora. Se cuida."

Fui dormir cheia de saudades de casa, dos meus amigos, mas com a promessa de que tentaria mudar alguma coisa. Por mim, e pelas pessoas a minha volta. Sonhei que ria com pessoas desconhecidas e me sentia a vontade com todas elas, e acordei no dia seguinte com a esperança que coisas boas poderiam acontecer. Era uma possibilidade.

* * *

**N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Para não pensar que vai demorar mais meio século pro próximo capítulo, aqui está um spoiler:**

_"Então a gente se vê na hora da saída." Beijei o lugar atrás da sua orelha, imprensando seu corpo nos armários de metal. _

_Ela tinha outras ideias, com pressa buscando a minha boca e segurando meu ombro. A minha sorte era o corredor vazio, ou assim eu pensava estar._

_"Então é ele, Bellinha?" Uma voz grossa nos separou. Um cara mais ou menos da minha altura, com carinha de playboy e uma marra que precisava ser desmanchada nos olhava sarcástico. _

_"Ai, Jasper. Vai pra aula, vai." Isabella parecia irritada. _

_"Quem é?" Sussurrei no seu ouvido e passei a mão por sua cintura. Senti sua mão apertar na minha camisa. Ela não estava para brincadeiras. _

_"Idiota de um meio-primo." Ela esclareceu, mas eu continuei esperando. "Minha tia e o pai dele estão juntos, ele agora tá morando aqui perto e estudando aqui. Ele é um saco!"_

_Ela falou as últimas palavras mais altas para ele escutar, mas só o fez rir e virar as costas para ir para a aula._

_"Bem, se ele é um idiota não precisa se aborrecer." _

_"Mas ele implica!" _

_"Vem, vamos pra aula." Puxei sua mão na direção oposta e tomamos nosso rumo. _


	8. Bubbly

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que deram review! =)**

**Quem me tem no twitter (beesmirk), viu que eu postei uma foto como pictease, e alguns spoilers. Como pode acontecer novamente.**

**Esclarecendo algumas dúvidas que recebi:**

**1) Eles são adolescentes, vivendo em mundos adolescentes. Não são maduros como os do livro, que tem 109 anos de existência e a outra que nasceu com 30 anos. Então os assuntos abordados serão diferentes, assim como as reações. Coisas que vão fazer/dizer e se arrepender, estresses bobos, escolhas erradas, gostos bregas, etc.**

**2) Alice e Edward NÃO terão qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso.**

**3) Mais perguntas? formspring PONTO me BARRA beejelly**

**Os links do post estão no meu profile.**

**Agradeço a minha índia CellaE.S por betar. TE AMO índia branca! Pegue sua canoa e desça já pra cá! Não deixem de ler "Lucky", super recomendo! ;)**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 8 – Bubbly.**

BPOV.

Seus lábios encostaram de novo no espaço entre minha orelha e meu pescoço, minha pele arrepiou fazendo cócegas, mas foi ele quem riu baixinho exalando quente em minha pele. Depois de me convencer que seus pais não estariam na porta de casa esperando, me arrastou para o lado de fora para se despedir... há pelo menos meia hora atrás. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito para afastar, mas como sua força não podia ser comparada à minha, com seus dedos prendeu meus polegares sem desgrudar o rosto do vão do meu pescoço.

"Por que você já quer ir?" Manhou. Como se isso fosse possível.

"Seus pais vão vir aqui fora, e eu não vou ter onde me enfiar para não encará-los." Falei abafada contra sua camisa, meu nariz arrastando em seu ombro.

"Isabella, nem me ligar eles me ligaram." Seu tom era sério, mas assim que plantei outro beijo em seu queixo, ele sorriu.

"Mas a minha já. Três vezes, eu tenho que me despedir dos meus avós."

Edward exalou pesado e se afastou o suficiente para que eu visse seus olhos preguiçosos me encarando, fazendo uma careta. Já estava para anoitecer, e o céu cinzento começava a esfriar o clima.

"Me liga quando chegar em casa então." Edward se afastou estalando a língua, olhando para as nuvens feio. "Deve chover mais tarde."

"Não entendi a lógica, mas tudo bem." Ri franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Ele pareceu aborrecido. "Me liga pra avisar que chegou bem. Tá escurecendo e deve chover, as ruas ficam perigosas." Seu tom era seco, mas preocupado.

"Ai, grosso." Senti meu pescoço esquentar por conta de sua rispidez, mas ele riu pegando meu rosto entre as mãos e me pediu desculpas de um jeito bobo, deslizando lábios e línguas rapidamente. Mas o beijo foi acalmando até serem apenas carinhos entre nossas bocas. Ambos terminaram com sorrisos.

O caminho não era tão longo. Ou pelo menos eu não o senti assim. Minha cabeça viajava quilômetros à frente de distância, e só voltei ao presente quando estacionei na porta de casa e vi meus avós se despedindo. Saí do carro e apertei o passo para dar um abraço neles. Ninguém tinha perguntado onde eu estava, porque queriam se apressar e não chegar em casa muito tarde. Então na primeira oportunidade, corri para meu quarto e me joguei na cama.

"Oi, Angie?"

"_Finalmente!_" Ela exclamou exagerada. "_Não aguentava mais dar desculpas para a sua mãe por estar ligando o tempo todo._"

"Por que não ligou para o meu celular?" Questionei confusa.

"_A questão é: onde estava a senhorita que não deu sinal de vida?_"

"Minha mãe não disse?" Tentei não parecer surpresa.

"_Não! E você perdeu a estréia de 'Camp Rock'!_"

"Ai, verdade!" Coloquei a mão na testa e me joguei de costas na cama.

Angela começou a me dar todos os detalhes de como tinham falas e músicas como em _High School Musical_. Era uma coisa nossa, apesar de eu já não estar vendo mais tanta graça como via antes. Era como um ritual aprender as músicas, tentar copiar as coreografias. Conseguiu emendar em como as pessoas estavam se vestindo, e pulou para os figurinos das pessoas no meu aniversário. Explicou como Ben tinha ficado com raiva dela não estar dando atenção a ele e que tinham ficado novamente.

Foi nessa hora que percebi que não tinha falado de Edward para ela. Nem de gostar dele, de nossas conversas... nada. Então resolvi não comentar por telefone. Eu estava ainda bem nervosa de tudo estar acontecendo agora, e no fundo sabia que queria guardar esse iniciozinho entre nós. Essa parte que me fazia poder pensar sem ter segundas opiniões e sonhar a noite sem culpa. Desligamos a ligação quase duas horas depois com a promessa que assistiríamos a reprise juntas.

Depois de tomar banho e me arrumar para cama, me lembrei que não tinha ligado para ele, já passavam das onze e eu não sabia se ele ainda estaria acordado. Mordi o lábio batucando o dedo no celular sem me decidir se ligaria ou não. Mas se ele estivesse preocupado ligaria, certo?

Sacudi a cabeça dispersando os pensamentos negativos e digitei a mensagem, clicando no 'send' antes que desse para trás.

_**Desculpa não ter ligado antes! Despedida de família e amigas ligando. Cheguei bem. Boa noite :) - Bella**_.

A resposta não demorou para chegar, e eu não contive o sorriso no rosto.

_**Acabei de jantar. Avisei que ia chover. :P - Edward.**_

Não gosta de chuva? O barulho me acalma. - Bella. Digitei rapidamente.

**_Ouvi dizer que chuva só é bom quando se está acompanhado. ;) - Edward_**.

Um suspiro ficou preso na minha garganta, e eu senti minhas bochechas aquecerem meu rosto. De repente, todos os lugares que ele tinha abraçado e tocado formigavam. Meus dedos estavam bobos apertando as teclas que agora pareciam confusas e pequenas demais.

_**Será? :P – Bella.**_

Um dia vamos ter que descobrir! Boa noite, Isabella. - Edward.

Deixei que aquela fosse nossa breve despedida. O relógio marcava que faltavam apenas oito horas para vê-lo de novo. Não que eu estivesse contando.

**EPOV**.

_Só dava para enxergar o contraste da sua mão pálida contra a pele do meu estômago. O quarto estava escuro e aguçava todos os meus outros sentidos. Eu sentia sua respiração contra o meu ouvido e os breves toques de sua boca contra o lóbulo da minha orelha. Os dedos tremeram e o pequeno movimento me fez contrair a barriga em antecipação._

Isabella prendia entre as pontas do dedo os poucos cabelos ali, e foi impossível não impulsionar meu quadril. Escutei o zíper rangir, sendo aberto e sabia que tinha pulsado contra sua pequena mão.

"Mais firme."

Pedi quando seus movimentos testavam minha vontade. Seu pulso fez exatamente como pedi, tinha os movimentos certos da extremidade a base com o ritmo mais tortuoso. Eu estava perto, e não ligava por estar chegando rápido assim. Era como se eu chegasse sempre próximo ao ápice e não conseguisse completar minha meta. Completamente fodido.

Acordei de bruços, sentindo a mesma sensação de não conseguir gozar nunca. Meu quadril fazia força contra a cama, tentando achar algum tipo de fricção que me trouxesse o prazer que tentava buscar no sonho. Merda, só um sonho. Isabella não estava do meu lado e sua mão definitivamente não estava nas minhas calças. Mas meu desejo ainda estava pulsando no meu membro e eu sabia que iria sujar a cama a qualquer momento. Me senti novamente com treze anos.

Abri os olhos vendo que o dia ainda estava tentando clarear, e tateei a camisa que tirei a noite antes de dormir. Sentei rapidamente na beirada da cama abaixando a boxer o suficiente para liberar o torturado e com apenas dois movimentos me satisfiz em cima do pano. Argh, hoje eu quem teria que colocar minhas roupas para lavar.

Queria dizer que tinha sido a primeira vez, desde que fiquei com Isabella, que tive essa urgência. Mas estaria mentindo. Eu podia culpar os hormônios que circulavam nas minhas veias, eu era afinal de contas um adolescente, mas nunca tive tanto desejo acumulado em tão pouco tempo. Como todo garoto normal, eu tinha minhas ereções matinais, algumas vezes durante a tarde, ou a noite. Mas nas últimas vinte e quatro horas eu já tinha exercitado meu pulso quatro vezes. Era o que ela fazia comigo.

Quando desci para o café, antes da escola, a casa estava silenciosa de novo. Na noite anterior, eu não deixei que a merda deles atrapalhasse meu sono, nem tirasse a tarde que eu tinha passado com Isabella. Olhei pela janela da cozinha, antes de pegar duas barras nutritivas e jogar na mochila, os dois carros estavam estacionados, o que significava que em poucos minutos alguém iria acordar. A porra da chuva ainda continuava irritante e fraca, então tive que pegar as chaves do carro. Eu preferia ir de bicicleta, ou a pé.

Ainda era cedo para entrar e o estacionamento estava vazio. Ficou silêncio demais quando desliguei o carro, a chuva não era distração suficiente para calar meu cérebro e a ansiedade que de repente crescia no meu estômago. Liguei o rádio e deixei que a próxima música fluísse enquanto jogava minha cabeça para trás e o braço por cima dos olhos.

A música era de menininha, mas me lembrava Isabella. Não me o dei trabalho de mudar. Eu tinha vontade de passar mais tardes com ela, conversando e tentando conhecer o que passamos anos sem falar. Porra, era difícil achar alguém legal nessa cidade. Não que eu me sentisse superior à alguém na escola, mas a superficialidade de alguns eu não conseguia tolerar. E Isabella passava longe de ser densa, apenas trazia para fora com mais leveza e naturalidade.

Os minutos se passaram, a música mudou e eu acabei pegando no sono. Desnorteado, saí do carro batendo a porta atrás de mim quando escutei o sinal tocar. Merda!

~ LYAI ~

Se tinha uma matéria que me dava dor de cabeça era a merda da geografia. Uma história mascarada por gráficos e espaços físicos que não teriam utilidade nenhuma na minha vida. Infelizmente eu tinha que fazer essa matéria se quisesse ter pontos suficientes para a faculdade no ano seguinte. E copiar do quadro também não era um dos meus esportes preferidos. Apoiei a cabeça na mão direita e continuei.

_Floresta decídua temperada, composta por árvores caducifólias.._.

"Oi, Edward." Uma sombra surgiu em cima do meu caderno, antes que eu olhasse para cima e visse uma loira baixinha na minha frente. Ela abriu um sorriso e ficou me encarando.

"Oi." Resolvi acelerar o processo quando ela não continuou falando.

"Você tem uma caneta? É que a minha acabou e eu não tr..."

"Não, essa é a única – a que eu tô usando." Respondi sincero, não era como se eu tivesse um estojo com uma coleção. Tentei olhar o quadro novamente, e percebi aquela amiga de Isabella olhando nossa conversa por cima do ombro.

"Hmm, eu tenho." Uma voz baixinha respondeu do meu lado. Até então eu nem tinha percebido quem estava do meu lado, pois assim que cheguei já tinha matéria sendo dada. Era a tal da Alice.

"Ei, Jess. Eu tenho, volta aqui."

A amiga de Isabella cortou Alice e _Jess_ fez seu caminho ao lado dela. Só não entendi por que ela tinha vindo pedir caneta a mim, quando a amiga do lado dela tinha. Alice fez um barulho com a garganta do lado, sem graça, mas com um sorriso sábio.

"Ela estava só dando em cima de você, não precisava da caneta." Explicou.

"Como?"

"Você sabe..." ela ofereceu com o ombro. "Pedindo uma caneta, sorrindo largamente e enrolando um pedaço de cabelo no dedo." Rolou os olhos. "Eu sabia que ela iria recusar a minha, por isso ofereci antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa."

"Errr... hmm..." Que porra! "Obrigado, eu acho."

Ela deu os ombros e voltou a copiar. "Eu vi você e Isabella ontem no meu condomínio." Sussurrou.

"É, eu vi você na sua varanda." Eu a percebi corar quando terminei de copiar a última linha. "Você toca violão, não é?"

"Alguma coisa assim." Replicou tímida. Mas quando olhei novamente, ela parecia ter lágrimas nos olhos.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Só saudade de casa. Eu ainda não me sinto muito adaptada a Forks."

"Eu moro aqui há dezesseis anos e ainda não me sinto adaptado." Ri sarcástico. Mas a distraiu.

"Você parecia feliz ontem." Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu estava relaxado..."

"É bonitinho vocês dois juntos." Alice sorriu sincera. Foi minha vez de desviar os olhos, mas meu sorriso foi a resposta mais concreta que poderia dar. Alice era legal.

O sinal bateu e partimos para nossos caminhos distintos. Parei no armário pegando o livro de matemática e escutei a voz que ecoava na minha cabeça quando ficava distraído. Eu não costumava escutar conversas alheias, odiava essa merda. Estava acostumado a me focar em outra coisa quando meus pais argumentavam no escritório, perto do meu quarto. Mas quando escutei meu nome, foi mais forte que eu.

"_Ah, é?_" Isabella perguntou.

"_...uma caneta ao Edward, mas ele foi todo grosso._" a segunda voz disse.

"_Ele é tão bonito, mas parece ser um babaca_." Disse a terceira. "_Mas eu gosto dos badboys, o que posso fazer?_"

"_Hmm..._" Isabella respondeu. Parecia desinteressada. Mas que merda era essa?

Fechei o armário com um _pouco_ mais de força para que notassem que tinha gente do lado de fora que podia escutar. O silêncio foi imediato e as três meninas saíram do banheiro. Era a tal da Angela, a loirinha que me pediu a caneta e Isabella. Pararam na minha frente e Angela deu uma cotovelada na loira, que abriu um sorriso para mim.

"Oi, Edward." Franzi a testa e percebi Isabella inquieta olhando para todos os lugares menos para mim. Eu não ia para aula sem entender essa porra.

"Isabella, posso falar com você?"

Ela finalmente me olhou e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, fazendo o casaco de capuz aumentar o volume dos seus seios. Pisquei mais algumas vezes, tentando disfarçar e vi as meninas irem embora cochichando. Isabella não parecia muito feliz.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntei quando vi que os corredores já estavam ficando vazios. Mais uma aula que eu chegaria atrasado.

"Hmhmm, tá sim."

Ela estava cheia de merda. Encostei no armário e cutuquei sua costela vendo-a dar um pulo de susto e cócegas. Suas bochechas coradas, eu sorri.

"Que foi agora? Vai ficar com vergonha por que tá na escola?"

Isabella negou com a cabeça e me olhou, exalando. Parecia mais relaxada. "Não te vi chegando na escola." Mudou de assunto.

"Eu adormeci no carro, no estacionamento, cheguei atrasado pra primeira aula. E pelo visto vou chegar pra segunda."

"Aula de quê?"

"Inglês." Respondi. "E você?"

"História."

Ela estava estranha, mas eu não queria pressioná-la. Era uma merda não saber o que fazer, ou poder perguntar por não saber o grau de intimidade que estávamos pisando. Mesmo assim, eu larguei o foda-se e fiz o que quis.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa no banheiro?"

Fez uma careta e negou. "A gente pode conversar depois?"

"No intervalo?" Ela concordou.

O inspetor passou pelo corredor torcendo o nariz e nos mandou ir para a sala. O dia estava passando devagar demais.

**BPOV**.

Pela primeira vez eu me sentia sozinha nessa escola. Ou talvez fosse um ciúme bobo de amigas. Sei que sentia minhas bochechas esquentarem de raiva e o nó na garganta que não queria descer. Eu nunca fui dessas besteiras de não dividir a amizade, mas o jeito que Angela se comportou com Jessica foi um pouco ridículo demais. Ou talvez tivesse um impacto maior por Edward estar envolvido.

Quando decidi não contar de Edward ainda, era só para não me decepcionar com algo que poderia estar começando. Manter essa nossa bolha, coisa nossa. Mas o universo parecia não estar de acordo comigo. Angela me contou no estacionamento, quando chegamos um pouco mais cedo, que Jessica e ela começaram a conversar na semana passada e que passaram tempo juntas na minha festa – já que eu estava tão ocupada sendo a aniversariante. Eu, na verdade, nunca tinha julgado Jessica, pois nem a conhecia direito. Mas o que ela e Angela faziam era ficar discutindo quem deveria namorar quem, e falar mal dos defeitos de todas as pessoas. Todas, menos os garotos que elas queriam.

E acontecia de Jessica ter se interessado por Edward. Agora eu teria que contar para Angela, que ficaria irritada comigo e contaria a Jessica. Era uma grande bola de neve. Elas nunca tinham sido muito próximas, mas agora pareciam ser amigas de infância. Rolei os olhos, pela ironia da situação. Falavam do cabelo de uma, do corte da outra, da maquiagem excessiva de algumas outras, da falta de algumas outras. Ela nem sequer usava maquiagem! Era uma droga de segunda feira, e eu já estava de saco cheio pela semana inteira.

Quando Edward me perguntou o que tinha acontecido, eu sabia que se falasse iria parecer uma idiota, infantil. Mas eu deveria confiar nele, certo? De repente ele entenderia e me faria esquecer, do jeito que ele fazia com o resto do mundo quando estávamos juntos.

Círculos e mais círculos no meu caderno, sem anotações, e uma tampa de caneta mordida depois, o sinal finalmente tocou anunciando o intervalo. Passei no banheiro jogando uma água no rosto e percebi que meu cabelo estava cheio demais. Eu tinha que parar com a mania de ficar passando a mão e jogando o tempo todo. Essa juba nunca ia abaixar.

Angela provavelmente passaria o almoço pendurada em Ben, e fofocando com Jessica. Realmente estava aliviada de Edward ter falado sobre conversar comigo agora. Tentei não focar os olhos em canto algum para não encarar Angela, até porque ela viria com a inquisição espanhola sobre o que eu tinha falado com Edward. Ou pior, perguntar se eu falei de Jessica com Edward.

"Ei." O próprio surgiu do meu lado.

"Ai, droga! Que susto, Edward!"

"Desculpa. Hmm..." Olhei para trás e vi que ele não estava sozinho. Alice estava a seu lado um pouco mais rosa que o normal. Os olhos muito azuis me encaravam incertos, e ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Foi aí que percebi que ela tinha dois casacos, um que vestia e outro amarrado no quadril.

"Oi, Alice." Ofereci um sorriso e ela parecia mais relaxada.

"Oi."

"Ah, sim. Vocês se conhecem." Edward comentou. "Hmm, vamos sentar?"

O almoço me relaxou. Edward não pediu pra conversar sobre o que eu estava chateada, mas explicou que Alice morava no condominio que paramos ontem. Ela sorriu envergonhada de ter nos visto, e falou que era ela quem estava tocando. Alice era tímida até certo ponto, mas definitivamente quando engrenava em alguma conversa parecia outra pessoa. Ela disse sentir falta de casa e dos amigos que deixou para trás.

Eu não conseguia – ainda – me ver afastada de casa. Pois tinha passado todo o tempo na mesma cidade, escola e com as mesmas pessoas. Mas teria que me preparar para a faculdade. Quando entramos no assunto, os olhos de Alice brilharam, ela mal via a hora de voltar para Londres e reencontrar o seu pessoal. Lá eles podiam começar a faculdade antes, assim a deixando com a possibilidade de voltar no próximo ano.

Edward comentou sobre lugares um pouco mais quentes, talvez Califórnia. Eu fui a única quem não conseguiu pensar em um lugar. Talvez eu estivesse ainda ligada demais a Forks. Não querendo adicionar mais outra coisa para se pensar, mudei de assunto e passamos o resto do tempo conhecendo as músicas que Alice gostava de tocar e aprender. No final, ela prometeu fazer uma lista com as que eu gostei e que ela pensava que eu iria gostar.

Faltavam dez minutos para terminar, e Alice teve que sair para atender um telefonema nos deixando sozinhos na mesa, com seu iPod. Edward estava com um fone e eu com outro. A música era velha, mas leve e me deixava com sentimentos bobos gelando meu estômago como milhões de raspinhas.

"Literatura agora, não é?" Edward quebrou o silêncio.

"Isso." Confirmei com um sorriso cansado.

Edward arrastou a cadeira para mais perto, e meu coração parecia abafar toda a conversa do refeitório. Ele não podia me beijar aqui, agora. Eu queria conversar com Angela. Ele deve ter entendido minha expressão, porque apenas esticou a mão por baixo da mesa em cima da minha perna, mantendo os olhos em mim como se pedisse por permissão. Relaxei o corpo e encostei a cabeça no meu braço que descansava na mesa. Nós não paramos de nos encarar até o sinal bater.

**EPOV**.

Foi a primeira vez que eu não prestei atenção em uma palavra sequer do que a professora dizia. Isabella sentou do meu lado, e eu só pude me concentrar em suas expressões. Culpe a merda dos hormônios, mas foi ridículo como eu estava excitado só por passear com a mão em sua perna e reparar em seus movimentos de morder a borracha do lápis. Ela não copiava de caneta, e só tinha percebido isso hoje. Como ela também só reparou que eu era canhoto e notificou quando passou um bilhete.

"Eu vou ver com o diretor se consigo encaixar outra matéria." Torci o nariz. Estávamos no corredor, e eu expliquei que queria trocar Educação Física por outra coisa, se pudesse. Já que tinha sido relativamente dispensado.

"Meeh, sorte a sua." Era visível que Isabella não queria ir para a aula.

"Isso tem a ver com Angela?"

"O que?"

"Você não querer ir."

O corredor estava vazio e ela estava impaciente. Passei a mão por seu braço, antes de segurar seus dedos nos meus. Ela não iria me responder, mas eu estava impaciente e curioso. Afinal, meu nome tinha sido pronunciado. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, - que estava febril – e passeei com o nariz em sua pele do pescoço.

"Isabella."

"Hmm..."

"É por causa delas?" Ela exalou pesado.

"Mais ou menos. É complicado."

"Olha, deixa elas falarem o que for e se concentra na aula." Falei contra a sua boca, tão vermelha. Isabella assentiu e levantou a cabeça, pressionando nossos lábios firmemente. "Então a gente se vê na hora da saída." Beijei o lugar atrás da sua orelha, imprensando seu corpo nos armários de metal.

Ela tinha outras ideias, com pressa buscando a minha boca e segurando meu ombro. A minha sorte era o corredor vazio, ou assim eu pensava estar.

"Então é ele, Bellinha?" Uma voz grossa nos separou. Um cara mais ou menos da minha altura, com carinha de playboy e uma marra que precisava ser desmanchada nos olhava sarcástico.

"Ai, Jasper. Vai pra aula, vai." Isabella parecia irritada.

"Quem é?" Sussurrei no seu ouvido e passei a mão por sua cintura. Senti sua mão apertar na minha camisa. Ela não estava para brincadeiras.

"Idiota de um meio-primo." Ela esclareceu, mas eu continuei esperando. "Minha tia e o pai dele estão juntos, ele agora tá morando aqui perto e estudando aqui. Ele é um saco!"

Ela falou as últimas palavras mais altas para ele escutar, mas só o fez rir e virar as costas para ir para a aula.

"Bem, se ele é um idiota não precisa se aborrecer."

"Mas ele implica!"

"Vem, vamos pra aula." Puxei sua mão na direção oposta e tomamos nosso rumo.

"Você não vai no diretor?" Ela ficou confusa.

"É, mas eu te levo lá."

~ LYAI ~.

O diretor ficou de me dar a resposta durante a próxima semana, quando os quadros de horários se confirmassem. E assim que pude, me direcionei para a quadra, sabendo que Isabella ainda tinha mais vinte minutos de Educação Física. Mas quando cheguei, não a vi pela quadra. Presumi que como combinado, esperaria no estacionamento, e me surpreendi por vê-la sentada nos degraus do pátio.

Ela ainda estava com seu uniforme e a mochila do lado. Sua cabeça estava entre os braços que apoiavam nas pernas encolhidas. Pernas que estavam bem expostas pelo short escuro e pequeno. Engoli seco antes de limpar a garganta e anunciar minha presença. Isabella olhou para cima com o rosto vermelho.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntei, ela continuava enfezada.

"Fui _dispensada_ mais cedo." Ela rolou os olhos sarcástica.

Relembrei do dia que tivemos, a pouca oportunidade de conversar e suas expressões que não eram típicas. Era hora de saber que merda estava acontecendo.

"Tá, porra, o quê que houve? Passou o dia inteiro com a cara amarrada..." Eu parei de falar quando ela me olhou com olhos culposos.

"Desculpa." Esfregou a testa respirando fundo. "Eu não devia estar jogando tudo isso pra cima de você. Quer dizer, ontem o dia foi tão bom e hoje – tirando a hora do intervalo – só acontece coisa ruim uma atrás da outra! Argh!"

"E eu quero saber o que é." Insisti.

As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas por causa do meu tom e eu me repreendi. Eu tinha que controlar essa merda de grosseria, pelo menos com quem não merecia. Isabella fez uma careta, e ela estava visivelmente desconfortável. Eu não queria me meter em sua vida ou seus problemas, mas era difícil tê-la por perto com a cabeça em outro lugar.

"Eu não quero parecer idiota e infantil reclamando de Angela pra você." Ela murmurou abaixando a cabeça e olhando para frente.

"O problema é ela?"

"A maior parte, sim."

"Olha, Isabella. Eu não vou forçar você a falar quando você não quiser. Mas também não leio mente pra saber quando você vai se sentir a vontade pra tal." Tentei manter um tom menos rude e ela me olhou com a expressão mais suavizada. "Se quiser conversar, eu vou te ouvir e não vou te julgar por isso, ok? Quer dizer... a gente devia... a gente devia ser capaz de conversar sobre tudo, se vamos continuar... isso." Mencionei os espaço entre nós.

"Eu sei..." Isabella mordeu o lábio.

"Pode me dizer pelo menos porque foi dispensada da aula mais cedo?"

"É idiota." Um sorriso brincalhão me dizia que ela de alguma forma estava orgulhosa do o que quer que tenha feito. Sentei do seu lado finalmente esperando que cedesse. "Angela não me escolheu pro time dela de vôlei... Aí eu cortei na cabeça dela."

Relembrei do dia que tivemos, a pouca oportunidade de conversar e suas expressões que não eram típicas. Era hora de saber que merda estava acontecendo.

"Tá, porra, o quê que houve? Passou o dia inteiro com a cara amarrada..." Eu parei de falar quando ela me olhou com olhos culposos.

"Desculpa." Esfregou a testa respirando fundo. "Eu não devia estar jogando tudo isso pra cima de você. Quer dizer, ontem o dia foi tão bom e hoje – tirando a hora do intervalo – só acontece coisa ruim uma atrás da outra! Argh!"

"E eu quero saber o que é." Insisti.

As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas por causa do meu tom e eu me repreendi. Eu tinha que controlar essa merda de grosseria, pelo menos com quem não merecia. Isabella fez uma careta, e ela estava visivelmente desconfortável. Eu não queria me meter em sua vida ou seus problemas, mas era difícil tê-la por perto com a cabeça em outro lugar.

"Eu não quero parecer idiota e infantil reclamando de Angela pra você." Ela murmurou abaixando a cabeça e olhando para frente.

"O problema é ela?"

"A maior parte, sim."

"Olha, Isabella. Eu não vou forçar você a falar quando você não quiser. Mas também não leio mente pra saber quando você vai se sentir a vontade pra tal." Tentei manter um tom menos rude e ela me olhou com a expressão mais suavizada. "Se quiser conversar, eu vou te ouvir e não vou te julgar por isso, ok? Quer dizer... a gente devia... a gente devia ser capaz de conversar sobre tudo, se vamos continuar... isso." Mencionei os espaço entre nós.

"Eu sei..." Isabella mordeu o lábio.

"Pode me dizer pelo menos porque foi dispensada da aula mais cedo?"

"É idiota." Um sorriso brincalhão me dizia que ela de alguma forma estava orgulhosa do o que quer que tenha feito. Sentei do seu lado finalmente esperando que cedesse. "Angela não me escolheu pro time dela de vôlei... Aí eu cortei na cabeça dela."

"Foi... de propósito?" Perguntei entretido.

"Foi." Ela admitiu esperando uma reação. "Você sabe como eu não sou muito boa em Educação Física, mas acho que dei sorte dessa vez."

Explodi em gargalhadas altas chamando atenção de alguns que estavam chegando no estacionamento.

"Pára de rir!" Isabella empurrou meu ombro, mas nem ela conseguia parar. "Quebrou o óculos dela..."

"Porra, quem usa óculos pra educação física?"

"As lentes dela estão chegando ainda." Ela explicou enquanto eu limpava as lágrimas dos olhos. "Vou vir pra detenção no sábado, como 'castigo'." Fez uma careta.

"Aí deu mole, porra. Se for fazer merda, faz direito!" Brinquei e ela sorriu finalmente. Eu queria ficar sozinho com ela.

"Você tem que ir pra casa agora?" Perguntei levantando, ela me olhou confusa mas negou com a cabeça. "Tá de carro ou veio de carona?"

"Carona." Ela bufou.

"Vem comigo então, eu te levo em casa depois."

"Hmmm..."

"Foda-se ela, Isabella. Angela deve tá puta contigo, - eu sei que eu ficaria – a gente passa um tempinho numa quadra aberta que tem aqui perto e depois eu te levo em casa."

Ela deu um sorriso triste e eu me arrependi por ter sido tão direto.

"Confia em mim?" Questionei testando-a com a mão estendida.

"Em quem mais eu confiaria?" Ela brincou de volta, mas aceitou minha mão.

"Ouch." brinquei.

"Brincadeira." Ela riu baixo e apertou minha mão na sua, e eu a levei até meu carro sem soltá-la.

A quadra era literalmente atrás da escola. A vantagem é que não seríamos vistos. Ninguém mais a usava, pois já estava velha e destruída. Era apenas uma grade um lado, com saída para a rua, uma parede de verdes do outro e uma possível cesta... sem a cesta em si. Sentei no único banco enferrujado enquanto Isabella entrava olhando o local.

"Quantos esconderijos você tem?" perguntou distraída.

"Não é esconderijo. É só um lugar que ninguém mais vem." Expliquei. "Ou vem a noite... pra fumar." Ela me olhou, me analisando.

"Você vem pra fumar?"

"Eles não vêm pra fumar cigarro." Ri debochado. "Emmett costumava vir as vezes. Me trouxe numa dessas, mas eu não fiquei até o final."

Ela veio se aproximando com os braços presos as costas, e sorrindo. Isabella era bonita. O cabelo estava preso, deixando o rosto livre de fios, e continuava linda. As orelhas não eram furadas como das outras meninas, e eu queria passear com a minha boca por ali. _Porra_. Limpei a garganta, mas não pude deixar de visitar o resto de seu corpo com os olhos. O jeito como seus peitos ficavam marcados na blusa, pequenos e arredondados, e as pernas pálidas e longas.

**Fallin' For You - Colbie Caillat**.

"Vem cá." Pedi e ela se aproximou olhando para o meu rosto. Peguei a parte de trás do seu joelho com a mão e senti sua pele macia se arrepiando entre meus dedos. "Hmm..." Fechei os olhos e encostei a cabeça em sua barriga.

"Seu cabelo tem uma coloração tão diferente..." Senti seus dedos tentativos entre os fios. "É como bronze, mas meio dourado, ruivo... Você era ruivo quando era bebê?" Eu ri baixinho.

"Era sim."

Ficamos em silêncio e eu concentrava no barulho do vento contra as folhas, fazendo frio em minha nuca. Mas de alguma forma eu não sentia meu corpo resfriar. Era um lugar pacífico, e eu gostava de como estávamos.

"Muito louco né?" Ela quebrou o silêncio. Me afastei para ver seu rosto.

"O que é louco?"

"A gente aqui, depois da escola... Não era uma coisa que eu tinha pensado em acontecer."

"Mas tá gostando?"

"Sim." Isabella passou a outra perna pro outro lado do banco, e eu imitei sua posição para ficarmos de frente um para o outro. "E você?"

"Não tinha te trazido aqui se não estivesse." Remarquei.

"É fácil ficar com você. Não sei explicar, mas eu não me preocupo sabe?" Era como se estivesse falando sozinha, e eu fiquei observando tentando entender. Ela quebrou o pescoço para o lado e continuou pensando. Coloquei a mão em seu joelho para que ela continuasse, eu gostava de ouvi-la falando, e queria saber o que ela pensava da gente, já que não conversou sobre o que eu tinha pedido mais cedo.

"Preocupar com o quê?" Perguntei e ela me olhou sorrindo.

"Não sei. Eu fico... hmm... ansiosa as vezes, eu acho. É besteira, eu sei. Mas eu não sabia como íamos reagir na escola." Explicou. "Eu não contei a ninguém do final de semana, e... queria, não sei, talvez manter isso pra gente mais um pouco."

"Mhmm..." Sua coxa era tão branca que as pequenas veias azuis e roxas apareciam. Não de um modo feio, eu queria sentir com a boca também.

"Eu sei que as pessoas podem ser intrometidas e ficar dando opiniões, fazendo fofoca. Ainda mais agora que eu vi Angela e Jessica conversando... Ugh!"

Isso tirou minha atenção de suas pernas. "Olha, eu sei que elas são suas amigas..."

"Só Angela." Ela me corrigiu rapidamente.

"Que seja. Sei que você tem amizades e eu respeito. Mas é de você que eu gosto, e o que tem entre a gente é problema nosso. Se por acaso elas começarem a falar alguma merda, eu não vou me preocupar quem seja, eu vou mandar se foder."

"Ok."

Só eu entendia como terceiros pontos de vista poderiam atingir um casal. Eu morava com um deles. Puxei com as duas mãos seus tornozelos para mais perto de mim, e assim suas pernas estavam em cima dos meus joelhos. Eu sorri para ela e senti suas mãos nos meus braços.

"Vem cá."

"Tô aqui."

"Aqui." Insisti contra seus lábios que não demoraram um segundo resistindo. Eu tinha esperado o dia todo para isso, sentir sua língua na minha, o lábio entre meus dentes, os meus entre os delas. Conforme nossos corpos foram pedindo, ela subia mais em meu colo e eu tinha que tomar cuidado para que ela não esbarrasse em meu membro já excitado. Era fácil e rápido demais.

Senti sua mão agarrar meu pescoço enquanto a outra segurava meu rosto e minhas mãos tremiam para descer para seus shorts, mas eu as mantive em sua cintura, apertando para não grunhir. Isabella nos afastou para respirar, mas continuou trilhando sua boca em meu pescoço. Meu jeans já estava me machucando.

"Isabella..."

"Hmm..."

Quando parei de beijar seu rosto ela se afastou tímida, mas com os olhos sorrindo.

"É melhor a gente ir pra casa, né?" Ela torceu o nariz. Eu ri.

"É."

Isabella levantou tirando o que estivesse prendendo seu cabelo e sacudiu a cabeça. Parecia um leão revolto. Ela me flagrou a observando e voltou para dar um último beijo, rápido.

"Vamos." Ela disse e eu assenti.

Me dei mais alguns segundo, e tentei esticar a blusa por cima da calça tentando ver se estava marcando. Seriam pelo menos mais duas rodadas no banho, antes do treino.

"Bora, Edward!" Ela tamborilou os dedos em cima do carro.

"Tô indo, porra."

"Grosso!" Seus olhos arregalaram, mas ela iria rir. Eu gargalhei e corri pra dar outro último beijo. Um dos últimos.

* * *

**Aeaeaeee, quem gostou, bate palma, dá um grito e clica aqui no verde pra deixar review! :D**

**Review = spoiler! (caso não queira, só deixar um obs (;)**


	9. Count On Me

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que deram review! =) Espero que tenham recebido seus spoilers.**

_Disclaimer: SMeyer é dona dos personagens, eu só brinco de casinha._

**Um obrigada especial à cella_es (Cella E.S no ffnet), que é minha índia beta, colore meu dia com tinta da natureza, desse as corredeiras com sua canoa e devolve meus capítulos mais bonitos.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 9 – Count On Me.**

BPOV.

Me prometi que não ia ficar triste, e principalmente distrair minha raiva. Eu sabia que era besteira e que essa história iria se resolver, eu só precisava falar com Angela. Não foi justo quebrar os óculos dela – não que essa tenha sido minha intenção – e já nem sabia como ela iria reagir quando a encontrasse de novo, mal a reconhecia. Podia ser um pouco dramático da minha parte pensar que ela tinha mudado de um dia para o outro, mas não via outra maneira de olhar para a situação.

Minha mãe já estava me olhando torto de tanto que eu andava em volta do telefone. Não sei se eu estava esperando que ela ligasse – rolei os olhos para a sugestão impossível – ou se estava tentando tomar coragem para discar seu número e saber como estava. A realidade é que a semana mal havia começado e parecia tudo já estar mudado. Isso porque estávamos no meio do semestre, e nada de grandioso realmente tinha acontecido, aparte de Edward. Meu estômago gelou com o pensamento.

Eu nem me atreveria a reclamar dessa parte. Sorri boba e virei de costas para minha mãe não perceber meu comportamento estranho – não que estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho.

"Bella, o que foi? Vai ficar a noite toda peruando em volta do telefone?"

"Não, vou ligar pra Angela."

"Ela tem um namoradinho agora, sabia?" Minha mãe deu um sorriso travesso, me fazendo franzir o cenho. Não estava gostando desse curso da conversa.

"Hmm..."

"E você?" Ela deixou o que estava fazendo e se virou esperando uma resposta.

"E eu o quê?"

"Algum _paquera_ na escola?" Sua boca tinha um sorriso malicioso que me fazia torcer o nariz. Eu não iria falar nada ainda. Nem queria, nem me sentia a vontade. Acho que Reneé parecia interessada demais, e isso me deixava desconfortável. "Vamos, Bella. Angie conta tudo para a mãe dela."

"Hm, não conta não." Afirmei sem delongas.

"Conta sim, pois foi a mesma que me contou de seu namorado."

Mordi a bochecha esquerda para não transparecer como aquilo tinha me afetado. De repente eu já não me sentia culpada de não estar falando nada para Angela. Eu pensei que ela não contaria nada. Seus pais eram um pouco restritos nessa área de namorados, mas pelo visto eu fora a última a saber. Mas também, Sra. Weber pode ter fuxicado um pouco aqui e ali... Divaguei as opções.

"Que seja." Murmurei com a boca apertada, dei as costas e subi para o quarto de novo.

**Tá acordada? - B.**

Tava lendo, com meus ultra velhos óculos fundo de garrafa. - A.

Ouch. Mas eu esperava por essa. Eu respondo alguns minutos depois, decidindo ser cautelosa. Não consigo ficar rancorosa por muito tempo, me cansa. Só quero voltar a dar risadas com ela.

**Desculpa. - B.**

Tudo bem. Não é como se você tivesse planejado. - A.

Então a pontada de culpa borbulhou no meu estômago. Realmente, não é como se eu tivesse planejado. Mas foi como se os deuses ruins da bola me ajudassem, porque na minha cabeça era o que eu realmente pensava.

**:( - B.**

Pensei que fosse me esperar no final da aula. - A.

Não. Peguei uma carona. Tava com a cabeça quente. - B.

Então antes que ingressemos em uma conversa, ela resolve me ligar. Eu observo meu celular vibrar por alguns segundos, ainda incerta de como agir.

"Professor Black não precisava ter te expulsado." Ela corta as cortesias de um estranho alô, e eu agradeço, sentindo minha amiga de volta.

"Não tem problema. Bom que voltei pra casa mais tranquila."

"É, você tava bem estourada." Houve uma pausa de silêncio que ela quebra novamente. "Ia te chamar pra ir na casa da Jess amanhã depois da escola..." Ela vaga. Ou não tinha mais a intenção de convidar, ou estava com medo de perguntar.

"Hmm, não sei. Tenho trabalho em grupo da aula de literatura." Não era mentira, a professora já tinha pedido aos representantes de cada grupo que organizassem as propostas da feira literária, mas não tínhamos confirmado nada.

"E depois não pode vir pra cá?"

"Vai dar pra todo mundo dormir aí?" Perguntei ainda tentando me esquivar.

"Bella, o que foi? Não quer dormir aqui não vem então, ué."

"Não é isso, Angela!" Protestei por instinto, e suspirei cansada resolvendo ser honesta. "Quero conversar com você amanhã, pode ser?"

"Pode." Ela estava irritada.

"Ok, então eu falo com a minha mãe e vou pra sua casa depois do projeto."

"Tá bom, Bella."

"Ah, pára de ser coisa, Angie!"

"Não, poxa. Eu tô tentando te apresentar uma nova amiga, que não é uma coisa que a gente realmente faz muito na escola que estudamos a vida inteira, e você já está de implicância sem nem conhecer."

"Não tô de implicância. Amanhã você vai entender."

"Ok. Ok. Vou tomar banho agora e ligar pro Ben."

"Como estão as coisas com ele?" Perguntei relutante, querendo realmente saber como ela estava.

"Tudo bem até agora, né." Ficamos em silêncio por mais um tempo e resolvemos desligar mesmo.

Assim que Angela falou de Ben, eu pensei em Edward e o que ele deveria estar fazendo naquele momento. Será que ele iria me ligar, ou eu ligaria para ele? E o que eu falaria pra Angela? Droga, nessas horas eu só queria passar mais tempo com ele, conversando sobre tudo e nada.

"Bella, eu tô indo pra cama que eu tô morrendo de dor de cabeça..." Minha mãe falou entrando no quarto. Eu nem tinha percebido o quanto já estava escuro e eu estava com a luz apagada.

"Está se sentindo bem?" Perguntei sentando e virando para ela.

"Ai, tpm. Você sabe como é." Ela apertou os olhos antes de deixarem se ajustar para a luz que ela acendeu. "Você deve estar pra ficar também..."

Grunhi e enfiei a cabeça no travesseiro. Eu odiava quando ela fazia isso. Não era que eu achasse constrangedor falar disso com a minha mãe, é que ela não tinha o pudor de mencionar a qualquer hora na frente de qualquer pessoa. '_É uma coisa natural, Bella. Todo mundo fala sobre isso._' Ela me acalmava, ou pensava que sim.

Me sentia um pouco invadida por ela saber que nossas datas coincidiam, assim como nossas TPMs. Eu a evitava a qualquer custo. O único lucro nisso tudo, é que teríamos chocolate e estoque de sorvete por pelo menos duas semanas. Só de pensar, já tinha ficado com água na boca.

"Boa noite, mãe." Falei um pouco frustrada, indicando subliminarmente que ela saísse. Mal tinha terminado de falar e meu celular tocou do meu lado, fazendo-a massagear as têmporas e fechar a porta atrás de si.

_Edward_.

Limpei minha garganta e deitei de barriga para cima. "Alô?"

"Oi, tudo bem? Tava dormindo?" Ele falou quase em um sussurro.

"Não... Eu estava pensando em te ligar, na verdade."

"Ah é?" Seu tom ainda era baixo, mas eu podia escutar o sorriso. Não pude deixar de fazer o mesmo.

"Mhmm..." Confirmei brincando com a barra da blusa.

"Era só pra dar boa noite."

"Você tá calmo." Constatei rindo baixinho. Ele parecia relaxado.

"É, eu fui pro treino depois que te deixei em casa. Tô cansado, na verdade."

"Por que está sussurrando?" Perguntei não aguentando a curiosidade. Era como se eu tivesse que apertar o telefone contra a minha orelha para ouvi-lo direito.

"Argh, meu pai já tinha vindo ver se eu tava dormindo e eu fingi que sim. Se ele me ouvir aqui, vai querer vir conversar."

"Oh..." Foi só o que eu disse. Eu ainda queria que ele me falasse o que estava acontecendo, mas ele só bufou e mudou de assunto.

"E você, o que fez hoje?"

"Nada. Só arrumei as coisas pra amanhã mesmo." Ponderei falar de Angela, era melhor falarmos logo, antes da escola onde todo mundo nos veria. "E falei com Angela ainda pouco."

"Hmm, bom. E o que ela disse?"

"Nada demais. Disse que sabia que eu não iria fazer de propósito..." ele riu baixo. "E me chamou pra dormir na casa dela amanhã."

"A gente tem o projeto..."

"Eu sei. Aí falei que eu tinha trabalho, mas ela insistiu que eu fosse lá." Mordi o lábio. De repente me senti envergonhada.

"Isabella"

"Hm"

"O que houve hoje com vocês?" Edward perguntou baixo e calmo. Uma hora eu iria ter que falar.

"Elas estavam agindo... Não sei. Eu nunca vi Angie assim. Elas estavam falando das pessoas, e de repente eram os garotos e eu mal reconhecia Angela. Eu sei que ela nunca foi das mais quietas, sempre teve namorados e tal, mas ela e a Jessica estavam insuportáveis! E então começaram a falar de você e eu fiquei com raiva e quando saimos, você já estava lá esperando, e eu não gostei, só isso."

"Calma aí, calma. Elas estavam falando de mim, isso eu ouvi. Mas o quê?"

"Não sei. Acho que a Jessica gosta de você, ou sei lá."

"Hm, e aí?"

"E aí, nada."

"Amanhã então você vai pra casa dela?"

"Da Angela. Jessica não vai não."

Ficamos em silêncio e eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Não queria demonstrar ciúmes, mas também não gostava de ele estar tão tranquilo com isso tudo.

"É, ela é esquisitinha."

"Quem é esquisitinha?"

"Essa Jessica aí." Edward disse e eu mordi a boca para não rir. "Ela veio pedir caneta pra mim, mas já tinha. Sei lá, meio maluca."

"Angela vai querer saber... Hmm... da gente. Quer dizer, porque eu não fui muito com a cara da Jessica."

"Você não foi com a cara dela por minha causa?" Merda. Minhas bochechas me deixaram com calor.

"Não. Elas estavam falando de outras pessoas. O jeito dela, não sei... meio descarado."

"Elas estavam falando de pessoas que nem conhecem, certo? E você está falando dela e nem a conhece."

"Mas, não é assim... É, poxa... Ai." Ele me deixou sem palavras. "É mesmo né? Ai, eu não gosto de confusão. Não gosto que falem dos outros, mas eu acabei fazendo a mesma coisa porque ela tava fazendo. E também porque você era assunto principal."

"Respira, Isabella." Bufei frustrada e joguei o braço nos olhos.

"Deve ser a tpm." Justifiquei. Eu realmente não era assim. "Desculpa ter falado um monte de besteiras."

"Não falou besteiras. Tava te incomodando, ué."

"Você falaria comigo se algo estivesse te incomodando?"

"Eu já sou grosso o suficiente sem nada estar me incomodando."

"Verdade." Nós dois rimos.

Edward brincou falando que iria me levar para fazer umas aulas de boxe quando eu estivesse de tpm e eu considerei a ideia. Falamos do projeto, ficamos em silêncio e rimos por estarmos no telefone sem falar nada. Até que já estava tarde e eu bocejei alto.

"Vai dormir, vai." Ele disse já parecendo sonolento.

"A gente se fala amanhã então. Boa noite."

(…)

Acordei sentindo um corpo esmagando o meu. Senti o ar ser forçado para fora do meu corpo e uma risadinha me despertando. Dois caramelos me olhavam de volta e um buraco no meio de sua arcada de dentes superiores me diziam o que ele estava tentando mostrar.

"Caiu, Belwa." Ethan disse enquanto eu sentava na cama e o ajeitava em meu colo.

"Quando isso? Você não é pequeno demais pra isso?" Perguntei confusa, esfregando o olho antes de ver a hora. Ethan chegou bem na hora de me acordar mesmo. "E por que tá acordado essa hora?"

"Meu pai me deixou aqui pu causa que minha mãe já foi no trabalho, né."

"Ah, tá. E minha mãe mandou me acordar?" Ele assentiu e sorriu banguela de novo. Eu ri. "Tá ficando grande, é?"

Ethan riu travesso e eu lhe fiz cosquinhas até ele pedir socorro. "Belwsiiiiz, vou fazê xixiiii!"

"Vem, vamos tomar café."

Pulamos da cama e eu lhe dei a mão para descer as escadas. Mal chegamos na metade do caminho e o cheiro de brownies me fez ficar com água na boca. Sem erro. Vi minha mãe colocar os pequenos bolinhos em cima da bancada falando para termos cuidado e não nos queimarmos. Ethan ficou fazendo brincadeiras com o canudo do seu achocolatado no buraco do dente caído, me fazendo rir enquanto comíamos.

"Vai inflamar!" Minha mãe alertava a ele, mas Ethan parecia não ouvir, o que me fazia rir mais ainda.

Depois eu subi para o quarto me arrumando rapidamente, e passando a escova no cabelo. Fazia tempo que eu não usava a escova e mordi o lábio percebendo que estava tentando não parecer uma maluca descabelada... para Edward. Peguei minha mochila antes que minha cabeça começasse a tecer outras coisas mirabolantes e desci novamente, procurando as chaves do carro. Foi aí que eu lembrei que não tinha falado com ela sobre o trabalho em grupo, nem da casa de Angela.

"Aí só volta pra casa amanhã depois da aula." Renée disse como se fosse algo abominável. Não era como se Angela morasse do outro lado da gigante Forks.

"Mãe..."

"Ah, filha. Fala pro pessoal vir pra cá, então. Eu faço um lanche."

"Aí eu saio de casa pra ir pra Angela?"

"Pede pra ela vir pra cá, ué."

"Ela não é do meu grupo." Tentei explicar grunhindo.

"Então não vai com seu carro não."

"O quê?" Exclamei alto.

"Não vai ficar andando com ele pra lá e pra cá até não sei que horas."

"E como eu vou pra casa da Angela?"

"Ué, pede pra algum dos seus _amigos_ te darem carona."

"Argh! Tá, mãe. Que seja. E agora como eu vou pra escola? Espero o trenó do Papai Noel?"

"Papai Noel é no Natal, Bewlszi. Dã!" Ethan falou com a boca suja de brownie.

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim em desafio, mas eu era mais teimosa.

"Eu levo." Uma voz na porta nos tirou de nossa batalha.

"E o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bom dia pra você também, priminha." Jasper se aproximou passando o braço em volta do meu pescoço e estourou o chiclete que mascava.

"Ótimo!" Minha mãe aceitou feliz.

"Ótimo." Grunhi sem pensar em como escapar dali.

Sem mais uma palavra saímos de casa e eu entrei em seu carro mal humorada.

"Como está o namoradinho?" Ele perguntou, eu permaneci em silêncio. Jasper riu e mastigou o chiclete irritante. "Sabe, como seu primo eu tenho que te defender desses garotinhos de escola..."

"Jasper, o que é que você quer?" Virei a cabeça em sua direção.

"Nada, priminha. Apenas a sua felicidade." Respondeu sarcástico. "Qual o nome daquela loirinha que vive com você e a sua amiga alta?"

"Amiga? Quem?"

"Uma baixinha... peituda."

"Jessica." Ela não era minha amiga, mas eu não estava com paciência de explicar.

"Essa." Jasper assentiu, mas continuou olhando para frente. "Você tem o telefone dela?"

"Não." Repliquei rápido. "Por quê?"

"Nada. Acho que temos alguma coisa em comum, só isso."

"O que você teria em comum com ela?" Fiz uma careta. Não conseguiria aguentar nem mais um minuto naquele carro.

"Se tudo der certo, eu te falo." Ele se virou e riu pra mim antes de sair pelo estacionamento.

**EPOV**.

Assim que vi Isabella andando pelo estacionamento joguei o cigarro no chão, apagando com a ponta do tênis, antes de colocar uma bala de menta na boca. Ela não tinha uma cara muito feliz e ainda não tinha me notado esperando. Enrolei o papelzinho da bala e fiz uma bolinha antes de tacar na sua cabeça. Isso chamou sua atenção e logo sua expressão se suavizou, eu quebrei um sorriso.

"Bom dia." Ela disse subindo na ponta dos pés e estalando um beijo na minha bochecha. Aquela porra me fez sorrir e meu estômago apertou.

"Tá mais tranquila?" Apertei o braço que enlaçou a sua cintura no minuto que ela tinha se aproximado. Ela tinha um cheiro doce e seu cabelo parecia macio contra o meu rosto.

"Ah, tô né." Isabella estava escondendo seu rosto e sua voz era baixa.

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa o sinal tocou e nos apressamos para nossas devidas salas. Eu tinha percebido sua expressão não muito feliz e não pude fazer merda nenhuma. Deixaria para falar na hora do intervalo.

(…)

O segundo tempo de aula corria e o professor esperava que fizéssemos o roteiro de estudo. As provas estavam chegando e eu não queria matéria acumulada. Alguns anos atrás eu tinha discutido com Emmett, por ele me chamar de nerd, sendo o babaca que é. Era só mesmo a vontade de sair de lá que me motivava a meter a cara nos livros.

E como já tinha feito metade em casa, metade eu terminei na aula e meio tempo fiquei apenas recapitulando a porra do meu dia. Minha mãe não estava em casa e eu não estava surpreso. Tentei ficar o mais ausente que pude e até ontem a noite, consegui desviar de possíveis conversas chatas que meu pai queria ter. Mas nessa manhã não tive como escapar. Seu rosto parecia ter envelhecido alguns anos, mas era o alívio estampado em ali que me confundia.

No final, só falou que iria tirar uns dias de férias e viajar. Até ofereceu para eu ir com ele, mas não tem como faltar a semana de provas. Foi um pouco estranho aquele comportamento, mas deixei passar ainda com a ideia de me manter o mais longe possível das merdas lá em casa.

Ontem a minha ligação para a Isabella foi a melhor coisa que eu tinha feito. Dormi tranquilo, sabendo que ela estava em casa, e apesar dos problemas com suas amigas, nós estávamos bem.

(...)

"Fala aí, cara. Tudo bem?" Virei o pescoço enquanto colocava os últimos livros no armário. Era o tal do primo da Isabella.

"Hm." Cerrei meus olhos. A marra e o chiclete tinham muita pose.

"Então, viu a Bella por aí?"

"Não, ainda não. Por que?" Fechei o armário e virei meu corpo para ele.

"Nada, só queria saber se ela tinha conseguido um negócio pra mim." Ele riu como se estivesse lembrando de alguma piada interna. Mas nesse momento Isabella apareceu um pouco pálida, vindo em nossa direção.

"Agora não, Jasper." Isabella interrompeu qualquer coisa que ele fosse falar, passando para puxar meu braço.

"Nossa!" Ele arregalou os olhos e levantou os braços em rendição, fazendo seu caminho para a cafeteria.

"Quê que você tem?" Perguntei puxando-a para mais perto.

"Meio enjoada." Isabella apertou os olhos e respirou fundo. Passei o polegar em seu rosto e ela estava gelada.

"Vai vomitar?" Perguntei baixinho, mas ela arregalou os olhos como se eu tivesse dito algo absurdo.

"Não, não."

Depois de ter certeza que ela não iria passar mal no meio do corredor, decidimos não ficar onde tinha muita gente e acabamos na quadra. Isabella era mais teimosa que o normal quando estava de tpm, porque eu passei porra de quase dez minutos discutindo que mesmo enjoada ela teria que comer alguma coisa. No final ela só mordeu o lábio com cara de choro, e eu peguei uma caixinha de suco para ela.

"Você viu Angela pelo refeitório?" Isabella perguntou quando chegamos, antes de se sentar na arquibancada. Sacudi a cabeça me colocando a seu lado enquanto ocupava minha boca com o sanduíche. Ela puxou os joelhos para si e abraçou as pernas.

Eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer. Só não queria ficar vendo ela com dor, mas também não queria encher a porra do saco perguntando se queria alguma coisa.

"Toma seu suco." Empurrei a caixinha para ela.

"É doce, eu vou ficar ainda mais enjoada." Respondeu fazendo uma careta. Passei o braço livre a sua volta, forçando ela a encostar a cabeça em meu ombro.

"Por que tá enjoada assim?" Encostei minha testa em sua cabeça. Aqui era tranquilo e eu me sentia relaxado para conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

"Cólica me deixa enjoada quando muito forte."

Merda. E eu nem sabia nada de cólicas, não tinha mesmo o que fazer. Minha mão chegou na barra de sua blusa e pousou em sua barriga nua. Sua pele era macia enquanto meus dedos deslizavam sentindo seu umbigo, seu estômago e costelas.

"Tomou algum remédio?" Ela assentiu brincando com a caixinha sem nem estar aberta. Acho que ficar tocando no assunto também não era uma boa ideia.

"Você fumou hoje de manhã, né?" Isabella perguntou, eu torci o nariz não querendo falar. "Me conta alguma coisa. Pra me distrair?"

Eu sabia que não era só para distração, mas quando vi as palavras já estavam escapando. "Meus pais brigam muito, como você deve perceber. Era mais tranquilo quando Emmett morava aqui porque nós fazíamos mais coisas juntos e eu não presenciava as discussões." Minha cabeça ia longe, anos atrás. "Eu sabia que eles tinham casado porque minha mãe tinha engravidado. Mas acho que só trouxe merda pra eles. Eu sei que se sentem presos, que tentam se moldar um ao outro, mas os dois tem agendas cheias demais e acham que um negligencia a família mais que o outro. Eu nunca pedi por uma porra de atenção, só por menos gritos."

Minha voz tinha aumentado, e eu senti os dedos de Isabella em volta do meu pulso, acariciando. Aquilo me acalmava e me trouxe para o presente.

"Já cheguei a pensar várias vezes que um dia, um ou outro, iria sair de casa e não voltar. Mas com o passar do tempo eu vi que sempre voltavam." Respirei fundo antes de continuar. "Teve época que eles tentaram não me envolver, e outra que me envolviam demais. Eu não vou tomar partido entre eles. Um é pior que o outro."

"É por isso que você fuma? Por que fica nervoso?" Sua voz era suave e não parecia estar me julgando, apenas curiosa. Sacudi a cabeça negando.

"No início você se distrai tentando não morrer de tanto tossir, ou ser pego com um cigarro na boca, mais do que você pensa em qualquer problema que você tinha na cabeça. São aqueles míseros segundos que você sente a zonzeira do início, pensa no que está fazendo, que esquece os minutos – ou horas – anteriores. Depois vira um hábito."

Isabella pousou a mão por cima da minha, que ainda estava embaixo da sua blusa, e apertou de leve. "Não é que eu não goste, só queria entender."

"Se te deixa menos aliviada, eu nunca comprei nem dois maços na minha vida." Ela cerrou os olhos ainda me encarando. "Verdade. O primeiro eu ganhei, o outro eu peguei da minha mãe." Seus olhos estavam surpresos.

"Não sabia que ela fumava."

"Ela para e volta. Nunca se decide." Sacudi a cabeça, e senti suas pequenas mãos segurando em cada lado do meu rosto.

**Count On Me - Bruno Mars**.

"Fico feliz que confie em mim." E me beijou pela primeira vez no dia. Porra, sua boca era tão macia que eu jogaria meu maço e isqueiro fora só para ficar o dia inteiro a beijando.

Finalmente ela voltou a seu lugar e eu ri. "Eu não fumo perto de você." Não era preciso perguntar para saber que ela queria entender o que eu disse. "Não tenho vontade de fumar quando estou perto de você."

"E fala menos palavrão também." Isabella mordeu a língua. "E melhorou um pouquinho o seu temperamento."

"Ah é?"

"É. Parece que quando estamos sozinhos você fica mais calmo que em público."

"Argh, não gosto de bagunça."

Ficamos o resto do intervalo falando de gostos e desgostos, e eu ria por algumas opções infantis que ela tinha. Claro que culpava seu primo e Angela. Tínhamos algumas músicas que marcaram em comum e ela pareceu ansiosa por pegar seu iPod hoje com Alice em nossa próxima aula.

**APOV**.

Alec e Edward desenhavam as estruturas da nossa barraca, enquanto eu e Bella selecionávamos os trechos de poesias de alguns poetas para ficarem expostos em letras garrafais, como plano de fundo. Estava um trabalho bom, sinceramente, e eu estava empolgada. Finalmente satisfeita com a ideia que tinha dado.

Bella agradeceu pelo iPod assim que entreguei e eu esperava que ela realmente gostasse. Antes da aula terminar a professora se dirigiu à nossa mesa dando uma olhada em nossos rabiscos. A turma inteira parecia bem focada em seus devidos 'cargos' na feita literária.

"Então, eu andei perguntando para alguns alunos do último ano e eles se juntaram com alguns daqui. Vão fazer uma peça, coisa rápida, dez minutos, durante a exposição. Só para não deixar o público que vai lá entediado. Apresentando também algumas peças de Shakespeare."

Nós estávamos atentos esperando que ela chegasse a seu ponto. "Queria saber se alguém aqui toca ou canta alguma coisa para que eu encaixe também. Tem um grupo legal que vai tocar e cantar."

Edward e Bella me olharam, mas desviaram, provavelmente notando a vermelhidão do meu rosto. "Eu só toco para mim..." Falei em uma voz baixinha.

"Pô, maneiro Alice." Alec disse em sua voz arrastada.

"Tudo bem se não quiser." Quase respirei aliviada. "Mas seria bem legal se você tocasse. Só uma música. Pessoal da escola, não vai doer."

"Certo." Murmurei.

"Certo? Ótimo! Vou anotar seu nome, depois me dê o nome da música."

Ela se foi nos deixando na mesa em silêncio. Bella foi a primeira a quebrá-lo.

"Se você não quiser..."

"Não, sem problemas. Só uma música, acho que tudo bem."

"Okay." Ela sorriu pequeno e eu retribuí.

Eu podia fazer isso. Sem problemas... Certo?


	10. I've Got My Girl

**Alow, alow. Desculpem a demora. Tive alguns probleminhas de saúde, mas já estou de volta. **

**Não respondi as reviews, mas mandei alguns spoilers pelo twitter, foto e um teaser.**

**Cella_es faz toda a magia indígena pra essa engenhoca de fic ficar legível. Só tenho a agradecer! tchamo.**

**Sem mais delongas, fiquem com o capítulo 10 e não esqueçam de me deixar uma review pra me fazer contente e inspirada! :)))**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 10 – I've Got My Girl.**

EPOV.

Isabella estava impaciente e eu não sabia se ria ou se dava o dia como acabado. Tínhamos decidido ficar na escola mesmo para terminarmos o trabalho, pois seria burrice irmos para casa de alguém e continuar a mesma coisa. Além de perda de tempo. Ao mesmo tempo que foi a melhor escolha, para ela parecia ser a pior. Ela não estava reclamando em voz alta, mas seus gestos e bufadas a cada minuto diziam bastante.

"Argh, por que ficou tão quente de repente?" Isabella finalmente grunhiu, desviando das cartolinas estiradas no chão e abrindo o casaco.

Nos entreolhamos, mas ela pareceu não notar. "Não tá não." Falei quando se aproximou, seu rosto virou rápido para minha direção. Suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas que eu diria que tinha acabado de sair da educação física. O que não era o caso.

"Bem, pra mim tá." Ela enrolou todos os fios fazendo uma bagunça no topo na cabeça e voltou a atenção à sua tarefa.

Alice arregalou os olhos e deu uma olhada no relógio. Eu sabia que tínhamos passado pelo menos três horas fazendo esse projeto e só faltavam os últimos detalhes que poderíamos deixar para outro dia. Estávamos adiantados. Acho que Alice tinha me entendido, pois assentiu a cabeça e começou a recolher o material jogado.

"Vamos acabar por hoje então?"

"Uhul!" Alec comemorou levantando do chão, quase jogando a tesoura em sua mão para cima.

"Agora que só falta fechar?" Isabella estava indignada. Passei por entre as coisas e fui tirando o material da sua frente.

"É. Tá todo mundo cansado, _com calor_..." Falei baixinho na sua frente, e ela me olhava entediada. Eu queria rir. "Relaxa. Depois a gente termina."

Ela não discutiu, sem me olhar, tentando puxar os cartazes da minha mão. Eu estava sorrindo, e Isabella também queria, mas tentava manter a pose de irritada. Peguei seu pulso de surpresa e ela finalmente olhou.

Seus cílios estavam compridos e ela mordia a bochecha sem graça, prendendo o riso. Porra, ela era linda. Sorri aberto, abaixando a cabeça para sentir seus lábios macios nos meus.

"E, nem sabia que eles..." Alec sussurrou, mas Alice o interrompeu pedindo ajuda para guardar o material no armário. Eu devia uma a ela. Ou várias.

Não demorou para eu sentir seus braços a minha volta e seu gosto na minha língua. Passei meu braço livre na sua cintura e a carreguei para o canto, onde deviam ser colocadas as cartolinas. Isabella ainda me olhou agradecida e eu sorri em resposta antes de guardarmos tudo. Não precisávamos falar muita coisa. Eu gostava disso.

Já estávamos no estacionamento quando lembrei que ela tinha vindo com o tal do primo para a escola.

"Eu vou pra casa da Angela agora, minha mãe não gostou de eu ficar fora de casa com o carro." Isabella revirou os olhos.

"Não tem problema, eu te levo."

"Eu sei." Ela riu e arqueei as sobrancelhas. Chegamos ao meu carro e entramos, ambos exalando e relaxando o corpo no banco. Tinha sido um longo dia. "Carro legal."

"É..." Torci o nariz e girei a chave na ignição, ligando o ar. O tempo tinha realmente ficado um pouco abafado. De repente tinha chuva vindo por aí. "O que seu primo queria com você na hora do intervalo?"

"Ele não é meu primo." Ela advertiu. "Quer o telefone da Jessica, ou sei lá." Isabella fechou os olhos aproveitando o ar condicionado. Pelo menos ele não estava implicando com ela, era outra pessoa que ele queria encher o saco.

Estiquei minha mão para seu pescoço, sentindo a pele quentes e seus batimentos no meu polegar. Tinha essa porra de vontade de ficar tocando nela o tempo todo. _E beijando também_. Um sorriso emplastrou meu rosto.

"Acho que Alec nos viu."

"Ele viu." afirmei.

Isabella virou seu rosto em minha direção e mordeu a bochecha, antes de sorrir. Senti seu rosto esquentar nos meus dedos. Dei os ombros indicando que não tinha nada demais saberem. E não tinha mesmo.

"Eu vou ter que provavelmente falar alguma coisa pra Angela hoje." Ela abaixou o rosto.

"Ok."

"Você... hmm... falou pra alguém?"

"Não diretamente." Respondi. "Quer dizer, Emmett sabe. Mas não acho que ele conte como alguém do nosso atual meio. E Alice meio que viu a gente."

"Certo." Concordou sorrindo pequeno. Sua boca estava tão cheia e vermelha. Passei a língua por meus próprios lábios. "Aos poucos então..."

"É." Me aproximei do freio de mão, a encarando. "Vem cá."

Os olhos dela pareciam até mais claros enquanto ela sorria. Tomei seu sorriso em minha boca e rimos sem motivos entre beijos desajeitados.

**BPOV**.

Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift.

Cruzei as pernas embaixo de mim enquanto penteava o amontoado ninhado que tinha se tornado meu cabelo. Depois de tanto prender, soltar e... os últimos minutos com Edward no carro também não ajudaram. Tinha sido o único momento em que minha tpm se acalmava e as cólicas dormiam. Era muito ruim sentir isso todo mês, mas parecia que agora estava ainda mais forte.

Quando Edward me deixou na porta da casa de Angela, já estava quase escuro e ela já tinha mandado algumas mensagens perguntando quando eu chegaria, pois sua mãe já estava terminando de cozinhar o jantar. Foi aí que percebi que tínhamos ficado tempo demais no carro. E eu não me arrependia de nenhum segundo. Meu corpo todo ficava formigando pensando em como ele beijava devagar, depois arrastava os lábios por meu rosto, pescoço, como sua respiração me deixava arrepiada e como eu não tinha controle das minhas reações a tudo aquilo. Eu queria sempre mais. O dia tinha sido super estressante e foi ele quem apagou as últimas quatro horas na sala maquinando a organização do nosso grupo.

Angie não teve tempo de perguntar nada porque quando cheguei, o jantar já estava na mesa. Eu sabia que ela tinha me visto no carro com Edward, pois estava exatamente na porta me esperando. Sua expressão se igualava a de um desenho animado. Passei por ela rapidamente, já cumprimentando seus pais, e ela me seguiu fechando a porta e circulando meu pulso tentando me puxar para a sala. Insisti que jantássemos para conversármos melhor no quarto antes de dormir, afinal não queria que Sra. Weber soubesse de nada, pois ligaria para Renée no mesmo segundo e então ficariam horas no telefone debatendo as qualidades de suas atuais filhas comprometidas.

Pedi mais alguns minutos de sanidade enquanto tomava banho e ela desistiu de ficar pulando em volta de mim no quarto fazendo mil e uma perguntas. Agora, enquanto ela terminava de se preparar para a cama, eu não tinha como escapar. A música do seu iPod ainda tocava baixinho e me deixava relembrar o jeito que os dedos de Edward achavam meus fios, desalinhando-os completamente, e depois os afanando com sorrisos e beijos mais leves. E como me lançava olhares, um jeito tão diferente, como eu nunca tinha recebido antes. Era um sentimento que me deixava com cosquinha no estômago, envergonhada, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo mostrar tudo meu para ele. Contar todos os meus segredos, escutar todos os seus e sentir sua boca na minha durante todos os minutos do dia.

'_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_.

Cantei baixinho as letras que se encaixavam com as lembranças. No dia que ele pediu para eu conversar com ele tinha sido tão cuidadoso - ou pelo menos cuidadoso no limite de ser de Edward. Eu nunca pensei que ele quisesse saber tantas coisas. E no momento que ele me contou de sua família, eu sabia que ele não esperava grandes palavras de volta. Não eram problemas exclusivamente dele, mas que o afetavam. Eu estaria ali se ele quisesse falar, sempre. Assim como ele esteve para mim, mas foi necessário apenas a carícia que eu fazia em seu braço, uma certeza quando beijei seus lábios novamente e seus carinhos em minha pele, que vi que nos entendíamos mesmo sem falar.

_I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_.

E assim continuou o dia, e a minha cólica chata, e nossos olhares e sorrisos idiotas. A esse ponto eu já estava quase quicando no colchão, com a escova na frente da boca e sacudindo a cabeça. Sim, Taylor Swift! Eu quero passar a mão nos cabelos de Edward, vê-los rebeldes, enquanto ele me olha...

Um travesseiro me atinge. "Agora podemos conversar?" Angela pergunta com a voz irritada e ansiosa. Eu me jogo na cama e me finjo de morta. Menos de um segundo, sinto suas mãos me sacodindo e meu nome saindo por entre seus dentes trincados. "I-SA-BEEEEEE-LLAAAAAAAA!"

Eu não aguento muito tempo e começo a rir. "Ok, ok, vamos conversar."

"Então...?" Ela insiste ajeitando os óculos muito grandes. Parece uma avó, mas eu não falo isso para ela.

"Ai, não sei por onde começar! Pergunta e eu vou respondendo." não queria que ela perguntasse, mas sabia que iria fazer. Era melhor acabar com isso logo.

"Ok, você está ficando com Edward? Desde quando? Estão namorando? Onde você estava realmente antes de vir pra cá?"

Eu nunca tinha pensado em rótulos. Ou pelo menos nunca o escutei se dirigindo a mim como namorada, nem eu a ele. Mas como era um pedido de namoro? Teria mesmo aquele momento estranho que ele pede? Eu não conseguia vê-lo fazendo nada parecido.

"Sim. Hmm... Ficamos no dia do meu aniversário." Confessei e vi sua boca abrindo enorme e dramática. "E eu estava na escola." Rolei os olhos. "Estávamos realmente fazendo trabalho, aí ele me trouxe aqui."

"Certo, certo. E então vocês estão namorando?" Nessa altura ela já estava na ponta do meu colchão esperando minha resposta como se fosse um programa de televisão.

"Acho que sim...? Quer dizer, nós não conversamos sobre isso, mas é como agimos. Eu não sei, acho que é cedo pra dizer, não?"

"Ah, não sei. Se ele ainda não falou nada... Deve estar esperando para pedir, tenho certeza."

Ficamos em silêncio, as duas pensando e juntando peças. Eu não sabia que teria que esperar um pedido formal de namoro. Me sentia tão bem por já passar todo esse tempo com ele, sem me preocupar e apenas nos conhecer. Será que ele me queria como sua namorada, ou era só um passatempo? Quero dizer, as coisas em Forks podiam ficar realmente um porre. Mas eu devia dar mais crédito a ele, eu sabia o quão inteligente ele era.

"Eles pedem mesmo? Tipo 'Oh, seja minha namorada, por favor?' Porque sinceramente, isso parece muito clichê e bobo."

"Ah, eles pedem. Ben pediu pelo menos duas vezes antes de eu aceitar." Ela rolou os olhos e jogou a franja. "Você sabe da história."

"Sei." Exalei forte. "Bem, então acho que vou esperar pra ver no que dá."

"Esperar? Mas você não quer ter ele como seu namorado? Quer dizer, você não gosta dele o suficiente? Porque foi tudo realmente rápido, ou pelo menos eu não percebi."

Claro que ela não tinha percebido, e nem eu quis demonstrar. Eu podia sentir a pequena bolha que tínhamos formado se estourando. Mas não podia culpar Angela. Eu não tinha contado porque não queria.

"Calma. Eu gosto dele. Aconteceu, e a gente está ficando. Não vou ficar apressando nada."

"É, está certo mesmo." Angela respirou cansada. "Por que você não me contou antes? Me senti sendo deixada do lado de fora."

"Desculpa. Mas é que a gente estava ocupada, e então você estava com a Jessica, resolvendo coisas com Ben e eu não queria atrapalhar. Ao mesmo tempo também estava tentando me organizar."

"Não, tudo bem." Ela assegurou me olhando compreensiva. "Mas agora eu quero saber de tudo, ok?"

Angela não me deixou responder porque teve a genial idéia de pegar sorvete. Fiquei esperando no quarto pensando no que iria contar. Não tinha realmente algo muito importante para se dizer. Eu sabia que ela não tinha feito nada demais - digamos fisicamente - com Ben, pois tinham tido a chance antes e não o fizeram. Ela ia ficar curiosa para saber de mim. Era o primeiro garoto que eu realmente gostava e quis ficar. E continuo querendo.

"Se eu soubesse, não tinha falado aquele monte de coisas com a Jessica no banheiro com você." Angie disse sincera quando voltou, me entregando uma colher. Eu apenas dei os ombros sem saber o que falar. "Acredite, é apenas besteira. Quer dizer, ela acha ele gato, mas depois acha outro. O fora que ele deu foi bem claro. Agora eu entendo por quê."

"Acho que ele não percebeu que ela dava em cima dele." Falei sentindo o gosto do sorvete de flocos derreter na minha língua. Quase gemi de tão gostoso. "Você acha... que ela estaria interessada em Jasper?" Perguntei quando lembrei da minha última conversa com o peste.

"Hmm." Angie achou interessante.

Mais tarde, quando deitamos depois de falar muitas besteiras e prometer fazer pesquisas sobre alguns assuntos, deitamos e dormimos. Ou pelo menos eu tentei, a cólica resolveu apertar e eu tinha que ficar encolhida na cama para não passar mal. Queria pelo menos pegar no sono e esquecer que estava com dor. Na manhã seguinte eu poderia pedir algum remédio.

Assim que acordamos, eu mal conseguia colocar algo na boca sem sentir que iria passar mal. Sentia todo o meu corpo concentrado em meu abdomen e uma vontade de chorar enorme. Eu odiava ficar com cólica, e a cada mês ela parecia pior. Sra. Weber me deu algum remédio e pediu que eu fosse no carro com uma compressa de água quente contra a barriga. Não era o maior alívio do mundo, mas se tornou tolerável por mais algum tempo.

No caminho senti meu celular vibrar no bolso de trás, mas de maneira alguma iria me mover para pegar. Quando chegamos no estacionamento da escola, eu me sentia minimamente melhor. Pelo menos o suficiente para não me debulhar em lágrimas na frente de ninguém.

"Tá melhor, amiga?" Angie desligou o carro.

"Um pouco. Acho que dá pra aguentar até eu ir pra casa."

"Certo, qualquer coisa fala comigo. Guardou as outras cápsulas pra tomar na hora do intervalo?"

Assenti com a cabeça e respirei fundo antes de sair. Edward estava do lado de fora do seu carro alternando em olhar para o celular e para o resto do lugar. Angela sorriu e me deu uma piscadela, antes de me deixar ir sozinha até ele.

"Ei, que cara é essa? Te mandei mensagem. O que houve?" Edward me analisava, e eu nem sabia que estava com uma cara tão feia.

"Nada. Desculpa. É só cólica de novo."

"Porra, está tão ruim assim?"

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e senti sua mão na minha bochecha, me puxando para seu corpo. Encostei meu rosto em sua camisa escura e fechei os olhos, ignorando que dali a alguns segundos o sinal iria bater. Edward passou os braços abrançando meus ombros e descansou o queixo no topo da minha cabeça.

"Porra, Isabella. É foda também ficar assim. Cheia de dor e vindo pra escola! Vai fazer o que de proveitoso aqui hoje? Por que não foi pra casa?"

Seu tom era grosseiro e era o que eu menos precisava. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas quase que instantaneamente e eu quis sumir ao encará-lo novamente. Senti meu pescoço esquentar de raiva e me afastei olhando diretamente para ele.

"E eu iria perder aula? Você acha que eu não pensei em ir pra casa? Deixa de ser grosso. Eu tive que vir, a gente tem trabalho depois. Tenho que recuperar a aula de educação física que perdi esses dias. Não sou idiota, se é isso está insinuando." Eu queria ter mais raiva na voz, mas o soluço final só me fez querer chorar mais ainda. Meu abdomen contraía novamente.

"Não, não." Edward segurou em meus braços e seus olhos inquietos buscavam alguma coisa para se desculpar. "Desculpa. Eu... argh, merda Isabella. Só não quero te ver com dor na escola."

"Eu tomei remédio." Enxuguei o rosto com a manga do casaco e cruzei os braços. "Vai passar, eu acho."

Edward me abraçou mesmo eu estando parada e beijou minha bochecha. Era um gesto tão pequeno e inocente me dava frio na barriga. Era sua maneira de se desculpar. Eu sabia que ele não era a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, nem muito menos com tato. Mas eu também não era uma mula sem sentimentos, mesmo que meus hormônios estivessem um pouco mais afetados, não era necessário ter falado comigo daquela forma.

"Desculpa." Ele falou mais uma vez no meu ouvido. Concordei a cabeça, mas ele repetiu o mesmo processo.

"Tá. Agora cala a boca." Falei segurando seu queixo quando ele pedia desculpas pela quinta vez, e o beijei de verdade.

Mas claro que o sinal tinha que tocar e logo tivemos que ir para nossas respectivas salas.

**EPOV**.

"Edward, você pode falar comigo um instante?" A professora de biologia pediu poucos minutos antes do término da aula.

Eu estava ansioso para ir para a quadra encontrar Isabella. Na hora do intervalo ela tomou outro remédio mas não parecia ter passado. Não sabia como agir nem o que falar, então preferi ficar apenas como ontem, conversando e tentando fazer com que ela comesse alguma coisa. Apesar que nem o suco dessa vez ela tinha tomado. Mas pelo visto teria que esperar até saber o que a professora queria comigo.

Ajeitei a mochila no ombro vendo os outros alunos se despedindo e senti um dos músculos latejar. Ontem eu tinha exagerado no treino e acabei dormindo de qualquer jeito quando cheguei em casa. Assim que acordei, vi que no celular não tinha mensagem ou ligação de Isabella, e eu queria saber se ela teria carona para vir para a escola.

"Eu estava fazendo algumas listagens de turma, e eu vi que você tem uma das notas mais altas da sala durante o ano todo." Ela começou. "Você já tem em mente o que quer pra faculdade?"

Não tinha entendido o que porquê da porra dessas pergunta logo agora, do nada. Sim, eu tinha um foco, mas podia mudar. Cocei a cabeça ainda incerto e exalei pesado.

"Acho que odontologia."

"Certo, imaginei que fosse algo relacionado à área de biologia. Você é muito bom, Edward. Interessado, estudioso, eu gosto disso." Ela mexeu em alguns papéis e se virou para mim. "Eu estou selecionando alguns alunos para ver se passam para a turma mais avançada, com o pessoal do último ano. Pode ser um pouco desafiador, já que vocês ainda estão no segundo ano, mas acho que você e poucos daqui conseguiriam pegar."

Abri a boca para falar, mas ela mencionou que eu esperasse.

"Não espero uma resposta agora. Até o fim da semana você pode falar comigo. Aí você assiste algumas aulas, vê se sente bem e adequado e aí sim decide se quer ficar." Explicou. "Nessas aulas eles focam mais na parte de medicina, corpo e mente do ser humano. Então eu acho que combina com você."

"Obrigado." Agradeci quando ela me estendeu a grade das aulas e o número da sala.

"Faz um teste e me deixa ficar sabendo. A professora que entrou lá é um pouco mais nova, começou mês passado na escola, mas é extremamente profissional. Os garotos gostam dela." Ajeitou o óculos e a bolsa no ombro. "Não vou mais te prender, se o professor da próxima aula implicar, pode dizer que fui eu quem te manteve aqui, ok?"

As matérias da aula eram realmente boas e eu me senti animado. Pela primeira vez as coisas não estavam uma merda. Pelo menos uma aula boa no dia eu teria. Não que essas fossem ruins, mas o conteúdo era diferente e a ver realmente com o que eu queria.

Jacob já tinha começado a aula, e alguns faziam polichinelo. Tentei achar Isabella no meio das pessoas, e a avistei descendo as escadas do vestiário. Enquanto isso, sentei na arquibancada e o professor me viu, sorrindo de lado.

"Conseguiu a garota, né?" Ele falou baixo, mas sacana. Eu não sabia se ela tinha falado alguma coisa, mas não tínhamos feito nada na sua frente para mostrar que estávamos juntos. "Já entrou aqui procurando, eu logo adivinhei."

Ele deu um soquinho no meu braço e eu senti meu rosto esquentar. Porra, não era como se eu saísse divulgando uma coisa nossa por aí. Mas não tinha como eu mandar ele calar a merda da boca, porque me ajudou quando eu não sabia o que fazer. Ajeitei a mochila no colo e virei para frente, encontrando ela me olhando. Isabella ainda estava pálida.

"Pega leve com ela hoje. Ela tava com cólica de manhã, sei lá, e parecia mal mesmo." Murmurei.

"Relaxa." Jacob riu baixo. Era bom ter um professor jovem que demonstrasse um pouco de amizade.

Ele apitou e pediu para o grupo se aquecer para uma partida de handball para as meninas, em um lado da quadra, e do outro futebol para os garotos. Isabella tinha prendido o cabelo e durante o jogo, não parava de passar a mão. A vi mais de uma vez respirar fundo com as mãos apoiadas no joelho, tentando se concentrar. Eu não tinha como comparar ter uma cólica menstrual, mas sabia que não devia ser nada bom.

Quando ela fazia o mesmo pela quarta vez, uma menina a chamou pelo nome e ela só abaixou a cabeça dizendo que não. Alguma coisa estava errada. Que merda. Levantei no mesmo instante indo em sua direção sem ligar para o jogo que ainda ocorria. Que se foda.

"Isabella. Você tá bem?" Perguntei passando a mão em seu cabelo. Seus ombros tremiam levemente e sua testa estava gelada. "Isabella, olha pra mim. Vem, vamos sentar." Nisso o jogo parou e Jacob estava a meu lado. Meu coração estava disparado e eu estava começando a sentir o desespero. Estava a ponto de pegá-la no colo e sair dali.

"Bella, senta lá com ele, bebe uma água."

Ela me esticou uma das mãos primeiro, e quando fui ajudá-la a ficar em pé novamente, ela se desequilibrou e caiu em cima de mim. Foi aí que percebi que ela tinha desmaiado.

(...)

"Eu _não_ sei o telefone da casa dela. A mochila ficou na escola." Expliquei novamente a enfermeira que não me deixava entrar no quarto de Isabella.

Eu não iria deixá-la na escola depois de ela ter desmaiado, aparentemente, de dor. A enfermeira da escola iria demorar no mínimo quarenta minutos para pegar alguma remédio, se é que ela tinha algum. Pois sempre oferecia chá e gelo para qualquer tipo de dor ou machucado. Isabella tinha acordado duas vezes antes de chegar ao hospital, mas desmaiou novamente.

"Você não pode me dizer como ela está?" Tentei controlar o linguajar e o tom, ela me olhou desafiante de novo.

"Ela está bem, já está acordada, tomando soro e repousando." Finalmente respondeu, acalmando alguns dos meus nervos. "Mas só posso deixar você entrar quando algum responsável chegar."

"E como eles vão saber que ela está aqui se a senhora não sabe a por...caria do telefone dela?"

"Se controle, estamos em um hospital familiar." Ela avisou.

Abri a boca para falar, mas vi Sr. Swan entrando pelo hospital procurando por alguém. Eu esperava um melhor momento para conhecer oficialmente o pai da minha namorada, mas as circunstâncias eram essas, e eu queria falar com Isabella.

"Oh, Edward, você está aqui? Veio com Bella? Angela me ligou falando que ela desmaiou, o que houve?"

"O senhor é o pai da menina?" A enfermeira se meteu antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para responder.

"Sou sim. Onde ela está?"

"Por aqui." Ela se levantou e começou a andar em nossa frente. Eu não sabia o que fazer. "O namorado pode vir agora também."

Minhas orelhas e pescoço ficaram quentes no mesmo momento. Charlie me olhou um pouco surpreso, mas não exatamente bravo e eu agradeci internamente. Quando abrimos a cortina, uma outra enfermeira retirava o soro de sua veia, e seu rosto parecia mais corado. Ainda estava com uniforme e um pouco encolhida.

"Boa tarde." Uma médica alta e loira entrou cumprimentando. "Sou Dra. Tanya Denali, atendi hoje a Bella depois de ela ter desmaiado." E apertou minha mão e do Sr. Swan.

"Obrigado por tê-la atendido Doutora." Charlie diz e ela sorri.

"Sem problemas, já conversei com ela, indiquei alguns remédios mais apropriados, mas gostaria de marcar uma consulta na semana que vem se possível."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Charlie perguntou o mesmo que passava na minha cabeça. Isabella mordia o lábio inferior e olhava para todos os cantos do quarto menos para nós.

"Nada demais. Problemas femininos, mas que com uma consulta se resolve." Ela virou e piscou para Isabella, que ficou ainda mais vermelha. Eu sorri para ela. "Agora vou deixar vocês falando com ela enquanto pego a receita do remédio, e volto para liberá-la."

"Está tudo bem, Bells?" Charlie se aproximou e eu lhes dei espaço, colocando a mão no bolso e desviando o olhar.

"Tô melhor, pai. Não se preocupa. Passou."

"Você desmaiou, filha. Como eu não me preocupo?"

"Ah, foi porquê eu não comi. E a dor era muito forte, quando fui fazer educação física juntou tudo e eu desmaiei."

Me segurei para não grunhir. Eu sabia que tinha sido isso. Porra, tinha que ser tão teimosa? Respirei fundo novamente para não soltar tudo em cima dela, nem muito menos perto de seu pai. A sorte era que Doutora Denali voltava com os papéis e chamou Charlie para dizer onde comprava e qual dosagem ela deveria tomar. Ela liberou Isabella, que se sentou na cama e começou a ajeitar o cabelo. Ficamos sozinhos esperando.

"Porra, eu falei pra você comer não foi?" Segurei sua mão firme. Minha voz não estava com raiva, apenas preocupada. Beijei seu rosto de leve.

"Eu sei, mas eu não conseguia." Disse chateada. "Não começa a brigar comigo."

Ri fraco de sua manha. "Não vou brigar."

Charlie voltou e eu dei um passo para trás, mas Isabella segurou minha mão na sua. Eu gostei e mordi a bochecha para não ficar sorrindo. Ele olhou brevemente para nossas mãos com a boca aberta tentando falar alguma coisa, então limpou a garganta.

"Bells, eu vou comprar o seu remédio e pegar sua mochila na casa da Angela. Ela disse que levou com ela. Você... hmmm... vai comigo, ou vai pra casa com seu... namorado?"

"Eu vou pra casa, eu acho. Se ele quiser me levar."

"Claro que eu levo." Murmurei olhando seu rosto confuso.

"Ok então." Ele balançou a cabeça algumas vezes sem saber mais o que falar. "E hmm, não se tranquem no quarto. Eu chego lá já, já. Cinco minutos. Ou três."

"Tchau, pai."

Não falamos mais nada até estarmos na metade do caminho. Ela estava quieta, brincando com os dedos e balançando as pernas.

"Você está bem mesmo? Digo, melhor?"

"Um pouco de sono. Ela falou que tinha um calmante no soro também, que ia me deixar meio mole." Isabella torceu o nariz.

"Entendi."

Ela me olhou mais algumas vezes e parecia que queria perguntar ou falar alguma coisa mais desistiu. Eu não quero ser grosso nem pressionar para falar porquê ela ficou já mal com suas coisas. Quando chegamos na sua casa, ela sai do carro e me espera do lado de fora para poder me convidar para entrar. Eu aceito ficar até que o pai dela chegue para que ela não fique sozinha.

Eu sento em uma ponta da cama e ela se joga na outra. "Como eu estou cansada."

"Você tem que descansar." Eu falo firme e ponho seus pés no meu colo.

"Vou esperar minha mãe chegar, comer alguma coisa e durmo." Disse enquanto eu tirava seu tênis. Isabella ri quando eu termino. "Tem sorte que eu não tenho chulé." Eu rio também.

"Mas sente cosquinha." Me atrevo a brincar com os dedos na sola de seus pés, mas ela pede que eu pare por causa de sua barriga.

"Você não tem treino não?" Isabella diz se aproximando até encostar a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu passo o braço por sua cintura e seguro seu corpo.

"Foda-se o treino." Murmurei contra o seu cabelo. "Ontem eu exagerei de qualquer forma, hoje eu posso descansar."

"Hmm..."

"O que? Quer que eu vá embora?" Pergunto me mexendo até conseguir ver seu rosto. Ela segura na minha camisa e diz que não.

"Só perguntei porque você já perdeu sua tarde me levando pro hospital."

"Não perdi. Eu tinha que te levar. Ia te deixar lá?"

"Mas obrigada mesmo assim." Fala me olhando e puxando minha nuca antes de me beijar. Parece que fazem dias que eu não a beijo.

"Seu pai pareceu bem tranquilo com a gente vindo pra cá." Eu falo quando estamos com as testas coladas, e beijo a ponta de seu nariz.

"Ele é tranquilo. O negócio é minha mãe." Responde revirando os olhos. "E hmm, desculpa por meu pai ter falado errr... aquele negócio."

"Que negócio?" Perguntei confuso.

"Do 'namorado levar pra casa'." Ela quota no ar com os dedos debochando, e eu continuo sem entender.

"Qual o problema de te trazer aqui? Você não queria?"

"Não, isso não tem problema. É o negóciodechamardenamorado."

"É o quê?"

"De chamar de namorado." Diz, finalmente, exasperada.

"E daí?"

"Ah, é porque a gente nunca falou nada sobre isso. Então, não sei." Isabella fala olhando para algum ponto muito mais interessante na cama que para meu rosto.

"Porra, Isabella, se o que a gente tá fazendo não é namorar, é o que?" Pergunto. Ela me olha debaixo, mordendo a bochecha e encolhe os ombros. Eu me sinto nervoso achando que ela quer um pedido oficial. Eu não sei fazer isso, nem achei que precisasse pedir. Mesmo assim, seguro seu rosto e beijo sua boca de leve. "Você quer namorar comigo?" Falo devagar.

"Quero."

Ela fala tão baixinho que se eu não estivesse com os lábios praticamente nos seus, eu não ouviria. Mas o sentimento é bom. O coração acelera e eu a beijo três, quatro, cinco, seis vezes antes de estarmos caindo de volta na cama. Me afasto um pouco, com seu corpo ainda no meu braço e ficamos confortáveis brincando com nossos dedos.

"Não precisava ter pedido, sabe."

"Ah, porra..." Dessa vez eu deixo escapar um grunhido.

"É que eu disse a mesma coisa pra Angela ontem, que não imaginei que ainda tivesse que pedir e aquela coisa toda. Mas ela falou que você devia estar esperando."

"Esperando o que?"

"Sei lá."

Ela dá uma risadinha e eu acompanho. Relaxamos nossos corpos e eu conto da aula de biologia que a professora tinha sugerido. Ela fica bastante feliz e me beija de novo. Ficamos abraçados até ouvir a porta da frente sendo aberta. Nos despedimos brevemente, e ela me leva até a porta dizendo que manda mensagem quando for deitar para dormir. Eu ainda chego no carro sorrindo e abro o celular digitando um sms para Emmett.

**_Eu tenho uma namorada_**. - E


	11. Kissing Without a Sound

**Espero que me desculpem pelo atraso. Trabalho, coisas a resolver, vida e feriado que me atolaram completamente.**

**Quero agradecer especialmente a minha índia beta Cella_es, porque ela é linda e a gente vai vir me visitar e a gente vai fazer a dança da chuva e surtar com as fotos da Kristen que saíram na Vogue! OMG! Linda, certo? 3**

**E ainda tem a primeira foto de E/B em BD!**

**Aviso: Esse capítulo pode conter _sexytimes_. Aproveitem ;)**

* * *

.

**EPOV**

Meu treinador estava pegando pesado comigo hoje. Tinha faltado os dois últimos treinos por conta dos trabalhos na escola e precisava recuperar o tempo perdido. Era sexta feira e eu estava morto antes mesmo de ter acordado. Amanhã finalmente seria a tal feira literária e eu estava louco para acabar com aquela merda. A semana de provas tinha sido tranquila, e eu consegui manter o foco para estudar, apesar dos pensamentos sobre Isabella me tirarem a concentração, meus pais conseguiram manter uma semana civilizada e com isso o meu espaço para estudar.

Eu gostava de levar a sério a semana de provas. Quando antes acabasse, melhor. Não precisava ficar nas férias visitando um lugar que não gostava por pura preguiça de pegar os livros. Nessa área, Emmett apesar de implicar, apoiava e falava que era para deixar a boa vida para a faculdade, longe dos pais.

Quando mandei o sms para Emmett, acordei no dia seguinte com uma mensagem de voz de meu primo completamente bêbado me dando os parabéns. Dizendo que se quisesse me mandava pacotes de camisinha com lacre para só eu abrir. Tive que rir das babaquices que ele dizia e sentir saudade das merdas que ele me falava. Mas ele tinha seus momentos. Eu não gostava de ficar obcecado com alguma coisa, me sentia mal. E só o que eu parecia pensar ultimamente era em Isabella, o que ela estaria fazendo, ou vestindo ou comendo. Emmett disse que era normal, pois eu estava conhecendo coisas novas, passando por situações que antes nunca tinha estado. E estava me fazendo bem.

Isabella e eu quase não tivemos tempo sozinhos. Quando não estávamos em nossas respectivas casas estudando, estávamos de tarde na escola, arrumando barracas, pintando cenários e ficando cansados demais para alguma coisa. Claro que algumas vezes no intervalo nos encontrávamos atrás da quadra. Quarta feira tinha sido um desses dias. Ela apareceu na escola com rabo de cavalo, uma blusa de renda - que ela me esclareceu - desenhando todo o seu colo. Passei horas com o rosto, nariz e boca passeando por ali. Foi difícil voltarmos para a sala e eu precisei de um momento para esfriar a cabeça. Observei-a andar para lá e para cá com a calça colada, o rosto avermelhado e a boca completamente inchada da hora anterior. Nunca passava dos limites, é claro, apenas sentia a porra dos meus dedos formigarem quando passavam pela lateral de seu corpo, perto da curva de seus seios.

Tentava me controlar na escola e perto das pessoas, o que era para acontecer entre nós era apenas isso, entre nós. Não queria passar de desrespeitoso e muito menos ser chamado na porra da sala do diretor por causa de um comportamento que eles julgavam inadequado. Mas tinham horas que era realmente difícil de segurar, especialmente quando Isabella resfolegava meu nome no meu ouvido.

"Concentra, Edward!"

Mirei o saco dando mais algumas de direita e um chute. A sala ecoava minha respiração errática e as porradas que eu dava, mas algumas vezes meus olhos simplesmente desfocavam. Me sentia cansado e completamente distraído. A ponta do meu cabelo estava pingando em meu rosto, tentei dar uns pulos para me focar, mas desisti quando o treinador colocou a mão no ombro. Que merda. Encostei a cabeça no saco e fechei os olhos.

"A gente faz um pouco de musculação e eu te libero logo, porque sei que você precisa ir." Avisou. "Mas não se acostume. Eu sei que você não leva a sério o boxe, que é como uma recreação, mas gosto de te treinar, Edward."

"Valeu, obrigado."

Apenas quarenta minutos de musculação foram suficientes. Tínhamos combinado de fechar o projeto hoje na casa de Alice. Não foi difícil convencer meus pais que eu voltaria tarde para casa. Eles, na verdade, pareciam até felizes em me ver socializar. Isabella falou que passaria na academia para me buscar - depois de insistir por meia hora no nosso intervalo - e eu finalmente cedi. Após os exercícios fui tomar um banho no vestiário - coisa que raramente fazia, mas hoje era necessário - e quando voltei, vi Isabella pegando os menores pesos e meu treinador tentando instruí-la.

"Que merda você tá fazendo?" Perguntei tentando não rir, apertando os olhos.

"Ufa, estou morta!" Isabella brincou vindo em minha direção. Gargalhei passando o braço por seus ombros.

"Prazer em te conhecer, Bella." O treinador disse antes de sair.

Já do lado de fora, com ela embaixo do meu braço, escutei-a suspirar alto e cansada.

"A gente não podia só ficar aqui, falar para eles que amanhã a gente se encontra mais cedo?" Ela miou enfiando o rosto no meu peito.

"Por que tão preguiçosa?" Brinquei, mas também me sentia cansado.

"Não viu o quanto eu malhei lá dentro?" Exclamou se fingindo de ofendida, e riu em seguida. "Hoje eu fiquei cuidado do Ethan. Aparentemente ele começou a jogar futebol na escola, e quis me mostrar todos os passos dele! Meu Deus! Aquela criança tem mais energia que qualquer um. Isso porque ele tinha acabado de sair de lá..."

"Futebol? Onde é a escola dele?" Perguntei enquanto entrávamos no carro.

"Você gosta de crianças, não é?"

"Eu gosto de Ethan. E queria ter tido um irmão." Respondi. "Mas pra ser sincero, é melhor não."

"Seus pais têm ficado tranquilos essa semana, não é?"

"O que te faz pensar isso?" Questionei, mesmo sabendo que era verdade.

"Posso contar em uma mão os dias que você fumou." Seu sorriso é lindo e engraçado. Me estiquei o suficiente para lhe dar um beijo de leve.

Então ela deu partida no carro, deixando rolar no som as músicas que ela tinha mais gostado da coleção de Alice. Era fácil agora entender suas expressões de gosto e desgosto. Quando estava desconfortável, e quando estava nervosa. Quando queria algo, mas não podia e quando sucedia em alguma coisa. Estiquei o braço passando a mão em sua nuca e escutei um suspiro.

Emmett estava certo em um ponto, eu precisava levá-la em um encontro. Eu não tinha idéia de como fazer o namorado perfeito, e nem acho que Isabella esperasse essa merda de mim. Mas eu tinha que fazer o meu máximo, porque até agora ela estava dando o seu melhor. Respeitava quando eu não queria falar, e forçava quando eu só precisava de um empurrão. Ao mesmo tempo, cortava coisas que eu fazia e falava que não eram de seu agrado, e não desistia de mim. O mais importante, me dava apoio para tudo.

"Ei, você... hmmm... quer fazer alguma coisa no sábado?"

"Tipo o que?" Perguntou sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Nós nunca tínhamos saído no fim de semana. Sempre algo em nossas agendas nos impediam. Não que tentássemos, além das horas no telefone. Até porque nos víamos todos os dias na escola. Só que essa semana não parecia o bastante.

"Não sei. Ver um filme, comer em algum lugar."

"A gente teria que ir para Port Angeles para assistir a um filme." Disse cética. "Edward, hmmm... isso seria, tipo um... encontro?"

"Ahh, sim."

"Oh."

"O quê?" De repente começou a me dar nervoso. Mas era babaquice, não tinha porque estar nervoso. Porra, ela já era minha namorada.

"É porque como já estamos... namorando, não pensei que precisássemos de encontros." Passei o polegar em suas bochechas, sentindo o calor chegar ali.

"E porque somos um casal não precisamos sair? Porra, a gente quase não passou tempo juntos essa semana."

"Não, tudo bem. Eu quero ir sim."

"Mas..." Senti que ela tinha ainda coisa para falar. Mas antes estacionou o carro perto da casa grande.

"Mas nada. Eu vou ter que falar com a minha mãe. Ela tá um saco."

"Se quiser, eu falo com ela."

"Hmmmm..." Isabella murmurou olhando para minha cara como se fosse a merda mais absurda que ela tinha ouvido.

"Ou não falo, porra."

"Calma." Isabella pediu enquanto virava de lado para mim. "Eu vou falar com meu pai e acho que consigo convencer, se não der certo você pode jantar lá em casa e depois vamos ao cinema."

"Okay."

(...)

"Alguém quer mais alguma coisa?"

Todo o grupo se entreolhou e negou com a cabeça. Sra. Brandon estava um pouco mais que animada de nos ter para fazer trabalho. Os lanches não paravam de vir, e até mesmo Alice já tinha desistido de falar que não queríamos mais nada. Adiantamos grande parte do trabalho e agora só faltavam os cartões para cortar da nossa barraca de poesias.

"Caraca, tô muito cansado." Alec bocejou, resultando em nós seguirmos a mesma ação.

"Todos nós estamos." Falou Alice do sofá. Isabella estava sentada na ponta próxima a mim, e eu no chão, com Alec cortando as cartolinas, enquanto as meninas escreviam os cartões de agradecimento.

"Sabe o que eu acho que é uma boa idéia?" Ele perguntou e esperou que respondêssemos. "As meninas podiam chegar mais cedo, nos deixavam dormir mais um pouco, jogavam charme pros professores mais carrascos, - que são logo os primeiros a avaliarem - e quando Alice for tocar lá, a gente chega..."

"Não!" As meninas falaram em uníssono e eu comecei a gargalhar.

"Ah, você acha engraçado é?" Isabella perguntou tentando segurar o riso, ameaçando com uma caneta.

"Não é uma idéia ruim." Me fiz de cínico. "Pensa bem, se vocês falassem com..." Antes que pudesse terminar, o pé de Isabella com meia e tudo tapou minha boca.

Alice segurou a boca para não rir alto, mas Isabella mateve a postura séria. Até que eu mordi seu dedo míndinho e ela se contorceu de cosquinhas.

"Edward!"

"Vai ficar colocando meia suja na minha boca?" Perguntei desafiando. Isabella se controlou e tentou colocar de novo, mas eu segurei seu calcanhar.

"Coloco mesmo!"

Comecei a fazer cócegas em sua batata da perna, apertar sua coxa, até que ela não aguentou e caiu no meu colo.

"Chega, por favor." Isabella pediu sem ar e eu agarrei sua cintura com os braços. Tentei aproximar minha boca da sua, mas ela virou o rosto e riu. "Eca, boca suja de meia."

"É, né?" Ela assentiu em resposta e eu cobri toda sua orelha colocando a língua dentro de seu ouvido, escutando-a gritar e se contorcer.

"Que nojo!" E quando vi ela já tinha voltado para o sofá.

As meninas se entreolharam e riram baixo antes de voltarmos ao trabalho. Até que a noite não estava ruim.

**BPOV**.

Domingo = Uma hora e cinquenta e três minutos no telefone.  
Bateria = acabada.  
Mãe = não satisfeita.  
Eu = nem me importava.  
Edward = suspiro. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward...

Então em uma escapada para implorar a meu pai que não dissesse nada para minha mãe, fui flagrada e não tive escapatória. Eu esperava o pior e me cocei inteira para receber o castigo. Nem sei que punição eu esperava, ou porquê. Por ter um namorado? Por ter ele tido em meu quarto... em minha cama... perto de mim, namorado, cama. Não. Eles nem sabiam desses detalhes. E eu não seria a que os inteiraria disso.

Mas para a minha surpresa, minha querida mãe agiu como se já soubesse de tudo há muito tempo. Eu sabia que era mentira, seu nariz continuava tremendo daquele jeito quando algo não era verdade. Então ela simplesmente parou de falar comigo. E aí de mim se chegasse perto com um sorriso no rosto. Eram alguns foras aqui, outras respostas ali - pior do que Ethan quando algo não saía do seu jeito. Renée tinha que entender que certas coisas eu não me sentia à vontade de conversar com ela. Que tínhamos um relacionamento aberto, era verdade. Mas simplesmente certas situações eu gostava de guardar para mim.

Não que não fosse falar para ela em certo ponto. Mas estava tão no começo, que eu me sentia sufocada com todos perguntando sobre rótulos, e o que fizemos, e quando começou. _Eu_ ainda estava descobrindo tudo isso. Conhecendo um lado de Edward que só eu veria. Esse pensamento me deixava com o estômago revoltoso. Era tão bom saber que estava sendo algo bom para ele, e não vê-lo impaciente o tempo inteiro. E por minha causa. Porque eu o fazia rir como nunca tinha visto. E sim, talvez eu estivesse um pouco convencida, mas quando estava no meu quarto sozinha, escrevendo algumas besteiras e vendo fotos antigas - jardim de infância - da turma, eu me deixava pensar que aquele menino com o braço cruzado e a cara enfezada se transformou no garoto que eu fazia sorrir.

Meu pai tentou apaziguar a situação. Eu sabia que minha família não era das mais normais, que meu pai quem deveria estar bronco, carrancudo, querendo satisfações, mas ele quem confiava em mim e na minha palavra. Por isso foi a ele quem eu recorri quando precisei de permissão para fazer o trabalho na casa de Alice durante a semana.

As provas não estavam difíceis, mas eu sabia que levaria bomba em trigonometria. Não sabia porquê eu tinha que fazer aquela porcaria de matéria, mas pelo menos eu tinha ajuda de Alice para estudar. Ela era um gênio com números, assim como com a música. Eu não sabia como ela tinha conseguido lidar com provas e ensaios a semana toda, só sei que deu certo. Eu a ajudava com história e literatura, e ela me ajudava com trigonometria.

Angela estava com professor particular para quase todas as matérias, então não nos falamos fora da escola. Além do que, ela começou a andar em quarteto. Era nojento ver Jasper com Jessica, andando com Angela e Ben. Pessoas que, na minha opinião, eram tão diferentes. Mas ela não via problema nisso quando a hora do intervalo chegava e eles se sentavam em uma mesa qualquer para sugar o rosto um dos outros.

Edward parecia ter o mesmo conceito de resguardar um pouco o que tínhamos para os momentos a sós. Esses eram bem aproveitados. No meio da semana ele ainda me surpreendeu quando não se controlou. A blusa que tinha ganhado de aniversário parecia seu novo objeto preferido. Era simples, um tom um pouco mais escuro que minha pele, com as barras de renda, e ele ficou fascinado. Detalhe devidamente anotado, é óbvio.

O remédio que Doutora Denali receitou era o santo de cada dia. As cólicas tinham diminuido significativamente, e por volta de quinta feira eu já me sentia melhor. Quinta, o dia de minha consulta com ela. Claro que ela não me examinaria logo de cara, mas quis marcar logo a próxima consulta para futuros eventos. Nesse dia Renée estava fora do sério, queria entrar comigo na sala de consulta mesmo sabendo que eu morreria de vergonha. Então questionamentos sobre a minha virgindade foram colocadas na mesa antes mesmo de chegarmos ao consultório.

Seria mentira se eu falasse que nunca tinha pensado em transar com Edward. Mas eu sentia que esse plano seria mais para frente. Bem mais para frente. Tudo que eu tinha experimentado agora era muito mais do que eu esperava, não tinha muito tempo para pensar em colocar ou tirar coisas em lugares ainda intocados. E falar sobre o que eu queria fazer, ou deixar de fazer com Edward era a última coisa em minha lista de conversas com minha mãe. Mas ela tinha outras idéias.

"_Ora, mas agora você não me conta mais nada. Pode muito bem ter acontecido com ele, e eu nem ficaria sabendo."_

"Sério que você acha que eu sou assim? Primeiro que você acaba de me ofender..." Retruquei, ela revirou os olhos e bufou.

"Deixe de dramas."

"Então você_ para de ser tão dramática e ficar tão ofendida por nada."_

"Nada?"

"Mãe! O dia que ele me trouxe em casa do hospital foi o dia em que ele me pediu em namoro. A gente tem apenas dias_, não semanas, meses! Eu ia falar, mas eu quero dar um tempo e pensar que vai durar, ué!"_

"Já enjoou dele?"

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus." Não aguentando mais um minuto, eu bati a porta do carro e segui em direção ao prédio do consultório.

Doutora Denali decidiu chamar nós duas para a primeira parte da consulta. Apenas perguntando a quanto tempo eu tinha cólicas, minha primeira menstruação, alimentação e se eu já havia me consultado alguma vez com uma ginecologista. Explicou que é mais normal adolescentes terem essas crises, principalmente na minha idade, do que a gente pensava. Então finalmente deu a opção de contraceptivos que ajudariam a ordenar os hormônios descontrolados nessas fases do mês.

Antes que minha querida mãe abrisse a boca, ela pediu um minuto para conversármos a sós. Claro que Renée tinha alguns problemas em respeitar minha privacidade, sua mãe faleceu cedo, então ela tentava compensar o que não teve comigo. Eu entendia, mas algumas horas me sentia sufocada.

"_Renée, eu entendo que você é mãe. Mas às vezes, adolescentes tem vergonha de conversar isso com os pais. Vão ser apenas alguns minutos, prometo." Minha mãe me olhou mais uma vez, respirou fundo e nos deu licença._

"Meu Deus." Murmurei e ela sorriu com todos os dentes.

"Mãe é assim mesmo."

"Às vezes ela passa dos limites." Bufei irritada. Dra. Denali riu fraco.

"Então. Primeiro eu quero que você saiba que eu pedi que ela se retirasse por um instante porque você é minha paciente, e eu não vou quebrar o sigilo. Preciso que você confie em mim, pode ser?"

"Pode sim." Me ajeitei na cadeira ficando mais relaxada.

"Que você tem namorado eu sei. Já se relacionou com alguém antes dele?" Neguei com a cabeça. Seus olhos muito claros pesaram nos meus. "Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?"

"Algumas semanas, só." Respondi baixo, com medo de Renée estar com um copo do outro lado da porta tentando nos ouvir.

_"Certo. E já tiveram relação?"_

"Não." Minha voz estava defensiva. Não era para menos. Minha mãe tinha me assustado.

"Foi o que eu imaginei." Disse anotando em algum papel de receita. "Esse anticoncepcional vai controlar suas cólicas, e também entra como prevenção... para o futuro."

Ai meu Deus. Já posso ir embora? Ela deve ter sentido meu desespero, pois me liberou logo após entregar a receita e a primeira caixinha. Agora a próxima consulta seria em três semanas, mais ou menos.

Renée ainda questionou a necessidade de se usar um anticoncepcional, óbvio. E eu tive mais uma vez que retrucar, perguntando se ela preferia me buscar no hospital de mês em mês. Isso a fez calar, e então o voto de silêncio permaneceu e eu estava agradecendo a meu pai por estar tomando algumas decisões ao invés dela. Por isso foi fácil vir para casa de Alice à noitinha e voltar sem encrencas de pegar o carro a noite.

Minha mãe não deixou barato, é claro. Me fez ficar de babá com Ethan o dia inteiro, e eu estava exausta para vir, mas sabia que era necessário. E a possibilidade de ver Edward um pouco mais, era com certeza um incentivo. E dos grandes.

Olhei para o celular pela última vez, quase duas da manhã. Daqui há... - vinte e quatro, mais doze, mais quatro - quarenta horas eu teria meu primeiro encontro com meu namorado. Eu precisava parar de contar e dormir.

(...)

As poucas horas de sono tinham me deixado mais desperta do que se eu tivesse descansado minhas normais nove horas. O pique que eu estava para arrumar todas as coisas e apresentar o trabalho chegou a assustar até minha mãe. Nesse momento eu fiquei feliz que estava me ignorando. Até eu lembrar do tal encontro e que eu deveria falar com ela sobre isso logo.

Respirei. Dentro. Fora.

Eu só torcia para meu bom humor não ser jogado pela janela. Quando terminei de escovar o cabelo, desci as escadas com cautela e percebi que Charlie estava lendo seu jornal de esportes enquanto minha mãe tomava café. Nem sabia o que era pior: a vergonha de falar na frente de meu pai que eu iria sair para um encontro com o Edward, ou o fato de que precisaria dele para remediar a leoa que minha mãe havia se tornado.

"Bom dia." Primeira tentativa. Resultado = Pai balançando a cabeça positivamente; mãe = sobrancelha levantada, suspeitando.

Meu pai levanta a cabeça do jornal e nos olha. Bufando coloca as mãos na mesa, e acho que pela primeira vez, ele interfere em qualquer coisa entre nós.

"Olha só. Passamos a semana inteira nesse jogo. Renée, você não tem a idade da Bells. Dá um desconto."

"Charlie, era para você agir como pai aqui."

"Sim, e eu estou tentando. Ela tem um namorado, mas eu confio nela pra tomar decisões. E Edward parece ser um bom garoto, até porquê a levou no hospital, a trouxe em casa."

"Eu também, Charles." Oh-oh. Ela nunca, _nunca _usa Charles. Até porquê é o nome do meu avô. Ew. "Mas o fato de ela não ter contado nada já me preocupa. Eu não sei o que mais ela pode estar escondendo..."

E é nesse exato momento que eu arrio a cabeça na mesa e bato a testa alguma porção de vezes. Será que ela não podia entender que eu não tinha nem uma semana exata de namoro? Ok, uma semana e um dia. Mas isso não importava.

"Mãe. Me desculpa, tá legal? Eu não sei o que a Angela conta ou deixa de contar pra mãe dela. Eu não sou a Angie e você não é a Sra. Weber."

"Tudo bem." Finalmente! "Mas eu quero que ele venha nos conhecer. Jantar, algo parecido." Claro, claro que quer.

"Eu falo com ele." Murmurei e senti meu celular vibrar no bolso. Droga, ele já estava aqui. "Eu... hmm... ele me chamou pra jantar hoje depois da escola." Meu rosto iria explodir em milhões de pedaços vermelhos. Não queria nem saber a expressão que eles estavam fazendo, mas apelei para algo que faríamos de nós duas vencedoras. "Eu pensei que você pudesse me ajudar a me arrumar, você sabe... coisas de garota."

Estava forçado, eu sabia. Mas não tinha outra escolha, precisava que ela voltasse a confiar em mim e parar de agir como uma amiga ciumenta. Lembrei de Angie e de que ela provavelmente iria gostar de me ajudar também. Então a imagem dela com Jessica, Jasper e Ben me veio a mente e eu logo espantei o pensamento.

"Sério?" Minha mãe parecia que tinha ganhado presente de natal. Eu tinha que sair correndo dalí. O celular vibrou de novo.

"Sério. Se você quiser..." Me atrevi a olhar para meu pai e ele tinha um sorriso satisfeito.

"Ótimo! Vou escolher algo lá em cima e deixar tudo esquematizado para quando você voltar da escola!" Renée deu a volta e deu um beijo em minha cabeça.

"Tenho que ir agora!" E assim finalmente corri para fora de casa ouvindo minha mãe me desejar boa sorte na feira. Droga, ela era fácil às vezes.

Daí eu lembro do bendito acordo que tinha feito com Edward de tê-lo esperando por mim na esquina da minha casa. Só por alguns dias, enquanto revezávamos carona, para ver se minha mãe ficava um pouco mais calma e não viesse tirar satisfações sobre ele vir na porta da minha casa algumas vezes, sem nunca ter entrado.

"Desculpa, desculpa o atraso." Entrei no carro disparada. "É por um bom motivo, eu juro. Consegui convencer Renée de podermos sair hoje sem problemas. Mas aí ela quer pelo menos um dia que você os conheça... sabe, oficialmente. É bem idiota, se me pergunta porque eu não sei que diferença vai fazer. Mas eu sabia que você ia ficar tranquilo com isso, porque você geralmente é, certo?"

Não tinha percebido que tinha acabado com o oxigênio dos meus pulmões. Quando finalmente olhei para o lado, ele me olhava divertido. Inclinou para meus perto e encostou os lábios nos meus.

"Bom dia." Sorriu e ligou o carro.

Relaxei mais um pouco e murmurei a música que tocava. Contei que convenci minha mãe e ele sorriu, concordando que teríamos que marcar o tal jantar. Ele sorrindo me deixava mole, e idiota. Então eu ficava sem graça e trocava de assunto rápido. Essa semana tinha me deixado um pouco... distraída, e com _incômodo físico_.

Segunda ele conheceu todos os pontos que eu sentia cócegas. E nem sempre aquelas que me faziam gargalhar. Com a boca atrás da minha orelha, a respiração no meu pescoço, eu não sabia se ria ou deixava sair um barulho vergonhoso em plena hora do intervalo.

Terça foi minha vez. Ele tinha deitado a cabeça no meu colo enquanto eu tentava gravar algumas fórmulas de química. Claro que ele já tinha todas decoradas, e só eu precisava dobrar meu cérebro em dois para me concentrar no papel, e não me distrair com ele. Edward acabou pegando no sono, e por incrível que pareça foi isso que me deixou menos focada. Passei as unhas de leve no seu coro cabeludo, sentindo os fios de cabelo se espalharem ainda mais, e seu braço todo arrepiar. Não estava frio para usar casaco, então percebi como sua pele ficou. Quando desci a mão ele gemeu e acordou. Mas apenas para me beijar, espalhar meus papéis e me deixar sentir com a mão seu pescoço e peito e barriga, até que o sinal tocasse.

Quarta foi o dia que não conseguíamos nem achar tempo para respirar ou comer algo na hora do intervalo. Minha blusa rendada foi sua peça favorita de roupa, e eu anotei para que usasse no encontro. Edward tinha ficado admirado com a cor e como deixava minha pele 'macia' - suas palavras. Eu sabia que a blusa era um pouco mais decotada, mas me surpreendi quando senti seus polegares brincarem ao lado de meus seios, uma vontade louca surgiu para que ele continuasse, e querendo mais. Mas eu não tinha como pedir uma coisa dessas. As palavras simplesmente não sabiam. Então deixei que ele me beijasse com força novamente e o abracei com vontade, sentindo seu torso no meu. O resultado foram os lábios quentes e dormentes pelo resto do dia. Eu amei.

Quinta foi totalmente o oposto. Tínhamos pego o horário para resolvermos com o grupo os últimos detalhes para a feira, então apenas sentia sua mão circulando minha cintura, brincando com o espaço entre minha calça e meu casaco. Fora isso, não tocamos no assunto. Até achei que ficaria desconfortável em sua presença lembrando de todas as coisas que fizemos, mas Edward não me deixava envergonhada e eu me sentia cada vez mais a vontade e segura.

Eu sabia que todo garoto tinha necessidade mais urgente de se _aliviar_, que meninas. E aquela semana tinha sido uma tortura para os meus hormônios, mas não era como se eu pudesse fazer algo com o meu período ali. Graças a Deus que o mesmo tinha ido embora na própria quinta.

Eu lembro quando Angela tinha pego uma das revistas de sua mãe, que tinha um pôster de alguma banda que ela gostava, e uma das matérias era sobre pontos Gs, e namoros de uma noite só. Quando ela começou a namorar com Ben chegamos ainda a comentar uma vez sobre o que fazíamos ou não no banheiro. Eu nunca havia tentado, mas ela tinha dito que uma vez namorando, não tinha como escapar. Meu problema era nunca chegar ao ponto final. Eu me perguntava se tinha algo de errado comigo.

(...)

Pegamos nosso primeiro intervalo depois de cinco apresentações. Tudo estava indo relativamente bem. Alice não parecia nem nervosa para a apresentação, e estava feliz que ela se sentia tão segura. Acho que se fosse eu em seu lugar, teria vomitado algumas vezes já durante o dia. Mas quando estive essa semana em sua casa, ela me mostrou o que tocaria, e sua voz era tão suave, ela parecia tão tranquila... Eu a invejei por um instante.

"Alice, será que você pode me acompanhar pra gente ajeitar algumas coisas de som?" A professora perguntou.

"Claro." Ela respondeu pegando o violão e pedindo licença.

"Aí gente..." Alec chamou nossa atenção. "Vou no banheiro."

Antes que pudéssemos falar alguma coisa, ele virou e foi embora.

"Obrigada por avisar, eu acho." Brinquei, mas Edward pareceu não ter me ouvido e quando vi estava sendo arrastada para algum lugar pelo pulso. "Ei, tá tudo bem?"

"Mhmm." Ele me olhou rapidamente e eu vi que queria rir. "Só quero falar com você."

"Hmm..."

"Sozinhos."

Subimos no primeiro andar da escola e os corredores estavam vazios, obviamente. Sábado apenas a feira acontecia, então na primeira sala que entramos eu o esperei fechar a porta para ver o que queria falar que não poderia ser lá embaixo mesmo. Mas então quando Edward se aproximou devagar - seu rosto era indecifrável - e segurou meu pescoço me beijando com vontade, eu entendi exatamente.

"Estava querendo fazer isso o dia inteiro."

"Hmm..." Não pude responder porque foi o momento em que ele se oportunou para deslizar a língua com a minha.

As mãos dele não estavam tão quietas hoje, sentiram minhas costas, apertaram minha cintura enquanto continuávamos famintos. Ele achou uma parede para se apoiar, trazendo meu corpo para o seu até que senti seus dedos entrando nos dois bolsos da minha calça. Se eu pudesse teria subido em seu colo, mas não tinha coragem além de me impulsionar mais contra ele.

"Vamos pra minha casa hoje."

"A gente não tinha um encontro?" As perguntas saíram sem degrudarmos um minuto. A sala parecia um forno, e eu estava derretendo.

"Mhmmm... Mas a gente pode ficar um pouco lá, eu me arrumo e te levo em casa pra se arrumar." Mais beijos. Eu iria morrer. "Aí aproveito e 'conheço' seus pais, pode ser?"

Eu devo ter feito algum movimento, ou até mesmo concordado oralmente, porque ele me beijou mais uma vez antes de voltar as mãos para a minha cintura e nos afastar. Eu estava completamente sem chão.

Andamos mais devagar voltando para a feira, mas sentia minha pele tão quente que falei que ele poderia voltar sem mim enquanto eu passava uma água no rosto e pescoço. Para a minha surpresa, dei de cara com Alice se encarando no espelho.

"Você tá bem?" Foi sua primeira pergunta. Seus olhos azuis pareciam preocupados.

"Estou sim. Só um pouco de calor." Respondi ligando a torneira e sentindo a água gelada amornar no meu rosto.

"Certo." Sua voz era sarcástica, e eu a encarei pelo espelho, foi impossível não rir junto.

Tínhamos nos aproximado essa semana por conta do trabalho, assim como ela e Edward. Eu ficava feliz que ela não se sentia mais tão desconfortável na minha presença. Ela me mostrou fotos de seus amigos em Londres e de como queria que um dia eles viessem para cá, ou que ela voltasse. Perguntou um pouco sobre mim também, e eu respondi a sua excitante vida de Forks. Alice era bem diferente de Angela, talvez porque - como tinha me dito - se dava melhor com amigos homens. Mas eu gostava de sua companhia.

"E você?" Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto. "Nervosa?"

"Deu um pouco de nervoso agora." Alice riu nervosa. "Mas ainda tem seu primo pra se apresentar."

"Argh."

"Ah, vai. Ele nem te incomodou essa semana."

"É, acho que sim. Deve ser a Jess." Fiz uma voz engraçada e ganhei uma risada de volta.

"É, ela pode ser irritante. Tinha que ver ela no ensaio..."

"Ela foi no ensaio?" Perguntei incrédula.

"Foi algumas vezes. Angela até apareceu com ela uma vez. Elas são do mesmo grupo, não é?" Confirmei com a cabeça. "Não ouvi muito, mas elas iam fazer o trabalho depois."

"Acredita que Jasper está na sala do Edward em biologia?"

"Você disse pelo menos três vezes isso."

Seguimos de volta ainda fazendo comentários, e eu tentei distraí-la para não ficar tão nervosa. Queria realmente que ela fosse bem, mas sabia que seu medo era mais por estar na frente de pessoas desconhecidas que insegurança de tocar uma música que ela já estava acostumada. Tinha me dito que seu melhor amigo ficou muito orgulhoso de sua decisão, e que tinha falado de mim e de Edward para ele. A amizade deles era realmente muito bonita, e eu conseguia me ver assim com meu próprio namorado. Acima de tudo, um amigo.

(...)

"E ela fica tão concentrada! Como consegue tocar daquele jeito? Eu iria errar todas as cordas com certeza."

"Notas." Ele me corrigiu.

"Isso também." Concordei. Edward gargalhou.

Alice tinha sido ótima. Era como se nem estivesse ali. A música era calminha, mas com um ritmo que todos aproveitariam. Edward até mesmo pareceu entrar no clima quando passou uma mão na minha cintura e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Foi o momento mais calmo que tivemos desde a pequena sala no primeiro andar.

Quando estávamos já desmontando a barraca, dividimos quem levaria o que para casa e fizemos nosso caminho. Edward comentou no carro como ela tocava bem, e era verdade. Eu nunca tinha visto ela tocar pessoalmente, e fiquei com vontade quando a vi tão serena. Estava realmente feliz por ela. Então não consegui calar a boca. Nem mesmo Angela pedindo para que eu a encontrasse no fim de semana acabou com meu humor.

Eu a estava evitando, e já não era por Jessica. Os comentários estavam ficando mais agressivos, e eu não queria escutar o que tinha a dizer. Pedi para que guardasse para quando pudesse dividir com Jess. Então ela mudava o assunto e insistia em saber o que eu e Edward já tínhamos feito, isso durante a semana, já na sexta ela havia desistido de até puxar assunto comigo na aula que não fosse cordial. Eu sabia que alguma hora esse assunto rolaria, mas eu não me sentia a vontade dando detalhes. Acho que ela notou e deixou o assunto de lado.

Edward tinha começado a rir me vendo animada por Alice e falando que eu podia pedir algumas aulas para ela. Eu apenas gargalhei e senti sua mão em minha perna. Novamente todo o meu corpo esquentou. Era um toque tão bobo em minha coxa, mas que me fazia ter pensamentos extremamente irracionais.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?"

"Tanto faz." Respondo, mas ele não faz uma cara satisfeita. "O que você for beber."

Edward pega dois copos e enche de coca-cola. Por algum motivo ele sorri quando me entrega ainda me observando. Se não o tivesse visto colocar a bebida no copo e o conhecesse, acharia que estava envenenado. Ou algo do tipo. Ou eu só me sentia um pouco eufórica de estar em sua casa, e estava começando a ficar paranóica.

A casa era grande e clara, espaçosa. Em comparação a minha parecia maior, mas era realmente o tom de branco e gelo que davam o aspecto de ser mais arejado. A entrada dava espaço para uma escada, mas dava para ver que existiam espaço para a direita, assim como a esquerda com uma abertura para a cozinha. Como uma casa espelhada. Fiquei admirada.

"Vem, vou te mostrar o resto da casa." Disse depois de beber mais um pouco do próprio copo. Seus lábios ficavam mais vermelhos e eu tinha certeza que estariam gelados. Tomei um gole para não me impulsar contra ele.

"É linda, e tão arejada." Comentei sincera.

"Porra, arejada?" Edward riu.

"É, porque parece espaçosa e aberta por conta das tonalidades."

"Hm."

Ele continuou o caminho com a mão na minha. Não estávamos com os dedos entrelaçados, parecíamos mais duas crianças que namorados. Mas eu gostava assim.

"Essa é a sala de estar."

Uma televisão grande contraponteava com um sofá mostarda e alguns móveis em cor rútilo - um marrom bem escuro. Era adorável. Não muitos quadros, apenas algumas fotos davam todo o clima 'clean'. Assim como o espaço que eu já tinha visto. De repente o sofá me pareceu muito tentador. Minhas pernas estavam cansadas, e eu só queria ficar abraçada com ele, como ficamos em minha casa.

"Vamos sentar um pouco?" Perguntei, ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas não hesitou em escorregar ao meu lado. "Nossa, minhas pernas parecem que vão ceder a qualquer momento."

"Que preguiçosa." Ele brincou passando o braço por meus ombros.

Edward ligou a TV, mas eu parecia muito alerta de cada movimento nosso tão perto um do outro. O que me fez pensar que estávamos sozinhos em sua casa. O refrigerante acabou e eu me estiquei para colocar o copo na mesa, meu braço esbarrou em sua perna e apenas essa besteira fez meu estômago virar. Quando voltei, ele estava me observando com um olhar diferente, sério, mas não bravo. Eu não conseguia desviar, e nem a minha mania de falar alguma coisa para disperçar o momento desconhecido me ajudou. Mas Edward apenas virou a cabeça o bastante para pegar meus lábios nos seus.

Gelados. Com gosto de coca. Como na primeira vez.

Não realmente a primeira vez, mas nosso primeiro pequeno encontro, quando nos beijamos de verdade. Senti arrepio atrás das minhas orelhas. Ele deve ter desligado a televisão em algum momento que eu estava muito distraída com sua língua na minha porque eu só conseguia escutar os estalos de nossas bocas. Como de tarde, Edward parecia ter mais vontade. Assim como eu, cansado de toda a provocação, estava buscando por mais. Por isso me deixei levar quando ele desceu os beijos para o meu rosto e pescoço. A posição estava estranha, porém.

Logo Edward empurrou seu torso em minha direção e eu fui caindo para trás. Senti sua mão no meu tornozelo antes de arrancar meus tênis. Agradeci mentalmente que não tinha colocado a meia branca com coraçõezinhos, mas sim uma colorida e listrada. Não que uma fosse melhor que a outra, mas parecia menos infantil. Então os pensamentos tomaram seu rumo para fora da minha cabeça. Edward estava completamente deitado em cima de mim, e eu sentia nossos corpos encostarem em todas as partes.

Assim era melhor, eu conseguia sentir nos meus dedos sua nuca, cabelo e fazer aquilo com a unha que ele me agradece com mais beijos e passeios de mão. Quando senti seus dedos apertarem em minha perna e a afastarem para o lado, meus pulmões sentiram falta de ar. Me sentia formigar em todos os cantos.

"Seu cabelo cheira bem." Ele murmurou de repente, ou pelo menos eu tinha pensado que era isso.

Seu cheiro era ótimo também. Era diferente do meu, mas não era sujo. Não parecia ter perfume, mas algo definitivamente que não era apenas sabonete. Talvez o desodorante. Passei a mão na parte de trás de seu braço sentindo tensionar, os músculos eram macios e rígidos e eu me perguntei se por baixo da blusa ele também era assim.

"Sabe o que eu separei para hoje?" Não sei o que me fez perguntar, mas eu senti que ele podia saber.

"Hm..." Edward murmurou, ocupado demais com o meu pescoço. Quase me esqueci do que falava se ele não tivesse me olhado esperando.

"Aquela blusa de renda."

Edward murmurou algumas dúzias de palavrões, o que me fez querer rir. Mas não tive tempo, porque impulsionou contra mim, e eu pude sentir sua rigidez contra minha perna. Eu não era idiota, eu sabia o que acontecia quando ficávamos assim. Sabia como eu ficava muito bem. Mas nunca tinha sentido ele, _ele_. E agora era realmente real... e estava contra a minha perna.

Um pequeno desespero do que fazer a um desejo imensamente grande de me empurrar para cima me consumiam. Eu estava confusa e cheia de vontades novas. Em vez disso um barulho sai da minha boca e eu aperto seu braço.

"Merda, desculpa." Edward falou se colocando um pouco de lado. Minha vontade era de puxá-lo de volta, mas tinha medo de dar algum sinal errado. Eu continuei calada e ele respirou fundo. Pude ver suas bochechas levemente coradas e pensei que as minhas mão deviam estar melhores. "Mas porra, Isabella, você não pode me falar essas coisas... em momentos assim."

"Desculpa." Minha voz saiu pequena.

"Não, tudo bem." Ele me beijou rapidamente, e afogou seu rosto na bagunça que meu cabelo devia estar. "Só vou demorar um pouco mais no banho..." E riu.

"Hmmm..." Finquei meus dentes em seu ombro por cima da blusa. "Agora você que não pode falar essas coisas pra mim."

"Ué, é só você demorar no banho depois na sua casa." Senti seu peito vibrar com a risada contra o meu.

Permaneci calada porque eu queria que aquilo fosse verdade. Em vez disso alcancei sua boca de novo e o beijei mais firmemente, querendo que o clima voltasse. Não que tivesse ido embora, só desejava que minha mente desligasse novamente. Edward parecia ter as mesmas idéias porque puxou meu joelho para sua cintura e nossos jeans se encontraram. A sensação era boa e ruim, eu precisava me distrair, e saber mais.

"Você, hmmm..." Mais beijos no pescoço, sua mão estava acariciando minhas costas por baixo da blusa e minha pele parecia ficar extremamente febril, apesar de arrepiada. "demora no banho sempre?"

"Como assim sempre?" Perguntou achando seu lugar - e meu também - preferido, entre a minha orelha e pescoço. Sua boca abria e fechava na minha pele, e sugava e eu tinha que me concentrar no que estava falando. "De manhã, geralmente." Finalmente respondeu no meu ouvido.

"Todo dia?"

"Mhmm..." Murmurou achando minha boca e apertando minha perna. Eu podia ficar ali para sempre. "Você não?"

Eu demorei a decidir a dar a resposta. Na verdade eu nem sabia o que responder.

"Hein?" Edward queria a resposta. Claro que queria. As vezes ele conseguia ser um garoto típico. Eu não o culpava, até gostava, até porque não era nenhuma menina extraordinária.

"Na verdade não."

"Nunca?"

"Não mais."

"Por que não?" Seu rosto parecia confuso enquanto ele afastava o cabelo do meu rosto.

"Às vezes eu não consigo... Hmm..." Meu olho focava em todos os lugares menos nele, entretidos demais com a gola da camisa. "E aí eu acabo desistindo e vou dormir. E de manhã eu já esqueci." Encolhi os ombros esperando sua resposta. Se antes eu pensava estar corada, agora deveria ser uma pimenta gigante.

"Sério?" Perguntou incrédulo, mas sério e voltou atenção a minha orelha. Falou algo como querer ter controle como eu, mas eu podia estar enganada. Até porque controle era a última coisa que eu tinha. "Nunca?" Neguei com a cabeça novamente. "E não fica com vontade?"

"Agora falando, eu estou." Confessei com o rosto enfurnado em seu pescoço. Peguei a vantagem para fazer o mesmo que fez com o meu. A ponta da língua traçou a pele sensível e tão quente quando a minha e ele grunhiu. O grunhido que me deixou louca.

Seu joelho encontrou o meio do meu jeans e eu suspirei, sem controlar o impulsionar do meu quadril. A sensação só me estimulou ainda mais. Edward também se ondulava contra mim e sussurrava algumas coisas incoerentes. Senti minha blusa subir e sabia que minha barriga devia estar exposta. Sua mão estava conhecendo toda a minha pele.

"Posso...?"

"Hmmm..."

Não respondi porque o senti cobrindo meu seio por cima do sutiã, e de leve apertando. A urgência de sentir sua língua na minha e em qualquer lugar estava gritando. O beijei esbarrando dentes enquanto nossos movimentos cresciam.

"Você quer que..." Eu estava surpresa com toda a nossa eloquência.

"Que o que?"

"Que eu te toque." Eclaresceu. Edward era atenuante, e certas horas eu gostava isso nele, bastante até, porque eu me polpava de perguntar e me sentir chata e insegura como meninas chatas e bobas com seus namorados lindos e seguros.

"Quero." Respondi assentindo fervorosamente.

Paramos por um momento e nos encaramos. Era um passo a frente, em nosso relacionamento, na minha vida, experiência. Eu sabia o que queria, sabia que ele faria tudo melhor. Também queria que em algum momento eu o fizesse se sentir tão bem.

"Me... me mostra. Merda." Ele tentou se corrigir. "Me mostra como você gosta."

Edward parou a mão exatamente no osso do meu quadril. De jeito maneira eu iria tirar minha roupa no meio da minha sala, mas eu sabia que as roupas não precisavam serem todas tiradas para isso. Ficamos nos encarando enquanto escutamos o barulho do botão e do zíper. Coisas tão simples que pareceram ter um eco tremendo dentro da casa, assim como a minha mão quando pousou na dele.

Virei o rosto para ver sua expressão e ele me beijou, assegurando que estava tudo bem enquanto eu agradecia por fazer isso. Seu corpo ficou um pouco mais de lado para que eu pudesse me ajustar até que eu consegui que ele encostasse a ponta dos dedos em cima da minha calcinha. Meu impulso foi levantar o quadril de encontro a sua mão.

"Assim." Instruí com movimentos de indas e vindas, sabendo que ele podia sentir o quão excitada eu estava. Então os fiz circular os dedos e tive que morder o lábio para não gritar quando pressionou um pouco mais. "Menos pressão."

"Desculpa."

"Tudo bem." Nossas palavras saíram rápidas, mas os movimentos não cessavam.

Logo o deixei continuar sozinho, beijando seu pescoço e ondulando meu quadril contra a sua mão, aproveitando a sensação de arrepio e desejo que me trazia. Edward mesmo parecia concentrado e gostando tanto quanto eu. Prendi meus braços em seu pescoço e minha língua ditava em sua boca a velocidade que ele levava lá para baixo. Eu estava chegando no ponto que sempre algo me interrompia, mas Edward não parecia que iria parar, minha respiração estava ficando entrecortada, e os sons que saíam da minha boca eram incontroláveis.

"Um pouc-co... mais rápi-pido."

"Deus." Ele murmurou rouco no meu ouvido, mandando calafrios por toda a minha espinha.

Foi então que senti calor, e um gemido sair de mim sem igual. Minha barriga se contraiu e minhas pernas estavam realmente sem função. Meus ombros travaram, meus olhos apertaram até que eu relaxasse por completo buscando por fôlego, com apenas meu coração martelando incessantemente. Me sentindo muito sensível, com os movimentos de Edward ainda um pouco lentos, pousei minha mão na sua e abri o olhos, encontrando-o me observando atento.

"Você..." Eu entendi sua pergunta e assenti antes de lhe agradecer com um beijo.

Ele não demorou para estar em cima de mim novamente, e dessa vez eu quem jogou a perna em volta se seu corpo. Seus movimentos eram mais rápidos e sua boca não deixava meu rosto, pescoço, colo...

"Porra, aquilo foi... argh." Ele grunhiu quando arrastei as unhas em seu couro cabeludo.

Já não sentia meus lábios quando nos beijamos novamente. Mas pouco me importava com isso. Foi então que escutamos um barulho fora de nosso mundinho, sacolas caindo no chão e uma bufada. Meu coração parou no mesmo instante.

"Ah, Edward. No meu sofá não." Esme disse da entrada da sala.

Ai. Meu. Deus.


	12. Sweet Like Cotton Candy

**Amei a resposta do capítulo anterior!**

**Para alguns que perguntaram: sim, eu demoro um pouco para postar. Talvez até seja uma frequência mensal, mas é o que eu estou tendo tempo no momento.**

**Espero que gostem desse, mais uma Nota no final, por favor leiam!**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 12 - Sweet Like Cotton Candy.**

**BPOV**.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

Ai meu Deus!

AimeuDeus!

Eu tinha duas opções; me encolher ainda mais com o pensamento positivo de que o sofá me engoliria até a próxima encarnação, me poupando de toda uma onda de desculpas e meu rosto parecendo estar em chamas, OU me fingir de morta. O que Edward sentiria ser mentira, porque meu coração estava pretendendo sair do meu peito. Apertei os olhos desejando estar em casa, em minha cama, sonhando - ou tendo pesadelo, nesse caso. Porém, um bufado me tira de meu mundo imaginário - com duração de segundos.

"Vou deixar essas compras na cozinha. Seu pai não vem jantar em casa, então não vai reclamar da comida que comprei." Ela continuou falando. "A menina se quiser pode ficar, é bem vinda. Mas falo sério quando digo que meu sofá é local proibido, você tem seu quarto Edward."

Eu podia vê-la quase rolando os olhos, se eu estivesse com os meus abertos, e Edward grunhiu ainda com o rosto em meu ombro. Quando o barulho dos sapatos já estava longe, ele apoiou-se em seus cotovelos para voltar a sentar no sofá como um garoto comportado. Ainda paralizada, chocada e mortificada, fiquei como uma estátua amassada esperando algum sinal de vida dos meus neurônios.

Tentando processar tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer, minha primeira reação foi olhar para Edward. Ele estava aborrecido. Eu podia ser uma menina chata e pensar que ele não queria me apresentar para os pais dele, mas a frieza com que sua mãe levou tudo aquilo, me dizia para eu não pensar tão infantilmente. Até porque o risco era de eu levar outro fora de Edward. Sabia de onde ele tinha herdado o jeito brusco e impaciente, pelo menos.

Lentamente senti meus movimentos racionais de volta. Fechei o zíper da calça, ajeitei a camisa e sentei. A televisão desligada refletiu o ninho que meu cabelo se apresentava, então enrolei ele em um coque gigante. Meu cabelo realmente estava muito comprido. Edward permaneceu em silencio com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça baixa. Parecia murmurar algo para si quando pus a mão em seu ombro e sua cabeça rapidamente virou para me olhar.

"E essa é Esme Cullen." Edward murmurou ainda com os olhos fixos no chão. Parecia cansado. Eu ainda estava mortificada e não sabia o que falar.

"Bela maneira de eu me apresentar." Assim que terminei minha frase ele fez uma careta e um barulho. "Acho melhor eu ir pra casa, né?"

Por favor. Eu só queria me enterrar no travesseiro e esquecer tudo que aconteceu. Talvez nem _tudo_.

"Isabella," Seu tom estava combinando com sua sobrancelha arqueada. "minha mãe é a última pessoa que vai ligar para o que fizemos aqui. Ela está preocupada com o sofá, só isso."

"Mas Edward, ela viu a gente... ela me viu..." Expliquei fazendo movimentos com as mãos.

"Eu não nasci por um milagre, Isabella. Ela sabe como funcionam as coisas." Edward zombou como se não fosse nada demais. Eu estava perplexa. Ele levantou estirando a mão na minha frente. "Vamos, por favor."

Seu quarto parecia mais espaçoso que o meu e bem mais organizado. A cama era de casal, porém, o que me deixou com cócegas no estômago. Então meu rosto pegou fogo com as lembranças, e eu morri. Não, na verdade só senti o ar faltar um pouco enquanto Edward foi ao banheiro.

Uma escrivaninha com lanterna e alguns cadernos ficava adjacente a cama, e parecia seu lugar de estudo - ou pelo menos eu pensava que sim. Para a minha surpresa uma página com nomes de músicas e bandas estavam listadas com a sua caligrafia, e uma possuía asterístico do lado; 'Still' Matt Nathanson. Talvez ele não tivesse achado a música para download. Tentei gravar o nome para procurar e de repente enviá-lo depois. O resto era um pouco mais conhecido, 'Nickelback', 'Fall Out Boys', entre outros.

A porta abriu e eu me virei abruptamente, como se tivesse feito algo errado. Edward estava mais... composto. Mordi minha bochecha percebendo que ele vinha em minha direção com passos rápidos e tentei buscar em seu rosto o motivo da preocupação franzida entre seus olhos. Em vez de falar, ele me beijou. Tão macio e lentamente que pensei que fosse desmaiar. Era a primeira vez que ele abraçava meu corpo enquanto me beijava tão sofregamente. As emoções cresciam no meu peito, e meu coração batia muito forte. Desejei por um momento poder sentir o seu, e o motivo disso tudo.

"Ela vai falar alguma merda." Edward assegurou quando nos afastamos.

"Quem? O que?"

"Minha mãe." Esclareceu. "Não de você. Ela tá pouco se fodendo para o que a gente faz ou deixa de fazer, contanto que eu não os perturbe..."

"Não acho que seja..."

"Shhh, deixa eu terminar." Pediu pressionando o polegar na minha boca. "Eu não me importo, eu só espero que não seja tão escrota na sua frente. Esme é assim, ela gosta de criticar meu pai quando ele não está."

"Edward."

"Isabella, só me diz que entendeu, ok? Eu to tentando me desculpar antes que ela abra a maldita boca."

"Tudo bem."

"A gente _vai_ ter nosso encontro, tá bem?"

"Você sabe que eu não ligo pra isso, não é?"

"Sei." Beijo. Sorriso lateral. Assim estava melhor.

Esme parecia ainda mais nova quando estava vestida casualmente. Talvez fosse o coque no alto da cabeça, e os poucos fios caramelados escapando pelos lados, ou porque ainda não tinha tirado a maquiagem. Seus olhos verdes, no mesmo tom dos de Edward - lembrar de agradecer a genética -, estavam contornados por lápis escuros. Seus longos cílios quase chegavam a encostar nas sobrancelhas. Ela se aproximou com o jantar - macarrão com queijo - e suspirou se colocando na cadeira à nossa frente, do outro lado do balcão.

"Seu pai só deve chegar mais tarde, então achei que pudesse trazer o jantar dessa vez."

"Hm." Foi a resposta de Edward após dar uma garfada.

"Isabella, não é?" Me perguntou fazendo gesto com o talher.

"Bella." A correção foi automática, mesmo que Edward não aderisse esse apelido.

"Bella. O pai dele como é médico só traz comidas saudáveis - sem gosto." Revirou os olhos. "Então quando tenho tempo trago algo mais normal para comermos."

Olhei para Edward que ainda fixava seu prato, e voltei para Esme que tomou um gole de seu vinho me olhando.

"Mhmm..." E repeti o gesto do garfo cheio de Edward. Funcionou melhor do que eu esperava.

O jantar continuou em silêncio. Esme não perguntou sobre a feira, ao contrário da minha mãe que eu sabia que faria assim que me visse. Além de reclamar do horário que eu estaria chegando. Por isso, assim que acabamos de comer, peguei minha mochila e Edward me levou para casa. Estava já bem escuro quando ele desligou o carro.

"Podia ter sido pior." Disse parecendo aliviado.

"Você vai ficar bem?"

"Hm?" Edward virou o rosto parecendo distraído. Peguei sua mão e apertei.

"Vai ficar bem com sua mãe em casa?"

"Está sugerindo que eu fique na sua?"

"Edward."

"Porra, Isabella. Eu estou acostumado." Falou baixinho e rindo, apertando minha mão. "Fiquei mais preocupado com você."

"Você fica chateado que eles se tratem assim?" A pergunta saiu antes que eu pudesse impedi-la. Mas Edward não pareceu aborrecido.

"Quem não ficaria? Eles um dia se tratam melhor, cordial na minha frente pelo menos, e no outro estão se esfaqueando pelas costas." Exalou forte. "Eu nunca quis me meter nessa guerrinha que eles ficam, mas tenho certeza que só se mantém casados por minha causa."

"Como assim?"

"Acha mesmo que se eu não tivesse nascido eles teriam se casado?"

Apertei os olhos e reprimi um sorriso, antes de esticar buscando sua boca na minha rapidamente.

"Relaxa." Me garantiu. "Vou ver se tem algo legal para a gente fazer amanhã ainda."

"Tudo bem."

"Me liga quando for dormir." Murmurou enquanto pegava minha mochila. "Ver o que sua mãe falou..."

"Pode deixar."

Essa sim seria uma batalha. Em casa, sem telefonemas até a essa hora. Não queria nem pensar.

(...)

"Não falou nada?"

"Nadinha."

"Mas tem o brunch amanhã."

"Isso. Às dez e meia."

"Porra, quem comemora aniversário com um brunch?"

"Aparentemente o pai do peste."

"Faz sentido, eu acho."

"Minha mãe iria te chamar para vir de qualquer forma."

"É bom que a gente acaba logo com isso."

"E temos tempo para fazer alguma coisa depois, se você quiser..." Minha voz pareceu incerta porque eu não sabia, de repente, se ele ainda iria querer o encontro. Claro que eu não me importava se fôssemos apenas da uma volta de carro, mas a sua persistência de me levar a algum lugar tinha me deixado animada. Edward podia ser fofo, mesmo com todos os palavrões.

"Claro, Isabella." Aí vem de novo o tremor cada vez que ele diz o meu nome. Meu rosto esquentou na mesma hora. E um pensamento leva ao outro...

"Não foi esquisito, foi?"

"Huh?"

"Hoje. Mais cedo."

"Com a minha mãe?"

"Não. O que fizemos..."

"..."

"Nada, esquece."

"Não foi esquisito." Sua voz era tão baixa.

"Oh."

"Você achou esquisito?"

"Não!"

"Gostou?"

"Gostei..." Minha voz envergonhada de novo. Como não ficar?

"Eu também."

"Mas você não..."

"Não." Ele riu em seguida. "Mas não tem problema."

"Você, hm... tomou banho?" Minha curiosidade estava solta e parecia não querer parar de sair da minha boca. Escutei Edward rindo de novo e minha barriga fez uma reviravolta com o som.

"Tomei, Isabella." Meu suspiro foi alto o suficiente.

"Ok."

Não demorou para Edward bocejar e nós termos que nos despedir. Ainda fiquei horas rolando na cama relembrando o dia e sorrindo bobamente. Então aproveitei que ainda estava bem desperta para procurar a música em seu caderno. 'Still' Ainda demorou algum tempo para que eu achasse, porque não conseguia me lembrar o segundo nome do cantor, mas enfim adormeci com as letras rondando minha cabeça.

"_Still can feel you kiss me love  
Still can see your eyes like diamonds, diamonds  
Memories are strong enough  
To come on and drive me wild._"

_(Ainda consigo sentir seu beijo de amor  
Ainda consigo ver seus olhos brilharem como diamantes, diamantes  
Memórias são fortes o bastante  
Para virem e me levarem a loucura)_.

(...)

...E longe, de fundo, no que parecia uma praia, risadas e uma música tocava.

"Como você fez isso?" Mais risadas.

"Segredo."

"Você por um acaso é mágico?"

As vozes estavam mais próximas, e em uma tentativa de virar, eu sinto meu rosto ser esmagado em alguma coisa não muito macia.

"Ai."

"Ih, ela acordou."

"Ah, você está ai, né?" A voz da minha tia me surpreende. Eu tento abrir os olhos e percebo que ela o tira do quarto, e Edward está sentado perto o suficiente para que seja o tal 'objeto' que eu bati de rosto. E Ethan estava saindo do quarto com a minha tia, que não sai sem antes dar uma piscadela e um sorriso para mim.

Droga! Então lembrei do brunch e de que não tinha colocado nenhum despertador. Edward está olhando para o meu rosto, que não deve estar nem um pouco agradável, e sorri.

"Que horas são?" Minha voz também não está das mais doces.

"Quase onze."

"E ninguém veio me acordar?" Arregalei os olhos e puxei a coberta até o meu nariz, com medo de Edward sentir meu incrível hálito matinal.

"Algumas vezes."

"Você está aqui a muito tempo?" Então a ficha finalmente caiu. Ele estava há sei lá quanto tempo na minha casa sendo assaltado por meus familiares e eu aqui dormindo. "Ai meu Deus! Desculpa!"

"Tira essa porra da cara." Edward riu tentando puxar o edredom. A manhã estava fria, dormir apenas de camisola não foi inteligente.

"Calma." Olhei para a porta do banheiro por algum motivo e pedi com os dedos um minuto antes de pular da cama para o banheiro.

**EPOV**.

Assim que Isabella pulou da cama, por breves segundos sua camisola infantil descobriu seu corpo. As pernas ficaram super à mostra e eu só pude engolir seco vendo o mínimo de short que ela usava por baixo. Mais como uma calcinha.

Merda. Sacudi a cabeça e olhei para cima lembrando das palavras da Sra. Swan, hmm... Renée.

(...)

_"Oh, entre Edward." Sra. Swan pediu depois de me cumprimentar com dois beijos no rosto. Ela parecia o oposto do que Isabella vinha dizendo, mas tentei falar o menos possível._

_A casa estava com o aquecedor ligado e pessoas andavam por todos os cantos. Estava mais frio hoje, e todos usavam suéteres. Podia ser uma merda para o que eu tinha planejado fazer com Isabella depois, era só esperar que não chovesse._

_"Desculpe te atender assim, mas Isabella ainda está dormindo e eu não parei nem um minuto, ainda estou na cozinha. Espero que não se importe."_

_"Não, tudo bem."_

_Sr. Swan veio na minha direção com Ethan no colo e me deu um aceno de cabeça. Ethan explicava como o time de futebol tinha um importante campeonato e eu tive que rir com sua animação. De segundos em segundos ele mudava de assunto. Sentia que algumas pessoas olhavam em minha direção, inclusive Jasper que estava em um outro canto com um cara que parecia seu pai, mas resolvi não dar atenção._

_"Querido, por que não vai com Ethan acordar Bella?" Sra. Swan voltou pegando no braço do marido. Ethan desceu do colo e estava em dois segundos já lá em cima._

_"Ok, Sra. Swan."_

_"Renée, por favor. Você e Bella são namorados, certo?" Seus olhos brilharam, foi aí que notei onde havia perigo e curiosidade. Apenas assenti, e ela sorriu. "Então vamos cortar as cordialidades."_

_Charlie deu um sorriso meia boca e colocou a mão no meu ombro. "A porta..."_

_"Aberta, pode deixar." Murmurei antes de subir as escadas_.

(...)

Encostei na cabeceira da cama e logo depois ouvi o trinco da porta. Isabella veio rapidamente e se jogou ao meu lado.

"Fui escovar o dente." Esclareceu e eu sorri quando ela se inclinou na minha direção para ganhar um beijo. E por um longo tempo não desgrudamos. Ela passou a mão por meu rosto quando deitamos lado a lado, perto o suficiente para sussurrarmos e não sermos ouvidos. "Tem quase uma barbinha aqui." Isabella brincou.

"Não gostou? Quer que eu tire?"

"Não, não. Eu gostei." Afirmou ainda divertida. A porra dos olhos tão grandes pareciam me inflar por dentro. "Parece que você fica mais adulto, de alguma forma."

"Se estiver machucando me fala." Beijei sua palma.

"Não está não."

"Então." Comecei. "Tem uma _funfair_¹ acontecendo em Port Angeles, se você quiser ir. Acho legal, ao invés de irmos jantar e cinema. Mas se você preferir..."

"Jura?" Seu rosto estava iluminado e eu me contive para não rir da expressão. "Super concordo!"

"É, meu pai chegou de viagem, disse que pegou trânsito porque os caminhões de montagem estavam bloqueando uma das ruas, aí eu vi o folheto." Tateei meu bolso e mostrei a filipeta.

"Ai, vai ter algodão doce, e pescaria, e brinquedos!" Isabella me agarrou nesse momento e eu não aguentei, e gargalhei. Mesmo de manhã aquela porra de seu perfume ficava em sua pele. Passei a boca em seu pescoço e me afastei.

"Tá um pouco frio, mas acho que vai ser legal. Não deve chover não."

"É, eu vou separar minha roupa e a gente pode ir logo depois do brunch, que aí dá tempo de a gente se divertir bastante e não chegar em casa tarde. Até porque amanhã tem aula, e minha mãe reclamaria." Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua mão tapou a boca. "Ai, meu Deus! Deixei você sozinho com minha mãe lá embaixo!"

"Ela, hmm... ela até que foi tranquila, Isabella."

"Tranquila?" Ela duvidou. Uma de suas pernas estava descansando sob minha canela, eu puxei seu tornozelo e me aproximei.

"Mhmm. Falou pra eu subir e te acordar."

"Nossa." Foi só o que ela disse enquanto prendia o lábio nos dentes.

Eu sabia que minha cabeça já estava longe de pensar no que sua mãe disse, e o jeito que ela olhava para a minha boca dizia que ela estava tão distante quanto eu. Senti meu nariz apertado contra sua bochecha e seu sorriso arrastando na minha boca quando nos beijamos novamente. Porra, seus lábios eram perfeitos. Com gosto de pasta de dente, tão preenchidos e macios. Era difícil me controlar, especialmente depois de tudo que fizemos no dia anterior. Era só o que eu consegui pensar por horas.

Espalmei minha mão em suas costas e assim tínhamos os corpos colados. Eu podia sentir toda a porra de sua pele contra a minha roupa, e desejei naquele instante estar no verão e sem nada para atrapalhar nosso contato maior. Isabella apertou o polegar contra meu lóbulos enquanto arrastava as unhas atrás em meu pescoço, e me custaram alguns minutos e uma lembrança que estávamos de porta aberta e com seus familiares logo no andar de baixo para nos afastarmos devagar. A coloração das suas bochechas me fez rir por um instante, era ridículo como eu gostava dessas pequenas coisas.

"Acho melhor a gente descer." Ela comentou. A alça de sua blusa tinha escorregado e dava a visão perfeita do sombreamento de seu mamilo. A mesma que eu senti contra o meu polegar antes de subir para o tecido e ajeitá-lo. Claro que eu queria ver mais daquilo, eu sempre queria. E sua pele arrepiando não ajudava as minhas vontades, mas aqui não era lugar.

Ela beijou entre minhas sobrancelhas e levantou sorrindo antes de pegar uma roupa e se trancar no banheiro. Só me restou esperar e me acalmar.

(...)

"Ele está agindo estranho." Isabella sussurrou olhando para Jasper pelo canto do olho.

"Pára de prestar atenção nele, porra." Sussurrei de volta.

"Desculpa." Murmurou sem graça antes de morder o cookie molhado de leite. "Eu fico com medo de que ele apronte alguma."

"Deixa ele pra lá. Na aula ele nem fala comigo, fora que ele está com Jessica aí."

"É, verdade." Concordou, apesar de Jasper estar ignorando completamente a suposta namorada.

Estávamos comendo alguma coisa que nos mantivesse satisfeitos até mais tarde, quando estivéssemos saindo da funfair, e apesar de Isabella ter jurado que iria comer mais, não deixava os cookies e o leite de lado. Era engraçado como seus dedos seguravam com cuidado para não sujar nas gotas de chocolate e o quão concentrada ela ficava. E eu, completamente distraído.

Renée nos olhava com curiosidade, e sorria bastante para mim. Eu percebia que Isabella ficava desconfortável e tentava distraí-la, mas ela apenas revirava os olhos e mudava de assunto. Algumas perguntas de como eu estava na escola, meus pais e planos para a Páscoa Charlie e a mãe de Isabella fizeram, mas eu não me senti desajeitado. O clima era cheio e tranquilo ao mesmo tempo. Ethan chamava quase toda a atenção para si falando algumas palavras trocadas, ou se sujando de geléia.

Depois de uma fatia de torta de maçã, quiche de queijo e suco de morango, decidimos nos despedir e pegar o caminho para a _funfair_. O frio, por incrível que pareça, deixava seu rosto mais rosado e meus impulsos eram difíceis de controlar para caralho. Mesmo ela se cobrindo por conta do vento, conseguia ainda me deixar querendo vê-la sem nada, senti-la novamente por entre as pernas e devorar sua boca e colo.

Por duas vezes ela começou algum assunto sobre chamar mais alguém para ir em um próximo fim de semana, perguntando a mim se ainda estaria na cidade, e eu simplesmente estava em outro lugar. Era difícil esquecer seus seios agora que estávamos sozinhos.

"Edward, o sinal está aberto."

"Ah."

"O que você tem, hein?"

"Hm?" Olhei rapidamente para seu rosto, e ela tinha os braços cruzados esperando uma resposta. "Nada, fiquei distraído." Isabella respondeu com uma expressão óbvia.

"Já percebi." Murmurou. Eu quis rir, mas me segurei.

(...)

Já era a terceira montanha russa que íamos, e Isabella parecia cada vez ter mais energia no final das voltas. Eu só fazia rir de sua animação e tentava acompanhá-la. Não conseguia lembrar da última vez que tinha vindo a algo parecido e me divertido tanto. Claro que meu primo poderia as vezes me distrair quando eu não tinha nada para fazer, mas Isabella era diferente. E porra, eu não queria que acabasse. Não queria ter que levá-la para casa. Antes que esses pensamentos me atingissem, ela segurou minha mão e parou de andar.

Olhei para frente tentando ver qual era o problema e avistei Angela e Ben perto de uma barraca de jogos. Não demorou para que eles olhassem em nossa direção e Angela viesse correndo, abraçando Isabella pelo pescoço.

"Não sabia que você vinha hoje aqui."

"É, Edward quis me trazer..." Ela respondeu parecendo sem graça.

Ben me lembrava Emmett - não fisicamente. Ele tinha o porte alto, já que jogava na escola, mas não era tão musculoso. E qualquer garota que passava do lado ele rabiscava uma olhada, sem nem ao menos disfarçar de ter a namorada por perto. Eu sei, eu tinha sua idade e reparava sim em algumas garotas, mas não do jeito que ele fazia. Como se esquecesse onde estava ou com quem - como se não importasse. Aquilo me incomodou, mas eu não podia falar para Isabella que não a queria por perto dele.

Um estalo me fez voltar a prestar atenção na conversa delas. "Não deixa, Edward. Ela pinta a unha em um dia, e fica tirando no outro, sem passar nem acetona."

"E que graça tem acetona?" Isabella deu os ombros, e eu não pude deixar de rir. Peguei sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos. A fila para outra montanha russa estava mais vazia.

"Tá vazio agora, quer ir?"

"Vamos!" Isabella parecia ter se acendido. Mas virou para eles "Querem ir também?"

"Credo! Meu cabelo vai ficar uma zona se eu for em um desses."

"Ai, que fresca, Angela."

Eu a vi abrindo a boca surpresa pela resposta de Isabella, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, fui puxado para a fila. Ela estava agitada, mas eu não questionei. Quando entramos em um dos carrinhos ela bufou amarrando o cabelo em um elástico.

"Não é como se meu cabelo fosse cair." Resmungou. "E eu só pinto a unha pela diversão de escolher, e depois tirar. Que seja, eu posso pintar amanhã, sabe?" O auxiliar ajudou a fechar os cintos. "Ela só reclama e me critica agora, cheia de frescuras. Como se dois meses atrás não estávamos nojentas depois da Educação Física e ela estava com preguiça de tomar banho. Poxa, eu entendo que ela tem uma nova amiga, mas não precisa se tornar uma metidinha por conta disso." O brinquedo começou a andar, em uma subida lenta. "Também que se dane. Porque eu não mudei com você, mudei? E a Alice é muito legal. Até o Alec, as vezes... Quando ele não"

Seu discurso retórico foi cortado pelo grito que deu quando o briquedo fez a primeira descida. Logo ela estava gargalhando por causa do susto, e assim as merdas que sua amiga tinha colocado em sua cabeça. A tarde passou rápido depois, e ela pediu desculpas por reclamar. Eu respondi que não me importava, e era verdade. Peguei um sorvete e Isabella quis algodão doce - gigante e rosa. De alguma maneira ela convenceu o cara atrás da barraca que ela pudesse fazer o seu.

Estávamos sentados perto da saída comendo os respectivos doces, enquanto ela falava que há muito tempo não comia algodão doce.

"Seu sorvete é de que mesmo?"

"Acho que é chocolate."

"Acha? Não tem certeza?" Perguntou em meio a risadas. Eu sorri avaliando o cone cheio.

"Tem uns pedaços de alguma coisa pelo meio."

"Será que algodão doce com sorvete fica bom?" Olhou entre o sorvete e a bola rosa em sua mão. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas questionando sua sanidade por um momento.

"Porra, que nojo." Reclamei quando ela colocou um pequeno pedaço de algodão em cima do sorvete.

"Experimenta."

"Come você, quem quis isso."

"Mas você come e me diz se ficou bom."

"Por que _você_ não come?"

"Porque..." Ela tentou pensar em algum motivo com um sorriso lindo no rosto. "Porque você é meu namorado e tem que me proteger de coisas ruins."

"Então é ruim?"

"Só vou saber depois que você comer." Deu os ombros. Suspirei alto encarando o sorvete sujo de algodão doce e mordi rapidamente, enquanto ela observava e ria. "Awww, você comeu por mim."

"Esquisita." Falei para ela ainda com a boca cheia. Isabella me deu um beliscão no braço.

"Não me chama de esquisita!"

"Por que?" Ri alto de seu histerismo.

"Porque esquisita é a Jessica e você já disse isso. Não me compare a ela."

"Não estou comparando, porra." Ri ainda mais e a puxei para o meu colo, de lado.

"Quanto palavrão." Brincou de me reprimir apertando meu maxilar entre os dedos, e me beijou sentindo o gosto do sorvete. "Depois dessa coisa toda, eu vou ter que ir lá na sua academia malhar até cair dura que nem naquele dia."

"Ah é?" Perguntei divertido.

"Mhmm." Mordeu meu sorvete. "Se não depois você não me aguenta no colo." Bufei, e ela riu. "Um dia... Um dia você deixa eu te ver treinando?" Seus olhos brilharam assim como suas bochechas em tom avermelhado.

"Pode ir, cara."

"Cara." Riu e revirou os olhos.

"Pode ir, Isabella." Dei ênfase em seu nome quando corrigi e ela mordeu o lábio encarando minha boca. "Só aparecer lá." Sorri.

(...)

"Carros são muito complicados." Isabella falou em minha boca. Era verdade, estávamos na esquina de sua casa quando ela quis se despedir sem ter ninguem na porta de sua casa bisbilhotando. Eu queria colocá-la em meu colo de novo, mas não tínhamos muito tempo. Meu celular começou a vibrar.

"Merda, calma aí." Era minha o nome da minha mãe no visor. Limpei a garganta. "Oi mãe."

"Você está com a chave de casa?" Sua voz era extremamente impaciente.

"Estou, por que?"

"Nada. Não da para ficar em casa!" Gritou como se fosse para alguém de lá. "Vou sair, e não sei se vai ter alguém quando você chegar. Não sei se alguém vai ter capacidade de abrir a porta..."

"Hm, ok."

E desligou. Respirei fundo e vi Isabella aguardando um pouco preocupada.

"Tá tudo bem?"

"Acho que sim." Coloquei uma mão no volante e ela esticou me dando beijo na bochecha.

"Me manda uma mensagem quando chegar em casa, ok?"

"Mhmm." Isabella ainda esperou alguns segundos antes de apertar meu braço e sair. Era bom ter alguém para entender e não pressionar. Só restava ter paciencia e aguentar o que eu teria que ver quando chegasse em casa. E eu não sei se aguentaria ignorar mais.

* * *

¹Funfair = Feira de diversões, como um parque. Mas montado as vezes como lonas de circo em variados lugares.

**N/A: Não costumo deixar Nota de autor no final, mas tenho que explicar por quê demorei tanto dessa vez.**

**Eu tenho trabalhado bastante, então fiquei com alguns horários completamente bizarros. Fora aniversários, etc. Vou fazer o possível para não atrasar mais tanto e fazer uma frequência de 2 em duas semanas, intercalando com a nova fic - já aberta aqui no ffnet - 'Vicious Wonderland'. Mas não posso prometer.**

**Esse capítulo parece ser bestinha, mas vai acarretar acontecimentos. Estamos já chegando no ápice, e tenho mais ou menos de 5 à 7 capítulos para terminar. Então fechamos essa.**

**Capítulo 13:**

**Uma chateação;**

**Um beijo roubado;**

**Uma suspensão;**

**Um amasso.**

**Quais são suas apostas? :D**

**Obrigada pela companhia e paciência. Espero que tenham gostado! :)**


	13. Days, and Fights And Love?

**E aí, moçada? Como foram de carnaval?**

**Devo avisar que esse capítulo não é datado corretamente, os acontecimentos estão dispersos e o tempo está passando.**

**MUITO obrigada pelo carinho, compreensão, reviews e recomendações! 3 Vocês são lindas.**

**Outra coisa, mandei junto com o spoiler link para um Podcast que estou participando.**

**O que é um Podcast? Vocês mandam suas perguntas (anonimamente ou não) e eu serei entrevistada pelo pessoal do respondendo via skype.**

**Também iniciei outra fanfic chamada "Vicious Wonderland", um pouco - bastante - diferente dessa, se quiserem conferir! ;)**

**Perguntas; mandem pm/review, acessem meu formspring ou me tweetem (bee_geleias)**

**Um beijo na minha índia branca (Cella E.S) que salpicou sal da terra e pintou de vermelho vivo esse capítulo pra ficar legível.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 13 - Days, and fights and... love?**

**EPOV**.

"É sério que fui chamado para isso?"

O que tinha de novo? Uma nova merda de briga, uma discussão idiota que iria levar minha mãe a viajar por alguns dias. Não era a primeira vez e não seria a última. Estava tomando meu café da manhã quando ambos sentaram em silêncio na mesa - coisa que raramente acontecia. Eu sabia que meu pai tinha dormido no escritório, pois o ouvi tomando banho no banheiro do corredor. Nunca me era explicado o por quê da discussão, apenas que eu teria que lidar com as consequências. Eu não implorava que me contassem, mas estava ficando cansativo.

"Só achamos que deveria saber."

"Bem, agora eu sei." Empurrei o banco para trás e levantei da mesa. "Agora vou para a escola."

"Edward, isso não é educado." O tom gélido de minha mãe timbrou nos meus ouvidos, borbulhando meu sangue. Eu não iria ficar ali ouvindo mais porra nenhuma. A babaquice era entre eles.

"E agora você vai arrumar alguma briga e me mandar fazer uma viagem para que eu então esfrie a cabeça e volte?" Eu nunca havia rebatido dessa forma. Geralmente apenas saía andando. Hoje não era um dia desses.

"Edward!"

"O que, mãe? É o que você faz. É o que meu pai faz. Não me diga o contrário."

Esme ficou alguns segundos perplexa antes de piscar e limpar a boca maquiada no guardanapo.

"Com licença." E se retirou. Sempre tão educada.

"Edward." Meu pai implorou com as mãos na cabeça. O jeito que ele fazia esses pequenos gestos acrescentavam significantes anos à sua idade. Cansado. Eu também estava.

"Não se incomode." Disse antes de fazer meu caminho.

Sem pensar, tateei o cigarro que há tempos não pegava e acendi com praticidade. Meu carro iria ficar com cheiro desagradável, mas no momento eu não me importava. Se antes eu chegava cedo demais na escola, hoje eu cheguei no laço. Isabella já me esperava na escada, variando os olhares entre o estacionamento e as pessoas que subiam para as suas salas.

Desde o nosso encontro na semana passada que nossas conversas fluíam mais. Não falávamos só de escola, mas sobre sua família, sobre Emmett, vasculhávamos e trocávamos músicas. E um dia a ouvi murmurar letras da música que me fazia lembrar dela. Eu não conhecia o cantor, mas o ritmo leve só me lembrava de seus trejeitos delicados e desengonçados ao mesmo tempo. Isabella me fazia rir e esquecer das merdas que eu não queria aguentar, e de alguma forma eu também a entretia.

"Você fumou, é?" Perguntou depois me cumprimentar.

"É..." Limpei a garganta pegando em sua mão para subirmos a escada, e eu agradeci que ela não tenha falado nada.

(...)

"Porra, Isabella." Reclamei pela segunda vez enquanto ela lançava um flash em meu rosto.

Tínhamos começado alguns projetos de aulas diferentes e enquanto eu montava uma planilha sobre cadeia de desenvolvimento humano da aula avançada de biologia, Isabella pegou a aula de fotografia.

"Desculpa." Falou rindo. Ela não estava realmente se sentindo culpada.

"Alice, o que você pegou mesmo? Ficou com música, certo?" Conferi.

"É, mais fácil de qualquer forma." Deu os ombros da cadeira do computador.

Tínhamos combinado de nos reunirmos na casa de Alice uma vez ou outra, e como se tinha mais espaço, nos espalhávamos pela enorme sala. Angela estava rindo com Isabella em um canto. Pegaram a mesma matéria depois de conversarem sobre o tempo que não passavam mais juntas.

"Por que você não pegou, sei lá... Educação Física? Você não luta boxe?" Angela questionou.

"Eu já fui liberado da aula normal por algum motivo. Pegá-la como extra iria ser imbecilidade."

Alice devia ter engasgado com alguma coisa, pois começou a tossir levantando e muito vermelha.

"Alguém quer alguma coisa pra beber?" E assim vi que ela tentava não rir de algo.

"Tem coca aí, Alice?" Ben perguntou.

"Acho que tem sim." Respondeu respirando fundo.

Quando já estavam todos de saída, Isabella disse que não voltaria comigo, que dormiria na casa de Alice e me encontraria no dia seguinte na escola.

"Acho que ela ficou um pouco chateada."

"Com o que?" Saquei o maço do bolso e notei que já estava acabando.

"O jeito que você respondeu, acho."

"Que jeito?" Traguei e soltei rápido, vendo Isabella fazer cara feia e dar pequenos passos para trás com os braços cruzados. Trinquei o maxilar, seu jeito estava começando a pegar nos meus nervos.

"O seu jeito de dizer as coisas sem pensar, ser grosso. Não é todo mundo que está acostumado." Murmurou sem olhar para mim. O chão parecia estar mais interessante.

"E o que eu falei?" Perguntei impaciente.

"Sobre o negócio de não fazer educação física..." Continuei a encarando. Isabella rolou os olhos. "Esquece, Edward."

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, porém, a própria Angela saiu com o telefone tocando antes de parar em frente a Isabella. Aproveitei para terminar o cigarro.

"Não deixou. Vou ter que ir mesmo." Disse antes de passar o braço pelos ombros da amiga, abraçando-a. "A gente se vê amanhã."

"Tchau, Angie."

"Tchau." Respondeu se virando e acenando pequeno para mim. Seu rosto realmente não parecia satisfeito.

"Viu?" Isabella apontou quando Angela saiu com o carro.

"Viu o que, Isabella?" Olhei confuso e irritado.

"Nada Edward, deixa pra lá." Ela também não parecia paciente.

"Fala, Isabella."

"Não!" Teimou em seu limite. Belisquei a ponta do nariz com os dedos e me aproximei para me despedir. Não iríamos fazer merda de progresso nenhum assim.

Mas assim que me aproximei de seu rosto, ela virou a bochecha e franziu o nariz. Eu sabia que ela não gostava do cheiro de cigarro, mas nunca tinha feito isso. No escuro não se dava para ver, mas eu sabia que tinha os dentes trincados. Sua boca cerrada me dava certeza.

Só queria que esse dia acabasse.

**BPOV**.

Eu odiava ficar brigada com qualquer um que eu me importasse. Minha vontade era de correr atrás de Edward e deixar tudo para lá. Mas ele tinha me deixado com raiva. Eu sabia que tinha sido uma temporada difícil pra ele, estava fumando quase todos os dias, dando mais respostas que o normal. Mas isso não lhe dava o direito de descontar em todos. Eu também tinha um limite. Vi o jeito que tinha feito cara feia quando passei o dia na casa de Angela. Por um lado eu compreendia que ela não estava realmente merecendo, mas por outro nós éramos amigas desde crianças e sentia sua falta.

Foi bom ter minha amiga de volta, e foram mínimos os momentos que Jessica foi mencionada. Outros dias eu passava com Alice, e até mesmo conheci seus amigos de Londres, rimos e trocamos piadas. Foi em um dia que Edward teve treinamento, e eu novamente quis esperá-lo para termos um tempo à sós. Não conseguia imaginar ele fora dali, nem onde jogaria tanta energia.

(...)

_Eu não sabia que ele também praticava com o professor. Então fui pega de surpresa, depois de ter sido chamada para assistir a aula, quando os dois começaram a treinar, não eram muitos socos e chutes, mas quando ocorriam eu me encolhia e me assustava. Até que um dos punhos foi na direção do rosto de Edward e eu não contive um pequeno grito, o que os desconcentrou, e eu envergonhada pedi licença._

Um bebedouro me ocupou por algum tempo - na verdade alguns segundos, até eu desistir e pegar meu celular. Quando vi uma chamada perdida torci o nariz por ser o nome de Angela a brilhar na tela. Resolvi deixar para mais tarde, e continuei assistindo o treino pelo vidro. Os músculos que contraíam quando ele esquivava, e o sorriso largado quando acertava algum golpe. Era impossível não encarar, não ficar vidrada nas ações.

Foi a primeira vez que me veio 'sexo' na cabeça. O ato em si. Sexo com Edward. Não que eu fosse fazer logo, em breve, ainda não pensava estar preparada e dava para sentir uma pedra de gelo na espinha de nervoso. Mas não pude deixar de divagar como seria quando finalmente déssemos esse passo.

Os pensamentos devem ter ido longe, pois a próxima coisa que vi foi Edward passando uma toalha pelo rosto enrubescido e me chamando. Entrei ainda vendo sua camisa pingar e escutando sua respiração pesada.

"Quer tentar?" Perguntou assim que vi seu treinador sair rindo.

"O que?" Questionei confusa. "Treinar com você? Está louco?" Ele riu um pouco e deu os ombros.

"Não vou retribuir, é lógico."

Em pensar que o garoto por quem você está apaixonada te chamaria para dançar colado e sussurrar palavras doces, e o meu me chamando para lutar boxe. Como se eu não gostasse.

___"Promete?" Um sorriso foi inevitável de segurar._

"Claro."

Ele me jogou sua luva preta, gigante e eu coloquei na mão direita. Tinha certeza que voaria da minha mão no primeiro golpe, mas Edward se aproximou apertando a faixa de velcro no pulso.

"Junta os dois cotovelos na frente do corpo." Instruiu me ajeitando, tão profissional que eu tive vontade de me jogar em cima dele e apertá-lo. "Essa mão sem luva, a esquerda, você protege o rosto - nunca tire ela daí. A outra faz os golpes."

"Ainda bem que eu sou destra, se não seria uma grande derrota desde o princípio."

"Mantenha os pés em equilibrio; o esquerdo fica de contraponto com o direito - esse um pouco mais atrás. Assim." Me ajeitei conforme as instruções. "Agora flexiona um pouquinho o joelho, como se estivesse em cima de uma prancha."

"Certo." Olhei para o espelho na lateral e vi minha posição esquisita. "E eu não me mexo?"

"Mexe, calma." Pediu enquanto copiava minha posição em frente a mim. "Nunca coloque seus pés paralelos, quando for atacar dê pulinhos." Ele demonstrou os pés ágeis. "Viu?"

Murmurei positiva em resposta e dei um sorriso, sendo retribuída. Avancei como ele explicou anteriormente e fingi um soco em seu braço. Edward assentiu aprovando e se aproximou encostando de leve o pé em minha perna. Continuamos a rir fazendo esse mesmo joguinho, até que ele encostou a mão com a luva no meu queixo e eu fingi um nocaute, pendendo a cabeça para trás e fazendo sons de dor. Quando ele chegou mais perto aproveitei para fingir socar seu estômago inúmeras vezes, ele só fez rir dizendo que era falta antes de agarrar meus pulsos e espremer nossas bocas. Eu gostava.

"Isso também é falta." Falei, mas só saiu como uma manha.

_____Edward arrancou nossas luvas antes de voltar a dar atenção a minha boca. Seu gosto estava salgado, mas isso não estragaria nossa diversão. Quando senti sua língua na minha meu coração deu um salto, era assim toda vez. Eu gostava como ele na maioria das vezes não era apressado, como trocávamos carícias com as bocas mesmo que nossas mãos fizessem todo o trabalho de euforia. Dessa vez minha palma descansava em cima de seu peito, e eu pude ver que não era a única a me sentir desse jeito quando estávamos juntos._

Os elásticos do ringue nos fizeram parar de andar. Cena que seria linda em algum filme; um casal aos beijos no ringue de boxe, logo após um treinamento bobo. Mas na realidade era bem nojento. Seu cabelo estava com mechas que pingavam na frente de seu rosto, consequentemente me atingindo. Seu rosto molhado no meu, e eu nem queria chegar a falar do cheiro. Não que ele estivesse fedendo, mas um ringue de boxe fechado, com ar condicionado não podia ter cheiro de flores. Muito menos suor. O mais engraçado de tudo era que eu pouco me importava.

"Vou tomar banho."

"É, vai lá." Fiz careta.

"Estou fedorento?" Seu rosto era divertido.

"Não, mas está suado." Expliquei.

"Você também."

"Por sua culpa! Eu vou lavar o rosto."

Ele desviou o rosto com um sorriso que não identifiquei buscando as luvas.

"Que foi?"

"Vai se acostumando." Riu baixo e eu o encarei ainda confusa. "Tem coisas que a gente faz que também fazem suar."

Demorou para que a ficha caísse, e quando caiu eu só pude arregalar os olhos e olhar para o resto do lugar me assegurando que não tinha ninguém em volta. Edward tinha me surpreendido, fora a primeira vez que tinha soltado alguma coisa parecida. Os pensamentos de algumas horas antes voltaram e enfim notei o quanto um acontecimento já dava grandes passos na nossa relação.

(...)

E tinha sido a única vez durante essas ultimas semanas que esteve relaxado daquele jeito. Entre novas matérias, os treinos dele e minhas saídas com Angela e Alice não tivemos muitas oportunidades como aquelas no ringue. E cada vez que finalmente nos encontrávamos, eram farpas daqui e de lá.

"Ugh, posso desligar a música?" Perguntei de repente não suportando mais a voz de Taylor Swift cantando 'Better than Revenge'.

"Pensei que gostasse." Alice deu os ombros guardando o resto do material espalhado.

"Eu gosto, só... Ugh. Não sei, fiquei irritada agora." Expliquei, mesmo não parecendo plausível. Alice me olhou sem saber o que dizer e eu bufei alto sentando na cama. "Edward está insuportável essa semana. Eu aguento algumas grosserias dele, é da sua natureza. Ok. Mas ele as vezes passa dos limites. E ao mesmo tempo eu odeio brigar com qualquer pessoa."

"É a primeira vez que vocês brigam."

"É." Assenti cruzando os braços ainda bastante aborrecida.

"Vai ficar tudo bem."

"E ele fica com raiva rápido, agressivo, está fumando mais que o normal... Eu não posso impedir que ele faça, não me sinto no direito. Não sei. Mas ele sabe que eu não curto, e ainda veio querer beijo e abraço depois de acabar com um maço?"

Despejei contando de nossa breve despedida na frente da sua casa. Alice escutou atenta e esperou que eu esvaziasse.

"Desculpa, estou chata." Falei me sentindo cansada.

"Não tem problema."

"Às vezes eu queria ser que nem você, tão calminha. Tranquila com tudo." Sorri, ganhando um de volta.

"Não sou sempre assim. E por enquanto ninguém fez nada para me aborrecer..." Sua última frase saiu incerta no final, e logo ela virou-se escondendo provavelmente o rubor que tomou conta de seu rosto. Mas eu podia vê-lo em seu pescoço. Talvez ela só não quisesse falar.

"Alice." Chamei enquanto ela parecia ocupada com o computador.

"Você sabe que pode conversar comigo também, não é?"

"Mhmm."

Não insisti. Não queria forçar a barra. Ela pareceu quieta por algum tempo antes de voltar a se virar para mim um pouco nervosa.

"Se eu te contar uma coisa, promete não falar pra ninguém? Mas tem que prometer mesmo." Pediu com olhos enormes.

"Claro, Alice." Assegurei sentindo meu estômago gelado.

"Nem para Angela, nem Edward."

"Ok, me fala!" Fiquei preocupada. "Você está me deixando nervosa."

"No dia da feira literária, no final, eu estava guardando meu violão na sala de música quando a professora veio parabenizar a todos." Disse. "Então eu estava saindo quando seu primo..."

Meus olhos arregalaram e uma raiva subiu em minha garganta. Eu iria matar Jasper!

"O que foi que ele fez?"

"Calma!" Pediu com as mãos. "Então ele chegou e perguntou a quanto tempo eu tocava. Expliquei que desde pequena aprendi piano, violão e flauta, bla bla bla... E, conversa vai, conversa vem eelemeioquemebeijou."

"Ahn?"

"Ele... hm, meio que..." Esperou que eu absorvesse gesticulando com as mãos.

"Como ASSIM?" Agora era eu quem estava histérica, confusa e perplexa.

"Você sabe como. Você tem um namorado, não me venha com essa."

"Não. Alice! Do nada? Sem motivo? E depois?"

"Depois nada, fomos cada um para um canto e acabou."

"Mas, mas... isso foi ha semanas atrás!"

Alice não tinha o que falar. E nem muito menos eu. Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio até que ficou desconfortável.

"E não se falaram depois?"

"Não." Ela encostou na cabeceira suspirando. "Falar o quê, também?"

"Hmm, não sei. Uma explicação talvez por ter te assaltado desse jeito."

"Eu também fiquei surpresa, mas não vou ficar obcecada atrás de um motivo."

"Como não? Quando fiquei com Edward pela primeira vez _só_ pensava nisso."

"É diferente." Insistiu entrelançando os próprios dedos.

"Diferente como?"

"Não é como se fôssemos amigos antes, nem muito menos gostássemos um do outro. Aconteceu. Garotos são assim; impulsivos."

"E você?"

"Eu o que?"

"Gosta dele?"

"Não." Respondeu prontamente. Duvidei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Se eu for completamente sincera - sim ele me atrai, ele é talentoso, ele é bonito. Mas é um bom babaca também."

"Isso ele é." Concordei prontamente. Ela riu fraco.

"E quando contei para os meninos por skype David..." Alice esperou que eu reconhecesse pois sabia que eu sempre os confundia. "O loiro, hétero." Assenti situada. "Ficou com raiva, disse que isso não se fazia e que Jasper era um idiota por tratar as meninas assim. E ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, isso me chateou."

"Por que?"

"Porque caso algo mais acontecesse, _caso_ eu realmente gostasse do Jasper eu teria certeza que eles não se dariam bem."

"Você se importa mesmo com David não é?"

"Claro, Bella." Implorou que eu entendesse. "Crescemos juntos, sempre confiamos um no outro quando alguma coisa dava errada. Como não ter um carinho maior por ele?"

"Eu entendo." Disse pensando em Angela e no último mês que tinhamos passado nos estranhando por conta de nossos respectivos relacionamentos e amizades.

"Pois é."

"E o que você vai fazer?"

"Nada ué."

Continuou dizendo que eles nem sequer se esbarraram no corredor, e me lembrou de Jessica, e garotos serem idiotas. E como ela não queria se aproximar dessa maneira de ninguém pois tinha planos de voltar para Londres. Fora que nunca daria certo.

"É meio nojento."

"O que?" Ela riu da minha expressão torcida.

"Jasper. Ugh."

"Nem tanto."

"Ai, não fala isso. É nojento e pronto, e acabou."

(...)

"Hmm." Atendi o telefone sem ver quem era.

"Oi, já está pronta? Estão no caminho?" A voz de Edward ecoou do outro lado. Meus olhos abriram rapidamente e eu me sentei na cama. Que droga ele estava falando?

"Como assim?"

"São quase sete e quinze, Isabella."

Por alguns segundos esqueci que estava no celular e chamei por Alice algumas vezes.

"Ja falo com você, beijos." Desliguei jogando um casaco por cima do pijama antes de tentar chegar ao banheiro sem escorregar por estar de meias.

Escutei Alice murmurando baixinho enquanto se arrumava do mesmo jeito. Sra. Brandon geralmente a acordava, mas como teve que ir para o trabalho mais cedo, seu pai esqueceu completamente do horário. Dando bom dia correndo, peguei as chaves do carro e fomos para a escola ainda sem fôlego.

(...)

Parece que quando acordamos no susto tudo em consequência resolve se adaptar ao dia atrapalhado que tivermos. Edward já tinha entrado para a sala quando chegamos na escola, e como meses atrás saí correndo pelos corredores atrasada para a aula. Ja tinha algum tempo que não chegava esbaforida dessa forma, e o inspetor só fez rir de mim. As aulas passavam incrivelmente rápidas quando não deveriam e eu entendia nada vezes nada.

O anúncio que os boletins seriam entregues no final da semana estava sendo dado enquanto eu tentava copiar o resto da matéria e algo em meu estômago disse que eu não iria gostar nem um pouco. Quando finalmente joguei alguns cadernos no armário, vi no reflexo que meu cabelo estava em seu pior estado. Aproveitei que estava na hora do intervalo para ajeitá-lo antes de descer para o refeitório, minha barriga fazia barulhos altos e ridículos já que pulei o café da manhã.

Em meio a isso tudo não cruzei com Edward, mas assim que pus os pés no primeiro andar, o avistei com uma bandeja na mão e outra embaixo do braço.

"Peguei pra você." Murmurou me entregando a bandeja vazia. Assenti em agradecimento e entrei na fila.

Enquanto pegava alguma coisa que me alimentasse fiquei pensando no que tinha para conversar com ele. Angie já tinha me contado alguma porção de vezes sobre brigas e reconciliações com Ben, mas nada que fosse igual ao nosso pequeno desentendimento.

"Quer ficar por aqui, ou ir lá pra fora?"

"Vamos lá pra quadra, essa hora está vazio acho."

E estava mesmo. O tempo estava fechado e o vento um pouco mais gelado, mas precisávamos de um lugar mais silencioso para conversármos.

"Por que chegou atrasada hoje?" Edward quebrou o silêncio enquanto desembalava um sanduíche.

"Não sei, fomos dormir tarde." Lembrei da minha conversa com Alice e todas as informações que estava guardando. Não me sentia bem por esconder de Edward, mas ao mesmo tempo ela era minha amiga e tinha confiado em mim.

Mais silêncio, e eu aproveitei para comer pois estava faminta. Edward estava desconfortável, mas também não dizia nada. Eu queria que ele enxergasse como mudava quando estava aborrecido com outras coisas e descontava sem perceber. Como ficava verbalmente aborrecido. Mas como diria isso para ele? Cruzei as pernas terminando a lata de coca e senti sua mão no meio das minhas costas.

"Está mais calmo hoje?" Perguntei olhando para o canudo.

"Não fumei hoje."

"Não é sobre fumar, Edward." Suspirei e ele bufou.

"É sobre o quê então?"

"Sobre você controlar um pouco dessa raiva toda que tem do mundo."

"Do que você está falando, Isabella?" Sua voz já tinha se alterado e carregava irritação, mas vi que controlou para que nenhum palavrão saísse. Meu pescoço esquentou com a menção do meu nome, e não foi de um jeito bom.

"Olha, eu te entendo. Nós conversamos e eu compreendo o seu lado e o seu jeito. Não me diz que você não sabe que é respondão e grosso, você sabe que é." Lhe dei um olhar apontado, mas Edward apenas franziu a boca quando trincou o maxilar. "Não vou ficar te dando lição de moral, mas eu sou uma e não é todo mundo que vai levar suas respostas numa boa."

"E..." Ele tentou retrucar mas eu segurei seu braço para continuar.

"Ontem você deu um fora em Angela desnecessário. E eu não estou falando só dela, estou citando como exemplo. Eu não sei o que está te incomodando, mas não sou idiota ao ponto de não perceber o quanto você tem fumado, e quanto tempo a mais tem passado nos treinos." Respirei para continuar. "E as vezes pode não ter um motivo, e eu odeio brigar com você, ou com qualquer um."

"E o que você quer que eu faça? Mude?"

"Não, Edward. Pensa se é necessário as vezes responder tão brusco, tão grosso. O jeito de falar, os palavrões... Só isso."

Só isso que eu queria que ele enxergasse. Só isso e eu estava drenada. Apertei os olhos por alguns instantes sentindo a cabeça latejar.

"Desculpa." Edward disse com a testa encostada no meu ombro. Assenti brincando com seus dedos. "Eu não vou para o treino hoje a tarde, você podia ir lá pra casa."

"Minha mãe vai implicar." Torci o nariz. Já tinha passado quase dois dias fora de casa.

"Amanhã então."

"Pode ser. Vou falar com ela."

(...)

Ao contrário do dia anterior, hoje tinha amanhecido com sol da primavera, o que me fez atrever a usar uma saia pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Edward mostrou como gostou enquanto no caminho para sua casa apertava meu joelho e coxa. Cada vez que me tocava dessa forma - querendo, desejando - eu ficava nervosa. Então tratei de entrelaçar nossos dedos.

Depois de um breve lanche ficamos realmente focados em alguns deveres de casa.

"Minha mãe perguntou se eu não queria fazer curso de italiano." Disse sentada no chão de seu quarto aproveitando o sol que ainda ia embora pela janela lateral.

"É?" Ele respondeu da cama.

"Mhmm. Disse que iria ser legal, e minha vó iria gostar já que é de lá."

"E já sabe onde vai fazer?"

"Tem um em Portland." Abaixei o lápis e virei a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Legal." Aprovou assentindo.

"Sabe mais o que eu acho?" Perguntei. "Que ela não quer que eu me foque muito em uma coisa só."

"Como assim?"

"Bem, eu só tenho passado tempo realmente com você." Esperei que ele ligasse os pontos, mas ficou quieto. "Não que ela queira nos afastar, mas pelo menos uma atividade que não inclua ficar na sua casa quase todas as tardes."

"Eu gosto dessa atividade." Murmurou sério, mas logo um sorriso surgiu. Edward se esticou para o final da cama e puxou meu caderno.

"Claro que gosta." Dei língua e ele riu.

"Por isso que vai vir com nota baixa em física, porra." Atestou olhando minhas folhas. "Por que esses desenhos?"

"Não sei, eu gosto de desenhar espaços e lugares." Subi na cama a seu lado encarando um rascunho de uma sala.

"Na verdade... na verdade eles parecem bons." Comentou. "Já pensou em fazer arquitetura?"

"Está louco? E como eu vou lidar com números, Edward?"

Ele deu os ombros antes de afastar nossos cadernos.

"O que a gente vai fazer nas férias de primavera?" Ele mudou de assunto.

"Não sei, algum plano?"

"Acho que Emmett vem ficar aqui em casa alguns dias... Queria que você o conhecesse."

O papo evaporou e ninguém mais sabia do que estávamos falando. No minuto seguinte eu só sentia seu corpo por cima do meu, e sua boca na minha. Parecia que não tínhamos nos beijado dessa forma há muito tempo, e o único pensamento que cruzou minha cabeça foi que estávamos pelo menos em seu quarto dessa vez. Ele escorregou a mão pela barra de minha blusa empurrando para o topo da minha barriga.

"Que perfume é esse?"

"Ahn?"

"Esse perfume, sei lá..." Sua boca estava em meu pescoço, como ele queria que eu respondesse?

"Não é perfume... Aqui." Tentei puxar sua camisa pela cabeça. "Shampoo de melancia."

Edward sem camisa. Edward com o torso nu. Sua barriga, seu peito, a calça baixa demais. Meus olhos viajavam, e eu tinha medo de ser pega analisando a pequena penugem fazendo caminho para dentro de seus jeans. Eu pensei que fosse cansar de me sentir muito excitada, de cairmos em uma mesmice idiota, mas toda vez algo me surpreendia e me tirava do sério. Mas eu derretia como da primeira vez que fizemos algo por dentro das roupas, os lábios quentes no meu pescoço, os barulhos que ele fazia quando meu quadril sentava no seu. A minha curiosidade de vê-lo completamente despido me excitava ainda mais.

Edward estalava beijos molhados por minha clavícula, atrás da orelha, e mordia, depois voltava para a minha boca. Tudo isso apertando minhas coxas e subia para a bunda, quadris e cintura. E esfregava sem pudor onde nos encontrávamos, enquanto eu tentava acompanhá-lo. Ele já tinha confessado que gostava disso. Às vezes eu me sentia envergonhada, mas hoje em especial, eu dei graças à Deus que minha timidez resolvera dar um passeio.

Minha barriga encontrou com a sua quando desci a cabeça para buscar sua boca. Meus cabelos fecharam em uma cortina em volta de nossos rostos. Suas mãos voltaram a dar atenção para as minhas costas, sentindo minha pele arrepiada e sem camisa, apenas com o sutiã. Mas breve, muito breve, eu senti seus dedos pararem em cima do fecho. Eu congelei.

"Deixa?" Ele perguntou.

Eu me afastei com as mãos apoiadas em cada lado de sua cabeça e olhei para seu rosto. Sua boca estava intensamente vermelha, úmida e seus olhos apertados me pediam permissão. Abaixei novamente enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço e concordei com a cabeça. Seus dedos roçaram pelas alças até eu me sentir livre deles.

"Hmmmmm..."

O contato de nossos peitos era muito maior agora. Meus mamilos estavam sensíveis, mas era muito mais prazeroso. Salpiquei pequenos beijos em seu ombro tentando distraí-lo de sua meta, mas ele não engoliria essa.

"Deixa eu ver." Edward pediu, mas eu ainda estava hesitante com dúvidas idiotas na cabeça. "Eu já os senti antes, Isabella. Já te toquei antes, eu quero ver."

Eu levantei devagar, sem deixar de olhar para o seu rosto. Ele parecia estar esperando, mas não deixou de acariciar meu braço antes de eu me expor. Edward não falou nada, mas passou a língua nos lábios e ficou vidrado comigo a sua frente. E quando finalmente me olhou, eu não me senti mal, nem envergonhada ou idiota por pegar sua mão e levar até a curva de um de meus seios.

Ele continuou brincando, com o polegar, acariciando de leve. Depois, com a outra mão livre, levou até o outro seio, circulando-os com quase nada de pressão. Fechei meus olhos apreciando cada gesto e ficando ainda mais excitada. Quando sua mão fechou toda em volta de mim, deixando somente os bicos para entre os polegares e indicadores, eu gemi alto e impulsionei meu quadril com um pouco mais de força.

"Vem aqui." Suas mãos saíram por um instante, e eu abri os olhos para me ajeitar a nova posição.

Ele preferiu encostar na cabeceira comigo ainda em seu colo. Suas mãos voltaram depressa aos meus seios, e sua boca beijava a minha furiosamente. Seus polegares circulavam toda a área e me deixavam com o corpo quase pegando fogo. Sons saíam de minha boca e eu quase não reconhecia, cada área nova descoberta me trazia uma onda de tremores e prazer. Seus lábios e língua reconheceram meu pescoço e colo novamente, e cada vez mais eu sentia a necessidade de ser tocada _lá_.

"Ughhh." Mordi minha bochecha agarrando os fios de trás de sua cabeça.

"Não sei porque estava com vergonha..." Mais beijos, ele estava já entre meus seios. "Deus, eu... eu quero tanto, deixa eu..." Seu hálito quente deslizava perto do meu seio, e meus pensamentos – e corpo - logo exigiram que ele usasse a boca para cobri-los. "Posso...?"

"Pode, pode..." Permiti quase sem fôlego. Já estava ficando com sede.

Então senti sua língua enroscando, mais macia, mais provocante, ardendo, queimando, me fazendo querer pedir por mais. Mas quando ele começou a sucção, eu realmente achei que iria derreter. Meus punhos estavam cerrados atrás de seu pescoço, afundando seu rosto em meu corpo, enquanto eu tentava buscar por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Ele se moveu rápido para o outro seio, me fazendo sentir arrepios por toda as costas quando o ar do ambiente tocou o bico úmido abandonado.

Quando a euforia dissipou um pouco - para o bem da minha sanidade - minha respiração foi ficando mais tranquila, assim como os beijos de Edward em meu torso. Passei o dedo em seus cabelos com os dedos tentando consertar a bagunça que fiz. Foi então que notei um arranhado em seu pescoço.

"Ai droga, acho que te arranhei sem querer." Saí de seu colo pegando minha roupa. Edward levantou abrindo a porta do armário e olhando o pescoço no espelho que ficava lá.

"Me marcando, é?" Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Não, foi sem querer." Subi na ponta dos pés olhando a tira vermelha. Edward me segurou pela cintura e enfiou a cabeça em meu pescoço. Senti a pressão forte de seus lábios e segundos depois um estalo. "Edward!"

Corri para o mesmo espelho apenas para comprovar que tinha um prester-a-ser-chupão em meu pescoço. Nada de prender o cabelo por pelo menos uma semana, ótimo.

"Porr... droga!"

"Por que você não fala palavrão?" Questionou rindo. "Fala: porra."

"Eu falo, mas não tanto quanto você. Vamos virar um casal de caminhoneiros se tivermos os dois bocas tão sujas."

"Vamos, fala."

"Porra." Rolei os olhos e ele gargalhou. "É, super divertido." Disse sarcástica. "Te odeio."

Edward não parava de rir e logo eu tive que acompanhar. Eu não o odiava, lógico que não. A marca me deixava com vergonha e ao mesmo tempo excitada de saber que tinha algo entre nós que ninguém saberia. Pelo contrário, não tinha como odiá-lo. Minhas mãos rapidamente se gelaram, será que eu o amava? Digo, claro que eu gostava dele, mas era essa coisa mesmo boba 'amor'?

Olhei para o seu rosto que me encarava risonho e o brilho dos olhos, e todas aquelas coisas bobas de livros românticos; coração dando solavancos, e nervoso na barriga, e vontade de abraçar e não soltar mais.

_**Eu acho que amo Edward**_. Entreguei o bilhete à Angela na aula, no dia seguinte.

**Como você sabe disso?******

_Não sei, eu sinto... Não sei explicar. Por isso o 'eu acho'. AJUDA_!

E como você quer que eu ajude?

_Não sei, você está há tempos com Ben, deve saber como funciona_.

Não sei. Quero dizer, nos amamos - acho - mas não dizemos muito isso.

_Então eu fico sem dizer nada_?

...sim? Não sei, Bella!.

A olhei de escanteio e vi irritação no seu rosto. Desisti de procurar ajuda e apelei para Deus que me fizesse esquecer e não ficar paranóica com isso.

Passamos o intervalo com Alice, que nos dizia sobre um concurso regional de músicos jovens - qual ela não queria participar. Ela não explicou direito, mas eu sabia que tinha algo a mais ali. Edward foi ao banheiro e eu aproveitei a brecha.

"Mas por quê?" Pressionei.

"Já vai tanta gente. Não sei, isso está ficando grande demais." Sacudiu a cabeça.

No mesmo instante ouvimos uma gritaria, a voz do diretor e do inspetor. Jasper com um sorriso nojento, Jessica com os braços cruzados, Angela e Ben vinham atrás deles vermelhos e de cabeça baixa. Fiquei sem entender a situação enquanto os cochichos cresciam. Um grupo de garotas mais velhas vinham rindo, e Edward vinha logo atrás com o rosto surpreso.

"Sua amiga estava lá no banheiro masculino."

"Angela?" Franzi a sobrancelha.

"É, ela e o namorado. Jasper e Jessica também, mas em outra cabine."

"Como assim? Eles estavam em uma das cabines?" Meu alarme o fez sentar e pedir para falar baixo. "Explica."

"Não sei o que houve, eu fui no banheiro e quando vi o diretor estava brigando com eles porque elas estavam lá."

Fiquei pasma sem saber o que dizer, e Alice também parecia chocada.

"Ben não respeita Angela." Edward murmurou de repente. "Ele não respeita quando passa uma garota do lado, e ele encara sem disfarçar..."

"Acho que todo garoto encara."

"Isabella, eu não vou falar que não olho, mas eu tenho a decência de te respeitar em público, de não ficar te agarrando como se fosse uma exposição como ele faz." Ele parecia bravo.

Eu sabia que era verdade, mas Angela parecia não se importar. Ou pelo menos não aparentava. Olhei para Alice do outro lado da mesa e questionei com a cabeça o por quê de sua expressão. Ela não respondeu, mas sibilou 'nojento' e eu não precisava saber sobre quem ela falava.

**EPOV**.

Acordei de um cochilo por causa da mensagem de Isabella dizendo que iria no curso de italiano com Alice e não passaria na academia mais tarde. Depois de me arrumar para o treino senti meu corpo pesado e realmente preguiçoso. Escutei barulhos de copo na cozinha e me surpreendi por ter alguém em casa tão cedo.

Minha mãe estava sentada servindo algum vinho e meu pai colocando malas no chão. Mas não eram apenas malas, tinham caixas com anotações e listas.

"Que merda é essa?"

"Edward, querido, sente-se."

Meu pai não disse nada, apenas sacudiu a cabeça esfregando o rosto. Me olhou frustrado antes de eu virar o rosto para Esme querendo respostas.

"Nós estamos nos divorciando."

* * *

**:O :O :O**

**Bee, como você termina o cap assim? Muahahaha...**

**Não esqueçam de fazerem suas perguntas para mim no podcast do fórum robstenpontocom: http : / migre . me / 3UTHS, anonimos tímidos Formspring: http : / is . gd/ RpP3IZ ou na minha comunidade: http : / is . gd / 19AZgp (Não se esqueçam de retirar os espaços!)**

**Mwah! 3**


	14. Warm Embrace

**O que é isso? Um pássaro? Um avião?**

**Não, é o capítulo de LYAI.**

**Obrigada minha índia por sempre me dar uns tapas e tentar fazer meu cap ter sentido.**

**Agora vou deixar vocês lerem, mas tem uma N/A no final.**

**Leiam, por favor.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 14 – Warm Embrace.**

**BPOV**

Tinha caído no sono em cima do sofá assistindo seriado na TV quando meu celular me alertou de alguma mensagem. Eram raras as vezes que eu conseguia ficar em casa sozinha, mas Renée e Charlie tinham ido ao mercado juntos. Mas enquanto o aparelho carregava a mensagem, uma batida insistente ecoou na porta. Levantei apressada e com o coração acelerado já pensando em várias maneiras de algo estar errado com alguém.

"Posso entrar?" Um Edward corado nas bochechas, suado e com a respiração pesada me assustou. A mão direita segurava o batente da porta e a outra, a bicicleta.

Não soube o que dizer, apenas deixei que ele passasse. Eu estava de pijamas e me senti exposta, mas naquele momento não ele parecia ter notado nada. Me repreendi por ter pensado em algo do tipo com Edward tão afobado. Me desculpei porque ainda estava atordoada do cochilo. Ele tinha passado direto para o banheiro, fechando a porta por um instante. Mas foi tão rápido que só deu tempo de eu chegar e me acomodar no sofá, desligando a televisão.

Ele permaneceu em pé, porém radiando raiva e confusão. Me inclinei para pegar sua mão, mas ele levou a mesma à ponta do nariz, fechando os olhos.

"Meus pais se divorciaram."

Eu queria falar alguma coisa, confortar, mas não sabia exatamente se ele esperava algumas palavras sinceras de volta. Meus ombros caíram com desânimo, mas nem eu nem ele parecíamos surpresos com o fato. Claro que o iria aborrecer. Meu coração ficava na mão de pensar em suas reações.

"Quer dizer, que porra eles pensavam que estavam fazendo durante os últimos dezessete anos?" Sua mão tremia e seus olhos estavam vibrantes de raiva. "Eu sabia que essa merda iria acontecer, e na verdade nem sei porque estou com tanta raiva. Eles trataram como se fosse outra viagem de negócios. Uma _porra_ de um divórcio como um acontecimento diário."

Mordi o lábio angustiada com seu estado. Agradeci mentalmente que não tinha ninguém, e o esperei terminar.

"Meu pai quem está saindo. Eles sequer perguntaram minha opinião, eu só acordei e vi que suas coisas estavam sendo levadas. Disse que vai passar um tempo em algum hotel antes de partir pra sei lá onde. Porra!" Seu grito me assustou. "Meu pai é um merda de um covarde, frouxo. A maioria das brigas que ele tem com a minha mãe é porque ele não faz nada a respeito de qualquer coisa. Acha que tudo vai se resolver com a droga de um presente aqui e ali. Mas pelo menos ele tentava."

Sua voz estava alta e trêmula, e eu precisava que ele se acalmasse antes que alguém chegasse.

**Modest Mouse - World at Large (.com/watch?v=1Hu80onJIko)**

"Edward." Chamei suave. Seus olhos me miraram arregalados. Estiquei a mão e ele sentou ao meu lado.

"Sabe o que me deixa mais frustrado?" Seu tom ficou baixo e cheio de incerteza. Me aproximei afagando suas costas com círculos. "Que eu sei que o babaca ainda gosta da minha mãe. Não que isso seja errado, mas é ver que amor não foi suficiente pra eles. Então, o que é? Minha mãe não é uma escrota completa, mas ela pode ser tão fodidamente difícil de se conviver que eu tenho que me obrigar a entender o lado dele."

Meus próprios olhos carregavam lágrimas. Suas palavras tão machucadas, e eu sabia que por muito tempo ele guardou tanto.

"E agora o quê? Ele se muda pra longe e perdemos o contato? Ou fico na escrotisse de visitá-lo a cada quinze dias que nem uma criança, e alguns feriados até completar dezoito anos?" Seu rosto estava molhado, mas eu sabia que era melhor não secar aquelas lágrimas . "Eu nem sei o que sentir. É tudo uma merda."

Encostei minha bochecha em seu ombro e rapidamente senti seus braços me enrolarem. Nunca pude imaginar que um garoto daquele tamanho poderia um dia estar chorando nos meus braços. Eu queria que ele ficasse melhor, queria sentir raiva de seus pais por trazerem tanta angústia por tantos anos. Me perguntei se foram um dia pais normais e lhe deram o carinho que uma criança precisa. Mas resolvi que ficar sem saber era melhor.

(...)

Minha mãe não chegou muito depois. Mas foi tempo o suficiente para que Edward pegasse no sono no meu quarto, depois de lavar o rosto no banheiro. Era de ficar com o coração partido vendo o conflito em sua cabeça transparecer em seu rosto. Tentei não chorar na sua frente, mas não consegui prender as lágrimas quando ele adormeceu. Lágrimas de raiva dos pais dele, de não ter o que fazer ou saber o que falar.

Mas para a minha surpresa, Renée não fez alarde sobre o fato de Edward estar adormecido em meu quarto. Eu expliquei com calma, e mais lágrimas desceram quando lembrei de toda a situação. Ela falou que ligaria para Esme dando notícias de seu filho, já que ela provavelmente estaria preocupada. Eu duvidava, mas fiquei quieta.

Na hora de dormir, porém, tivemos um impasse.

"De jeito nenhum você dorme lá."

"Mãe, eu não vou acordá-lo para descer. Ele vai querer ir embora, e não tem condições de ele ir sem quebrar nada - ou ele mesmo - pelo caminho." Racionalizei cruzando os braços.

"Não disse para acordá-lo. Mas posso colocar um colchão no meu quarto... Como quando você fazia quando tinha medo do escuro." Ela sorriu com a memória de meus seis, sete anos.

"Eu vou ficar bem aqui na sala, prometo." assegurei. Eu também não conseguiria dormir com o ronco de meu pai ecoando durante toda a noite. Ele era impraticável.

"Certo. Mas fique lembrada que seu pai sai cedo para trabalhar, e se não vir a senhorita aqui embaixo, o negócio vai ficar feio."

Quis revirar os olhos, mas me segurei achando que a colher de chá que ela estava me dando já era boa demais. Nos primeiros vinte minutos eu ainda estava alerta, com o pensamento que não iria pegar no sono jamais. Mas foi apenas mudar de posição para adormecer, sentindo o desgaste mental do dia.

(...)

Um cheiro estranho incomodou meu nariz, logo eu percebi que estava consciente e novamente abri os olhos. Ainda estava escuro. Um vento gelado passou por minha nuca e eu procurei o foco, dando de cara com as costas de Edward encostado na porta da frente fumando cigarro.

"Sabe que vai ficar com cheiro aqui, não sabe?" Perguntei me aproximando. Meu cabelo devia estar uma zona, e minha cara não das melhores.

Mas ele virou seu rosto tão desligado do mundo, e um cansaço sobrenatural subiu a urgência de retirar as palavras que me saíram e o abraçar até que o dia amanhecesse. Edward esticou a mão, que eu na mesma hora aceitei e caminhei descalça até encostar meu corpo no dele.

"Tá se sentindo melhor?" Perguntei observando seus dedos levarem o cigarro até a boca. Eu podia torcer o nariz e brigar, mas no momento que seus olhos cerraram enquanto ele exalava a fumaça, eu pude apenas encará-lo com a boca aberta.

A pergunta ficou perdida no ar. Edward percebeu com seu rosto inchado de sono o que exatamente eu fitava, seu braço em minha cintura nos aproximou e ele trazia a ponta do cigarro para a frente de meu rosto. Eu sabia que não devia, e nunca tomei interesse por experimentar. Mas que mal faria? Saber pelo menos o que se passava, o que Edward sentia enquanto tragava um atrás do outro. Ele encostou a ponta levemente úmida entre meus lábios, me observando com atenção.

"Puxa e respira ao mesmo tempo, para não engasgar." Sua voz era quase um sussurro grave. Senti sua mão atrás da minha cabeça, enquanto eu fazia o que tinha sido dito olhando para ele.

Senti minha garganta arder quando a fumaça preencheu minha boca. O gosto não era de todo agradável, muito menos quando meus olhos arderam e encheram instantaneamente de lágrimas.

"Como você gosta disso?" sacudi a cabeça vendo um sorriso brincando enquanto ele terminava o cigarro. O trago também ocasionou em uma pequena tontura, como se minha cabeça estivesse leve demais. "Isso é apenas nicotina, certo? Digo, só cigarro."

"Claro, Isabella." Confirmou, os olhos inchados de sono, mas não menos dócil. "O primeiro trago é assim mesmo."**  
**  
Fiz uma careta e estiquei a mão para tirar o cabelo desarrumado que caía na frente de seu rosto. Eu tinha aquele sentimento de querer cuidar dele até quando fosse possível, e apertava meu coração pensar em futuros distantes. Receio de grandes mudanças, e de não poder acalentar quaisquer dores que poderiam vir pela frente. Talvez fosse cedo para pensar nisso, mas ano que vem teríamos que fazer grandes decisões.

Eu sabia que o bolo que se formava em minha garganta agora tinha nome. Seria um pouco demais falar que era _apenas_ um namoradinho. Eu podia ser nova, mas naquele momento o que eu sentia era amor. E podia ser um de muitos, ou um e único. Mas eu não queria pensar nisso agora.

Seus olhos buscavam algo nos meus, e de repente aquelas palavrinhas que me corroíam e traziam insegurança, eram as mesmas que ele precisava no momento. Um frio na barriga de medo tomou conta de mim; como eu iria saber se era o momento certo de se falar, ou se ele surtaria e sairia correndo? Edward não era o que mais conseguia se expressar com palavras, como eu um dia iria saber o que se passava dentro de seu coração ou cabeça? Ou pior: se estavam se acordo com todos os meus sentimentos?

"Em que você esta pensando tanto?"

"Em você." confessei.

"Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Isabella." me virou, assim estávamos segurando nossas mãos de frente para o outro. "Eu tenho que me desculpar com a sua mãe por ter vindo sem avisar, acabei pegando no sono. Porra, deixei _você_ sem cama."

"Isso é o de menos, Edward pelo amor de Deus."

"Menos? Qual adolescente simplesmente foge de casa por que os pais estão se divorciando e se escondem na casa da namorada?"

"Muita gente faz pior, por muito menos." disse cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

"Fodam-se os outros. _Eu _não devia agir como uma criança quando algo acontece. Você não devia ter que ficar com pena de mim, e largar o seu quarto por minha causa."

As palavras foram fortes, e eu tive que respirar fundo para a sobrecarga de emoções não me pegarem de jeito.

"Mas acontece que eu me importo." falei baixando o tom de voz. "E muito. Você não faria o mesmo por mim?"

"Claro que faria." Edward demorou alguns segundos para responder, não por estar pensando na resposta, eu podia ver, mas por entender onde eu queria chegar. Ele se aproximou passando a mão por meu rosto. "Faria, ok?"

"Ok." Estiquei-me na ponta dos pés e encontrei seu lábio inferior rapidamente. "Vamos dormir."

Fechei a porta atrás de nós ainda segurando sua mão. Ficou implícito que voltaríamos para o meu quarto, e aquele calor familiar em meu ventre surgiu como uma cosquinha. Eu sabia que minha mãe falaria no meu ouvido depois, mas isso no momento estava sendo mais importante.

O quarto ainda estava em penumbra e ficou ainda mais escuro quando fechamos a porta. Deitamos lado a lado nos encarando, trocando carinhos com as pontas dos dedos. Em contraponto com toda a calmaria que esses pequenos gestos me traziam, meu coração parecia querer decolar dentro do peito. Algo forte, que trazia todos os tipos de emoções. E eu desejei naquele momento ser corajosa e apenas falar o que eu realmente sentia. Em vez disso, deixei que ele calasse minhas palavras com sua boca na minha. Sem pressa, apenas explorando e aproveitando aquele resto de paz que tínhamos.

Edward me fazia sentir pequena em seus braços, e ao mesmo tempo como se nada pudesse me atingir. Eu queria passar a mesma sensação de segurança e desligar um pouco sua mente do que ele enfrentava em casa. Inúmeros casais se separam por dia, mas só vemos o quanto isso pode influenciar e mudar uma terceira pessoa quando alguém próximo passa pela experiência. Em termos, eu sabia que Esme e Carlisle nunca foram um casal comum. Ambos muito requisitados em seus respectivos trabalhos, eles tinham que ter algo embaixo do tapete. E a mudança transparecia toda em Edward, que nada podia fazer para melhorar a situação entre os dois.

Escorreguei meus dedos para sua nuca, sentindo meus olhos muito pesados, e ao mesmo tempo não querendo parar. Quando nossos corpos finalmente se abraçaram da forma que eu mais gostava, senti que a troca de afetos teve o mesmo tanto de efeito nele que em mim. Minha resposta foi fechar o punho em sua blusa, e ele sentindo minha mão se afastou passando os dedos por meu cabelo.

"Dorme." Parecia mais uma ordem. "Eu dormi demais já, e você quase não deve ter descansado lá no sofá."

"Até que ele é bem confortável." Brinquei bocejando.

Nos aconchegamos sorrindo até que eu peguei no sono.

(…)

Dito e feito, eu levei uma bronca. Não das grandes, mas suficiente para ser tirado o carro por uma semana. Por isso alguns dias depois, quando Edward já estava mais calmo e de volta a rotina – eu pegava carona com ele para Portland para a tal entrevista no curso de línguas. Angela ficou de me encontrar para tomarmos um sorvete. Não estava quente o bastante, mas o tempo começava a esquentar. Desde o incidente do banheiro que não conversávamos direito, e sua suspensão na escola não ajudou.

A parte boa de tudo é que as férias de primavera estavam na esquina, e Emmett finalmente tinha confirmado a vinda. Isso pareceu melhorar um pouco o humor de meu namorado que andava muito calado. Combinamos nos verdepois de se encontrar com seu pai, e nos despedimos com um beijo carinhoso.

"Qualquer coisa me liga." Pediu e eu respondi assentindo.

O local era pequeno, e apenas três línguas estrangeiras eram oferecidas; italiano, espanhol e francês – mas parecia charmoso, acho. Meu nível de sabedoria na língua era ridículo, mas todos foram gentis me apresentando o material usado em sala e como era ensinado. Tinham apenas duas turmas de italiano – uma que já estava avançada, e outra que começaria após as férias de primavera. Nessa que eu deveria entrar. Duas vezes na semana no horário da tarde.

Peguei o panfleto e todo o resto anotado e segui para fora do local em direção a pequena lanchonete que combinei com Angela. A mesma estava sentada com as pernas tão agitadas embaixo da mesa, que tudo parecia balançar. Peguei o lugar à sua frente e coloquei a bolsa na cadeira ao lado.

"Já pediu alguma coisa?" perguntei.

"Um milkshake." e apontou para o copo vazio.

"Chegou cedo por quê?"

"Ai," ela exalou parecendo relaxar aos poucos. "precisava sair de casa o quanto antes. Minha mãe está a flor da pele."

"Angela, você pegou uma suspensão de dois dias, o que queria que ela falasse?" tentei ser lógica. Ela rolou os olhos passando a mão no rosto, parecendo bem estressada e envergonhada. "O que houve afinal de contas?"

Angela olhou para os lados vendo o pouco de gente distraída tomando café, ou o que fosse e voltou a atenção para mim.

"Eu estava no banheiro com Ben." disse apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. "Nós, hmm, estávamos em uma cabine."

"Isso eu já sei."

"Então..." sugeriu algo com as mãos.

"Então o quê?" continuei encarando.

"Nós estávamos fazendo... coisas." seu rosto, apesar da pele mais escura que a minha, enrubesceu.

"Coisas?" demorou, mas a ficha caiu. Meus olhos abriram surpresos e eu a encarei. "Você não é mais...?" gesticulei.

"Shhh. Sou, sou. Mas existem _coisas_."

"Ah." suspirei aliviada. Algo em ela não me contar se já tinha acontecido sua primeira vez me magoou. Entre coisas, e _coisas_ eu sabia que ela já tinha feito. Ela gostava de conversar comigo, pelo menos antes. "Mas Angie, por que logo no banheiro? Que burrice."

"Não sei." ela fitou o copo tristonha. "Jessica tinha comentado o quanto o Jasper _amava_ quando ela o satisfazia em lugares públicos, eu só pensei que... Na verdade, eu não pensei."

"Que bom que sabe disso." ela me deu língua. "E só por quê Jessica faz, não é por que você tem que fazer. Você nunca foi assim, Angie." disse tristonha.

"Eu sei, eu sei."

"Poxa, eu não digo pra você nunca fazer nada. Mas sabe que seus pais acham isso uma grande coisa. Fora que você acaba se desvalorizando."

"Ah, Bella. Vai me dizer que você nunca fez nada em lugar público?"

"Não disse que nunca fiz." cortei. "Mas eu tomo cuidado, e agradeço por Edward me respeitar. Ben não é dos mais cavalheiros e você sabe disso. Não digo que meu namorado é perfeito, pois ele tem seus dias, mas pelo menos ele me trata com respeito."

"Ben não me desrespeita." insistiu baixinho.

"E olhar para qualquer garota na rua na sua frente é super respeitoso, principalmente passar a mão em você no meio da escola, e te exibir como se fosse um novo brinquedo de auto-satisfação."

"Eu sei, tá legal?" seus olhos agora tinham lágrimas. "Eu surtei quando você disse que amava Edward, e o jeito que vocês se tratam, o jeito que ele te olha... Bella, eu estou com ele há tanto tempo, e simplesmente não consigo fazer com que ele goste de mim o suficiente."

"Ele é um idiota se não gosta." atestei com raiva. "Mas você não tem que ficar pintando o céu de azul pra ele pra fazê-lo gostar de você. A minha amiga Angie mudou muito, e eu sempre gostei dela independente do que fizesse."

Uma garçonete finalmente se aproximou e perguntou se queríamos alguma coisa. Eu pedi um milkshake e Angela pediu outro, mais uma porção de batatas fritas. Ela teria seu momento de tristeza bem acompanhado.

"Me desculpa." ela enxugou o rosto com o guardanapo.

"Tudo bem."

Fizemos alguns planos para as férias de primavera, e nos distraímos um pouco. Ela até perguntou como Edward estava com toda a situação, pois soube por uma amiga de sua mãe que os pais dele estavam se separando. Cidade pequena podia ser um saco. Expliquei que ele estava melhor, mas não cem por cento. E falamos de Alice que Angie com certeza iria adorar, mas que depois me deixou com um pé atrás por toda a história de Jasper com ela. Se é que poderia ser chamada de história. Toda essa confusão com Edward me fez esquecer de ligar mais para ela, e isso me fez sentir culpada.

Quando deu a hora e Angela teve que ir embora cedo, liguei para Edward e fiz uma nota mental de ligar para Alice quando chegasse emcasa.

(…)

"Ah!" Soltei um suspiro de alegria. "Nem acredito, duas semanas pra fazer... nada!" Alice riu ao meu lado.

"Bem merecidos, não aguentava mais ver fórmula de química na minha frente."

"Vocês só sabem reclamar." Edward chegou brincando. Meu coração queria sair do meu peito e abraçá-lo por mim. Na verdade ele queria abraçar Emmett por ter chegado na noite anterior e deixá-lo bem humorado.

"Eu não reclamei, eu agradeci." estiquei minha língua pra ele, que me puxou pela cintura.

"Não mostra a língua se não vai usar."

Meu pescoço esquentou na mesma hora, mas minha alegria era tão grande que deixei de lado a vergonha e dei uma grande lambida na lateral de seu rosto. Edward me largou e eu ri até ficar com dor nas bochechas. Entramos em seu carro depois de nos despedirmos de Alice – que eu iria encontrar à noite em sua casa.**  
**  
**EPOV**

Combinei com Emmett que me encontrasse depois que eu saísse da escola. Ele tinha ido encontrar alguns amigos e passar um tempo com sua mãe. Aquele babaca conseguiu em poucos dias apaziguar a minha casa, então não era como se eu pudesse reclamar dele ficar comendo tudo o que tem - e não tem - na minha geladeira.

Depois de toda a merda de situação, eu tentava passar o menos tempo possível em casa. Felizmente minha mãe não se forçava em manter uma conversa. Meu pai ainda ligou algumas vezes de um hotel em Portland pedindo que eu o encontrasse. A minha deixa foi levar Isabella para o tal curso, e finalmente pude ouvir sua versão da história.

Carlisle se desculpou basicamente por tudo, disse que ainda amava Esme, mas que isso não era mais o suficiente para ficarem juntos. Eu me mantive calado boa parte do tempo. O velho parecia cansado, os olhos vermelhos e as têmporas cheias de fios brancos escondidos pelos loiros demais, mostravam que ele não precisava de mais cargo de palavras pesadas. E para ser sincero, eu estava cansado para caralho de guardar toda aquela merda. Conforme ele falava, eu me tranquilizava.

"_Tem um hospital de pesquisas na Flórida. __E me ofereceram um cargo bem bacana__..._" _Disse paciente. Eu ri baixinho. "O que foi?"_

"_Bacana." Enfatizei a gíria idosa._

_Ele riu. E alto. O que me fez rir mais ainda. Até estarmos os dois nos dobrando e segurando a barriga, com lágrimas nos olhos. Carlisle me abraçou forte, e aquele foi meu modo de aceitar suas desculpas e talvez começar uma nova fase._

As introduções foram breves, e eu fiquei feliz que meu primo não disse uma palavra idiota. Ao invés disso ele estava muito ocupado atendendo seu telefone que não parava um segundo. Isabella e eu sentamos na cozinha para comer algum lanche - ou o que quer que tivesse sobrado dentro de casa e ela parecia feliz.

"Você fica tão feliz com a presença dele." Disse pegando um cookie com gotas de chocolate.

"Mmm." Averti os olhos para o copo de leite sem saber o que responder.

"Digo, eu queria ter um primo legal. Ou um irmão, alguém de idade próxima que eu pudesse ter essa afinidade." Sua voz foi abaixando.

Eu sabia que ela sentia falta de sua amizade com Angela como antes, mesmo tendo Alice, Isabella parecia difícil de se desgarrar de velhos amigos. Sempre tentando agradar a todos, não recusava as ligações desesperadas que recebia. Eu precisava me controlar para não dizer alguma merda que a deixasse chateada. A amizade era dela, e eu não devia me meter. Mas Angela só ligava quando precisava.

Peguei sua mão e virei dando um beijo na palma. Ela sabia que podia contar comigo, eu também queria ser seu amigo. Seu sorriso ficou imenso e ela levantou para me abraçar.

"Você fica mais carinhoso, eu gosto disso."

Dessa vez eu tive que rir enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço. Meu primo não estava sendo discreto ao rir alto no telefone, e muito menos quando entrou de volta na cozinha nos assustando.

"Eu tenho uma proposta." Emmett disse com os olhos grandes e um sorriso na cara. Isabella virou recostando-se no meu corpo esperando, como eu. "Preciso de um lugar para reecontrar alguns amigos..."

Sua sobrancelha sugeriu o resto, e ele nem precisava continuar. Eu conhecia seus _amigos_, e toda a baderna que eles gostavam de fazer. Geralmente, naquela quadra atrás da escola, mas foram muitas as vezes que tiveram que correr da polícia por causa de bebida e música alta. A partir dali, só se reuniam na casa de alguém. Ele já tinha comentado que me chamaria para o tal reencontro, mas estava mencionando só agora que iria ser aqui.

"Já foi em alguma festa de faculdade, Bella?" ele perguntou e eu revirei os olhos com a rápida intimidade que ele se permitia ter com qualquer um. Isabella disse que não e escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço.

"Não iria ser tão ruim, iria?" a mesma perguntou baixinho, dava para escutar sua animação.

"Sua mãe viajou, cara." ele insistiu.

"Eu não vou limpar porra nenhuma." decidi.

"Ah!" Emmett disse efusivo. "Eu limpo até os quartos! Corto a grama!"

(...)

"Conseguiu?" perguntei quando ela voltou para o quarto.

"Sim, ela só pediu que eu voltasse antes do almoço amanhã." rolou os olhos colocando o celular no bolso da calça.

"Disse que iria dormir na casa de Alice?"

"Isso. Ela deve estar chegando, aí quando ela for, eu vou."

Levantei e fui em sua direção. Meu cabelo ainda estava molhado do banho, mas Isabella disse que gostava. Tinha algum tempo que não fazíamos nada, e de repente o pensamento de tê-la algumas horas a mais no meu quarto me parecia melhor que a festa sendo organizada no andar debaixo. Abaixei a cabeça encostando na sua e passamos longos minutos conquistando a boca um do outro. Demos tanta atenção à apenas isso, que nossas mãos ficaram paralizadas, os dedos entrelaçados frouxamente.

"Para o que foi isso?" Isabella sorriu.

Ela tinha me dado apoio todos esses dias e não forçando nada, eu só queria que ela ficasse mais um pouco.

"Dorme aqui em casa..."

"Oh." ela pareceu surpresa. Minha mão passou no pequeno feixe de pele que aparecia entre a calça e a barra da blusa. "Edward, minha mãe acabou de me liberar do castigo um pouco..."

"Por isso mesmo." brinquei com seus dedos, beijando sua bochecha e depois pescoço. "Amanhã eu te levo cedinho para a casa da Alice, se você quiser tanto."

"Isso não é justo." miou respirando fundo enquanto eu sorria contra sua pele. Seus dedos apertaram meu braços, e porra, eu sentia sua falta. De toda ela.

Uma batida na porta nos deixou com respostas entreabertas. Emmett pediu ajuda para tirar os pertences de valor das salas e trancar alguns cômodos. Eu estava surpreso com seus cuidados, e tive que dar ponto a mais - não sem antes sacaneá-lo.

"Você vai me agradecer depois." avisou quando fechamos o último quarto.

**BPOV**

Nunca imaginei que fosse ficar animada para algo do tipo. Mas eu nunca tinha ido a uma festa assim. Um pessoal mais velho chegou, e eu me senti como naqueles filmes clichês americanos onde a bagunça começa quando a porta se abre. Mas na verdade não foi nada disso. O som não estava alto no princípio, e os amigos de Emmett não chegaram vestidos com roupas de jogadores, nem as meninas vestidas de líderes de torcida.

Mas com o tempo, e a quantidade de pessoas o volume foi aumentado. Assim que Alice chegou, eu estava encostada no braço do sofá com Edward observando todas aquelas pessoas com copos de alguma bebida na mão - esses sim eram aqueles de plástico e vermelhos. Optando por um refrigerante, nós podíamos apenas encarar o local como um aquário de novidades para um mundo que estávamos sendo apresentados.

"Wow." Alice exclamou quando nos encontrou, finalmente. "Pensei que não fosse encontrar vocês nunca."

"Ficou cheio _tão_ rápido." vislumbrei, sentindo Edward rir contra as minhas costas.

"Querem beber alguma coisa?" ele perguntou mostrando o copo vazio. Inclinei o meu ainda com refrigerante e ele sorriu misterioso. "_Beber_ alguma coisa, que não seja refrigerante." explicou.

"Oh."

Eu já tinha experimentado alguns drinks em festas de Ano Novo com Angela, mas nada passou de meras bebericadas. Tudo era ou muito doce, ou tinha um cheiro muito forte. De alguma forma eu fiquei curiosa para tomar algo, e ao mesmo tempo receosa de ser pega com alguma coisa.

"Tem cerveja?" Alice nos surpreendeu. "Eu sou britânica, não esqueça disso." todos nós rimos.

"Acho que tem sim... Isabella?"

"O que você for beber." dei os ombros.

Foi quando Edward virou as costas para ir para a cozinha, que reparei o que Alice estava vestindo. Seu cabelo um pouco mais comprido que do início do ano espetava por seus ombros, e em vez de milhões de casacos, vestia uma saia - com meias calças escuras por baixo - e uma blusa de manga comprida, com a estampa de uma banda. Fiz a observação e ela deu os ombros, mas não deixou de corar.

"Aqui." Edward voltou empurrando uma garrafa pequena de cerveja. Alice não pestanejou quando tomou o gole, como se tivesse frequência e eu decidi ali que deveria ser coisa de britânicos mesmo.

"Eu trouxe um ponche pra você que é mais leve, eu acho."

Tinha gosto de gelatina e algo que eu não reconhecia. Desceu pela garganta esquentando até a ponta das minhas orelhas. Não era de todo ruim, mas demorou para acostumar com o gosto.

(...)

Éramos o grupo mais novo ali, porém os mais quietos. Algumas meninas dançavam e cantavam, outros relembravam velhos tempos. E nós apenas conversávamos e ríamos enquanto tomavámos mais do tal ponche. Eu não sentia nada, e Edward disse que era por eu estar sentada. Já tinham sido três copos, e a próxima rodada eu quem pegaria.

Antes de levantar, porém, vi alguém que me fez rolar os olhos. Jasper vinha em nossa direção com a expressão confusa.

"Ei." sua atenção foi direta à Alice que não parecia mais tão sóbria.

"Oi."

Eu parecia estar assistindo a um espetáculo, Edward não se comportava nada melhor, apenas mais afetivo depois de alguns drinks, passando as mãos por minhas costas e pernas o tempo inteiro.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" não segurei minha língua.

"Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo." rebateu zombeteiro. Minha vontade era de levantar e fazer algo naquela... maçaroca, de cabelo... ou ninho loiro no topo de sua cabeça.

"Shhh." Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. Virei o rosto questionando. "Você tá murmurando merda."

"Oh." arregalei os olhos surpresa. Ouvi Jasper bufar do outro lado e abaixar para cochichar algo no ouvido de Alice. "Eu não gosto muito dele." Edward não segurou o riso dessa vez, desencadeando um meu próprio.

"Vamos pegar alguma coisa, vem."

Edward me puxou pela mão ignorando minhas perguntas. E pelo visto, algo que ignorava meus comandos eram minhas pernas. Pareciam leves demais, a ponta dos meus dedos estavam dormentes. Olhei a forma que ele andava na minha frente, prevenindo que eu topasse com alguém e a urgência de abraçá-lo.

"Pssssh..." puxei sua mão de volta para que ele parasse. Estávamos quase na cozinha.

"O que foi?" seus olhos verdes brilhavam, talvez por causa do álcool, mas ele era lindo de qualquer maneira. Olhei debaixo, esperando que parecesse sexy e não desengonçada e levemente bêbada, me aproximando.

Deve ter funcionado, pois ele deu um passo ao meu encontro e capturou minha boca na sua. Com vontade. Como se estivéssemos sozinhos. Normalmente não nos comportávamos assim. Não em público. Edward sempre foi muito cuidadoso ao não me expor. Acho que estava cansado de ver o quanto as pessoas se atracavam no meio da escola sem se importar com terceiros. Mas hoje era diferente e eu sentia que cada vez que sua língua acariciava a minha, meu corpo inteiro formigava.

Tinham arrepios literalmente correndo por meu pescoço e costas, e suas mãos não perdoavam quando apertavam as laterais de meu corpo. Estavamos grudados e encostados em algum lugar e tudo que eu conseguia computar estar acontecendo era esse beijo louco com gosto doce, com fôlego escasso e seus lábios pela extensão da minha pele.

"Vamos subir." seu hálito estava quente no meu ouvido. Eu acho que tinha feito um barulho.

"Mas e essa festa, seu primo... Alice..." cada pausa era culpa de seus dentes mordiscando meu ombro.

Viramos o rosto instantaneamente para verificar os ditos cujos. Alice e Jasper pareciam realmente estarem conversando, e sério. Mas no meu estado, eu não queria sério. E pelo jeito que Edward voltou a beijar meu pescoço, ele se importava menos ainda. Sua palma pousou na minha barriga, por baixo da blusa, e foi inevitável aceitar seu pedido.

Chegamos ao quarto em velocidade recorde, passos embaralhados e risadas incomuns. Edward buscou a chave no bolso e finalmente abriu a porta, que serviu de apoio dois ponto cinco nano segundos depois para meu corpo que era imprensado pelo dele. Agora tínhamos mais velocidade e vontade. Vontade de algo que ainda era desconhecido. Não acendemos as luzes, e eu puxei sua camisa por cima de sua cabeça. Os fios ficaram ainda mais bagunçados e charmosos. Minhas mãos reconheceram todo o desenho de seu peito e barriga.

Em vez de ficar parado, porém - como da última vez - seu quadril impulsionou surpreso, e eu ainda mais, quando senti o volume encostando contra mim.

"Desculpa." sussurrou, mas eu não achava que estava realmente se sentindo culpado.

Seus dedos lembraram dos pontos em que eu estremecia, pela gola de minha camisa, atrás de minha orelha e nuca. Logo seus braços estavam me envolvendo, e meu corpo girando. Tudo parecia como uma cena de filme, um hip hop romântico tocava embalando nossos beijos e amassos, e tudo estava perfeito, e sexy e engraçado.

"Tá rindo de quê?" perguntou segurando meu rosto entre as duas mãos. Mordi meu lábio prendendo mais borbulhas de risadas, e sua mão desceu cobrindo meu sutiã e pressionando os dedos. Os meus, em resposta, escorregaram pela extensão de sua barriga, perto da cintura de sua calça.

Eu já o tinha sentido inúmeras vezes contra mim, mas minha coragem nunca foi suficiente para tocá-lo, até o presente momento. Parecia que eu estava mais corajosa, e definitivamente com mais vontade, atrevida. Descansei minha palma de leve contra o jeans e escutei Edward respirar fundo contra meu ouvido.

Sinto minhas orelhas e bochechas arderem quando ele me olhou, concentrado nos pequenos movimentos que eu faço em cima do tecido. Não é nada mais que uma carícia, e parece deixá-lo louco.

"Assim?" perguntei fazendo os movimentos contínuos. Ele respirou fundo e recostou ao meu lado, apoiado no braço. Eu senti a pressão entre as minhas pernas quando ele respirou fundo, se deixando cair para trás.

Edward fechou os olhos, e sua mão voou para cima da minha, suas ações me faziam o massagear por cima do jeans, com mais pressão e certeza. A calça parece apertada, mas eu não tenho certeza do que fazer quanto a isso. Antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa, porém, seus dedos libertaram o botão e o zíper abaixou alguns dentes. Ele olhou como se esperasse algo e passou o polegar por meu pulso. Eu sabia que ele ainda queria ser tocado, por isso voltei a fazer o que estava antes.

Mas agora o tecido da cueca era mais fino, e eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo emanando contra a minha mão, e o jeito que parecia ter vida embaixo dos meus dedos. Meu corpo ficou arrepiado, e não poderia estar mais calor naquele quarto.

"Por dentro..." Edward mumurou. Minha cabeça virou rapidamente, confusa. Como um estalo, eu entendi seu pedido. Minha mão hesitou - por medo de fazer algo errado - mas acatou, sentindo a pele fina da área desconhecida.

Ouvi Edward prender a respiração e balançar a cabeça, voltando a se sentar. Com os dedos em volta dos meus, ele conseguiu coordenar do jeito que ele gosta.

"Tá certo assim?" eu perguntei incerta quando ele soltou minha mão.

"Isso." foi só o que ele respondeu antes de pegar minha boca na sua. Instintivamente, eu fechei minha mão, e o escutei grunhir, mas não de dor, porque seu quadril levantou um pouco impulsionando para ajudar os movimentos.

Se concentrar era difícil, ele demandava atenção com a boca e me distraía sem pena com os dedos acariciando meus seios sensíveis. Era tudo demais. Edward pedia mais rápido, e meu pulso começava a sentir as consequencias das ações repetidas.

"Isabella." sussurrou, e eu vi seu abdomen se contraíndo, mas ele rapidamente virou, pegando sua blusa jogada e se virando de lado.

Depois do que pareceram ser três segundos, ele fechou os olhos controlando a respiração, e só então pude perceber seu maxilar cerrado, as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto as minhas deveriam estar, e o cabelo ainda mais desalinhado. Edward levantou e foi rapidamente ao banheiro, voltando com uma toalha molhada e um sorriso no rosto. Meus olhos pareciam pesados agora que tínhamos diminuído o ritmo

Edward sentou do meu lado passando a toalha por minha mão, e depois sumindo de volta para o banheiro. Resolvi encostar um pouco no travesseiro para esperá-lo, e não consegui nem abrir os olhos quando ele se aconchegou. A música continuava lá embaixo, mas parecia tão longe, e o corpo dele dando apoio para o meu não podia ser maneira mais convidativa de dormir.

* * *

**Espero que tenha valido a espera. ;)**

**Tenho em mente mais uns três ou quatro capítulos.**

**Eu podia ficar horas aqui, explicando o quão sem tempo eu estou.**

**Mas muita gente tem o mesmo não-tempo que eu, e continua postando.**

**À essas, a minha reverência.**

**Minhas sinceras desculpas pela sempre demora dos capítulos, e um beijo enorme às que continuam**

**sempre deixando reviews lindas de morrer. Vocês ganham meu coração fácil.**

**Beijos, bom resto de fim de semana. Boa Páscoa e muitos surtos com premiere de WFE!**


	15. Sun

**Eu sei, eu sei.**

**Me perdoem por tudo.**

**Ou perdoem ao menos os meus bichinhos.**

**Obrigada a todas que leram 'Italiano', e começaram 'Vicious Wonderland'.**

**etc etc etc**

**Obrigada, ****desculpa, ****desculpa, ****desculpa, ****desculpa, e obrigada.**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 15 - Sun.**

**BPOV**

Mal podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam. Ou melhor, no que meus ouvidos escutavam. Depois de não sei quantos anos, todos sabiam que o Forks High preferia investir em uma viagem para os alunos do último ano, que para uma festa que teriam menos estudantes que adultos de meia idade. Mas não, foi apenas Jessica chegar e implantar a ideia, que já tínhamos data e hora para o acontecimento. Não só o terceiro ano, mas todos do High poderiam entrar.

Como ingresso, era necessário apenas um alimento não perecível - que seria doado para a igreja local. Jasper parecia tudo menos confortável ao seu lado tentando dar apoio. Mas no final ele explicou que a professora de música tinha gostado de sua apresentação, e que ele e sua banda entrariam nisso. Os olhos fixos em Alice, que fingia ver algo muito interessante em suas unhas cortadas.

Quando eles saíram, eu ouvi os grunhidos atrás de mim. Algumas meninas simplesmente não gostavam dela, e outras apenas a toleravam porque seu possível namorado tinha o que chamavam de "charme de _bad boy_". Rolei meus olhos no final e virei para Alice que ainda parecia desinteressada com tudo.

Eu não sabia como me aproximar de Alice dessa forma. Cada vez que ela beliscava a manga do casaco com a unha, eu sentia o impulso de perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Foi quando estávamos indo para o refeitório que ela me empurrou de leve com o cotovelo.

"O quê?"

"Huh?"

"O que foi que você abre a boca para falar duzentas vezes, desiste e fecha?"

"Nada." murmurei sem graça. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas duvidando. "Você está agindo estranha, eu não sei como perguntar sem parecer esquisita." desabafei e ela riu baixinho.

"Nada demais. Estou pensando nos planos para as férias de verão."

"Ah, sim. Você disse que estava pensando em ir para Londres, certo?"

"Acho que sim."

"Ah, vai ser legal ver seus amigos por algumas semanas." incentivei.

"Mas minha mãe fez uma proposta..." voltou a falar depois de sentarmos. "Disse que eu poderia voltar a estudar lá, se morasse com a minha avó e viesse visitar nas férias e tudo mais. Já que só tenho mais um ano até me formar, e a faculdade eu quero fazer lá de qualquer forma..."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. E por sua expressão, ela também não sabia o que esperar.

"Sério?" minha voz parecia de outra pessoa. "Meu Deus! Quero dizer, eu estou feliz por você. Sei o quanto queria voltar, mas eu vou sentir sua falta!"

Fiquei histérica e não consegui controlar as poucas lágrimas que vieram aos meus olhos. Talvez a mistura de saudade que eu estava do Edward, ou a tpm - leve, graças ao remédio que eu já tomava há algum tempo - estivessem ajudando, mas eu realmente sentiria falta da amizade fácil que eu tinha com Alice.

Surpreendendo à nós duas, eu a abracei forte. Alice era uma boa amiga, livre de preconceitos, e em seu próprio mundo. Apesar das inseguranças como qualquer outra garota, suas palavras de conselhos eram as melhores.

"Vem comigo." puxei sua mão em direção ao estacionamento.

"Não acho que a gente possa sair da escola, Bella." riu nervosa.

"Mas eu quero cookies, vamos, a gente volta antes da próxima aula."

(...)

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" falei com a boca cheia de biscoito. Alice assentiu do mesmo jeito. "Você falou isso para Jasper?"

"De me mudar?"

"Sim."

"Falei."

Arqueei as sobrancelhas surpresa enquanto tomava o milkshake. Não sabia se ela iria continuar falando, mas esperei do mesmo jeito.

"Ele não disse nada. Agiu como se eu não estivesse nem falando com ele."

"É uma mula, mesmo!" bufei.

Terminamos de comer em silêncio. Cada uma com suas conclusões.

"Você gosta dele, Alice?"

"Não sei, Bella. Ele é confuso, não quer lidar com _gostar de alguém_, típico bad boy de escola que prefere deixar a reputação em primeiro lugar. Eu não me importo com nada disso, e se eu for sincera acho melhor assim."

Não discutimos mais. Deixei que seu espaço fosse dado para que pensasse nas coisas **com cautela**. Ao mesmo tempo, eu achava que Alice merecia algo **melhor** que a imaturidade de Jasper. Ainda sim, tinha me surpreendido como ele corria atrás dela, e não o contrário - como ele estava acostumado.

(...)

A noite chegou com o tédio, mas minha vontade de fazer algo também era nula. Liguei o computador com esperança de distração e acabei jogando no google, estudando o fuso horário entre a Califórnia e Washington. Assim como trajetos e quilometragem entre uma cidade e outra. O que me fez pensar em um futuro um pouco distante sobre faculdades. Se uns dias de férias já me deixavam assim, não queria nem imaginar quando tivessemos que lidar com algo do tipo.

Sacudi a cabeça e me foquei nos números à minha frente. Eram quase oito da noite aqui, e provavelmente quase cinco da tarde na Califórnia. Me levariam 17 horas e sete minutos de carro para chegar lá, 14 dias e 10 horas à pé - rolei os olhos - e 4 dias e três horas de bicicleta. Sem contar paradas, é claro.

Decidi que era uma hora decente de se ligar, ignorando a minha possível conta de telefone naquele mês.

"Olá." sua voz tão diferente, eu podia quase sentir o sorriso contra o telefone. Apertei o aparelho mais perto do ouvido, em uma tentativa de deixá-lo mais próximo. Meu coração apertou.

"Ei, tudo bem?"

"Tudo, e você? Achei que fôssemos ficar por mensagem por causa da conta de telefone."

"É..." não tive explicação e mordi a boca. A vergonha subiu por meu pescoço, mas eu sabia que ele não quis dizer como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não." minha voz baixinha e insegura me deu raiva. "Só, hm, queria escutar sua voz."

"É bom ouvir a sua também."

Meu coração logo derreteu e esquentou. Era tão idiota ficar assim. Se fosse há alguns meses atrás, eu nunca pensaria que ficaria nessa posição. Mas a saudade de alguém que você se importa tanto me fazia quase outra pessoa - pelo menos na minha cabeça.

"Como estão as coisas aí?"

"Estão bem. A casa ainda está bem vazia, estávamos pintando agora à tarde. Meu pai não tem idéia do que está fazendo." ele riu baixinho.

"Que bom que você está se divertindo." eu sorri sincera, mas senti a pontinha egoísta querendo-o perto de mim de volta.

"Minhas malas já estão prontas pra ir amanhã." falou e eu escutei a voz do seu pai de fundo. "Porra." Edward xingou baixinho, e eu quis rir. Até a boca suja eu sentia saudade.

"Ele quer cozinhar porque comprou algumas coisas e colocou o fogo pra funcionar. Vou ter que caçar algum lugar pra pedir comida porque sei que não vai funcionar. Teimoso pra caralho."

"Ow, pára!" não segurei o riso dessa vez, o que o fez rir de volta.

Rimos um bocado e ficamos em silêncio, até que ele realmente teve que ir e eu me dei o luxo de dormir com um sorriso no rosto e um travesseiro apertado entre os braços.

(...)

Edward voltou na terça-feira à noite. Não era como se ele fosse perder milhões de matérias, mas ainda sim eu tirei cópia das minhas anotações das aulas que tínhamos juntos. Minha ansiedade me deixava estática e enjoada ao mesmo tempo. Inquieta durante todo o dia, nem ao menos senti o cansaço da noite mal dormida. Quarta-feira ele ainda não tinha aparecido, mas mandou mensagem dizendo que iria a Portland com a mãe, depois iria deixar Emmett no aeroporto, mas que nos encontrássemos depois disso.

Vendo a minha ansiedade provavelmente escrita por todo meu rosto, Renée nem contestou a idéia de eu me encontrar com ele por algumas horinhas. Me obriguei a deixar todos os deveres de casa prontos antes de ir à sua casa, e devo dizer que nunca consegui fazer todos tão rápidos, e nunca estive tão em dia. Minha mãe rolou os olhos mas não disfarçou o sorriso, ela não tinha do que reclamar de Edward.

Logo que ele abriu a porta, meu sorriso doía em meu rosto de saudade. Sua pele estava levemente corada, apenas o suficiente para diferenciar de todas as crianças de Forks que pegavam somente 12% de sol durante todo o ano. Lindo, lindo, lindo. Eu não pude resistir o impulso de me jogar nos seus braços. Apertando de volta os seus circularam a minha volta, rindo de leve.

A vontade de falar todas aquelas besteiras, de sentir falta circularam minha cabeça, mas eu não queria estragar o clima. Por isso, o beijei com toda a vontade até nos termos gargalhando contra a boca um do outro. Estalei **meus lábios** uma porção de vezes por todo seu rosto e pescoço, finalmente respirando e saindo do frenezi quando encontramos seu quarto.

"Senta aí." sua serenidade transpassava em sua voz. Fiz o que ele pediu esperando que fizesse o mesmo, mas ele se voltou com uma caixinha nas mãos. "Comprei isso aqui pra você. Perto da praia tem essa lojinha com vários desses, com significados tribais e a porra toda."

"Awww." não segurei minha infantilidade, mas meu coração parecia estar derretido. Edward fez uma careta, mas depois sorriu.

"Aí comprei esse aqui."

Estendi a mão abrindo a caixinha e vendo o colar de corda típica de pessoas que moram na costa do país, e o símbolo tribal. Não era a coisa mais linda que vi na vida, afinal tribais eram sempre um pouco estranhos. Mas eu esperava ganhar um significado. Do mesmo jeito, meu coração parecia querer saltar do meu peito, pois era o primeiro presente que ele me dava de forma carinhosa.

"Significa 'coração nobre de toque comum'."

Não tinha como não amá-lo. Puxei a barra de sua camisa trazendo-o para mim e ele não contestou, deitando por cima do meu corpo e sorrindo mais uma vez contra meu rosto. Era bom ter seu peso em cima do meu. Não me esmagava, ele era cuidadoso, mas uma forma boba de segurança que esquentava meu estômago.

"Oi." seu sorriso cresceu.

"Eu amei."

"Que bom." Beijo, beijo, beijo.

"Obrigada." Beijo. "Como foi com o seu pai?" perguntei finalmente, alcançando o fio que cobria seu olho de ver o meu.

"Bom, foi bom." rolou para o lado, mas me puxou consigo. "A casa é legal, ainda esta bem vazia. A gente pintou e tudo mais. Fica perto de uma praia, porra, é linda a praia." Isso eu já sabia, mas valia a pena escutar o repeteco quando ele falava tão pertinho.

"Surfou?" perguntei boba rindo baixinho.

"Não sei surfar, mas nadei com ele lá." contou. "Ele falou que se quisermos, podíamos ir lá nas férias."

"Se minha mãe deixar..." dei os ombros. Eu adoraria mudar um pouco de ambiente.

"Emmett deve ir também, acho que não iria ter perigo." Disse como se fizesse lógica, e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha lembrando do meu novo _post-it _mental de nunca mais beber coisas rosas não familiares. "Ele não conhece ninguém por lá, o máximo que pode fazer é chamar mais alguém."

"Pode ser então." Uma pitada de excitação me deixou animada.

Juntando tudo, eu podia fazer um mix que só foi resolvido com os próximos minutos beijando Edward. Sua boca estalava na minha, suas mãos passeavam por todos os lugares, e eu desejei ter a mesma habilidade de fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu só conseguia concentrar em seus lábios.

"Mmmm..." ele murmurou imprensando seu corpo no meu. Eu entendi o recado, mas ele foi mais rápido com o botão dos meus jeans e a passagem de seus dedos para dentro deles. Arfei de leve enquanto ele se concentrava nos movimentos entre as minhas pernas. "Não vou mentir, eu quero..."

Edward deixou no ar, mas eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Impressionada que ao menos ele falou, minhas pernas fecharam instintivamente. Ele riu baixinho beijando meu pescoço. Ainda iria ficar louca.

"Hoje não."

"Eu sei."

"Mmm." relaxei deixando ele continuar ministrando seus dedos.

"Quando?" ele perguntou momentos depois. Passaram alguns segundos até que eu conseguisse entender o que ele queria dizer.

"No verão." respondi, e ele foi mais rápido. Rápido, rápido, rápido... "Ughn." apertei os olhos sentindo minha barriga tremer com a explosão discreta.

"No verão?" Ele quis confirmar. Abri os olhos cansada.

"É." meu rosto pegava fogo. Edward sorriu escancarado.

"Agora _isso_eu posso antecipar." brincou e recebeu um tapa no braço de volta. Me abraçou.

"Idiota." murmurei falhando em esconder o sorriso.

"Que você ama." O tempo parou. Não, isso era mentira. Eu só queria que tivesse parado, apenas olhei para seu rosto com os olhos bem arregalados. Meu cérebro parecia não funcionar.

"Você me ama?" aparentemente meu filtro também não funcionava.

"Amo, porra." afirmou como se fosse óbvio.

"Sério?" eu tinha um sorriso esquisito no rosto, desacreditado. Como um personagem de desenho animado que via a árvore de natal.

"Ué, Isabella, por que você acha que eu ainda estou com você?"

"Não sei, ué." imitei seu tom impaciente.

Silêncio.

Nos encaramos. Silêncio.

"Isso que eu diria ser romântico." uma gargalhada escapou de mim. "Só a gente pra dizer eu te amo dessa forma."

"Não pensei que fosse precisar um passeio no lago com música de fundo." Edward entrou na brincadeira rindo também.

Quando nos acalmamos ele segurou meu queixo e me beijou de novo, mais calmo, mais gostoso. Mais paciente. Te amo. Também te amo. Foi bem idiota.

"Então, verão né?" voltou a ser um garoto.

"É só isso que você antecipa? Jeez." bufei fingindo estar irritada, mas na verdade só disfarçando minha vergonha.

"Não, antecipo o lindo _baile da escola_." fez uma voz de garota que só nos fez rir mais ainda.

"Voltou saidinho você, né?" fiz careta.

"Mas você me ama."

"Amo mesmo."

**EPOV**

Estava abafado para caralho, e nem a luz do sol estava no céu. Forks era diferente demais da Califórnia, e eu realmente tinha gostado de lá. Mas não pude deixar de me sentir em casa quando Isabella chegou. Era um conforto que eu demorei para entender, mas tive tempo para pensar quando estive longe.

Isabella passou na minha frente com a mochila no ombro, o rabo de cavalo no alto mostrava os poucos fios molhados de suor colados na nuca. Agora, mais relaxado, com a cabeça mais livre de preocupações em casa, eu conseguia me focar só nela o tempo inteiro. E deixar que isso não me atrapalhasse ou fosse um problema. Afinal, ela era minha namorada.

Acho que nunca realmente tinha visto Isabella usar uma saia, e eu não podia reclamar. Não era tão curta como a da maioria das meninas, mas conseguia me deixar menos concentrado no resto das coisas. As pernas brancas muito longas faziam minhas mãos coçarem.

Aproveitando estarmos sozinhos em casa, a puxei para o quarto da televisão e liguei o ar um pouco. Gelado o suficiente para nos esfriar, e deixar seus seios mais proeminentes na blusa branca. Um programa passava completamente aleatório enquanto nos focávamos nos últimos deveres de casa.

Logo ela escorregou para o chão, fazendo uma zona de papéis, livros e cadernos, onde ela dizia que era sua própria organização.

"Porra, Isabella. Organização?"

"Eu entendo minha bagunça, ué." deu os ombros tirando os sapatos, antes de cruzar as pernas em chinês.

Sacudi a cabeça e ri. Passei a mão pelo cabelo que tampava a lateral do seu rosto e recebi uma olhada de escanteio. Abaixei encaixando estranhamente nossas bocas, por conta da posição, mas não fez com que parássemos nossas línguas e longos minutos explorando até ficarmos com os lábios inchados.

"Por que você me chama de Isabella?" perguntou aleatoriamente.

"Você não gosta?"

"Você não parece que está brigando comigo, mas..." abaixou o rosto balançando o lápis entre os dedos.

Escorreguei para o chão querendo entender.

"Chamo porque é seu nome, você nunca me corrigiu. Achei que não se importasse."

"Não me importo, quando é você."

"Eu acho seu nome bonito." disse tirando o caderno da mão dela.

"Bleh."

Deu a língua e rolou os olhos, que ainda focavam o nada na sua frente. Resolvi brincar, aproveitando o humor leve que estávamos.

"Isabella." sussurrei no seu ouvido.

"Pára." ela riu se encolhendo. Seu rosto estava vermelho. Repeti mais uma porção de vezes até que ela beliscou...

"Você beliscou meu mamilo?"

Perguntei sem acreditar e recebi olhos arregalados de volta. Espalmei sua barriga por baixo da blusa, sentindo sua pele contrair e sorri, puxando seu corpo para o meu até estarmos deitados no chão.

"Olha, da última vez que estivemos aqui nessa sala e sua mãe chegou..." disse tentando escapar.

"Ela não vai chegar agora."

"Mas pode."

"Mas não vai."

"É sério que a gente vai ficar discutindo isso?"

"Rapidinho..."

"Edward..."

"Isabella..." ralhei.

"Você tá impossível essa semana." afundou o rosto no meu pescoço.

"Foi o sol da California."

"Bla, bla, bla. Foi mesmo? Praia cheia de mulher com biquinis?"

"Lotada."

Brinquei e ganhei uma mordida no ombro. Estávamos apenas relaxando um no outro.

"Você não tem ciúmes de mim?" a voz pequena perguntou.

"Por que teria? Tem motivo?"

"Não, mas eu sinto ciúmes de você. Não incontrolável que nem Angela, mas fiquei com ciuminho quando você foi."

"Ciúme é pra quem não confia, e eu confio em você."

"E nos outros?"

"Uma coisa é o cara tentar falar com você, e você dizer não. Ele vai aceitar e vai cair fora. Mas, porra, se ele te desrespeitar é outra história."

"Eu gosto como você preserva 'respeito'."

"É, acho que não vi muito disso em casa, precisei aprender por mim mesmo."

"Pára." um beijo na mandíbula. "Eu não iria te trair..."

"Eu sei."

"Que convencido!" eu ri. "Só ia dizer que não tem fila de caras atrás de mim. Por alguma sorte eu tenho você."

"Esse não é um daquelas merdas de momento que você está se sentindo feia e eu tenho que te convencer do contrário, é?" foi a vez dela rir.

"Não. Mas você realmente não é muito de falar essas coisas."

"Você se olha no espelho todo dia?"

"Ahn?"

"Se você se olha no espelho, sabe o que eu vejo e sabe o que eu gosto."

"E seria..."

"Tudo."

"Até meu pé feio?"

"Até seu dedão."

"Queria dizer o mesmo, mas acho que nunca olhei pro seu pé."

"Em quatro meses de namoro você nunca reparou no meu pé?"

"Você sabe os meses certinho? Awww, que lindo!" Isabella inverteu os papéis e salpicou beijos por meu rosto murmurando os poucos fios de barba que eu tinha até estar sentada em cima dos meus quadris. "Essa foi a conversa mais boba que tivemos."

"Pretende fazer alguma coisa aí em cima?" perguntei quando ela se ajeitou, mas pousou a cabeça no meu peito.

"Dormir."

(...)

A escola parecia mais um carnaval. Uns espalhavam rifas, outros tinham até camiseta de um tal comité para a porra do baile. Isabella franzia e fazia careta para tudo enquanto andávamos para o estacionamento. Eram nossas últimas provas do dia para o final do semestre, e agora só nos restava pegar os resultados e ver se tínhamos que fazer alguma recuperação.

Eu sabia que Isabella estava com medo de algumas matérias, e eu sinceramente não me surpreenderia se recebesse nota baixa na aula de geografia. Ela disse para eu não me preocupar porque eu era um gênio e eu rolei os olhos para irmos para o carro.

"Eu juro que se ouvir Jessica falando dessa porcaria de baile de novo..."

"O quê? Você vai acabar sendo convencida a ir?" brinquei.

"Não que eu não queira ir, vai ser legal fazer alguma coisa, mas ela é muito chata. Não aguento mais a voz dela. Não sei como Angela consegue."

"Você tem falado com ela?"

"Angie?" perguntou com as sobrancelhas. Assenti e ela negou com a cabeça. "Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Aqui e ali, ela quer sair amanhã à tarde, na hora do seu treino. Mas só vou poder depois do curso de Italiano."

"De repente ela quer ajuda com alguma coisa." sugeri.

"Bla."

Gargalhei alto, tirando uma risada dela. Ultimamente era a palavra preferida dela, e eu implicava toda vez. Passei o braço por seus ombros e nossas bocas se estalaram. Eu sabia que ela estava um pouco triste com toda a situação de Alice estar se mudando, e eu tentava a fazer pensar no verão que estava por vir.

"Doze dias." sussurrei, ela sabia o que significava e sorriu abertamente, só para mim.

* * *

**Qual seu sorvete de casquinha preferido?**


	16. Summer Heat

**Avisos no final!**

**Bom proveito! ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Summer Heat.**

BPOV.

"PORRA!"

Um soco na lataria do carro. Eu sabia que isso estava vindo, mas não deixou de me dar um susto. Edward estava fumegando de raiva há mais de vinte minutos. Não era de sua natureza guardar agressões físicas por muito tempo. Pelo menos seu foco não era na minha direção e sim o carro. Eu fiquei quieta assistindo a cena, pois sabia que era melhor não abrir a boca para tentar acalmá-lo.

Não era novidade alguma que eu iria ficar em prova final em geometria. Mas Edward certamente não esperava ficar em biologia. Até porque por insistência de seu professor que ele tinha passado para uma turma mais avançada. E por causa de meio ponto, teria que fazer uma nova prova.

Eu tinha prometido ir para casa de Alice - que tinha passado em tudo - à tarde e ajudá-la com a mala. Seria nosso único tempo juntas, pois ela teria só mais dois dias antes de viajar. E eu iria para a Califórnia com Edward e precisava organizar minhas coisas também, em breve.

Para ser sincera, acho que não estava com tanta paciência como imaginava. O estresse de provas, e os benditos _red days_ não me ajudavam muito. Mas eu devia agradecer que tudo tinha terminado - provas, _red days_ e se alguém lá em cima fosse legal comigo, o mau humor de Edward ia junto. Uns diazinhos sem um carinho, e algumas provas e ele já estava começando a me dar nos nervos. E eu não queria isso logo antes das nossas férias.

Dei a volta no carro e sentei no banco do carona esperando que ele parasse o ataque e me levasse logo para a casa de Alice. Amarrei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e liguei o ar, já que a irritação e o abafado do verão estranho de Forks resolveram se juntar em um dia só.

Com tudo, menos delicadeza, ele entrou ainda bufando.

"Que horas você tinha que estar lá?"

"De tarde."

"Que horas, Isabella?" sua voz aumentou.

"Olha, eu sei que você está irritado, mas não é comigo. Então não começa a gritar..."

"Que seja, só estou te perguntando."

"E está irritado por causa de porcaria de meio ponto. Eu também fiquei em prova final, e não é como se você não fosse conseguir, ou se continuar batendo em carros fosse mudar sua nota!"

Cruzei os braços e virei o rosto, que queimava de raiva, para frente. Senti seu olhar em cima de mim por mais alguns segundos, mas ele não disse nada. Girou a chave e acelerou. Assim que chegamos, eu desci do carro e ele deu meia volta.

Respirei fundo e tentei me concentrar que na próxima hora era a vez de Alice, não de Edward.

Seu quarto estava uma zona. Pilhas e mais pilhas de roupas, cadernos, caixas, tudo espalhado pelo chão e cama. Começamos pela mala maior, coisas mais pesadas, enquanto ouvíamos música evitando o assunto principal bem embaixo do nosso nariz. Minha língua coçou por tempo demais e eu tive que abrir minha boca.

"Você não vai mesmo nem ao baile?"

"É na noite antes de eu ir. Além de não ter saco para bailes, ainda estaria um caco para pegar onze horas de avião."

"Eu entendo..."

"Mas..."

"Ainda queria que você fosse. Ia ser divertido. Quer dizer, eu também não sou muito fã. Mas acho que iria ser legal." dei os ombros. "Nem acredito que Edward não se importou de ir." rimos juntas.

"Ele é um namorado legal."

"Às vezes." torci o nariz, ainda estava irritada com ele.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não realmente. Ele fica irritado e acha que o mundo está irritado que nem ele, que todos devem concordar. No início a gente até entende, mas depois que ele começa a amassar latarias, perde o charme."

"É, ele tem um temperamento forte." concordou dobrando algumas camisas.

"Temperamento forte tenho eu. Ele tem um touro como guia!" resmunguei, nos fazendo rir em seguida.

Uma batida nos interrompeu e o rosto preocupado de Sra. Brandon apareceu na brecha da porta.

"Allie, tem um _rapaz_ querendo falar com você." as sobrancelhas lá no alto.

"Será que é Edward?" perguntei, mas ela já tinha desaparecido.

Alice pulou da cama e desceu as escadas. Com as mãos empurradas nos bolsos da frente e cabelo sobrenaturalmente bagunçado estava Jasper com os olhos desesperados e perdidos.

"Jasper," Alice exclamou surpresa. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu, hm, preciso falar com você."

Me senti uma intrusa e resolvi sair. Fechando a porta atrás de mim, meus olhos rumaram diretamente para o celular em cima da cama. Não tinham chamadas perdidas nem ao menos mensagens de Edward. Eu mal podia acreditar que estávamos nesse clima a apenas alguns dias da nossa viagem.

Foi preciso que Carlisle ligasse para minha mãe e a convencesse, e depois de uma conversa também com meu pai, eles acertaram os detalhes. Deixei para contar a novidade para Edward apenas no dia seguinte, mal podia me conter. O que foi melhor, e nos resultou alguns minutos e roupas amassadas.

Então veio o estresse dos resultados que não esperávamos - pelo menos ele não contava com o boletim. Edward tinha ficado receoso depois da prova e uma pilha de nervos, indo para o treino no boxe quase todos os dias. Eu tinha meus testes no curso de italiano, mas esses eu consegui me organizar para estudar. Fizemos as malditas provas finais, mas pelo visto sua raiva ainda estava bem viva.

A vontade que eu tinha de mandar uma mensagem para ele era grande. Mas eu queria que ele soubesse controlar um pouco a raiva dele e saber que havia limites. Tamborilei os dedos pelas teclas e evitando o símbolo com a cartinha, deslizei para o menu vendo as poucas fotos que tínhamos - eu tinha que lembrar de levar a câmera.

Uma no parque que fomos alguns meses atrás. Uma de sua cara de sono atrás de óculos escuro. Uma que tirei de cima onde aparecia apenas o topo da minha cabeça e seus olhos fechados enquanto estava deitado no meu colo. Sorri e suspirei. Menino idiota. Mais uma vez escorreguei o polegar pelo menu quando a porta abriu e bateu rapidamente. A cara de Alice não estava boa.

"Nem quero falar." sua voz tremeu. Deixei-a respirar fundo até que ela fixou um ponto distante na parede. "Eu não vou ficar. Não por ele, não por minha mãe. Ele acha que pedindo ele vai conseguir me convencer, como se fizesse por onde..."

"Ele pediu? Sério?"

"Perguntou por quê eu não ficava e terminava a escola aqui." revirou os olhos nervosos. "Quer saber? Eu nem quero falar disso agora." espremeu as pálpebras voltando às roupas dobradas na cama.

"Quer fazer alguma coisa que não seja empacotar?" sugeri. "Um filme... você pode terminar isso depois."

"É, acho que sim."

Seu rosto continuou cabisbaixo, mas ao longo do filme que passava na televisão ela ia relaxando. Eu não queria estar em seu lugar, e apesar da teimosia e curto temperamento de Edward, eu agradecia que ele não era um típico badboy como Jasper tentava se passar.

"Você ainda vai ao baile?" Alice perguntou do outro lado do sofá.

"Não sei. Eu até tenho um vestido... Minha mãe comprou um 'só no caso de' antes da minha festa de aniversário, acho que serviria. Mas Edward não está muito entusiasmado, e sinceramente, com essa situação - nem eu."

"Mas...?" ela pressionou.

"Ao mesmo tempo eu tenho curiosidade de ver como vai ser." ri baixo e ela sorriu compreendendo.

"Acho que é o certo, sabe? Voltar, terminar o colegial lá. Se eu sentir vontade de voltar... Eu me sinto mal por deixar vocês aqui. Ao mesmo tempo a saudades de lá são absurdas. Da cidade, dos meus amigos de infância..."

"Eu entendo." respondi honestamente vendo seus olhos lacrimejarem, sentindo os meus próprios fazerem o mesmo.

Nos olhamos abestadas com a angústia e o gostinho triste e rimos entre lágrimas. Eu só podia desejá-la o melhor sempre.

(...)

"Filha, eu já falei com Sue, ela pode fazer seu cabelo." minha mãe miou novamente.

"Não quero fazer cabelo, mãe. Não tem necessidade."

Não tinha acordado animada. Não para o baile, não para fazer cabelos e unhas. Minha mãe parecia mais empolgada que eu. Ainda não tinha falado com Edward, e o fato de serem mais de duas da tarde sem notícias suas só me fazia querer dormir e não pensar em nada.

"Por que está desanimada? Eu fiquei tão feliz que eles voltaram a fazer bailes. Não tinha visto um acontecer desde que era jovem. E na minha época eram pelo menos três ao ano. Primavera, de Inverno e os de formatura de cada ano. Eram sempre super produções, todos ajudavam..." ela continuou e continuou contando sentada na beira da cama com olhos sonhadores.

O celular vibrou na estante e eu dei um pulo para pegá-lo.

**_É pra passar aí que horas? - E_**.

Uma pontinha de raiva escorregou no meu estômago e eu imediatamente tinha um leque de respostas mal criadas para lhe dar.

_Ah, que bom que está vivo._

Não sabia nem que ainda íamos.

Mas acabei por dizer 'daqui há duas horas' e evitar o cansaço mental. Minha mãe fez alguns cachos na ponta dos cabelos depois de muita insistência. Logo eu me vi terminando de passar o rímel e encarando o relógio. Meses atrás, eu e Angie nem cogitaríamos em ir ao baile. Em pouco tempo muita coisa mudou e deixava esse gostinho de mágoa na boca do estômago.

"Bella, não vai atender a porta?" minha mãe sussurrou.

"Oh, não ouvi."

Levantei pegando a bolsinha de mão e abri a porta. Meu corpo todo vibrou em expectativa. Edward estava lindo, claro. O cabelo parecia estar mais arrumado, e apesar de a roupa não combinar com seu estilo, estava maravilhoso. As bochechas um pouco avermelhadas por causa do calor e a cara de desconforto me fazia querer rir. Vi-o engolir seco enquanto seus olhos dançavam por meu rosto e figurino.

"Vamos?" como se ele tivesse me dado tempo de responder. Bati a porta com uma mão quando ele agarrou a outra. Não tínhamos os dedos entrelaçados. Palma contra palma de forma desajeitada. Meu coração pulou angustiado.

"Edward, você quer mesmo ir?" parei de andar e esperei que ele virasse o rosto para mim.

"Vai querer desistir agora?"

"Eu só não queria ir nesse clima..." murmurei e soltei sua mão.

Isso o fez parar. Ele percebeu que eu tinha ficado magoada. Outras vezes eu apenas relevei, respirei fundo e continuamos. Mas eu tinha realmente cansado e não queria que viajássemos dessa forma.

"Já passou, eu não estou mais puto."

Cruzei os braços olhando para baixo. Vi a sombra de seus sapatos se aproximando e logo depois sua mão no meu cabelo.

"Eu vou tentar me controlar mais."

"Que bom. Porque está cansando eu esperar você ter seu ataque de nervos com todo mundo."

"Eu sei." respirou fundo. "Eu nunca fiquei de prova final. E a porra da professora..." ele encheu a boca e eu lhe lancei uma olhada. "ela quem insistiu que eu fosse para a turma avançada."

"Não é o fim do mundo. Não é como se você fosse repetir."

"Eu sei..." comecei, mas ele me parou quando balançou a cabeça.

"Não vamos falar disso de novo." seu dedo ajeitou o bolero que eu usava e um sorriso pequeno brotou em nossos rostos.

Me sentia mais leve no caminho para a escola. Mas a vontade de ir no baile era mínima. Queria mesmo era deitar com ele e falar bobagens, assistir um filme, fazer planos para a viagem e tornar nossas vidas mais fáceis. Quando percebi já estávamos na rua lotada de carros estacionados, e demoramos algum tempo para achar uma vaga. Alguns balões e outros enfeites estavam pendurados, mas nada que fosse muito extravagante.

Quinze minutos dentro e podíamos ver o quão decepcionante a festa seria. Adultos por toda a parte, aperitivos duvidosos e músicas que eu nunca cheguei a ouvir tocavam. Chegava a ser engraçado ver a maioria das pessoas sentadas em mesas distintas. Logo de cara avistei Angela com um vestido um pouco longo demais, e luvas. Jessica não parecia tão diferente, mas seu decote era maior. Alguns outros tentavam balançar os corpos como se a música fosse ótima.

"É, parece que vai ser muito legal." disse sarcástica.

Edward não respondeu, mas riu comigo. A mão na minha cintura me puxou para mais perto e sua respiração no meu rosto me deu saudade de um beijo seu. Sei que tínhamos passado apenas um dia sem nos falar, mas acho que o sentimento amargo me fez nostálgica de seus toques. Nos olhamos por alguns segundos até que nossos narizes estivessem perto demais, e nossos sorrisos ficassem confusos um no outro.

"Se ficar muito chato a gente pode sair e fazer outra coisa."

"Tipo...?"

Edward deu os ombros em resposta. Cumprimentamos algumas pessoas, incluindo o pastor local posto em frente ao que parecia ser um ponche. Meu estômago revirou lembrando da festa de Emmett. Resolvemos pegar algo para comer, mas tinha uma fila. Encostei na parede olhando direto para o menino muito arrumado na minha frente, pensando em como meses atrás ele nem sequer olhava para meu rosto, como era fechado. Estiquei a mão para puxá-lo para mim e sorrimos.

Então 'Jump Then Fall' começou a tocar e eu não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser rir. Claro que com Angela ajudando, Taylor Swift iria estar na lista. Mordi o lábio lembrando das letras que eu ouvia quando Edward e eu éramos meros quase-amigos. Quando eu o vi fumando pela primeira vez e descobrindo aos poucos o que tinha por trás daquela carranca linda.

"Quer ouvir um segredo?" joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Hmm." murmurou beijando minha bochecha de leve.

"Antes de nós... ficarmos juntos, eu ouvia essa música." para a minha sorte eu estava com a cabeça em seu pescoço, pois podia sentir meu rosto em chamas. Ele tentou se afastar, mas eu o prendi e ri nervosa. Era uma admissão infantil e boba quando falada em voz alta.

Antes que ele pudesse ter tempo de responder, porém, a voz um pouco mais alta de Angela nos assustou, não muito longe de nós. Ben apenas há alguns centímetros na sua frente parecia constrangido ao escutar sua namorada xingá-lo de forma nem um pouco singela. A música disfarçava um pouco, mas por sua expressão eu podia ver que nada estava bem. E mesmo que tivéssemos nos afastados, eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar ali assistindo apenas.

"Acho melhor não se meter." Edward sussurrou quando eu tentei me afastar.

"Não vou me meter, só vou tirar ela daqui."

Ele soltou minha mão e eu fiz meu caminho por entre as poucas pessoas no meio da pista que observavam tudo. Um dos professores também chegava perto questionando o motivo da confusão, mas Angela parecia não ver ninguém a não ser Ben.

"...idiota que não sabe respeitar ninguém. Se preocupa com uma porcaria de reputação e você não é nem bom na droga do esporte! Veste esse casaco como se fosse algo para se orgulhar quando passa metade dos jogos no banco!" Angie continuou.

Segurei-a pelos ombros tentando chamar sua atenção, entrando no seu caminho, mas ela era mais alta que eu e os saltos não ajudavam. Continuou chorando e falando por cima do meu ombro enquanto eu a empurrava para o canto.

"Ei, Angie. Vem cá."

Um soluço quebrou sua voz quando ela tomou fôlego e as lágrimas caíam por seu rosto vermelho de frustração. Ela gritou mais alguma porção de nomes apontando em sua direção até estar sem ar e me abraçar. Angela tentou falar mais algumas coisas, talvez explicar o ocorrido, mas sua voz estava embolada com o choro. Afaguei suas costas com a minha mão e esperei que ela se acalmasse.

Edward surgiu no meu campo de visão alguns minutos depois questionando com as sobrancelhas e eu sacudi a cabeça - explicaria depois.

"Vem, vamos no banheiro para você lavar o rosto."

Depois de jogar uma água e passar o papel embaixo dos olhos borrados ela desatou a explicar como ele tinha sido um babaca ao estar com outras meninas enquanto estava com ela. Que descobriu, questionou e ele não negou. Voltou a dizer que não tinha volta e que estava com dor de cabeça.

"Ele é um idiota." murmurei. "Vem, a gente te leva pra casa."

"Não quero arruinar a festa de vocês." disse honestamente.

"Como se realmente estivesse super animada." ironizei e consegui um riso em troca. "Estávamos pensando mesmo em fazer alguma coisa fora daqui de qualquer forma."

Ela me olhou com brincadeira nos olhos, provocando e eu fiquei sem graça.

"Não isso."

"Vocês já..."

"Não." confessei e ela maneou a cabeça entendendo. "Mas nós vamos viajar, então..."

"Oh."

"De repente... ainda não sei."

Deu um sorriso tristonho de lado e enlaçou o braço no meu. Eu sentia falta da nossa amizade fácil. Saímos do banheiro e avistamos um Edward com uma expressão entediada nos esperando.

"Vamos?" perguntei me sentindo muito mais leve.

Sentamos no banco de trás conversando sobre tudo e nada enquanto Edward dirigia. Ela riu por eu ter reconhecido algumas músicas de sua escolha para a festa e confessou que tudo lá parecia realmente idiota. Essa era a Angie que eu conhecia e sentia falta. Apesar de um pouco mudada, ela ainda estava lá. Prometi que mandaria uma mensagem e email com fotos da viagem e que contaria tudo quando voltasse. A fiz prometer que não faria nada idiota.

"Prometo." revirou os olhos inchados. "Devo viajar com meus pais também. Não para uma Califórnia, mas algum lugar mais legal que Forks."

Assenti e nos abraçamos nos despedimos. Passei pela brecha no meio dos bancos para frente, me atrapalhando com o vestido e me sentia bem melhor, bem humorada e pronta para fazer algo que realmente gostasse. Nem eu soube explicar de onde tinha vindo animação. Eu me sentia bem melhor quando estava resolvida com as pessoas que eu amava.

"Então, para onde?"

"Sabe aquela loja de doces do lado do cinema...?"

"Sério Isabella?"

"Seríssimo Edward Cullen." afirmei e ele riu minha risada preferida, real. Estiquei meu corpo alcançando sua boca com a minha. "Te amo."

"Também te amo."

**EPOV**.

Eu tinha prometido a Isabella que iria tentar me controlar sobre minha agressividade. Mas a decisão de não dormir por mais de vinte e quatro horas estava me deixando nos meus limites. Eu mal via a hora de entrar na porra do avião e chegar na Califórnia.

Depois do desastre do baile, nós acabamos parando em Port Angeles assistindo a última sessão de um filme qualquer. Isabella tinha comprado tantos doces que não conseguia parar de falar, eu achei engraçado até a hora de ficar com sono. Mas não podia reclamar, pois a tinha tratado errado nos dias anteriores, e eu queria realmente me redimir.

"Nós podíamos ver o amanhecer"

"Nós vamos ter tempo para isso em Santa Bárbara."

"Mas aqui tem uns lugares tão legais para se ver. Vamos, ninguém chega do baile tão cedo. Não é nem meia noite."

"Pra onde você quer ir?"

Terminamos em um quase penhasco olhando o mato seco lá embaixo. Eu podia dizer que era bonito e romântico, e que dava para se ver a cidade pequena inteira. Mas era completamente o contrário. Isabella teve um ataque de risos, o que me resultou rindo também.

Conforme a noite esfriou, nós ficamos no carro com o aquecedor ligado fazendo jogos idiotas, trocando alguns beijos e passadas de mão. Até que finalmente vimos o céu quebrando em amarelo claro e longe. Só pude pensar o quanto eu queria fazer o mesmo, mas na praia com Isabella e menos roupas.

O resto do dia foi corrido com a arrumação das malas e acerto dos últimos detalhes. A minha cabeça estava explodindo e meus olhos pesavam. Estava tonto de ver Isabella andando para cima e para baixo, e ficar sentado em sua cama esperando só me deixava ainda mais cansado.

"Tá quase dormindo, né?" sua aparência espelhava a minha, mas com as tarefas e lembretes de sua mãe ela estava mais desperta. "Ethan está no escritório brincando de video-game, se quiser. Quinze minutinhos e eu fico pronta. Vou só tomar um banho rápido."

"Rápido." alertei rabugento. Ela rapidamente recolheu a roupa que iria usar e estalou os lábios nos meus.

"Prometo. Vai lá."

Uma risada infantilóide me fez achar o pequeno rápido. Ele estava facilmente entretido com algum jogo de Piratas do Caribe.

"Se divertindo?"

Ele assentiu vigorosamente sem tirar os olhos da tela. Dei uma risada e sentei ao seu lado. Me distraí o suficiente para que Isabella ficasse pronta e me chamasse. Ela abraçou o pequeno ao meu lado, que resmungou questionando porque ele não poderia ir. Eu ri e prometi que jogaria futebol com ele quando voltasse.

Jasper era uma porra de um idiota por não brincar com o pequeno. Já que ao menos agora era seu meio irmão, devia essa ao garotinho que era tão sozinho.

"Bella, não esquece o carregador da câmera. E o protetor solar."

"Está tudo aqui, mãe!"

Estávamos na porta, minha mãe com os óculos no topo da cabeça esperando e sorrindo.

"Vocês parecem cansados." Charlie falou colocando as mãos no bolso.

Eu não iria falar que não dormimos e deixar que ele acreditasse em algo errado, então só o que eu fiz foi olhar para Isabella que conferia a bolsa.

"Toma conta dela." um tapa de leve no ombro.

"Pode deixar." respondi no mesmo tom. Sem o tapa no ombro.

"Tchau, tchau, tchau." senti a mão de Isabella me puxar para irmos rápido. "Vamos, ou então a gente nunca sai daqui."

Suspirei e entrei no carro esperando conseguir ficar acordado.

(...)

Não era necessário dizer que ambos caímos no sono assim que entramos no avião. Mas a infeliz da aeromoça nos acordou para perguntar se queríamos lanche e eu só fiz sacudir a cabeça e voltar a dormir. Cedo demais tivemos que acordar de verdade para o pouso. Isabella e eu não parávamos de bocejar, e eu sabia que tanto ela como eu estávamos quebrados e o fuso-horário só complicaria.

"Meu pai já deve estar aí pra buscar a gente." disse enquanto esperávamos nossas malas.

"Preciso de um banho, e cama."

"Eu tô com fome." murmurei.

Quando finalmente achamos e conferimos tudo, andamos pelo saguão um pouco cheio de encontro ao meu pai, que esperava com o rosto um pouco cansado, mas bronzeado. Era engraçado vê-lo sem a aparência pálida de sempre, e apesar de ele passar o dia em um hospital só a presença verdadeira do sol o fazia diferente.

"Eu pensei que pudéssemos ir jantar em algum lugar..." meu pai vagueou quando já estávamos no caminho para sua casa. Era quase uma hora de carro.

Meu estômago rosnou cheio de fome. Mas eu sabia que Isabella estava extremamente cansada, e ir para um restaurante também não me fazia muito feliz.

"A gente não pode sair amanhã? Estamos realmente cansados. A gente pede uma pizza mesmo hoje..."

"Pizza, Edward?" Carlisle estalou a língua. "Vocês não devem ter feito uma refeição decente há mais de vinte e quatro horas e vai comer queijo e óleo?"

"Tanto faz." resmunguei cansado. "A gente pede aquela com tomate e aquele mato verde."

"Manjericão." me corrigiu. "Você devia mesmo comer mais verdura."

"Não sou coelho."

Rebatemos daqui e de lá até ele respirar fundo e murmurar algo como eu era parecido com minha mãe. Torci o nariz, mas não retruquei sentindo meus olhos pesados. Liguei o som baixinho e olhei pelo retrovisor Isabella dormindo no banco de trás.

(...)

Mesmo decidindo pedir algo rápido Carlisle preferiu fazer algum tipo de sanduíche natural para ele. Era realmente algo seu e eu deveria aceitar, já que minha mãe nunca o fez.

"Eu vou colocar as coisas no quarto e tomar um banho enquanto a pizza não chega." avisei sentindo meus olhos desconfortáveis. Isabella assentiu e pegou o telefone dizendo que iria ligar para os pais.

Quase desisti da ideia quando vi a enorme cama no centro do quarto, mas passei direto para terminar logo com aquilo.

O banho parecia ter me dado mais fome. O cheiro da pizza vinha de longe. Avistei Isabella colocando copos na mesa e uma garrafa de refrigerante - que me fez surpreso por meu pai ter comprado. O cabelo dela estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, e eu percebi sua pele ajustando a diferença imediata de temperatura apenas pelo rubor mais presente, o que me fez pensar imediatamente como seria nos próximos dias.

Sentei no banco e logo começamos a comer. Primeiro achei que ela estivesse calada por estar cansada. Mas quando começou a brincar com o queijo da pizza, vi que tinha algo errado.

"Que foi?" perguntei mordendo uma segunda fatia. "Você tá calada."

"Cansada, acho."

"Acha?" duvidei. "E não está com fome?" ela deu os ombros e eu peguei seu pedaço praticamente intocado, juntando com o meu e fazendo uma espécie de sanduíche. "Última chance."

Isabella me observou mordendo a pizza e fez uma careta, mas não me convenceu que nada a incomodava. Passei o guardanapo na boca e puxei seu banco para mais perto do meu.

"Fala o que houve."

"Hmmm, seu pai... nós tivemos uma conversa. Não sei se é uma boa ideia dormirmos no mesmo quarto."

"Ele reclamou?" estranhei, pois tive uma conversa diferente na semana que tinha passado com ele.

"Não, na verdade não. Disse que sabia que éramos responsáveis e iríamos respeitá-lo, mas explicou algumas... coisas, como disse que sabia que nosso namoro estava dando certo, e... E que tinha deixado algumas precauções na gaveta." terminou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

"E daí?"

"Edward! Seu pai sabe que... que a gente vai... _fazer_." sussurrou com os olhos arregalados.

"Assim como seus pais acham também, e provavelmente suas amigas." mordi outro pedaço. "O que tem isso?"

"Não sei, acho que só estou nervosa." seus olhos estavam no prato vazio. Larguei o meu pedaço e virei seu corpo de frente para o meu.

"A gente não precisa fazer nada, você sabe disso."

"Mas eu sei que você quer." levantou o olhar e eu rolei o meu.

"Porra, mas eu não vou te forçar. Querer eu quero como qualquer outra pessoa da nossa idade, mas não vou ficar forçando. Não sou babaca."

Suas mãos subiram para o meu pescoço antes de eu sentir sua boca na minha bochecha. Não queria que ela estivesse nervosa por causa disso, e eu sabia que poderia segurar, pois não parecia preparada.

"Mas eu quero..." sussurrou.

"Mas não tem certeza." disse de volta. "A gente pode esperar alguns dias, eu não esperava que fosse logo quando chegássemos aqui. Relaxa, se for para acontecer vai acontecer, ok?"

"Ok." relaxou e riu quando apertei mais o abraço. "Você faz tudo parecer tão idiota e simples."

"Você que complica demais."

Isabella se afastou e riu voltando para a mesa e pegando os pedaços de pizza grudados, antes de morder com vontade. Continuamos conversando e fazendo planos da viagem. A boa coisa de estar de férias em outro lugar era pela facilidade de conseguir se distrair tão facilmente, como se estivéssemos em outro mundo.

Pegar no sono foi fácil. O ar condicionado nos deixava confortável o bastante para que ela ficasse próxima de mim sem sentir calor, bom o bastante para dormirmos abraçados.

**BPOV**.

Talvez não fosse tão esperto da minha parte ter um biquíni branco. Com a cor inexistente da minha pele, o branco só enfatizava minha palidez. Ajeitei o laço do pescoço e me olhei no espelho - não parecia tão mal, pensei. Coloquei o short jeans e apertei o rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça. Apesar de estar realmente quente, eu estava animada para passar um verão condizente.

Saí andando até a bolsa já aberta e pesquei o protetor solar de fator mais alto, pois a última coisa que eu precisava era uma insolação para estragar minhas férias.

Uma das vantagens do calor Californiano era ter Edward descontraído e sem camisa de um lado para o outro. Depois da minha crise de nervosismo na noite anterior, eu realmente devia agradecê-lo por me acalmar. Dormi como uma pedra e melhor de tudo: bem juntinho de seu corpo. Escutei uma batida e virei, dando de cara com o rosto de Edward pela fresta da porta, o rosto vermelho de calor.

"Já enchi o pneu da bicicleta, está pronta?"

Essa era a parte que me deixava mais animada; tudo era pertinho. Quando Edward questionou nosso meio de transporte eu ofereci caminharmos, - assim aproveitaríamos o bom tempo e a paisagem - então ele lembrou que andou de bicicleta com seu pai e ele não se importaria se as usássemos, afinal estaria trabalhando boa parte do tempo.

"Será que eu devo levar uma bolsa?"

"Pra quê?"

"Colocar o protetor, carteira e celular." questionei com tais itens nas mãos.

"Nah, me dá aqui que eu coloco no bolso do short." esticou os dedos na minha direção.

"E quando você for entrar na água?"

"Relaxa, me dá aqui."

Entreguei a carteira e o celular, mas segurei o protetor para passar no rosto e ombros. O creme tinha cheirinho agradável que me lembrava quando Edward voltou de viagem. Abri um sorriso para o espelho e meus olhos o flagraram me observando.

"Passa um pouco também." sugeri.

Ele caminhou na minha frente e ficou parado feito uma estátua esperando que eu fizesse o serviço, óbvio. Deixei escorregar uma risadinha da boca enquanto brincava de lambuzar seu rosto até ficar branco demais. Ombros, parte superior das costas e peito - tudo pronto. Tocá-lo dessa forma me deixou com calor no pescoço, mas o conforto e a segurança de tê-lo por perto me deu coragem para eu plantar um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios antes de sairmos porta afora.

**Better Together - Jack Johnson**.

Pedalamos sem pressa, apertando os olhos contra o sol redondo e bem amarelo no topo das nossas cabeças, sentindo a brisa da água refrescar nossos rostos. O cheiro de maresia era delicioso, e a cada metro para frente tinham crianças brincando de bola, fazendo castelos de areia, todos muito coloridos. Ri pensando estar em um filme, e aproveitei os segundos deixando minha cabeça fantasiar mais um bocado.

"Tem uma loja do amigo do meu pai ali na frente." Edward avisou.

A loja era pequena, típica de praia. Alguns artigos tropicais para turistas, óculos de sol entre outras pequenas coisas.

"Edward, meu garoto!"

Um homem, possivelmente na casa dos quarenta, com adereços jovens e a pele bronzeada demais apareceu. Tinha todo aspecto de surfista típico da área, e possivelmente gostava de viver assim. O clima e as pessoas eram tão mais leves, soltos e essas sensações se transmitiam tão facilmente para mim que eu só pude sorrir em resposta quando se cumprimentaram com mãos e metade de ombros de forma masculina.

"Jack, essa é Isabella." apresentou. "Esse é o amigo do meu pai que eu conheci quando vim pra cá. Ele ofereceu pra guardar as bicicletas quando quiséssemos. Tá legal pra você, Jack?"

"Claro, garoto. Como está Carlisle?" perguntou sacudindo a minha mão.

"Trabalhando, como sempre." riu, mas não parecia zangado.

"Ele aparece aqui quando pode, toma um suco..."

"Sério?"

"Verdade."

Os meninos foram andando com as bicicletas enquanto eu via alguns óculos de sol. Um escuro com metade do aro vermelho chamou minha atenção. Rayban. O preço era um pouco salgado, mas eu estava com bastante vontade de comprar. Mordi o lábio e perguntei à menina atrás do balcão se podia experimentar.

"Claro." sorriu e pegou um espelho para que eu me visse. Não ficava mal, pelo contrário.

"Vai comprar alguma coisa?" Edward ressurgiu passando os olhos em alguns. Retirou os que eu tinha e colocou um outro de aro verde, torto.

"Esse ficou bom?" endireitei e olhei no espelho, mas torci o nariz. "Acho que prefiro o outro."

Coloquei o verde em seu rosto e ele sorriu com todos os dentes. Qualquer um ficaria bom nele, para falar a verdade.

"Vai ter um festival de música de verão daqui a pouco na praia. Eles estão esquentando, mas vai ser bem legal. Podem ficar a vontade aqui, e qualquer coisa falem comigo, ok?"

"Valeu, Jack."

"Ah, Edward. Daqui a pouco os caras estão aí pra nós jogarmos aquela partida." piscou nos deixando a vontade.

"Não sabia que você tinha jogado com ele." disse.

"Foi uma vez só. A maioria das vezes eu só pedalei com meu pai."

"Ah, legal." virei brincando com a perna do óculos. Eu sabia que Renée tinha me feito prometer que não gastaria a toa, mas eu realmente tinha gostado dos óculos.

Olhei para o lado e vi Edward debruçado na bancada falando com a garota de tranças. Voltou alguns segundos depois com duas caixinhas.

"Toma, essa é do seu."

"Você comprou?" perguntei desacreditada.

"É, porra. A gente precisa se vai passar esses dias na praia. Faz realmente muito sol."

Não me importei com seu jeitão e joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Bem como uma cena ensaiada. Devia ser o calor e o clima me fazendo fantasiosa. Ele não demorou para abraçar de volta e me beijar sorrindo. Andamos de mãos dadas para a praia cheia e achamos um espaço que eu pudesse pegar um pouco de sol enquanto ele jogava.

As músicas tinham começado e eu balançava os pés no ritmo com os óculos descansando sob meus olhos. Logo começaríamos o último ano no colégio e teríamos que decidir alguma faculdade, eu continuava a empurrar esse assunto para depois, mas teríamos que pensar como faríamos. Eu sabia que Edward iria acalentar meus pensamentos que poderiam me chatear.

O que me fez lembrar que seu aniversário era na quinta feira, e eu precisava pensar em algo legal além do presente que tinha trazido comigo - um par de tênis especiais para treino e esportes. Minha cabeça ficou rodando com possibilidades até a hora que eu senti meu corpo quente demais.

Inclinei o corpo no intuito de achar Edward e rapidamente avistei metade de suas costas com areia enquanto ria abertamente. Fiquei de pé e me aproximei cuidadosamente, eles pareciam estar decidindo algo ou conversando. Queria perguntar se ele iria na água comigo - e sinceramente, ele precisava.

"Ei." olhei por cima dos óculos. Ele virou e me olhou. Não, ele realmente me observou de cima abaixo e sorriu. "Vamos na água um pouco?"

"Me dá um abraço primeiro." esticou os braços brilhando de suor e areia.

"Vamos, não seja nojento." dei dois passos em vão para trás.

"Rapidinho."

"Edward, por favor..." mais três, quatro, cinco...

Um grito saiu da minha garganta junto a gargalhada escandalosa que nem eu sabia que tinha. Mas Edward era rápido e logo me alcançou na beira. Poucos se importavam conosco, e eu menos ainda, pois estava me divertindo. Ele me agarrou pela cintura e enfiou o rosto molhado de suor no meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que meu pés encontraram a beira da água congelante. Recolhi os pés e logo Edward me segurava como um bicho retraído. Mergulhamos de cabeça em uma onda salgada antes que eu ressurgisse sem fôlego, mas com um sorriso enorme. Edward submergiu sacudindo os fios, que ficaram ainda piores.

**David Ryan Harris - Pretty Girl (versão ao vivo)**

Não era muito fundo, mas eu fiz questão de chegar mais próximo e me pendurar em seu corpo.

"Passa o protetor de novo quando voltar." pediu beijando meu ombro. "Sua pele tá quente demais."

"Aww, que bonitinho. Tomando conta de mim." brinquei e ele mordeu o lugar que a pouco namorava.

"Conhece essa música?"

"Não." sacudi a cabeça. "Você?"

"Não. Mas a letra é legal."

Sua mão nem um pouco pequena segurou meu rosto, forçando-o a virar para que me beijasse. Carinho de lábios, cócegas de línguas, e um aperto quente dentro do peito que ninguém algum dia conseguiria me dar igual. Nossos braços apertavam com vontade em um abraço certo e cheio de sentimentos.

"Obrigado por ter vindo comigo." sussurrou no meu ouvido, escondendo o rosto.

"Não precisa..." comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Deixa eu terminar, porra." disse com uma risada baixinha. "Obrigado por ter vindo, e me aturado esses meses com paciência, e me colocar no meu lugar. Desculpa se eu não mostro o suficiente o quanto eu te amo, ou demonstro o bastante. Eu tento, mas eu quero que saiba, ok? Isso é difícil pra caralho pra mim. Mas obrigado, tá?"

Meneei positivamente com a cabeça, pois com o nó na garganta eu não conseguiria responder. Quando puxei seu queixo para o meu uma onda nos engoliu e tirou todo o clima muito sentimental. Era ótimo termos alguns e nos lembrar de nossos sentimentos, mas tê-lo como minha alegria, meu sol e melhor amigo era muito melhor.

(...)

Dizer que meu cabelo era apenas palha dura era só o começo. Nem tentar fazer um nó eu me atrevia com medo de quebrá-lo como plástico. O restaurante que fomos era literalmente ao lado da loja de Jack, pedimos peixe e batata frita enquanto assistíamos o show que ainda acontecia. Jack se juntou a nós e comentou do quanto gostava daqui, sua história nos entretendo e divertindo.

Era o terceiro dia que vínhamos para a praia e o sol nunca parecia ir embora - o que era relativamente bom. Mas eu comecei a ficar um pouco mais na sombra por que minha pele já estava sensível com tanta exposição. As músicas ao vivo eram gostosas de se ouvir, especialmente com esse clima.

"Acho que vou dar um pulo na água." Edward disse se esticando na cadeira. "Vamos?"

"Ok." respondi puxando o elástico do cabelo e colocando no pulso. O short ficou dobrado na cadeira, pois Jack ainda ficaria na mesa.

A areia queimava um pouco meu pé, então andamos rápido rindo até chegarmos na beirinha fresca. Edward disparou na frente mergulhando embaixo de uma onda baixa. Eu o segui sentindo meu corpo todo arrepiar e nadei até estar ao seu lado.

"A água tá fria?" ele perguntou puxando minha mão para perto da sua.

"É porque o sol deixou minha pele quente, aí deu choque térmico."

Eu podia ver sua cor dourada - melhor que meus ombros vermelhos - e minhas mãos pinicavam para encostá-lo. Esses dias tínhamos nos comportado, sempre chegando em casa depois de um dia cansativo, mas eu sentia falta de algumas coisas em particular, apenas não sabia como expressar sem parecer desesperada ou patética.

Senti algo passar por meu pé, e eu o encolhi por reflexo. Então olhei para os lados e não avistei Edward, mas antes que eu pudesse ter algum tipo de reação, meu pé foi puxado e eu afundei assustada. Aqueles míseros segundos de desespero foram transformados em raiva quando avistei Edward sorrindo na superfície.

Meus olhos ardiam do sal, e eu não segurei o riso, mas avancei para atacá-lo. Seus braços muito maiores me enjaularam e sua gargalhada estava diretamente no meu ouvido. Virei até ficar de frente e calou meus instintos com um beijo de mar. O gosto salgado, a água um pouco gelada com sua boca quente só faziam essas férias as melhores. A vontade que eu reprimia alguns dias tomou conta e eu só queria o gosto da sua língua na minha pelo resto do dia.

Logo sua boca arrastava por meu pescoço, me fazendo esquecer que estávamos na água. Seus dedos arrastavam pelo laço do meu biquíni. Pendi minha cabeça em seu ombro quando senti seu polegar passar por meu seio sensível.

"Hm..." eu queria interromper, mas não queria que ele parasse.

"Quer ir pra casa?"

Murmurei que sim e logo estávamos saindo da água sem mais uma palavra, os dedos entrelaçados e o calor no pescoço, queimando em expectativa.

(...)

O silêncio da casa parecia muito maior enquanto guardávamos as bicicletas, ou talvez fosse minha cabeça que rodava com assuntos que eu não sabia se queria pensar. Os dias tinham sido maravilhosos, Edward estava sendo maravilhoso, eu ainda não sabia o que estava me prendendo.

Passei por ele subindo as escadas, sabendo que teríamos que secar o chão depois e me direcionei para o banheiro. Talvez um banho fosse uma ideia melhor, para colocar meus pensamentos no lugar.

"Vai onde?" Edward perguntou baixo. Sua mão já estava na curva da minha cintura, me guiando para o seu quarto.

Meu coração batia com toda vontade contra meu peito, mas quando ele achou com a boca o lugar atrás da minha orelha, eu esqueci de todas as preocupações. Era Edward afinal, eu sabia que ele pararia qualquer coisa se eu pedisse. E meu corpo pedia esse tipo de contato.

Mal senti quando os laços do meu biquíni se soltaram do meu pescoço. Seus braços me suspenderam por alguns segundos até estarmos próximos a cama. Não caímos no colchão como em filmes. Eu me sentei e dei espaço para que ele me seguisse. Com mãos buscando pele e bocas ainda mais famintas, eu puxei seus cabelos espessos, com areia e água do mar com vontade de nos deixar mais próximos.

Mas sua atenção estava, no momento, completamente voltada para meus seios a mostra. Os beijos estalados em volta só me faziam respirar ainda mais errado e morder o lábio para impedir que algum barulho arruinasse o momento. Coloquei a mão em seu rosto, pedindo sem palavras que fosse para o lugar certo.

Sua boca abriu e sugou com vontade, espalhando calor e arrepios por todo meu corpo. Sua língua amaciava com carinho e desejo, me deixando sem fôlego. Senti seus dedos buscando nas minhas costas o único laço que ainda restava do meu top - que nem meio segundo depois estava sendo jogado no chão. Arrastei a unha em seu couro cabeludo e isso o fez mudar de foco, agora brincando com a parte debaixo.

Era a primeira vez que eu ficava completamente nua na sua frente. Na frente de qualquer um que não fosse eu, na verdade. Esperei que a insegurança tomasse conta do meu corpo, junto com o pânico, mas Edward encarava meu rosto com preocupação antes que qualquer um desses sentimentos aflorassem.

"Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira."

"Shhh."

"Você confia em mim?"

Sua pergunta era cheia de medo, como eu nunca tinha escutado antes. Uma vontade de chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo ficou entalada na minha garganta. Se eu não confiasse nele, confiaria em quem? Edward era meu melhor amigo, as desavenças e falta de paciência pareciam nada perto do garoto que me respeitava e se preocupava tanto comigo.

Meneei a cabeça positivamente esperando que algo finalmente acontecesse. Mas senti Edward substituir minha ansiedade por vontade quando seus dedos deslizaram por entre minhas pernas. Do jeito que ele conseguia fazer, do jeito que ele pedia para eu mostrar. Devagar, mas certo, mais seguro do que alguns meses atrás. Sabendo como eu iria chegar mais rapidamente.

Ele experimentou invadir com o dedo médio e murmurou palavrões incoerentes. Não doeu, era apenas diferente. E quando ele conseguia ministrar beijos no meu pescoço e seios ao mesmo tempo, eu parecia querer explodir de tanta informação. E finalmente senti o calor subir por minha barriga e costas, as pernas tremendo e um gemido bem alto saindo da minha boca. Com certeza esse tinha sido o orgasmo mais intenso. Talvez pelo que eu tinha planejado para a viagem, ou pelos sentimentos que Edward tinha expressado alguns dias antes, mas definitivamente o melhor.

Minhas mãos ainda tremiam quando abracei seu corpo no meu e até minha respiração se acalmar, Edward beijou meu ombro devagar, com lábios e língua. Até que sua boca tremeu contra minha pele. Ele estava rindo.

"O que foi?"

"Salgada da praia."

Isso serviu para nos fazer rir e descontrair, dispersando a tensão que parecia estar antes no ambiente. Foi a maneira perfeita de me deixar certa do que eu realmente queria.

**Valentine – Kina Grannis**.

A minha mão que apertava sua nuca escorregou por suas costas enquanto minha cabeça fazia matemáticas erráticas sobre a minha decisão não externada. Edward deixou que eu me encarregasse de tudo, até quando eu fiz menção para tirar os seus shorts de praia. Ele se afastou os suficiente para deslizá-lo pelas pernas e voltar o mais rápido.

Mesmo sendo seguro das coisas, eu sabia que ele também estava nervoso. Eram nessas horas que eu via como ele também era parecido comigo. A mesma necessidade de falar com gestos e encarar nos olhos procurando certeza. Eu queria dar a mesma segurança para ele. A mesma que ele me passava com um abraço, um beijo ou uma resposta mal criada.

Levantei o torso para alcançar a mesinha de cabeceira e achei o pacotinho escuro que já tinha visto de longe em farmácias - agora em minhas mãos parecendo tão real quanto o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Com o polegar e o indicador, eu tentei abrir o plástico, mas era duro e minha mão um pouco nervosa não conseguia se focar. Ele me olhava admirado e sorriu pequeno antes de pegar a camisinha e abrir rapidamente. Encarei sem me preocupar com a vergonha o jeito que suas mãos tremiam ao se prevenir. Para evitar meus pensamentos, o beijei trazendo de volta para meu corpo.

Com um abraço embalado Edward me colocou no meio da cama, com os travesseiros melhor posicionados. Meus olhos estavam grudados em seu pomo de adão que subia e descia com dificuldade.

"Só... só vai com calma." sussurrei me sentindo culpada por corromper o silêncio.

Um longo beijo começou a me acender novamente. O corpo arrepiando e a adrenalina fazia a expectativa quase insuportável. Minha mão desceu por minha barriga, até achar entre nós o que nos ligaria. Abri os joelhos para posicioná-lo a mim, e ele finalmente fez menção de empurrar com o quadril.

Apertei os olhos esperando que a dor viesse, mas Edward parou e começou a beijar minha orelha, pescoço, queixo... Sua mão encontrou novamente meu seio, e logo eu me vi querendo mais, logo. Impulsionei o quadril contra o seu, sentindo um pouco mais dele em mim. O gemido gostoso ao pé do meu ouvido me deu coragem para ancorar uma das pernas em volta de sua cintura e tentar trazê-lo para mim com o calcanhar.

Eu não estava preparada para que ele adentrasse de uma vez, mas não foi de todo ruim. Eu estava relaxada o suficiente, sabendo que tinha sido minha escolha e que era apenas Edward ali. Me senti preenchida, com o coração na garganta, mas de alguma forma querendo mais. Os três segundos que ele parou foram suficientes para eu me recuperar do susto.

"Eu preciso..." murmurou, preso em sua própria cabeça. Minha carta branca foi o beijo que dei em seu maxilar trincado.

Os movimentos não foram tão lentos quanto eu esperava, mas eu sabia que não chegaria ao orgasmo na minha primeira vez. Deixei que ele experimentasse o que tinha me dado minutos atrás com seus dedos. Os grunhidos foram aumentando, as palavras e a rapidez na qual estocava. Sua mão pegou a perna que o prendia contra mim e a colocou de volta na cama, ajudando-o com apoio.

"Hmmm... argh." o desejo e delírio em seu rosto me deixaram estranhamente excitada.

Em uma tentativa de se calar, ele ocupou sua boca com meu seio agora ainda mais sensível e eu não pude evitar de gemer ainda mais alto. Puxei seu rosto para cima querendo assisti-lo como um filme.

"Porra, merda, merda..." grunhiu quando eu tentei me movimentar junto a ele, que agora tentava se equilibrar nos cotovelos até que se empurrou ainda mais, me fazendo resfolegar, mostrando que tinha terminado com o tremor de seu corpo pesado contra o meu.

Sua respiração estava pesada enquanto ainda descansava em cima do meu corpo. Quando ele finalmente se retirou, eu estremeci pela ardência entre as pernas. Olhei Edward indo no banheiro rapidamente e voltando com o rosto vermelho. Foi o tempo de eu achar o elástico do meu cabelo e prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo.

Ficamos mais algum tempo em silêncio até nos abraçarmos na cama, com o cobertor apenas em volta. Foi fácil fechar os olhos, e relembrar tudo o que tinha acontecido até que eu caísse no sono com um sorriso cansado no rosto.

(...)

Acordei no breu com o assobio do vento pela janela entreaberta. O pano gelado lembrou dos acontecimentos não muito tempo atrás. Eu realmente tinha feito. Eu realmente tinha perdido minha virgindade. Para Edward. Meus olhos se ajustaram a escuridão e vi Edward dormindo com as costas expostas. Sorri vendo sua boca entreaberta enquanto assistia sua respiração quieta.

As perguntas mais idiotas passavam por minha cabeça. Será que agora parecíamos diferentes? Será que as pessoas perceberiam? Meu corpo mudaria? Alguma coisa mudaria entre nós?

Tentei levantar com calma, sentindo o corpo dolorido. A camisa de Edward ainda estava no chão, e foi a primeira coisa que vesti antes de andar até o banheiro. O espelho era grande e chique. Meu cabelo não estava tão mal por eu tê-lo ajeitado antes de dormir, meu rosto estava ainda normal como se eu tivesse realmente apenas feito isso. Mas o sentimento de estar diferente com meu corpo ainda pirava minha cabeça.

Arranquei a blusa pensando que um banho seria a melhor coisa. Tranquei a porta do banheiro, mesmo achando lindo quando em filmes os caras entram e se juntam às namoradas, eu precisava de um tempo sozinha para assimilar tudo e bem, dar um tempo... ali embaixo.

A água morna relaxou meu corpo e a ardência foi aliviando aos poucos. Minha cabeça divagou em diferentes situações que poderiam acontecer após tudo que tinha acontecido nessas férias. E no segundo seguinte lembrei que nunca tinha realmente perguntado sobre as experiências de Edward com outras garotas. Não que isso fosse mudar o que temos, mas a curiosidade batia. Será que ele teria comparado?

Apertei a toalha contra meu corpo e abri a porta tentando não fazer muito barulho para não acordá-lo, mas assim que saí o vi ajeitando os lençóis da cama. Lençóis novos, na verdade. A porta batendo atrás de mim chamou sua atenção e suas sobrancelhas foram parar lá em cima. Uma das mãos coçou a cabeça e a outra foi esticada na minha direção para eu pegar.

"Eu estava trocando os... hm... lençóis que forravam. Preciso colocar pra lavar."

Me aproximei com cautela e logo entendi do que ele falava quando achei a pequena mancha de sangue. Assim como as pontas de suas orelhas, meu rosto enrubesceu.

"Oh." tentei agir o contrário do que sentia desviando o olhar do seu, mas sua mão pegou a minha - menos trêmula.

"Não tem problema. Quer dizer, a gente já meio que esperava... certo?"

"Claro. Certo. Você tem razão." murmurei de volta.

Deitado no colchão - áspero sem as cobertas - ele sorriu maroto. Um sorriso leve, e que parecia ser difícil de sair de seu rosto. Um que ele não conseguia conter e que deixava toda a sua carranca entre as sobrancelhas nula. Um que me fez ficar envergonhada, e muito feliz ao mesmo tempo, com aquela cosquinha que aquecia meu peito e me deixava segura perto dele.

Descansei os cabelos molhados em seu peito e ficamos apenas assim por alguns minutos, até que toda a paranóia que pensei no banheiro parecesse boba o suficiente para me dar coragem de tirar minhas dúvidas.

"Foi legal?" perguntei. Ele sabia ao que me referia, e riu baixinho.

"Eu estava estranhando você tão calada."

"Você não me respondeu." apertei seus dedos nos meus, mas me recusei a olhar para cima.

"Foi. Foi _legal_." enfatizou a palavra, zombando e fazendo-a parecer pequena. "Não começa a ficar paranóica com essas merdas, é óbvio que eu gostei."

"Não, eu não estava." me defendi rapidamente. "Só um pouco." finalmente confesso. "Eu só queria saber, não sei."

"Hmm."

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Pode." o sorriso ainda estava no lugar.

"Quem foi sua primeira?"

"Sério?" cerrou os olhos.

"Hm, sim."

"Você."

Eu? _Eu_?

"Eu?" levantei a cabeça procurando algum sinal de brincadeira em seu rosto, mas ele estava sério. "Ai que bonitinho!"

Então o sorriso estava de volta quando eu puxei seu rosto e beijei sua boca. Foi realmente uma resposta que me fez sentir mais próxima. Eu não iria me importar se ele tivesse algo com alguém no passado, mas saber que eu fui a primeira expandiu meu coração e o calor por todos os lugares certos. Quando finalmente descolei nossas bocas ele sorriu secretamente, só para mim.

"É melhor ficarmos quietinhos agora." falou.

Eu ri concordando e me aninhando em seu colo. Realmente precisávamos de um descanso. Seus braços foram se soltando devagar a minha volta e eu sabia que ele já estava pegando no sono novamente. E não tinha lugar mais perfeito onde eu quisesse fazer o mesmo.

Virei o rosto brevemente vendo as luzes do despertador piscarem em vermelho meia-noite e um. Mesmo sabendo que Edward já ressonava calmo, apertei minha boca contra sua bochecha e respirei contra sua pele.

"Feliz aniversário."

(...)

_PING_.

O sinal sob nossas cabeças nos alertou de colocar os cintos novamente. Estávamos voltando à chuvosa Forks, no final do verão. Os dedos dele estavam entrelaçados nos meus, mesmo que estivesse dormindo.

O resto das férias se resumiram rapidamente entre tempo passado com o pai dele, fazendo compras, piscina e passeios de bicicleta. Fiquei queimada demais e tive que comprar bloqueador do maior fator, fora passar creme toda noite. Tarefa qual Edward fazia questão de ajudar.

Não tínhamos realmente dormido de novo juntos, mas isso não nos parou de explorar com mais intimidade nos momentos oportunos. Fomos ao cinema local e ainda pesquisamos sobre algumas faculdades perto dali. Era verdade; estávamos encantados com a cidade e o sol que nunca parecia sair do lugar.

Porém, nas tardes chuvosas eu também não me importava de passar vendo besteiras na TV, dividindo pipoca, doces e carinhos.

O final chegou muito rápido e tudo que passei nos últimos dias em Forks voltou à mente: a conversa com Angie, a ida de Alice para Londres, meu primo, Jasper como novo membro da família, a separação dos pais de Edward. Era como se o tempo na Califórnia tivesse acontecido em outra dimensão, um sonho distante e agora eu teria que voltar para a minha realidade.

Não que essa fosse terrível, pois ter meu melhor amigo e companheiro ao meu lado era a melhor coisa. Tínhamos o último ano da escola pela frente e eu sabia que muito podia acontecer, e apesar da falta de paciência de Edward, ele sabia ministrar e viver no presente, um dia de cada vez. Pelo menos ele aprendeu, e conseguiu me ensinar um pouco.

No dia de seu aniversário eu tentei fazer um bolo, que resultou em muita bagunça na cozinha e uma frustração que me dera um soco no ego. Eu realmente não servia para aquilo. Então desesperada liguei para Carlisle que voltou da confeitaria com muito mais que apenas um bolo. Até mesmo Emmett apareceu, mesmo só ficando uma noite, e então festejamos até que o dia se fizesse presente novamente.

Estiquei a mão e tirei os fios de Edward da testa e isso o fez despertar.

"Estamos pousando, ajeita o cinto."

Grunhindo e murmurando coisas ininteligíveis, ele fez o que pedi. Olhei pela janela coberta de nuvens cinzas e sorri ao pensar que mesmo com o tempo horrível, eu só conseguia sentir o calor na minha pele e o sentimento de que, em breve, estaríamos nesse mesmo avião de volta ao lugar que deixou marcado meus dezesseis anos - a melhor época... até agora.

* * *

**FIM.**

Epilogo por vir.

Só tenho a agradecer a todas que acompanharam a jornada desses dois junto comigo e que ainda estão por aqui me dando forças! Obrigada à minha índia branca que beta e surta com meus meninos e tia Steph por me dar personagens pra brincar.


End file.
